Past, Present, Future
by PitaCake
Summary: Garcia's past comes back to haunt her just as she embraces a future she never thought would be possible. **Runner-Up for Best Garcia/Morgan at the 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o. This is my first fic so please be kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places.**

 **Set in the near future, this is a M/G story but involves the whole team**.

Chapter 1

"Penelope Garcia, if you keep me waiting much longer I'm going to drag you out as you are!" Derek Morgan called through the closed bathroom door.

"I'm almost ready!" Garcia called back. Morgan furrowed his brow. You did not need to be a behavioral analyst to hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Baby Girl, you OK?" he asked. He stepped back as the door was suddenly wrenched open.

"Yes, I'm fine" the lovely blonde snapped. "Sorry, no, I'm not. Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I'm thrilled for Kevin but am I making a mistake..."

"Hey... HEY. Baby Girl, relax. It's going to be OK." Morgan tried to smother a grin.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Are you gonna finish getting ready 'cause I know you don't wanna go out like that?"

"Like what?" her eyes narrowed as she stepped back into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Oh!" she squeaked and slammed the door closed. Between the nerves and Derek yelling she got distracted mid-makeup. One eye was finished: pale gold eyeshadow with hints of green, black eyeliner, and mascara. The other was untouched. Her lips had been lined but not filled. She leaned over the sink and took a few deep breaths before finishing her face in record time. She sighed as she grabbed the dress bag from the back of the door. She ditched her robe and slipped on the knee-length dress. After one last hair and makeup check in the mirror she again wrenched the door open. The usually calm and collected Agent Morgan must have jumped a good foot backward as he held his fist to the door.

Garcia grinned and turned. "Hey, Hot Stuff, zip me up, will ya?" He did look especially hot in his back suit and green tie. They looked like a matched set with her dress and his tie.

Morgan took a deep swallow. He had jumped when Garcia had opened the door just as he reached up to knock again. After twelve years of working together she still took his breath away. Sure, he'd grown accustomed to her unique style and bold use of color. He loved her spirit and the way she lit up every room she was in, even if it was through a screen.

Her dress today was a bit understated for her usual style. Green like his tie, it was sleeveless and had a simple yet glamorous sheer black overlay with a pretty design. She wore a black headband with a green flower and her hair was perfectly curled and shiny. The glasses she wore were black with green rhinestones dotting the frames. Even understated she radiated warmth.

He swallowed again as he tugged the zipper up, careful not to snag her black lacy bra. "There, you're all set," he announced.

She spun around to face him and bit her bottom lip. "Do I look OK?" she whispered. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Morgan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Baby Girl, you are absolutely stunning." She sniffed. "Hey, none of this now," he soothed. "Seriously, Garcia, I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"Sure, that's what you say to all the girls," she teased and smacked his arm playfully. She walked over to the couch and slipped on a pair of strappy black heels. She quickly stuffed objects from a large bag into a much smaller clutch and grabbed a pale gold cardigan.

Morgan tried not to stare at her but it was hard. It was true, what she said. Every girl he'd ever been with was beautiful and he said as much, but none of them had ever stayed in his mind. During a case, as he rested, he always thought of Garcia. When the case was over he couldn't wait to see her again. The other girls were all different- shallow, deep, smart or clueless- but never enough of one or too much of another. He always compared then to Garcia. He'd never met a wittier, brighter, positive force in his life. No other woman had ever measured up to her.

"Are we picking up Reid on the way?" she asked as they left her apartment building. "And are you still coming over after the reception?"

"Yeah, he asked for a lift. And is the offer still on the table?"

"Yes. It has been too long since we've talked properly and not over the phone."

"We don't have to do this, you know." He glanced over at his best friend as he drove. She was fidgeting and drumming her fingers.

"Of course we do," she sighed. "Amber is my friend and I was the one who introduced her to Kevin. Plus you all got the weekend off by some miracle and you promised to be my date.

"Why did they invite the BAU?" he asked

Garcia shrugged. "Kevin thinks the world of the BAU ever since Battle."

Morgan chuckled. "Then why does he act all terrified of us?"

Garcia snorted. "Like you really need to ask, Mr. Profiler Man." Morgan remained silent. "You all pick apart the minds of some of the sickest minds out there. Hotch still terrifies me sometimes, so imagine how other people who don't know him as well feel. Reid is like a walking encyclopedia with a gun. JJ and Kate are beautiful, badass women who could easily kick his ass. Rossi is one of the BAU founders. He literally wrote the book on what you all do, plus everyone knows you should never cross an Italian, and you... well, you're you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "And I'm what?"

"You... I've seen you kick down doors, Derek, and leave them in toothpicks, without breaking a sweat! You're the muscle of the team. You're terrifying!"

"You're not scared of me," he pointed out.

"Only because you love me and would never hurt me," she grinned.

"Of course I do," he grinned back. "I said I'll always protect you and I meant it." He sighed. "But I really wish you'd stop saying 'you all'. You are just a big a part of the BAU as any of us."

"I'm just a tek..."

"No, you are NOT 'just a tekkie'. You make our jobs a million times easier. Reid may disagree but you are the heart and soul of the team. You have never let us down. You are the best analyst in the FBI and the scariest one of all of us!"

"I am not scary!" Garcia laughed. "God, my love, you really do know how to flatter a girl!"

"One of my many talents, Princess," he laughed.

They pulled up outside Reid's building. "Reid, am I scary?" Garcia turned to face the youngest member of the BAU as he climbed into the backseat.

"Excuse me?" Reid looked bewildered.

"Morgan and I were discussing why Kevin is afraid of everyone in the BAU and he said I was the scariest one on the team!"

"Right. Well... I'd have to agree with Morgan."

"What?!" Morgan and Garcia exclaimed in unison, he in amusement and her in horror.

"Garcia, you can hack anything. The amount of trust we have in you... you can turn peoples' lives upside down with a few keystrokes. You are more powerful than any of us. I'd never want to be on your bad side. We trust you with our lives."

"Yeah, because my alternative was prison," Garcia shook her head.

"No, because you are a good person," Reid replied firmly. "You have a gift; these amazing skills that you taught yourself and you never used them for evil. Illegal, yes, but legal doesn't always mean good, we all know that. You've never once used your knowledge to hurt anyone, even before you joined the FBI."

"And she still refers to the BAU as 'you all' instead of 'us'," Morgan shook his head. "And she argued with me about it."

"Derek Morgan, I did not... I just meant I'm usually at home, safe, in front of my screens, and you all are actually out there catching the bad guys."

"Garcia, you might as well be with us in the field. We know you're always just a phone call away. We know you have our backs. You don't see the looks you get from the locals when we call you and you give us all the information we need in seconds. They are awed, intimidated, and jealous. As they should be," Reid smiled.

"Wow, both Morgan and Reid compliments in one day," Garcia sniffed. "I'm touched. Must be something in the water."

"Water additives don't determine a person's opinion or the truth," Reid looked confused again.

"Never mind, Reid," Morgan replied with a roll of his eyes while Garcia burst out laughing.

* * *

"Is that them?" Alfie Jackson asked his older brother, Grant.

"Sure is," Grant grinned. "This'll be perfect. Much better than waiting for them to leave again."

"She's pretty," Alfie mused as he stared at the laptop.

"Don't even think about it," Grant warned. "We're forbidden to touch her that way."

"I know, just saying she's pretty," Alfie grumbled.

"We've hacked the cameras so all we need to do is wait for her to be alone, then... " Grant waved a phone in the air.

"We got it, now all we have to do... look, they're leaving!"Alfie sat up straighter in his seat as people poured out of the church. The brothers spotted their target, a bubbly blonde, laughing with her co-workers, whom the brothers knew by name and title. They watched as she climbed into the passenger side of an SUV.

There was no reason to follow; they knew where the SUV was going. They let a few more cars leave before leaving themselves. They pulled into a parking lot and was surprised to see the spot next to the SUV vacant. The brothers shared a look, each recognizing their good fortune.

They climbed into the back of the van after parking and opened laptops. Each computer had a block of live security camera footage on the screen. It wasn't very long before Grant sat up. "She's leaving by herself!"

"She's going to the bathroom," Alfie whispered.

"Are you ready? Grant smirked as he grabbed the phone.

"Let's do it," Alfie grinned and grabbed a ski mask.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't read the Tara character yet so I put Kate in. I didn't mind the character so I wanted to give her more life here.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

 **This story is written as third-person omniscient. Some scenes will be written from one character's perspective. Some will be written from another's. Some will be the same scene written from multiple perspectives. I will do my best to keep it simple so let me know if it gets confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Garcia smiled triumphantly as she reapplied lipstick. The wedding was lovely. Kevin looked happy, Amber was stunning, and the hall where the reception was held was very fancy. Even the loo was decked out with nearly every essential for emergency touch-ups.

The text tone and vibration buzz caught her attention. She fished her phone out of her purse and saw the text was from Morgan.

* Meet me at the car *

Garcia frowned. She really hoped it wasn't a case. After the emotional roller coaster of the day and the talk she was planning to have with Morgan later, the very last thing she wanted was another killer and victims to pick apart.

She caught Kevin's eye as she left the loo. She smiled and waved at him as she walked down the atrium. The couple was still greeting guests but there was only five or six left. She really was glad her ex had found someone who gave him what she couldn't.

The sun was pretty intense and Garcia had to squint to see as she walked to the car. She looked around as she walked up to the driver's side, annoyed that Morgan wasn't there.

She unlocked her phone to text back and heard a shuffling noise behind her. Before she could turn around a cloth bag was jammed over her head! She squeaked- she couldn't scream- and dropped her purse and phone. She felt someone pull her backward and she fell into the van parked next to Morgan's SUV. She screamed again but the scream was cut off as someone struck her throat, leaving her coughing and gasping for air

"Did you get her stuff? a gravelly voice near her ear asked.

"Yeah," a slightly higher voice replied. "I got her purse and her phone's behind the tire."

"Good," the closer voice said. Garcia screamed again, louder. She grunted as something hit the back of her head. The last thing she saw was bright colors amid constellations of stars.

"Derek..." she whispered as the stars burst and the colors faded into darkness.

* * *

"I sent the text," Grant said. He looked at the laptop again. "She's leaving the bathroom."

Alfie got out of the van while Grant moved the computers. Alfie walked around to the driver's side and hunched down, pretending to check the back tire. He heard the click-click-click of heels and donned the ski mask. He slowly snuck around to the back of the van and pounced as Grant sprung out of the van and threw the bag over her head. Grant pulled the blonde into the van while Alfie grabbed her purse and phone. Alfie tossed the purse inside and stuck the phone behind the back tire. He heard a slight scream following by gasping and coughing.

"Did you get her stuff?" Grant asked.

"Yeah. I got her purse and her phone's by the tire."

"Good," Grant replied as the blonde screamed again.

"Shut her up, will ya?" Alfie snapped as Grant picked up a Maglite and brought it down on her head. The blonde mumbled incoherently and went limp. Grant flung her away and jumped into the driver's seat. He backed the van up until he heard a crunch and impatiently tapped the steering wheel.

"Did you get it?" he asked when Alfie jumped in the back and slammed the door.

"Of course." Alfie waved the hard drive around.

"And the GPS?"

"It's with the rest of her phone. Let's get out of here!" Alfie hissed. He grunted as Grant backed out of the space and blended into traffic.

"Here." Grant tossed a duffle bag behind him. Alfie removed the bag from the blonde's head. He saw some blood on the bag and checked her breathing.

"Is she OK?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, just knocked out," Alfie replied. "It'll make my job easier." He removed the blonde's shoes and and tied her ankles together with a zip tie. Her turned her over and used another zip tie to tie her hands together behind her back. He pulled out two bandanas and tied one around her eyes and one over her mouth. He then turned her back later over on her back. Satisfied with his work, he opened a laptop and checked the security cameras.

"All the agents are still at their table; they don't even know she's gone!" he crowed.

"We did it!" Grant yelled.

* * *

Morgan scanned the room as the waiters arrived with the main course. Garcia had excused herself shortly before the appetizers were served. He glanced at his watch. She'd been gone for thirty minutes already. A bad feeling crept into his gut but he shrugged it off.

David Rossi, sitting on Morgan's left, immediately picked up on Morgan's subtle change in expression. "What's up?" he asked.

"It's nothing," the younger man answered. Rossi frowned slightly but left it alone.

As much as he liked his job, Morgan never liked being profiled by his teammates. It was an involuntary reflex, as natural as breathing, and he knew he was just as guilty of doing it as much as the others, even with their rule of not profiling each other. They knew each others' tics and they didn't have many secrets, which is why they worked so well together.

Halfway through the main course Morgan again stole another glance at Garcia's empty seat. Her food was getting cold. He rose and excused himself from the table. Five pairs of eyes met his.

"You OK, Morgan?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"Fine, just going to find Garcia before her food becomes inedible."

Jennifer Jareau looked around. "Do you want me to go with?"

"Naw. Enjoy your food, JJ," he fake-smiled. JJ looked concerned but he ignored her.

As soon as he left the dining room he texted Garcia:

* You OK? Where are you? *

Five minutes later there was still no answer. He sent another text:

* Don't make me come in there *

Morgan found the ladies' room easily enough. He leaned casually against the wall across the atrium and called Garcia. The call went straight to voicemail. He watched as two women emerged from the restroom, chattering away. They got quiet as they saw Morgan and not-too-subtlety checked him out. He smiled and politely nodded.

The pair floated back into the dining room. "No ring," the taller of the two whispered. _No chance,_ he thought. He considered himself taken by a beautiful blonde goddess. He had missed her so much over the past couple of months and he didn't want to waste a minute of their time off apart.

"Garcia?" he called softly into the ladies' room. Abandoning all modesty after receiving no answer, he entered. He quickly determined the room to be vacant. Garcia was not there. He exited the room; mercifully the atrium was empty.

He searched the entire building, both floors, before returning to the dining room. A quick scan of the room and their table showed Garcia wasn't there, either.

 _Maybe she went to get some fresh air,_ he thought to himself. The air was a bit chilly as he stepped outside. The building's canopy provided a nice shade from the early evening sun. Morgan was momentarily blinded as he stepped out of the shade. He silently cursed as he remembered his sunglasses were still in the car in the parking lot halfway down the block.

The glasses were exactly where he remembered he left them, and they were badly smudged. As he sat on the driver's seat and as he wiped the glasses clean, he noticed a glare on the ground. Donning his sunglasses, he stepped out of the SUV and knelt down. His heart sank; the glare was a smashed-up remains of a phone. A very pink and blingy phone. Garcia's phone.

Morgan whipped out his own phone and sent a mass text to Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and Kate.

* Meet at my car ASAP *

Reid would show them where to go, he knew. Barely three minutes passed and the team arrived with Reid leading them.

"What's going on, Morgan?" Hotch demanded in his calm, authoritative voice.

"Garcia... she's gone," Morgan strangled out.

"Are you sure?" Hotch barged.

"Yes, that's her phone," he gestured to the destroyed cell. Reid and JJ were kneeling down, studying it.

"Morgan, when did you last see Penelope?" Rossi asked.

"About forty-five minutes ago. She went to the ladies' room just before the appetizers. I've been looking for her since I left the table."

"JJ, you and Kate search the building. Rossi, don't let anyone leave the premises." Hotch ordered. "Reid, bag that phone."

"Hotch..." Morgan began.

"Morgan, you and I need to speak to Kevin. He'll be our best chance at finding him." The two shared an understanding look as the team split up.

* * *

 **A/N; Thank you for the reviews and follows. Not sure when chapter 3 will be posted as life is going to get chaotic starting this week with no end in sight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sad. My team lost. Winterizing the house was an epic fail. In less than a week I will officially be one year older and instead of being at the beach as planned I'm stuck at home freezing. Anywho, since I'm not serving alcohol at this pity-party let's catch up:**

 **Morgan has discovered Garcia's broken phone outside. Hotch already has a suspect in mind. Is it someone who has a grudge against Morgan, or Garcia, or the entire BAU?**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

Chapter 3

"Kevin," Hotch muttered discreetly as he approached the head table.

"Hey, Agent Hotchner!" the groom quickly stood up.

"Could I have a word?" the Unit Chief slid his eyes over to Amber, who was engrossed in a conversation with her maid of honor, a ginger version of the bride.

"Sure, just..." the too tense geek whispered something to his bride. She pecked his cheek and resumed her conversation. Hotch wasn't sure if her aloofness was because she was self-absorbed or if she understood that being in the FBI meant secrets. Hotch hoped for the latter, for Kevin's sake. He knew firsthand how the FBI could tear families apart.

Kevin followed the Unit Chief to the atrium where Rossi and Morgan were waiting. "Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi," Kevin addressed the agents formally.

"Kevin," Rossi politely greeted. Morgan remained silent, staring unmoving. Kevin had never been more afraid of Derek Morgan than at that very moment.

"Kevin, before we start, I must tell you that what I am about to say is to be kept confidential. Do you understand?" Hotch's stoic statement sent shivers up the tech's spine.

"Of course, sir... " he stuttered.

"Good. Now have you seen Garcia? Hotch continued.

"Penelope? Umm... I saw her earlier leaving the ladies' room."

"When was that?" Rossi demanded.

"Uh, let me think... we were almost finished greeting guests. The appetizers had just been served."

"Where?" Morgan looked murderous.

"She came out of there," Kevin pointed to the ladies' room. "and I saw her go outside," he gestured towards the doors. "She had her phone out," he added.

"Did you see which way she went? " Rossi asked.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I did look up and saw the sun was super bright. I couldn't see the doors because of the glare."

"Do you have a computer here? Hotch asked

"I... of course What's going on?"

The three SSAs shared a look. "We have reason to believe Garcia has been abducted." Rossi admitted.

"What?! Abducted? Are you sure?" Kevin looked shocked.

"No, but she _is_ missing." Hotch admitted. "Where is the computer?"

"It's in the limo."

JJ and Kate came down a staircase. "Kevin," JJ greeted.

"She's not here, Hotch." Kate announced.

"Kate, take Kevin to the limo. JJ, people are going to notice Kevin's absence. Stall them."

"And get Garcia's laptop from my car," Morgan handed his keys to Kate.

"Wait!" JJ called. "Kevin, do you guys have a wedding planner?"

"Yeah."

"What does she look like?"

"Short black hair. She's wearing a pale purple suit. Her name is Jamie Terry."

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ watched as Kate and Kevin hurried out the doors.

"JJ, tell the planner and Mrs. Lynch that there's been a bomb threat made to the hotel across the street. Have them meet us here."

* * *

JJ scanned the dining room for the wedding planner. She found the tiny woman in lavender speaking to a man in a chef's hat and coat.

"Ms. Terry?" JJ asked.

"Yes?" the woman answered.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. I work in the FBI with Kevin. Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not," the planner smiled brightly. "Excuse us, please," she addressed the chef.

"Ms. Terry, I need to speak with you and Mrs. Lynch immediately."

"What's this about?"

"I'd rather discuss it with a Mrs. Lynch present and in private. Please meet me in the atrium."

When JJ went back to the atrium, only Rossi was there and he told her that the team was in one of the conference rooms upstairs. The planner arrived with the bride and JJ took them to a corner.

"Mrs. Lynch, I'm Jennifer Jareau. I work with Kevin."

"Oh, of course!" the bride nodded and shook JJ's hand. "Kevin has always spoken highly of the BAU. Please, call me Amber."

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's been a bomb threat made to the hotel across the street." JJ told them.

The planner tensed up. "I see." Amber replied, looking grave.

"Ms. Terry, we need your help with crowd control. Don't say anything to anyone yet but for now we cannot allow anyone to leave- guests, staff, anyone."

"When you go back in, please have my stepfather meet us here." Amber added.

"Amber..." JJ warned.

"Agent Jareau, my stepfather owns this hall and the hotel across the street. He needs to know what's going on."

"Right, good idea." JJ lamented.

"He'll be able to keep the guests and staff happy and out of your hair," she grimaced. "Better him than me. And when he gets here you can tell us what's really going on."

"Excuse me?" JJ looked surprised.

"Agent Jareau, I'm a psychiatrist. I can tell when someone is withholding." Amber smiled a little.

"Well then," JJ looked at her phone again. "How about the two of you meet us in Conference Room A? I'll have my boss explain everything there."

"OK." Amber said as JJ excused herself.

* * *

JJ ran up the stairs and quickly found Conference Room A. Kevin was at the large table engrossed in two laptops. Reid and Kate were on the opposite end studying the pieces of Garcia's phone. Morgan was staring out the window and Hotch was on the phone, which he hung up after seeing her.

"Hotch, I told the wedding planner and Mrs. Lynch about the 'bomb threat.' I told them we'd address the guests soon and to not let anyone leave."

"Good. Dave's still downstairs. Have him meet up with Ms. Terry." JJ nodded and walked to the corner to make the call.

"Hotch, the GPS tracker is here but the rest of the phone's hard drive is gone." Kate announced. "This is just the battery, screen, and cases."

"So no tracking." Hotch mused out loud.

"And the phone shows no activity." Kevin said. "I can't access anything on it."

"Find anything at all?" Hotch asked him.

"No sir, just the usual chatter."

"Usual chatter?" Morgan repeated.

"Pen's famous." Kevin explained. "There are several hacking groups out there who hate her for joining the FBI. She doesn't know since she isn't allowed to purposely seek out people from her past; you know what I mean, Agent Hotchner."

"I asked Kevin to keep track of threats made against Garcia," Hotch clarified.

"And there's nothing new. Zilch." Kevin sat back in frustration.

"Hotch, a word?" Morgan asked. The men walked to the window farthest from the table.

"Why didn't you tell me there's been threats made against Garcia?" Morgan demanded.

Hotch sighed. "People have been making threats against her online since the day she joined the Bureau."

"And that's OK?" Morgan was shocked. "Just because it's online and not physical makes it safer? I mean, I get why you'd keep it from her... she doesn't need to worry more than she already does. But you could've told me! I would've protected her... something."

"If I would have thought any of those threats had merit I would've told the team immediately." Hotch said.

"It doesn't help her out now does it, Hotch?" Morgan snarled.

"Hotch?" JJ called from her corner. Her voice sounded odd... hollow.

"JJ, what is it?" Hotch asked.

JJ walked slowly to the table as did Hotch and Morgan. She held out her phone. On it was a picture of Garcia. She had dark hair and goth-style makeup and clothes. It was obviously an old picture; she was heavier then. Underneath the picture in big red letters, CAPTURED.

Hotch's phone buzzed, then Reid's, then Kate's. They looked at their phones, then up at each other in horror. They each received the same text as JJ.

Dave ran into the room, followed my Amber and older man in a tux. Kevin got up, grabbed his wife's hand, and brought them to the group.

"Agent Hotchner, this is my wife, Amber, and her stepfather, Leo Armistead. He owns the hall and hotel. Amber, Leo, this is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's the Unit Chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit.

The two men shook hands. "These are Agents Rossi and Reid, Callahan, Jareau, and Morgan," Hotch introduced his team, who all nodded politely.

"OK," Armistead asked, "what is going on here?"

"Mr. Armistead, a federal agent has been abducted on your property." Hotch was stoic as he profiled them. Amber gasped and Armistead narrowed his eyes.

"When?" he asked. "Where?"

"It happened approximately one hour ago." Morgan answered. "The agent's phone was found broken in the parking lot next to the vehicle we drove here in."

"Hang on. You're basing this on a broken phone?" Armistead was shocked.

"No, Mr. Armistead. This agent wouldn't have left without telling anyone." Hotch said.

"Is it Penelope? Amber asked. She looked up at Kevin. "Kevin, it's Penelope, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Agent Garcia," Hotch answered.

"Wait. Penelope? As in your ex Penelope?" Armistead glared at Kevin.

"Yes." Kevin looked terrified of his father-in-law.

"Do you think this could be some trick she pulled to ruin the wedding?" Armistead was still glaring at Kevin.

Morgan stepped forward but Reid stopped him.

"Leo!" Amber scolded. "What a horrible thing to say! Penelope would never do that. She's the one who introduced Kevin and me. And besides, why would she wait until now? We're already married!"

"Sorry, hun." Armistead looked embarrassed. "You all can vouch that Penelope wouldn't do this as a trick?" He looked at the agents.

"Absolutely," JJ answered.

"100%," Reid piped up.

"Without a doubt." Rossi said.

"Of course." Kate agreed.

"Mr. Armistead, I am Penelope's boss. She'd never deliberately hurt anyone like that." Hotch looked Armistead dead in the eye.

They all looked at Morgan, who hadn't answered. He was staring at Kevin. "I think Kevin can answer for both of us," he said tightly.

Kevin cleared his throat. "She wouldn't do that." He stared back at Morgan, for once not the least bit afraid of him. Morgan nodded.

"Besides, just before you came in we all got this on our phones." Hotch showed them the text.

"Oh, my God!" Is that Penelope?" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes," Morgan replied. "That's what she looked like before joining the FBI."

"Wow, that's a huge change!" she remarked.

"Staring at crime scene photos every day will do that to people," Rossi replied dryly.

"You got the text too, then?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, that's why they came in." He held up his own phone.

"We all got it," Kate said.

"I didn't," Morgan spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I didn't get one, either." Kevin pulled out his phone.

"Me, either," Armistead said.

"I'm not sure if I got one. My phone is in my dressing room." Amber frowned.

"All right, Mr. Armistead, right now we need crowd control. No one is to leave the building. No one. I'll tell everyone that the hotel had a bomb threat and we're on lockdown." Hotch explained.

"I'll keep everyone fed and happy," Armistead said.

"And Kevin, you need to get back to the reception," Hotch ordered.

"Sir..." Kevin protested.

"He's right," Amber interrupted. "If we pretend the 'bomb threat,'" she signed quotation marks with her hands, "isn't a more than a nuisance we'll keep panic down. Right, Agent Hotchner?"

"Exactly right," he smiled slightly at the bright bride.

"Let us know if you need anything," Armistead offered.

"We will, thanks," JJ nodded. "And we'll keep you posted."

* * *

Hotch nodded at Rossi. Together they followed Kevin, Amber, and Leo downstairs.

"You seem to know a lot about the FBI, Mrs. Lynch." Rossi glanced down at the brunette

"I would hope so," she replied. "My father was in the FBI. His name was Gabe Adams."

"Oh, yes. He worked out of New York, right?"

"Yes. Thank you again for the flowers at his funeral." She looked a little misty-eyed. "They were lovely."

"Good memory. He passed about three years ago?"

"Yes, three years."

"Let's get this over with," Armistead said as they re-entered the dining room. He, Rossi, and Hotch stood next to Kevin and Amber in front of the head table.

"Thank you all for coming," Armistead smiled as Ms. Terry handed him a microphone. "We plan and we plan and we plan and you all know the world doesn't always cooperate. I can honestly say this is the first time I'm happy my new son here works for the FBI." The crowd roared.

"OK, OK... this is Agent Hotchner. He'll explain what's going on."

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Special Agent David Rossi." Rossi waved slightly at the crowd. "We work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI. We were informed a short time ago of a bomb threat made to the King's Tower hotel." Several people gasped and buzzing ran through the room.

"For your safety, the hall is under lockdown until further notice. Please do not panic; you are all safe here and the FBI is already here. Thank you." Hotch handed the mic back to Armistead.

"Wait, Agent Hotchner." Kevin grabbed Hotch's arm. "Antony Jones is sitting at table 8. In the yellow shirt. He works in Cyber Crimes."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N I know this chapter was kinda blah but things are about to get interesting. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be posted before Saturday. Thanks for the faves and follows and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why didn't I get a text?" Morgan questioned out loud. He paced the room and looked at his phone every few seconds.

"I don't know," Kate sighed.

"I figured _you_ of all people would be the first they'd contact. You're the one closest to Garcia." Reid said. "He sent the picture to every member of the BAU. Kevin didn't get one and he's FBI. There are other agents here. Armistead didn't get one. I'm sure we'd have heard if anyone here got the text. So it was BAU only."

"So, why didn't I get one?" Morgan slammed his phone on the table. He looked at it with disgust and turned away. He jumped as it rang and grabbed it up. "It's from Garcia!" he announced. Everyone ran up to him as he answered.

"Baby Girl?" he answered. He heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Baby Girl? PENELOPE!" he yelled. The breathing changed into maniacal clown laughter. "Dammit, where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

"You'll find out soon, _real soon,_ Special Agent Derek Morgan," the voice was high-pitched, as if the caller had inhaled helium. The line went dead.

"What? Hello... HELLO?!" Morgan yelled into the static. After a few seconds he lowered the phone and stated blankly at it, then looked at his team.

"It wasn't her... it was... like a clown's voice. She's scared of clowns..."

"Morgan, what did they say?" JJ grasped his shoulders.

"He said, 'you'll find out soon, real soon,' then called me by name and title."

"You said it was Garcia calling? Reid asked.

"Yeah, it was her name on the caller I.D." Morgan paused. "How can she be calling when her phone is broken?"

"Whoever has her knows how to manipulate them. They have the hard drive," Kate said.

Morgan's phone chirped the text alert. He looked down and felt his heart drop. It was a picture of Garcia. She was wearing the same dress she wore for the wedding. Below it was a countdown clock that read "16:30:00." He watched in horror as the clock counted backwards.

"Oh, my God," JJ whispered. The others stared frozen at the screen.

"Hey, any news?" Hotch asked. As one, the team looked up as if they saw a ghost as he closed the door. "What is it?" He knew something had happened. He walked up to the group and Morgan held out his phone. Hotch took the phone and looked back up at Morgan. No words were needed.

* * *

Garcia groaned and opened her eyes. All she saw was inky darkness. She licked her lips and felt a soft cloth instead. Panic set in as she struggled to move, only to find her hands and feet bound. The movement, as little as it was, sent her head pounding.

"She's awake," the same gravelly voice as before snarled.

"Listen, stop struggling," a softer, higher voice whispered in her ear. "You'll only end up hurting yourself."

Garcia whimpered but stopped moving. "Good," the voice soothed. "Are you thirsty?" She nodded. "I'll give you water is you to promise not to scream. Do you promise?" She nodded again. "If you scream, you won't get any water until we feel you've learned your lesson. Do you understand?" She nodded a third time. She felt hands pull her up into a sitting position, then pushed until her back was pressed against a cold wall.

Garcia fought every impulse to scream as the gag was removed and a bottle was placed to her lips. She drank the water until she started to choke and the bottle was taken away. "Are you hungry?" the soft voice asked.

"Yes," she whispered. She wasn't sure how long she was knocked out and her stomach was growling. She knew she needed to keep up her strength if she was going to get out of this.

Garcia heard the rustling of a wrapper and felt something rough against her lips." It's OK, it's a granola bar," the soft voice said. She took a bite of the offering, then more, until it was finished. "Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"Yes." She drank slowly until she couldn't drink anymore, then pulled her head away. She felt sluggish and woozy.

"Did you drug me?" she whispered.

"Yes," the soft voice whispered back.

"Derek will find you; he will find me," she whimpered as she slowly succumbed to the darkness.

"I highly doubt that," the voice chuckled as he replaced the gag and eased her back down to the floor.

"Is she out?" Grant asked as Alfie came back to the front seat.

"Like a light," Alfie replied as he slipped in earbuds and dozed off.

The van continued for awhile before turning off an exit. Then drove down several country roads before turning onto a gravel driveway.

"Let's get this done fast and get out of here," Grant said as he pulled the van into the detached garage of an old farmhouse. The brothers grabbed the laptops, phones, bags, and the blonde's shoes and purse, and tossed them into a small, older RV. Together they picked up the blonde and brought her into the back bedroom of the RV. Alfie cut the zip ties off her wrists while Grant pulled two pairs of handcuffs from the duffle. He passed a pair to Alfie and together they attached one cuff to the blonde's wrists and the other to two eyebolts screwed into the wall. Alfie removed the blindfold and gag and Grant snapped a picture on his phone and sent it. He got a reply a minute later:

*Good job*

"Let's get going," Grant said. "You drive." He walked up to the front while Alfie replaced the blindfold and gag.

* * *

Garcia slowly woke up. She tried to move her arms but they were trapped above her head. She tugged on the restraints and felt metal cutting her wrists. She whimpered behind the gag as she realized she was cuffed. She also felt like she was moving but the mattress under was soft, just somewhat lumpy. Garcia felt a shift in the vehicle as it turned, then stopped.

"We need gas," she heard one of her captors say. "I know, but we're low on gas and I don't want to run out twenty miles from home. I'm going to grab some jerky and something vegetarian for her. Do you want anything?" She didn't hear the response over the squeals of the doors opening and slamming.

 _They know I'm a vegetarian,_ she thought. Her mind was still fuzzy but she focused on things she'd learned from work and relied on her remaining senses. _They jumped me. But they somehow hacked Derek's phone to lure me, knowing I would go and they have the smarts to actually hack it, so they know I don't eat meat. Clearly they've been stalking me. What else do they know? My past? That's no secret...What is that?_ She heard a different voice, a smooth voice. _A radio DJ?_ She focused her mind to hear anything coherent:

 _ **"Hey basketball fans, the Pacers lost to the Knicks in New York. We're giving away two tickets your Indiana Pacers' home game against the Chicago Bulls tomorrow night, just be the..."**_

 _Basketball? Your Indiana Pacers? I'm in Indiana! No other state would refer to the state team as "yours."_

Garcia felt the vehicle rock and the doors squeal again. The vehicle started and the engine was loud- _a diesel._ She felt it take off, then turn. The road was bumpy at first, then smooth. The vehicle picked up speed. She heard vehicles pass on either side. _Interstate?_ She heard footsteps moving towards her. _Footsteps?_

"Hey, are you awake?" the soft-voiced captor asked. She nodded. "Do you need the bathroom?" She nodded again. "I'll uncuff you and let you use it, but don't try anything. There's no where for you to go," he said as he unlocked one cuff, then the other. He cut the binding around her ankles, then dragged her off the bed until her feet hit the floor, then helped her to her feet. He guided her a few steps before pulling off the blindfold and gag. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted in the light. It was very dim but what little light there was made her head ache. She looked at her captor and saw he was wearing a black ski mask.

"Sit." her captor pointed to the loo. Garcia stared at him. "I'll give you some privacy," he said and partially closed the door.

Garcia allowed herself to wash her hands at the sink after finishing. She looked at her surroundings: the tiny sink, the odd-looking loo, the bed, movement... she was in a camper.

"Come on," get captor forced her back the few steps back to the bed. He gently pushed her until she fell back onto it. She scuttled back to the wall, drew her legs up to her chest, and whimpered.

Her captor sat on the edge of the bed. He emptied a plastic bag in between them and offered her the small bags of carrots and celery and small jar of peanut butter. "Do your want Sprite, water, or milk?" He asked.

"Milk, please," she whispered. The captor left, closing a curtain behind him. He returned seconds later and put a milk chug on the bed.

"Eat," he ordered. She pulled the food and milk closer but her hands were shaking too hard to open the peanut butter jar. She looked at him and held it out. He took it, opened it, and gave it back. He picked up the milk chug and opened it as well.

She made quick work of the vegetables and milk. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked quietly. "You're feeding me, let me use the loo..."

"Even those on death row get three squares," he replied.

"Death... row...? I don't... understand. You... drugged... me again... didn't... you?" she whispered as twin tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes," he answered. "I'd much rather do that. You've cooperated, so I don't need to hit you to keep you quiet." He laid her gently on the bed

"Please, don't..." she slurred as the drugs took over again and she blacked out. Alfie quickly recuffed, gagged, and blindfolded her. He removed his ski mask and ran his fingers down her cheek, wiping away the tears. He moved to stroke her beautiful hair, pleased it was as soft as it looked. He shook his head as if coming out of a trance and got up and went back to the front. He popped in his earbuds and fell asleep, dreaming of long blonde curls.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

 **Just a heads-up. This Chapter will get a bit sweary.**

Chapter 5

Morgan had fallen asleep on the couch in Garcia's office. He refused to go home, as did everyone else. He looked at his watch. It was 5:00am. He left the office and saw Kate and Reid dozing at their desks. He snuck past the offices and made his way to the break room. He started a pot of coffee and grimaced at a couple of ancient donuts in a box before settling on a banana. The coffee was finished and as he took his first sip he went over the previous night's events:

All of the guests and staff were accounted for. They eventually lifted the lockdown and everyone went home. The team watched the guests and staff, profiling everyone. No one acted out of place. Kevin and Amber did well: cutting their cake, tossing the bouquet and garter, dancing. Leo Armistead had periodically given "updates" provided by Hotch, which calmed the crowd.

It took very little time for Antony Jones to figure out the hall's security cameras had all been hacked and put on two six-hour loops; one for day and one for night. It had been done remotely, early in the morning the Wednesday before the wedding. The hotel's cameras had also been breached; they were on the same system.

"We'll need to speak with your security team," Hotch said. They agreed to wait until morning so they could interview everyone at the same time.

Morgan and Reid went to Garcia's apartment to look for clues. There was no social media activity or any online activity from Garcia's accounts. The apartment was undisturbed and Ester was still parked in her usual spot. Morgan ended up packing a bag of clothes for Garcia and putting it in his car before going to the BAU. Reid was strangely quiet. Morgan could tell how worried the young genius was and he himself was ping-ponging between anger and fear. The harder be tried not to think about how scared his Baby Girl must be, the more he was scared for her. And the fact that she was even in a position to be that scared infuriated him. He didn't pray a lot and never for himself but he felt himself talking to God. He begged Him to keep her safe, to keep her from being hurt, for whomever had her to let her go. He was also cursing himself a coward and idiot.

After arriving at the BAU he called his mom in Chicago to tell her what happened. She was upset and offered to come to Virginia but he declined. There was nothing anyone could do and that was what was ultimately wrong. He hated feeling helpless. He needed to vent and his mom was, as always, his rock.

She knew he and Savannah had broken up but she didn't know that Penelope's ex was getting married. He told her how she ultimately decided to go, for them. She surprised him by being unusually stern:

"That girl is an saint. Would you ever consider going to an ex's wedding, even if the groom was a friend? No, because it would hurt too much. But she didn't see the hurt, did she? No, she saw how happy they are and wanted to celebrate it. That's the kind of woman I want to see my Baby Boy with. And you've strung her along for how long now?"

"Mama, I love her," he confessed

"I know, baby. And she loves you."

"Why didn't she say so?"

"Well, why didn't _you?_ " she countered.

"I don't know. She seemed happy with Kevin and then with Sam."

"She doesn't think she's good enough for you."

Derek froze. "Derek? Derek? Are you still there?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, Mama, I'm here. Sorry. What do you mean 'she doesn't think she's good enough for me'?"

"Don't be so obtuse, Derek! How many girls like Penelope have you ever dated?"

"Um, none," he winced.

"She thinks of herself as 'the girl good enough to be the best friend but not good enough to be the girlfriend', Derek. You've never showed her any reason to feel otherwise."

"Mama, it's not true. I always felt she deserved better than _me,_ " he protested.

"She deserves better than how you've treated her," Fran replied.

"Mama, when I find her, I promise I'll tell her everything. Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least she'll know."

"Good."

"Mama, I have to go."

"All right, Baby," she said. "Keep me posted."

"I will. I love you."

After hanging up he wandered into Garcia's office. He turned on the lights and turned on the lava lamp. He sat in her chair and put his head in his hands.

He hadn't told his mom about the day they got the invitation to Kevin's wedding. Hell, it was months ago and he still couldn't wrap his head around it. For the first time since his father's death he'd felt complete. He saw a future he'd only ever dreamt about. And that future had been taken from him. He'd do whatever it took to get her back. And he'd never let a day go by without telling her how he really felt. He looked up and wandered to the couch. He didn't even remember nodding off until he woke at 5:00.

He topped his coffee and tossed the banana peel but before he could leave Hotch came in.

"Morgan, we have a visitor."

"At this time of morning? Who?" Morgan's heart raced.

"Shane Wyeth."

"Shane Wyeth? What the hell is he doing here?" Morgan followed Hotch down the hallway.

"That's what we're going to find out," Hotch said as they reached the interrogation room.

* * *

Shane Wyeth was nervous; that was obvious. Hotch and Morgan watched through the two-way mirror as he drummed his fingers on the table while simultaneously tapping his foot.

"Every minute you waste is one less minute I can help you!" Shane yelled at the mirror.

"He wants to help? How does he even know?" Morgan was skeptical.

"He obviously knows something. Let's see what it is and what he wants." Hotch said.

Morgan and Hotch walked into the room. "Shane Wyeth, I'm..." Hotch began.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit," Shane finished. "And I've met Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan before."

The two agents sat across the table from Shane. "What are you doing here?" Morgan demanded.

"Come on, Agent Morgan, don't play stupid with me! I came here to clear my name and to help find Penelope." He looked at Hotch with contempt. "I don't get you at all. You practically forced Penelope to join the FBI and you failed to protect her. You knew the risks and you didn't care, as long as she kept hacking for you."

"It's been twelve years," Hotch growled.

"SO?" Shane got up and paced the room. "They've had twelve years to plan. This shit... it _festers,_ man. It _never_ went away."

"It doesn't matter," Hotch raised his voice. "I can't change the past. What matters is now. Agent Garcia is a beloved member of my team. Now, what do you know?"

Shane sat back down. "I saw posts online and some pictures. I knew you all would blame me first so I hopped the first plane here to save you all the time and trouble of 'tracking'" he signed quotation marks, "me down. I didn't want to deal with the subhumans at the San Jose office. You guys... I thought you guys would understand. You know her, they don't." He paused. "I have an alibi. From Friday afternoon to when I got the alert from my lieutenant -that was around 5:00 pm Pacific time- I was volunteering at a local charity telethon. I do it every year. I have names and numbers of several people who can say I didn't leave until 5:30, after which I bought a plane ticket online. I had my lieutenant pack me a bag and bring it to me at the airport, and I waited for my flight, got a cab from the airport, and came straight here."

"We'll be checking that out. Yes, Agent Garcia has been abducted. What do you know about her disappearance?" Hotch asked.

"Give me my computer."

"What are you..." Morgan clenched his fists on the table.

"Look! They are running a poll. They are going to kill her. They have a countdown clock running with her picture on it. The countdown represents the duration of the poll.

"Do you mean this countdown clock?" Morgan pulled out his phone and showed Shane the text he received.

"Yeah, that's it."

"What poll are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Shit! I knew it! They've beyond firewalled it. Get me my computer. I'm offering to help. Let me."

"Fine." Hotch got up and left the room.

"I really do want to help," Shane said. Morgan sat, staring unmoving. "I... uh... never thanked you for saving me, Agent Morgan."

"Is that why you're here? To pay off some debt?" Morgan stood up and leaned in Shane's face.

"No. I'm here because you all failed to protect Penelope." Shane stared back. "I will always love her and I never wished her harm. After you all saved me, I realized that she had every right to choose the FBI. It's her life and I'm glad she's happy. All she ever wanted was to do good things and she does that. Who am I to keep her from using her talents to catch the monsters like Nichols?"

Morgan and Shane stared at each other unmoving until Hotch returned, laptop in hand, with Kevin in tow. He set the laptop down in front of Shane while Kevin sat next to him and opened his own.

"I started noticing a different vibe from the threats about six months ago," Shane explained as he typed.

"Yeah, they were more graphic." Kevin clarified

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm Kevin. I'm a technical analyst and have been monitoring the threats against Pen for a few years."

"Wow. Seriously?" Shane muttered. He cleared his throat. "Usually it's just punks and wannabes blowing smoke. I won't allow anyone in Star Chamber to speak ill of Penelope. If I find any member posting threats against her they are thrown out. She's too good a person... Sorry." He realized where his thoughts were straying and stopped typing.

"My lieutenant texted me this. I still have it on my phone." Kevin looked over and visibly paled. Shane turned the computer around to show Hotch and Morgan. On the screen was the same countdown clock and the old picture of Garcia. Below it was a multiple-choice poll:

Method of Execution

Drowning - 12%

Hanging - 42%

Burning at the Stake - 39%

Bullet to the Heart - 7%

"Is this for real?" Morgan asked.

"I think so," Shane replied. "That popped up shortly after these," he clicked a few keys, "started floating around." He showed them a couple of pictures of Garcia.

"We got that one," Hotch pointed to the old picture.

"And I got that one," Morgan said. "It had to have been taken yesterday. She bought that dress just for the wedding. It was new. Whoever took her had to have been stalking her."

"The pictures were sent to your phones?" Shane froze.

"Yes."

"And these are your work phones?"

"Yes."

"'Shit! Turn them off right now. Everyone who got a text needs to kill their phones. They've been hacked. Who knows what they've gotten from them already? Get throwaway phones and use landlines!"

"What if they try and contact us again? Hotch asked."And our phones are off?"

Shane grimaced. "That's your decision. Maybe keep them on but don't use them."

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner." Agent Anderson peaked his head into the room. "Leo Armistead is here with his security crew."

"Anderson, stay here," Hotch ordered.

"Morgan?" he opened the door, followed Morgan out, and closed the door behind them.

"I'm going to see about getting us throwaway phones. I'm going to have Rossi, Kate, and Reid check out Armistead's people. JJ's already checking Wyeth's alibi."

"Do you like him for this?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I still want to verify his alibi and check his computer," Hotch answered.

"What do you need from me?"

Hotch sighed. "Do you know how to contact Garcia's brothers?"

"No. She never talks about them. I don't even know their names. There's still no contact information in her file?" Morgan frowned.

Hotch shook his head. "She has you and me as emergency contacts and next-of-kin. Should I have Kevin look for them?"

Morgan hesitated. "Hotch, she's mentioned them twice in twelve years. She wouldn't let us call them when she was shot. I don't think we need to do anything yet."

They looked up as JJ walked by with a plate of food. "Armistead brought food for us. You both need to eat. You can't go on just coffee."

"I'll get some food, if that's OK," Morgan said.

Hotch found Morgan short time later making his way to Garcia's office. "Here." He handed Morgan a phone and two chargers. "Keep your regular phone on you just is case they try to contact you again, but use this. Our new numbers are already programmed in and on speed dial. I also got phones for Kevin and Cruz."

"Cruz?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"He insisted. Garcia's abduction is our only priority, per him. Not that it wasn't before we spoke, but it's official. No other cases until we find her. All communication is to be through these," he held up his own new phone, "or landline."

"What about our tablets?" Morgan asked.

"Kevin hasn't found any breaches in them or our computers. He did find one on our phones which is how they were able to send us the pictures."

"Was he able to trace the sender?"

"No. It was a prepaid cell." Hotch's new phone rang. "Excuse me."

Morgan continued on to Garcia's office. He saw Kevin typing at the keyboard but not at his usual speed.

"Kevin, you OK?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, Morgan. I'm trying to treat... this as any other case, but I can't. I can't. I keep thinking about Pen..." Kevin rambled.

"Me, too," Morgan admitted. "No one expects you to treat this as any other case. I'm not. Hotch isn't. Just do what you do because we need you."

"I'm not as good as Penelope," Kevin sighed.

Morgan laughed. "No one's as good as Penelope." They both knew he meant more than just computer skills.

"Your wife and father-in-law are here. They brought food. Do you want to get something? I can watch while you take a break."

"Yeah, thanks. I need to speak to Amber while she's here. I'll be back in fifteen."

He'd been gone about five minutes when Hotch knocked and stuck his head in the door. "Where's Kevin?"

"I made him get something to eat. He's also going to speak to his wife. What do you need?"

"I was coming in to do just that. JJ's right, we need to take care of ourselves."

* * *

"Amber, you don't need to be here," Kevin said.

"I know, but I want to be. I feel somehow responsible. It's irrational, but it's there."

"Hun...," Kevin sighed. "Everyone appreciates the food and support, especially me. I'm sorry about everything."

"Just concentrate on finding Penelope," she said and kissed him.

"I've got to go," he said.

"I know. I'll leave when Leo's done."

"Thanks for the food. I love you."

"I love you, too." Amber sighed as her new husband disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" Morgan asked when Kevin returned.

"Sure, I guess," Kevin mumbled. "Just don't tell Pen I was eating in here, OK?"

"I won't but don't leave a mess in here again. She'll smack us both," Morgan chuckled. He looked down as his new phone rang and narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar, out-of-state number.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Morgan? It's Prentiss..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the support. All my love, PC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

 **Just a heads-up. There's violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Morgan."

"Morgan, it's Prentiss." The female voice sounded slightly frantic.

"Emily! How'd you get this number?"

"Hotch gave it to me. After he told me about... how are you holding up?"

"I don't know, Prentiss. I'm scared and pissed."

"Have you heard anything new?"

"No, we haven't. Emily... I'm... "

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"No."

"Get alone."

"OK, going to my office." He walked quickly down the hallway and closed his office door. "I'm in my office, door closed. What is it?"

"Morgan, Garcia called me Friday. She was crying. It took forever to get her to calm down and speak coherently. She told me something and she said she was going to tell you Saturday after the wedding. I said I'd leave it up to her. She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what? Prentiss, what in the hell are you talking about?" Morgan sat in his chair and rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Morgan, Penelope told me she's pregnant," Emily rushed.

Morgan froze. For the second time in less than a day the world stopped. The was no noise, no movement, no anything, except the pounding of his heart.

"Morgan...?" Emily asked.

"Hang on, I'm thinking." He mentally counted back. He had broken up with Savannah four months ago. Garcia broke up with Sam shortly afterwards. They had that magical weekend not quite two months ago. Could he... could he be? Yes, he could. He was. In his heart, he knew he was.

"Derek..."

"Emily, I'm going to be a dad." It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's what she told me. Morgan, are you OK?"

"Prentiss, my girl was abducted right under my, no... the whole BAU's noses. I just saw her crazy ex show me people online are voting on how to kill her. We have _no_ leads. And now I just found out she's going to have my baby. God only knows what they'll do to her if they find out. No, I am definitely not OK. I'm terrified, Emily!"

"Aren't you going to ask..." Prentiss hesitated.

"Ask what?"

"If there's a possibility... that it's someone else's?"

"No. I don't need to. I _know_ it's mine." Derek felt a moment of elation as the words sunk in.

"Oh, Derek! She was so scared of your reaction. That's why she was upset."

"I'm thrilled, Prentiss. I love Penelope and always have. She's perfect and I wish I would've told her how much she really means to me." He paused. "I'm trying to understand why Hotch didn't tell me."

"Why Hotch didn't tell you what?

"That Garcia was being threatened! I would've protected her better."

"Stop! You don't need that kind of stress and neither does she. Would you want her to be afraid all the time?"

"Of course not..."

"Hotch already blames himself. He doesn't need any more blame. I asked if he wanted me to come home. He said he did and I said I needed to talk to you first."

"Does he know... about the baby?"

"No, only you and I know. You can tell them when the time is right."

" _Are_ you coming home?" he asked.

"Yes, as soon as I can get a flight out."

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

"Bye, Derek. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Emily, and... thanks."

Morgan leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. _I'm going to be a dad..._ the thought was running through his head over and over. He picked up a picture frame from his desk. Like always, the picture always made him smile. It was a picture of him and Garcia taken last Christmas at Rossi's. She looked so adorable in her red dress and green leggings. She had stuck adhesive bows all over their heads and she wouldn't let him take them off until JJ took a picture of them on her phone. It was his favorite picture of them together and it held a spot of pride on his desk. He never told Garcia that he had JJ send him the picture on his phone and that he looked at it every night before he fell asleep.

And now they were having a baby. He cursed himself again for being so blind. Of course, that's why she was so insistent that they talk after the reception. She just found out the day before and... it explained the mood swings and why she had been feeling so tired. She had chalked it up to non-stop cases and stress.

"Come in," he answered the knock on his door.

Hotch entered. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Morgan sat up in his chair.

"I think I need to be straight with you. I know you blame me for Garcia..."

"Hotch, it's not that..." Morgan interrupted.

"Morgan, let me finish." Hotch cleared his throat. "I know you blame me for this. Hell, I blame myself. I'm sorry I never told you about the threats. I'm even sorrier for not taking them seriously. Cruz also blames himself. When the threats became more graphic, we decided to keep quiet still. He wanted to tell the team but how would that be fair to Garcia? Plus she'd figure it out in five minutes. Maybe not _it_ but she'd know we were keeping something from her and well... " He couldn't hold back the tiny smile that escaped.

Derek allowed himself a little laugh. "She may not be a profiler but she's learned a few tricks from us over the years." He sighed. "I know why you didn't say anything. She didn't need any more worry. I don't know... I just wish..." He stopped.

"What?" Hotch asked. "You 'just wish' what?"

"I would've told her how much she means to me."

"I see." Hotch sat down.

"I love her, Hotch. Like, way more than the goofy, flirty stuff. I didn't realize it until a few months ago. I was going to tell her but we've been so swamped lately. I wanted to ask her out, for real, and tell her everything. And well, when we were in New York last month, I saw this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and put it on the desk. Hotch picked it up and opened it.

His eyes widened and he looked u look at Morgan. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

A knock on the door jarred them and Hotch snapped the box closed as Kevin stuck his head in. "Sir, I found something."

Hotch discreetly slipped the box back to Morgan as they left the office.

"Round table room, now," Hotch called to the bullpen as they walked by. "Have Anderson bring Wyeth," he asked an agent walking by, who nodded.

Kevin was already set up when Morgan and Hotch came in, followed by Rossi, Reid, Kate, and JJ. "This feed was sent directly to Pen's computer." He turned the screen to face them.

"There's nothing there," Morgan glared.

"I sent the whole video thus far to your tablets." Kevin winced. "They sent the link directly to _her_ and it was the title that sent red flags up. Since they have her I assume that this is for us."

"'The Black Queen's Last Hours,'" Hotch read.

"Yeah," Kevin's voice shook and as the team watched the clip.

"What was that?" Kate asked when the clip ended. "All I saw was a masked person setting up a blurry night-vision camera."

"I'm hoping it's nothing but this is the first we've been contacted since..." Kevin faltered.

"No, Kevin, you did the right thing." Hotch didn't look up from his screen.

"I sent the live feed to your tablets."

"What live feed?" The team looked up as Anderson led Shane into the room.

"Shane Wyeth, this is the rest of the BAU: SSAs Rossi, Callahan, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."

"'Shane Wyeth'? You mean Garcia's..." Reid winced and stopped talking when someone, presumably JJ or Rossi, kicked him under the table, while Morgan sent him a death glare.

"Hello." Shane looked very uncomfortable. "Yes, I'm from Penelope's past."

"Shane has offered to help us find Garcia," Hotch volunteered as the awkward silence grew.

"Well," Rossi spoke first, "we could use the help." He stood up, walked around the table, and offered his hand.

"No offense," Shane made no move to accept the offering, "but do you know how many germs are passed between handshakes? It's actually safer..."

"To kiss." Reid finished.

"Yeah, that's right." Shane was surprised.

"Dear Jesus," Kate moaned. JJ snorted a laugh.

"What live feed?" Shane repeated.

"I sent it to your email," Kevin told him. He never do much as looked up.

"How did you know... never mind," Shane muttered. He set up his computer at the table.

"I also sent you the link for the active part," Kevin told him.

"Can you trace it?" Hotch asked.

"Working on it," Kevin mumbled.

"Ditto," Shane said.

"What's that?" JJ asked. She sat up in her chair and clutched her tablet. Reid looked over her shoulder. The team stared at their respective screens as they watched two masked people walk into frame. They were carrying something wrapped in a blanket between them. The smaller of the two walked out of frame. The camera was jostled, and the picture sharpened.

He came back into frame and together they unwrapped the blanket to reveal a body. JJ couldn't stop the sob that escaped and Reid gripped her hand. They all recognized the hair instantly.

The abductors removed the blindfold and gag and turned her head so she faced the camera. Her eyes were closed and she was feebly stirring.

The smaller one walked out of frame again. The lights slightly brightened and Garcia moved. She reached bound hands to her head and sat up. They could see her lips moving as she sat up.

"Can you get sound?" Hotch asked.

"No, sir. They aren't transmitting sound," Kevin replied.

The team watched as the bigger one threw something at Garcia, put her glasses on her face, and slid a knife down her cheek before cutting the ties on her wrists. They saw she was speaking and Reid was trying to read her lips. She looked scared yet defiant.

They winced as the bigger one slapped her face, knocking her glasses off. He hit her a few times before she fell on her side. JJ cried again as he kicked her on the ribs while Garcia curled into a ball. They could see blood coming from her eye and lip.

Both UNSUBS got into frame again. They waved to the camera as Morgan's phone went off. It was his regular phone. "It's a text from Penelope," he announced as he looked at the caller I.D. He read it and set the phone on the table.

*Say goodbye to your Baby Girl, Agent Morgan. Next time you'll see her she'll be in a box.*

Reid read the text out loud. The team looked back at their screens, which went black seconds later. They looked back up and stared at each other silently until the sound of keys clicking roused them. They looked at Shane, who was typing furiously. Kevin joined the clicking, typing just as quickly.

"I'll be in Garcia's office if you need me." Morgan looked totally defeated as he scooped up both his phones and his tablet and left the room.

The rest of the team dispersed slowly. Hotch pulled JJ told the side. "Keep an eye on Wyeth," he whispered. She nodded and sat back down.

"He's got it bad," Shane remarked after everyone else left. He looked up at Kevin and JJ. "Agent Morgan," he clarified.

"Yes, he does," JJ sighed. "They've both been here longer than me and they've been best friends since day one. He loves her."

"You guys really care about her, huh?"

"Yeah. She's an amazing person. We all love her. I love her like a sister. We're a family. When one of us is hurting, we all hurt. Penelope's always been there for us. She keeps us grounded. This job can consume you but she does her best to keep that from happening. She's my sons' godmother."

"Penelope is the best," Kevin added. "She introduced me to my wife."

"You have history?" Shane asked.

"We dated for years."

"And you married someone else."

"I asked Pen to marry me but she wanted different things. It was OK. She's still one of my closest friends."

"She is the easiest person to love," JJ said.

"That she is." Shane looked wistful as he resumed his typing.

* * *

Garcia groaned. Her head was throbbing. She reached up to feel the area where the pain was centered but found her hands were bound with a ziptie. She couldn't see; it was very dark and her glasses were gone,

"Welcome back, Black Queen," a familiar gravelly voice said. Garcia jumped. The voice was close but she couldn't see him. "We've been expecting you."

Garcia snapped her eyes closed as the room was dimly lit. Even the little bit of light made he head swim.

She groaned as she opened her eyes again. "Must've lost the invite. Besides, I had a prior commitment, where I will be missed."

The voice chuckled. "Shane always said you had a smart mouth."

"Shane? Is he behind this?" Garcia quivered. She thought most -if not all- the animosity he had towards her was gone after she and the BAU saved him from John Nichols.

"Hell, no. Shane might as well join the feds with you after he let you go -twice! You're a traitor and a thief and the entire hacker community can't wait until tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" she asked.

"Your execution." He laughed again at Garcia's gasp. "The votes will be tallied soon and your execution will be tomorrow night."

"Votes?"

"Yes, votes. The online community has been voting nonstop on the method of your execution. Hanging is in the lead but burning at the stake is a close second. Here." He tossed a spiral-bound notebook at her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Your last thoughts... a will... whatever you want to say to your family and friends. Write down what you want say. After the poll closes, I'm going to record your last words."

She saw a vague and blurry outline move away. "Wait!" she called.

"What?"

"I... I can't see to write. Do you have my glasses?" The figure squatted down and gently placed her glasses on her face. She blinked rapidly as her eyes focused. She looked up and saw her captors properly. In the dim light all she could see was black ski masks.

Garcia looked away and put her bound hands to her face to straighten her glasses. She flinched as she saw the glare of a knife. Tears fell from her eyes as he slid a blade down her face. He dropped the knife down and quickly cut the zipties on her wrists.

"Now." Garcia couldn't miss the delight he took into frightening her. "Keep quiet and get to writing."

"And if I don't?" Garcia countered.

The figure turned away and suddenly whipped back around and backhanded her. Before Garcia could react he hit her again, this time sending her glasses flying. He closed his fist and hit her mouth, then her eye, then her jaw.

Garcia fell on her side and curled into a ball when he kicked her ribs. The first kick knocked the wind out of her. The second kick produced a loud crack that caused him to stop his assault. He shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance. He looked down at the pretty blonde, now bleeding and crying. He grabbed her glasses from the ground and dropped them in front of her.

"If you don't do what you're told, next time will be way worse," he growled. "Shane always said you were the toughest girl he ever met. I think his standards must be low. He laughed and followed the smaller figure out of the light. She heard the loud squeal of a rusty hinge and the slam of a heavy door.

Garcia placed one hand over her aching ribs and one over her abdomen. She curled herself into a tighter ball. "Derek..." she whispered. "Please find me..." She wept as she reached for the notebook.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Xoxo, PC**


	7. Chapter 7

**.** **Hello, my wonderful readers! 31 years ago today I first graced the world with my presence (and by "graced" I mean to come out over two weeks late after three rounds of Pitocin, something my mother brings up every year.) To celebrate, I give y'all two chapters today. Happy Birthday, Me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

 **Just a heads-up. There's violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ohio County Sheriff's Office."

"My name is Longman. I need to report a stolen vehicle, an RV." Arnold Longman told the dispatcher.

"I see. Are you the owner?" the dispatcher asked.

"No, ma'am. The owner is away. He asked me to check on his house and feed the animals. His RV is missing and there's a strange van in the garage."

"All right, we'll send an officer out."

A half hour later, a sheriff's deputy pulled up in front of the garage. "Mr. Longman?" he asked the man who came around the side of the building.

"Yes, I'm Arnold Longman."

"You need to report a stolen RV?"

"Yes, sir, and that a strange van is here instead. Care to see?"

The pair walked into the garage. "You've never seen this van before?" the deputy asked as he peaked into the van's windows.

"No. Never. Mr. Tripp paid me to come by every day and check on things. He never mentioned someone borrowing the RV."

"He didn't take it himself?"

"He can't really drive it anymore. He was talking about selling it when he got back from his trip."

"Where is he?" the deputy asked.

"He takes a two-week vacation to a cabin at this time every year," Longman explained.

"Can you think of anyone who would take it?"

"Mr. Tripp doesn't get many visitors. The day he left he talked about his grandsons visiting unexpectedly the week before."

"What are their names?" The deputy pulled out a little notepad.

"Uhhh... Alfie... and Grant. Jackson. They stopped here on the way to D.C."

"Did you see what they drove?

"Naw, I was at home. He told me the day he left about that visit. I never saw them."

"Hey, it's unlocked," the deputy said. "Mind if I look inside?

"It ain't mine; I don't care," Longman replied.

The deputy pulled out his flashlight. The van was empty except for a cloth bag in the back. He stopped when he saw blood on it.

"Dispatch," he spoke into his radio, I'm going to need backup and CSU, ASAP."

* * *

"Hey, check this out!" a young CSI called out. She emerged from underneath the passenger seat of the van with a wallet. "Oh, shit," she said as she opened it.

"What is it?" the other investigator asked.

"This is a fed's badge!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Special Agent Penelope Garcia, FBI," she read.

* * *

Pain. Endless pain. Her head and ribs throbbed relentlessly. It took several moments for Garcia to jackknife into a sitting position. She didn't remember falling asleep but she still had her glasses clutched in her hand. All she remembered was writing in the notebook. She put the glasses on and flinched as they bumped her eye. It was swollen shut. She mentally calculated her injuries: concussion, probably. One or two broken ribs. Black eye, busted lip. No cramps. Still, she had to check.

"HEY!" she yelled. "I need to use the facilities! She stood up slowly as one of her abductors -the smaller one- entered the room. The squeak of the hinge sent waves for pain through her head.

"This way," he growled. She walked towards the open door. "Don't try anything funny," he threatened. He grabbed Garcia by the arm and shoved her roughly across the hall, where he opened a door and shoved her inside. The room was a tiny bathroom, barely bigger than a closet. It had a loo, a sink, and a roll of of tissue. No windows or other doors. "Pound at the door when you're done," he said and slammed the door closed. Garcia heard a dead bolt click into place.

Garcia was relieved. She wasn't showing the symptoms of miscarriage. She looked up so much stuff on symptoms and risks she was stunned she remembered what to look for.

She tried to wash her hands but the sink was dry- no running water. She paced the tiny room, trying to think of an escape. There's no way she was escaping out of this room, she realized. The only way, she decided, was to incapacitate her captors. After a few steadying breaths to both calm her heart and ease her aching ribs, Garcia hit the door once, twice. She backed up as she heard the dead bolt open.

The door swung wide and her captor stepped inside. He grabbed her arm and she yanked around and kicked him directly on the groin.

He released her in favor of clutching himself. He yelled and cursed as Garcia ran around him and closed and locked the door behind her. She ran down the hall and turned a corner before running smack into a wall. She lost her balance and fell hard, her head and ribs screaming in protest. She looked up to see that she hadn't run into a wall but a man. A man wearing a black ski mask.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked. The man cocked his head to the side. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Garcia's hair. "I said, where are you goin'?" Garcia gave him her most flirtatious smile.

"Bitch!" her captors screeched. Enraged, he dragged Garcia back down the hall by her hair. She fought him like a cat, screaming. He paused outside the bathroom and unlocked it. "Go get the cuffs!" he yelled to his partner.

They re-entered the first room and he released her hair and put her in a headlock instead. He dragged her to the middle of the room. He kicked the notebook and blanket aside. The smaller man, now walking with a limp, came in with a pair of ankle cuffs and a pair of handcuffs. "Is the sound working?" the big one asked.

"Yeah," the small one replied. "I fixed it." He put the handcuffs in his pocket and attached one ankle cuff to a ring in the floor and the other to her right ankle.

"Good. I definitely want the FBI to see and hear this."

The small one rose and the bigger man threw her on the ground. She yelped as she fell hard.

The bigger man stalked out of the room while the small one sang "someone's gonna get it... someone's gonna get it..."

The bigger one came back in swinging a bat around.

"Gonna close the door?" the small one asked.

"Nope. We've been given orders for full color. We want Agent Morgan and the BAU... hell, all of the FBI, to experience the full effect. They'll see what happens to traitors. Our fans will enjoy the sneak preview, too."

"Agent Morgan?" Garcia asked. "What are you taking about?"

"Baby Girl, we've been live-streaming this room since your... arrival. I've sent the feds the link through your computer. I imagine they've been trying to trace us, but they can't. If by some miracle they do, we're too far away from Quantico for them to get here in time."

Garcia gasped and crossed her arms over her abdomen as he lifted the bat over his head. She could almost hear the air slice as he swung it down, impacting her knee. She screamed and tried to scoot away and he swung again, this time hitting her ankle. She curled on her side as she screamed and cried for Derek over and over while he continually struck her leg, hitting the joints multiple times. After hitting her foot and hearing numerous cracks at once, the pain became overwhelming and she welcomed the darkness again.

* * *

Morgan couldn't stay still. He ended up going back to the bullpen and offering to check alibis. He brought the files into Garcia's office and opened his own laptop.

Checking the alibis went surprisingly well and fast. He was getting up to get a fresh coffee when Kevin came running in. "I got an alert. They killed the old link but set up a new one and just sent it to Pen." He jumped into the other chair and he typed so fast it was a blur. "The feed is back up. They sent a new link."

Morgan ran to the door." HOTCH!" he yelled into the hallway. He sat down on Garcia's chair again and was vaguely aware of the team standing on the either side of him.

They watched as the video was changed from night-vision to day. One UNSUB came into frame, dragging Garcia the by the hair. He held her in a headlock while the smaller UNSUB held up two pairs of cuffs. He pointed to the bigger pair and waited while the smaller one attached one cuff to a ring welded into the floor and the other to her ankle.

"Is the sound working?" they heard someone in the video ask.

"Yeah," a second choice replied. "I fixed it."

"Good. I definitely want the FBI to see and hear this." The bigger one threw Garcia to the ground and walked out of frame. He returned a few seconds later swinging something around. A baseball bat.

"Oh, my God," JJ whispered and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Garcia said something but a bunch of static interrupted the feed and they missed what she said. The bigger UNSUB laughed. "Baby Girl, we've been live-streaming this room since your... arrival. I've sent the feds the link through your computer. I imagine they've been trying to trace us, but they can't. If by some miracle they do, we're too far away from Quantico for them to get here in time."

He brought the bat up over his head with both hands. Morgan gripped the chair arms as the bat was brought down on Garcia's right leg. The impact echoed through the small room. The team gaped in horror while Garcia screamed, mostly incoherently, sometimes for Derek, as her bones were broken each time the bat was brought down on her leg. She curled into a ball, clutching her abdomen and crying hysterically.

Kevin left the room, unable to watch, but the team stayed, trying to figure out any clue that would reveal anything about the UNSUBS or the location.

After what seemed like forever, Garcia tensed up, then went perfectly still. She passed out.

It was only after the screen went black again did Morgan feel JJ and Kate's hands on his shoulders. He looked down. The arms of the chairs had snapped and were on the floor.

"Excuse us, please," Hotch told them. "I need to speak to Morgan alone." Kate led Shane out and JJ squeezed Morgan's shoulder as they left. Reid just stared at the floor as he shuffled out. Rossi left last and looked at Morgan and Hotch sadly as he closed the door behind him.

"Morgan."

"Hotch."

They spoke simultaneously. Morgan conceded the first word.

"Morgan," Hotch repeated. "Are you going to be able to continue?" The normally reserved and uptight Unit Chief only showed concern for his subordinate and friend.

"Doc you really have to ask, Hotch?" Morgan replied.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to ask everyone. That was difficult for all of us to watch. We all love Garcia but I know now how special she is to you."

"Hotch..." Morgan hesitated.

"What is it?" Hotch narrowed his eyes.

"Garcia... she's pregnant. It's mine. I just found out when Prentiss called. Garcia only found out herself Friday." Morgan looked up at the ceiling, unable to get his Baby Girl's screams of pain out of his mind. He knew it would be a long time before that happened, if ever. "Hotch, they probably just broke every bone in her leg and she wouldn't defend herself! She only protected the baby!" His voice cracked.

"We will find her. They'll slip up, make a mistake; they always do." Hotch replied firmly.

Morgan and Hotch's phones went off. The text from Reid simply said:

*We have something.*

Morgan picked up the broken chair arms off of the floor. "Damn. I'm going to have to buy Garcia a new chair." He put the arms on the couch.

"I'll split the cost with you, fifty-fifty, OK?" Hotch said. Morgan raised an eyebrow at his boss's generosity.

Hotch looked at the destroyed chair. "You only broke the left arm. I broke the right."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I love to hear your sweet words. PC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hotch waited for Morgan to settle in his chair before addressing the team. "Before we go over this, I need to know right now if we are the right team for Garcia's case. If anyone wants to excuse themselves, I will have no issue with it." He looked at each one of his team members one-by-one.

"Hotch, I think we're the _only_ team able to do this," Reid said.

"I'm not stepping aside," Rossi added. "Not when Penelope needs us." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm certainly not giving up, either," Hotch said. "That settles it."

He pulled up grainy stills from the video. "We'll call the bigger one UNSUB A and the other UNSUB B."

"UNSUB A appears to be the alpha," Reid said. "He initiated and implemented the assaults while UNSUB B adjusted the camera and stayed in the background."

"The way they worked together, it's like they've known each other a long time," JJ added.

"Like best friends?" Kate asked.

"More like brothers," Rossi said.

"They are probably close in age," Morgan suggested.

"They're Caucasian. They've disguised their faces but not their hands," Hotch stared at his tablet.

"Kevin, can you pull up the first video?" Reid asked. "See here? He's gentle here, when he gives her her glasses. I can't tell what she says but she's defiant, so he hits her. But just as quickly as he attacks, he stops. He shakes his head like he's snapping out of a trance."

"What's that he throws at her?" JJ asked.

"It looks like a notebook," Shane said. Everyone turned to stare. "Sorry, thought this was a brainstorming free-for-all thing."

"You're right. It's a notebook," Kate said.

"What does he want her to do with that?" JJ mused.

"Write something?" Reid said.

"No kidding, Boy Wonder," Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Spence, but what do they want her to write? Code? Passwords?" JJ elaborated.

"They wouldn't have her write down code," Shane explained. "It would take forever to write and even longer to copy. They'd make her type it."

"Could be passwords but so far I haven't gotten any security breaches besides your phones." Kevin said. "I have alerts on her social media accounts and bank account. I also have her sign-on information on alert so that in case they make her hack the FBI databases it will ping her location."

"She might not have all of her faculties. I didn't have them when I was tortured and it took everything I had to remember to put in my password backward for that alert," JJ said.

"Oh, no," Kevin gasped.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"This is Pen's laptop. She just got another link sent to her."

"Can you send it to us?" Hotch asked.

"Just sent it."

"Excuse me, Agents," Cruz knocked and walked in. He stopped dead as he saw the group staring at their respective tablets, then walked over to Hotch and watched his tablet over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Garcia tried to smack away the hand tapping her cheek. "Stop it, my love. The alarm hasn't gone off yet," she sighed. A sharp intake of breath caused her to open her eyes. Instead of the endlessly deep brown eyes she loved so much, these were bright green, like two emeralds highlighted amid a black ski mask.

The events of the last day came flooding back into her memory. "Get away from me," she cried a she sat up.

"Stop it. Stop! The soft voice commanded. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay still.

"You let him hurt me," she stared into the green eyes with loathing.

"You hurt me first," he growled petulantly.

"You are keeping me against my will. You took me from my family, my friends, the..." Garcia gasped before she could reveal her secret. Who knows what they would do if they found out about the baby?

"The what?" he asked.

"The love of my life," she finished.

"You mean the vapid and frigid Agent Derek Morgan?"

"He is _not_ vapid or frigid!" Pain radiated for her leg as she tried to scoot herself away.

"Stop moving. You'll only hurt yourself more," her captor smiled. "I have something for you." He held up a vial and gave it a shake.

Garcia narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's Dilaudid. It'll help with the pain," he answered.

Garcia gasped. She remembered Reid's dependency and how horrifying it was for him- for the whole team. Reid told her he took it so he didn't have to think about what was happening to him, and to forget after it was all over. At the time she couldn't empathize because she wasn't sure how she'd have reacted if it had been her being tortured. Now she understood why Reid did it. But she couldn't. She had her baby to think of.

"No, I don't want it." She shook her head violently.

"You need it," he replied. _How odd,_ she thought. _He sounds kind... sincere._

"No!" she shouted. "I _do not_ need it!" She tried to scoot away again but the pain in her leg was agonizing and she cried out.

"Too bad," the voice sounded grim. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and ripped open the packaging with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Garcia shrieked. She scooted back as far as the chain would allow. She realized the cuff was now attached to her good leg. "No, stop it! I don't want it!"

"Shh... shh... shh...," he cooed. "It'll feel better in a minute." He held up the now-filled syringe and brought it closer.

"No, get away from me!" She tried to smack the syringe out of his hand.

"Stop fighting me, dammit," he growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and forced them into her lap. Garcia gasped as as he pulled her skirt up and plunged the the needle into her thigh.

Garcia sagged in defeat. "Why did you do that?" she whispered accusingly as he pulled her skirt back down. Twin tears fell from her eyes. Her captor seemed taken aback as he laid her gently on the floor. He left and returned a moment later and covered her with a blanket. He lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath it.

"What my brother said before," he said as he stroked her hair, "he was wrong. You are the strongest and toughest girl I've ever met."

" _You_ were wrong, too," she whispered. "Derek Morgan is not vapid and cold. He's a saint. He's funny and warm. He's the most compassionate man I've ever met. People see a beautiful face and nice body but they don't see what I see. The cases we take that involve children... the 'bad ones'. Most of my team has children, right? But Derek doesn't and they affect him the most. The team knows why but I think it's more than that. The same hands that take down a monster who has killed ten children can pick up the child who was going to be victim number eleven and tell them 'it's going to be OK' and you know what? The kid believes it because he is their hero. He's gone into hell and saved them from it. He says he's not a hero but he is. He's a noir hero. And he does it- that's what he does." She could feel the effects of the drug taking over. "And... and... I'm happy to say he's been the best friend I've ever had. I love him..." She could see the curtain of unconsciousness falling. "and I _know_ he'll find me."

"Hey... hey..." a voice called from behind the curtain. Garcia opened her eyes and stared at the two emeralds.

"You have very pretty eyes," she slurred.

The gems narrowed down to slits. "What's a 'noir hero?'" he asked.

Garcia smiled. "Google it," she chuckled as she drifted off.

* * *

Morgan didn't move, even after the screen went black.

"Morgan..." JJ faltered.

He looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes starting at him. He saw one chair was unoccupied. "Where's Reid?" he asked the group.

"He left after the UNSUB stuck her," Rossi replied stoically.

"I need... I need to go talk to him," Morgan stammered.

"Morgan." Hotch's warning stopped him as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned and stared at his boss and softened slightly when he saw the look of sympathy that belied the cold tone.

Morgan turned and stared at the closed door. "I'm not a hero and I'm sure as hell no saint. I've told her I'm none of those things yet she still thinks so. She's the reason I'm able to go on, because she helps me see the the good. She brings out the best in everyone she knows. This sweet, funny, intelligent, and beautiful woman... and I'm the one she chooses to love." He turned to face the room again and saw the looks of anguish from each of them before leaving and closing the door behind him.

The team stared in silence as Morgan left to find Reid. The ladies started speaking quietly amongst themselves and Cruz and Hotch waked to a corner. "Do I need to assign you two extra agents?" Cruz asked. He was blunt and to point.

"I wish you wouldn't," Hotch replied. "Morgan will talk to Reid. He'll be fine once he processes this."

"And Agent Morgan?"

"Morgan is keeping it together better than expected. Do you think taking him off the case would stop him from helping us find her?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Morgan to find Reid. After looking in the bullpen and not seeing him he went to Garcia's office. Reid was there, hiding in a corner, knees to his chest. There was a Dalek figurine on the floor next to him and he was holding a TARDIS and staring at it.

"Hey, kid." Morgan sat down next to him and picked up the Dalek.

Reid looked up. His face was streaked with tears. "Hey," he finally replied.

"Out with it. Spill." Morgan was worried about his younger friend, who just stared.

"Morgan... I... she... I..." More tears escaped. "She said 'NO'!" he cried. "She said 'no' to the Dilaudid!" He gasped for air. "Garcia... they shattered her leg and she still said 'no'!" His voice rose to a shout.

The younger man looked around, confused by his surroundings. The screens, the toys, the bright colors... Garcia had infiltrated every inch of her space. Normally he found her office distracting. Today it was soothing, peaceful. He wished more than anything for Garcia to burst in and scold him and Morgan for messing with her stuff.

"My mother was wrong," he continued. "Hankel was right. I'm weak, pitiful. I wasn't strong enough to say no. I should've been strong enough. I should've fought... Garcia... those bastards beat her to a pulp and she was in agonizing pain... way more than I ever was... and she said 'no'. And... I... didn't."

Morgan dropped the Dalek and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Reid, you are not pitiful. You are not weak. You said no, just like Garcia did. You also had the drugs forced on you. You were tortured for days. No one blames you for wanting to forget. _No one._ Garcia found you then. We need to find her now and we can't do it without you." He paused.

"Reid, I'm going to tell you something and I'm going to ask you to keep it between you and me.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

Morgan took a deep breath. "I know why Garcia refused the Dilaudid so strongly. She's pregnant. She just found out Friday."

Reid stared blankly at his friend for a full minute before rising abruptly."I haven't seen any blood," he mused out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Blood," Reid repeated. "When JJ was pregnant with Henry, I read books on pregnancy and birth. They described the signs of miscarriage. Cramps and bleeding are two main symptoms. I only saw blood on her face from where she was hit. No hemorrhage. She was holding her abdomen when they were beating her. I thought she was holding her ribs but she was covering lower... much lower. She didn't appear to hold it in pain; it was more like she was protecting it."

"Will the drugs hurt the baby?" Morgan asked.

"There hasn't been substantial research but it's been known babies exposed to opiates in-utero can be born addicted." Reid rambled.

"Then we need to find her before they force her to take more." Morgan stood up. The younger man nodded and gestured to the broken chair arms on the couch.

"You and Hotch owe Garcia a new chair."

"We know," Morgan replied with a small smile. He replaced the Dalek and TARDIS in their original places and picked up a small panda toy and a tiny brain while Reid straightened his sweater and wiped his face. "Here." He gave the brain to Reid. "Seems appropriate. Keep a piece of Garcia with you." He stuck the panda in his own pocket.

"Hey, uh, Reid," Morgan said as Reid turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't ask if the baby was mine."

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I know Garcia hasn't seen anyone new I'm months. Six weeks ago when we got the invitation to Kevin's wedding, Garcia was so upset, and you were so querulous, like you always are when Garcia is upset, unless _you're_ the one who upset her, and then you're querulous _and_ nonplussed. The next day she was so happy and you were... peppy. That, and the looks you two were sharing, of course."

"Since when do _you_ understand the signs of love?" Morgan asked as they left Garcia's office.

"I read a book."

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Looks like I'll be having knee surgery in a few weeks so I'll try and crank out as many chapters as I can before then, but I also have a wedding to help with before the surgery, then Thanksgiving, then Christmas volunteering, plus trying to finish winterizing the house and barn on crutches while Hubs works 12 hours a day, 6-7 days week. Is it 2016 yet?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"You OK, Spence?" JJ asked when Morgan and Reid returned to the conference room.

"I'm fine, thanks." Reid smiled slightly. "Cruz left?"

"He had a call," Hotch answered.

"So where did we leave off?" Rossi asked.

"We were discussing why the UNSUBS gave her a notebook," Reid volunteered. "We eliminated code because writing it down would be counterproductive and passwords are a possibility but there's been no new security breaches."

"I think there's a third UNSUB," Morgan said. As one, the group looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Hotch asked.

"Someone is turning on the camera and it's not the UNSUBS. The second assault was unscripted. Compulsive. UNSUB A lost control and the camera just happened to turn on at the perfect time to record the assault. And they were both waving at the camera when I got the latest text," Morgan explained.

"And the camera was switched from night vision to day," Kate added.

"I think Morgan's right. During the second assault UNSUB A said, 'We've been given orders for full color.' Why would he say that unless there's someone completely behind the scenes running the show?" Reid said.

"So he's the silent partner. Pulling strings behind the scenes with no desire for contact," Hotch said.

"Two alphas?" JJ looked skeptical.

"Maybe we need to treat this as a pack." Morgan frowned.

"UNSUB B is obviously the follower. UNSUB A is lieutenant. UNSUB C is leader?" Kate asked.

"UNSUB B referred to UNSUB A as his brother. I don't think the pack mentality matches exactly. As close as they are, I don't see the brothers turning on each other," Rossi said.

"'Brothers' doesn't necessarily mean biological," Reid said. "It could mean adopted... foster..."

"Sometimes unrelated family is closer than biological," Kate pointed out. "We've seen it before."

"I think I can make a very preliminary geographical profile," Reid announced. "I was thinking about when UNSUB A said, 'we're too far away from Quantico for them to get here in time.'"

"They must not know we have our jet," Rossi said wryly.

"Right. I think they took Garcia out of state. He also said they had been live-shooting since her arrival. I can assume they were in-transit until then. It was approximately eleven hours between abduction and the first video."

"So they could be an eleven-hour drive away in every direction," Morgan got up and paced in frustration. "That's helpful. She could be in Maine or Canada, or Florida, or the Ohio Valley."

"It potentially eliminates over half the country," Rossi pointed out.

"Agent Hotchner, I've searched everywhere. They haven't posted any of the videos online," Shane said. "I've written a rudimentary program to constantly search but I don't think they're going to post anything until it's all over."

"Son of a...!" Morgan punched the wall. "They're taunting us; that's obvious! That's why they only sent the link to one recipient; to try and get in our heads."

"Are you saying...?" Kevin asked.

"UNSUB C isn't just pulling the strings, he's the editor. He's going to compile these clips and make a movie." Morgan finished .

"So the viewers won't be charged for accessory to murder," Hotch said.

"And no viewers means no one to potentially rat them out," Rossi sighed.

 _"And_ he's using hundreds of different proxy servers each time he sends a video and he's hiding behind so many firewalls we can't pinpoint their location," Shane added.

"Agents!" Cruz burst in clutching some papers. "I just got this. Authorities in Ohio County, West Virginia found Garcia's badge inside a van that was abandoned at a farm near Wheeling."

The team looked up instantly."Wheeling?" Morgan repeated.

"Do you think it could be..." JJ looked shocked.

"Cissy Howard and Malachi Lee's son?" Reid answered. "I don't think so. That UNSUB used barbed wire and had a hatred for both families. I don't think he's sophisticated enough to be UNSUB C. And none of his brothers on either side knew of his existence until three years ago so that rules out UNSUB A and B."

Hotch took the paper from Cruz. "The call was originally for a stolen RV," he read.

"I told the Ohio County sheriff to expect you in two hours," Cruz said. "I'll email the details to you, Kevin."

"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch announced. "Morgan, stay for a minute." Cruz and the team dispersed.

"Wyeth, I won't be able to get them to let you come with us. Get our numbers from Kevin and get a hotel room. We'll call as soon as we land." Hotch explained.

"I understand. I'll keep looking. Good luck," Shane smiled sadly.

"Agent Morgan will see you out," Hotch said as he left.

"Don't be stupid like me, Agent Morgan," Shane looked at the floor as the elevator doors closed.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan asked.

"I spent years pretending to hate Penelope. I never cared to see beyond what I thought was betrayal to see why let herself get caught. She wanted a new life and she got one. I saw how happy she was after we met in San Jose. That's when I stopped following her."

"Do you still love her?" Morgan asked.

"I'll always love her. A woman like Penelope never leaves your heart. Don't be stupid like me. Tell her how you feel. You're a good guy. I just hope you're half a good a person as she is." Shane replied.

They reached the front door. "If I'm half a good a person as Penelope is, I say I'm pretty good." Morgan chuckled as Shane gave a brief wave and walked away.

* * *

"OK... details are coming in," Kevin said on the monitor. "As Chief Cruz said, the original complaint was for a stolen RV. There was a strange van parked in the garage where the camper is usually stored. Apparently the owner is away on an annual vacation. Local police are trying to find him but he goes completely off-grid on this trip, not that he was a big fan of technology to begin with."

"So who reported it stolen?" Hotch frowned.

"A Mr. Arnold Longman. He says the owner, Mr. Cornell Tripp, pays him to check over things and feed the animals when he goes on this vacation. The local sheriff is checking him out now but they don't suspect him," Kevin answered. "When the deputy checked out the van it was unlocked. He saw a bag with blood on it and called CSU. CSU found Pen's badge under the seat. The back was otherwise empty and the badge was stuck under the seat. The bag had some blonde hair in it along with the blood. They sent both in for testing but they haven't come back yet."

"Did Longman mention anything else?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. He said Tripp didn't have any family nearby and he was bragging about a surprise visit from his grandsons last week. He told Longman about that visit the day he left on vacation. He said thought their names were Alfie and Grant Jackson."

"What about the van?" Rossi asked.

"I ran the plates and they are stolen West Virginia plates," Kevin frowned.

"People won't look twice at an in-state plate," Kate said.

"Yep," Kevin said. "I just got done running the VIN and the Mystery Machine belongs to a... Scot Kryer of Indiana."

"Anything on him yet?"

"Not much," Kevin sighed.

"Let us know when you find something," Hotch dismissed Kevin.

Hotch's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said. He returned a minute later.

"That was Cruz. I was worried about jurisdictional problems but he just assured me the local sheriff and the Pittsburgh field office are offering their full support. Once they found out Garcia is a federal agent and what she does, they were happy to let us take the lead. Some of the agents out of the Pittsburgh office will be meeting us on the tarmac."

"That's one less headache," Kate said.

Kevin didn't call back until they were almost ready to land. "Found some info on Scot Kryer," he announced over speakerphone. "He actually died almost eight months ago, of Leukemia. He had no children, no wife, parents died years ago. Only immediate family I've found is a half-sister, Lola Jackson."

"'Jackson?'" Reid spoke up. "The guy who reported the stolen RV said the owner had a recent visit from grandsons. He thought his names were Alfie and Grant Jackson."

"What can you tell us about Alfie and Grant?" Hotch asked Kevin.

"Let's see... They are both 24..." Kevin began.

"Twins?" Rossi asked.

"No, sir. Grant was born November 8, 1991 and Alfie, September 20, 1992."

"Irish twins," JJ said. "Siblings born less than a year apart," she elaborated.

"The brothers have the same father but he hasn't been in the picture at all. He's currently at the Miami County Correctional Facility for armed robbery and assault. He robbed a convenience store and pistol whipped the clerk. Lola has been busted twice for prostitution but that was twenty and fifteen years ago. She moved to Florida six years ago."

"And the brothers?" Hotch asked.

"Not much about them yet. I'll let you know when I find something." Kevin hung up the phone.

"When we land, Rossi, I want you, JJ, and Kate to check out the van and farm. Reid, you Morgan, and I will interview the witness and speak to the sheriff." Hotch ordered.

* * *

"Mr. Longman, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Derek Morgan. We're from the FBI." Hotch introduced himself and Morgan as they entered the interrogation room.

"I've already told the cops all I know- twice! Why do I need to tell you?" Arnold Longman growled.

"This is a federal case, Mr. Longman," Hotch explained patiently.

"What case?! I just reported a stolen RV and then the cops arrested me!" the older man snapped.

"You are not under arrest, sir," Morgan explained.

"Then why am I here?"

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Morgan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hotch.

"No," Longman replied.

"Mr. Longman, a federal agent was abducted last night. Her badge was in the van that you said didn't belong in that garage," Hotch explained.

"Are you serious?" Longman asked.

"Yes. That's why we need you to go over everything you saw when you first arrived at Cornell Tripp's property," Morgan told him.

"I pulled up in the drive like always and grabbed the mail. I let myself in with my key and put the mail on the desk. Then I fed the fish and checked the windows and back door. All were closed and locked. Then I went out and fed the pigs and goats. I went to the garage and to check the cats' water and that's when I saw the van and the RV missing. That's when I called the police," he paused. "I filled the cats' water bowl and went back to the barn to see if anything else was missing. That's when I heard the car pull up and I met the deputy in front of the garage."

"You said Mr. Tripp's grandsons visited recently?" Hotch asked.

"That's what he told me the day he left."

"Did you see them or what they were driving?"

"No, I didn't stop by until the day he left and "

Hotch's phone rang. "Excuse me," He gestured for Morgan to follow him.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, I found out some stuff on the Jackson brothers," Kevin answered.

"Hang on, I'll put you on speaker." Hotch hit a button on the phone. "OK, you have me, Morgan, and Reid."

"Grant and Alfie Jackson were inseparable as kids and it looks like they still are. They got decent grades and went to community college for Computer Information Systems. They took _every_ computer class that their high school and college offered. They were in a few clubs, no sports, and really missed school, no disciplinary action."

"They recently quit their jobs as mechanics when their uncle died and left them with a large inheritance."

"How much?" Morgan asked.

"Fifty Gs each." Kevin replied.

"Current address?" Hotch asked.

"It's an Indiana address. I sent it to your phones."

"Any recent pictures?" Reid asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll send their driver's license pictures to your phones." He hung up.

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner," the Sheriff stepped from his office as the agents walked by. "I just got the lab results back from the blood. It was a match to your Agent Garcia." He handed the paper to Hotch.

"Reid, call Rossi. Have them meet us at the jet. We're going to Indiana." Hotch ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I mention in my vent yesterday that I have to work on top of all that chaos? Thanks for the prayers and reviews. Much love, PC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Thanks, Hotch," Emily Prentiss hung up her phone and stared out the window of her office. She silently cursed the weather. As much as she weaseled, bargained, and fought, she could not get a flight to the states. The weather was too nasty. All flights had been grounded; commercial, private, and freight.

Hotch had just called her from the jet to tell her the team got a lead and was heading to Indiana. She told him that she was stuck in London until the weather broke. He assured her the team was fine but she knew better. He sent her the videos and warned her that they were graphic. She turned away from the window and again cursed the lightning and wind.

Prentiss sat at her desk and opened her email. She felt physically sick as she watched the UNSUB attack Garcia. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the second video. Hotch warned her it was worse and had sound and color. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely as she watched her dear friend being tortured. It took several minutes for her to open the third video and afterward she did get physically sick and she cried as she listen to Garcia spill her heart.

She paced as she cursed everything- the weather, the ocean for separating the continents, herself for being so far away. Mostly she cursed the bastards who hurt Garcia. She couldn't fathom anyone hating her that much. She was hurting for her friend and she couldn't imagine how Morgan was handling it. She momentarily regretted telling him about the baby as she thought about the conversation she and Garcia had Friday night:

 _It was just past ten and she was exhausted. The wine was fantastic and the bath she just stepped out of was perfect. She looked over at her phone as she turned on her TV and saw the light was on, indicating a missed call. She picked it up and smiled at the name. She hadn't spoken to Penelope in awhile._

 _"Hi, Emily. I need you to call me back. Now. Or as soon as you get this. It's just... call me."_

 _The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she listened to the voicemail. Her friend was crying. A million scenarios passed through her head as she called Garcia back._

 _"Emily! Thank God for you calling me back!" Garcia cried as she answered._

 _"Penelope! What's wrong? Is everyone OK?" Emily asked. Her heart was racing._

 _"What? Yeah, everyone's great. Except me. Oh, God! I'm so stupid! Why am I do stupid? Why did I do that? I've ruined EVERYTHING!"_

 _"Garcia... Penelope... slow down. Take a deep breath." Emily waited as her friend calmed down a little. "Now, what is going on?"_

 _"Emily, I slept with Derek."_

 _Emily's jaw dropped. Then she started to grin. It's about time, she thought._

 _"Emily... are you still there?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. So, you and Morgan slept together."_

 _"We did. And I freaked out. Afterward, I mean. Not during. But Emily, he was so sweet! You know how I am. I thought I ruined a great thing. I cherish my friendships and I don't think I could handle losing my best friend because of messy relationship crap. I told him as much and he promised to always be my best friend, no matter what. And he made me promise the same. And it was OK."_

 _"Wow, PG, that's great. But, I gotta ask, how did you and Morgan end up in bed together?"_

 _"We were invited to Kevin's wedding. We got invitations."_

 _"Kevin's getting married?"_

 _"Yeah. I kinda introduced him to the girl he's marrying."_

 _"Oh, Penelope..."_

 _"No, it's OK. I'm happy for them. But I was upset at first. Then Derek showed up with Ben & Jerry's and Thai. We talked for hours and next thing I know he's kissing me and, well... I didn't stop and neither did he."_

 _"When is the wedding?"_

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _"Tomorrow?!" Emily all but shrieked. "Wait, when did you guys sleep together?"_

 _"A month and a half ago. Six weeks."_

 _"Oh. Does anyone know?"_

 _"God, no! You know the 'no fraternization' rules!"_

 _"Right, well..."_

 _"I haven't been feeling well the past couple of weeks. I thought I was anemic or stressed out since I was so tired. The team's been gone so much the last few weeks, so I went to the doctor."_

 _"Garcia..."_

 _"Emily, I'm pregnant." Garcia started to cry again._

 _"Oh, my God, Garcia! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

 _"'Congrat... what? No, this is not good. This is bad. Very, very bad."_

 _"Why is it bad, PG?"_

 _"I've ruined everything!" Garcia wailed. "Derek's going to think I trapped him or something and he'll hate me!"_

 _"No, he won't. He'll be thrilled. He adores you, Penelope."_

 _"And I love him."_

 _"So, you're both successful professionals. You're good people and will be great parents. You love each other and you have the BAU family. Your kid is going to be amazing because_ you _are."_

 _Garcia sniffed. "The genetically perfect offspring of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia is really happening," she giggled._

 _"I'm so happy for you," Emily gushed._

 _"Thanks. I got to go. The team has the weekend off. I'm going to tell Derek tomorrow after the reception. Wish me luck."_

 _"Good luck, Garcia." Emily grinned as she hung up the phone._

No, it was right that she told Derek. He needed to know for when they found her. He needed to know that he needed to save Garcia _and_ their baby. Emily shivered a bit when she thought of what Derek would do if and when he got his hands on the sickos that dared to hurt Penelope. And if he doesn't get to her first there was Hotch... and Rossi.. and Reid...

* * *

"Kevin's got some more information on Grant and Alfie Jackson," Hotch announced to the jet.

Kevin waited for everyone to gather around the laptop before beginning:

"Remember that address I sent you earlier? Forget it. It's phony. That was actually their grandfather's street address in Wheeling but with the Indiana city and ZIP code. I was in the process of looking at the homeowner and guess what? The address doesn't exist! I thought it looked odd on a Google Maps. There was no buildings. So I looked for the land deed and while that address doesn't exist, the parcel of land where the address _would_ be if there was something there to qualify for a street number is a ninety-eight acre field that is nothing but crops. It is changed from soybean to corn every year. This year it's beans. The nearest house is almost one mile away and so far I have found no link between that owner and the Jackson brothers."

"Did you run background on the owner of the field?" Hotch asked.

"I did. He's clean as a whistle. Lifelong farmer. Not even a speeding ticket," Kevin replied. "No connection to the brothers. I'm still searching for them."

"Thanks, Kevin," Hotch said and Kevin ended the connection.

"We have to get in these guys' heads," Morgan said.

"They match our profile: brothers, very close in age. Loners."

"They obviously love computers," JJ added.

"Their childhood sounds wonderful. Mom's a pro and moved out of state five seconds after the younger boy turned eighteen." Kate looked up to confused stares. "Government benefits stop when the kid becomes a legal adult."

"Dad's been in and out of the prison system most of their lives," Reid said.

"So he's never around and she left before Alfie was even out of school," Hotch said. He was scanning the information Kevin sent to his tablet. "That's when they made up the phony address."

"Where did they live?" JJ wondered.

"Apparently they were both close to a teacher at school," Hotch said. "Mr. Franklin. He taught a bunch of computer classes."

"Morgan and I will interview the dad. Dave, you and JJ, check out the garage they worked for. Reid, you and Kate talk to the teacher."

They say back in their seats as the pilot announced their descent. They looked up as each of their old phones' text alerts went off. They looked at their phones and as one looked up. They each got the same text:

*Time's Up*

They didn't speak until they landed and Morgan's new phone rang. He frowned at the unfamiliar number and gestured at the team to wait.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Agent Morgan, it's Shane... Wyeth."

"Yes?"

"The poll is over."

"I know. We all got texts when the countdown clock hit zero."

"Morgan... I..."

"What?"

"They decided on how to kill her."

Morgan's heart dropped. "And?" he whispered.

"They're going to burn her at the stake."

"Thanks for the update." Morgan strangled out and hung up.

He stared at his phone until Hotch cleared his throat. He looked up to see the team looking at him with worried looks.

He felt rage. Before he felt mostly scared. He knew that they were close and that these brothers had her. At this point he was ready to tear apart the homes of every person who ever contacted those boys. "They want to burn her at the stake," he growled as he stalked past them and left the jet.

"We'll find her before they can hurt her again." Rossi said to the group as they followed Morgan out.

Morgan's old phone went off again as they got into one of the waiting SUVs. "Dammit!" he swore and thrust the phone at Hotch. The text was another countdown clock. This time it started at 11:30 and counted down.

Morgan looked over at his boss and friend and with tears in his eyes. "This is how long she has before they kill her."

* * *

 **A/N: The good thing about working for yourself is being able to take time off when you need it. After a cry-fest, Hubs and I looked at the books and decided I won't be taking on any more work, except for the few Christmas gifts I have to finish, until after the New Year. Everything else is still on but knowing I won't have any deadlines to meet in-between is a serious weight off my shoulders. Now I just have to get through this winter without re-injuring my knee. Thanks for all the prayers and love. Writing was (is) one of the things that keeps me sane and knowing people like what I write keeps me wanting to write more. All my love, PC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

 **Happy Halloween 2015!0**

* * *

Chapter 11

"When was the last time you saw your sons?" Hotch asked Joel Hister, the Jackson brothers' father. The tall, bulky prisoner visibly stiffened after they introduced themselves as federal agents.

"Must've been seven years ago, I reckon," the prisoner's voice was gravelly and instantly reminded Hotch and Morgan of UNSUB A. "Their mom used to bring them on their birthdays. Last time was for Grant's eighteenth."

"What was your relationship with their mother like?" Morgan asked.

"That woman's nuts. You know that saying, 'the light's on but nobody's home?' It always seemed like she was a million miles away. But she's smart as hell. She was able to spin situations to work out for her. But then she'd spend days in bed, like all that spinning was exhausting." He sighed. "She's a manipulator."

"Sounds like two different women," Morgan remarked.

"It was like living with two different women, sir. She could be really sweet and like a kid, but then she'd get these rages that would leave us running. She'll have you believe that I abandoned them but the truth is she kicked me out after burning all my clothes _inside_ the house. I chucked them outside so the house wouldn't burn down and she nearly pushed me out the window. I left, went to a friend's, got high as a kite, and robbed the store." He winced at the memory.

"I did seven years for that and she visited almost every week, apologizing for everything. So, when I got out I went home. She acted like she saw a ghost when she saw me at the door. She went crazy: pulled out her own hair, cut herself with a knife. I managed to get the knife away but when the cops showed up she said I'd cut her. Since I'd only been out of prison five seconds they believed her. Been here pretty much ever since."

"What was their relationship with their mother like?" Hotch asked.

"When they were little they spent most of their time in their room. They were super close since Alfie was born. I think she only kept them for the welfare. But she fed them and took them to the doctor."

"Did you know she moved out of state before Alfie was out of school?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't had any contact with her since Grant's eighteenth birthday."

"Do you think they went with her?" Hotch barged.

"I know Grant and Alfie graduated from the same school here in Indiana and they went to the local college. If they did go they didn't stay."

"Are you aware that Lola had a brother who left the boys a lot of money?" Hotch asked.

"No. Lola told me her brother abused her and she never spoke to him and she said her parents were dead. She changed her last name so she wouldn't have any ties to them. I don't know whether it was true or not. I mean, she's a pathological liar. If she lied on me it wouldn't surprise me that she lied about that as well."

"Her father is alive and lives in West Virginia," Hotch explained. "It seems they kept in contact."

Hister shook his head. "That woman's told so many lies I don't think she knows what the truth is anymore."

"Thanks for your time." Hotch said as he and Morgan stood to leave.

"Wait!" Hister called. "You didn't tell me why you're here."

"Your sons are in serious trouble, Mr. Hister. At best they'll be joining you in here soon," Morgan said as they left the room.

"Let us know right away if he makes any phone calls and record every word," Hotch told the warden as he walked them to the SUV.

* * *

"Mr. Franklin? I'm SSA Callahan and this is Dr. Reid." The two agents sat across the table in the interrogation room from the teacher.

"Do you remember two brothers named Jackson that took your class?" Reid asked the teacher. The file said he was thirty-nine but he looked more like twenty-five.

"Grant and Alfie? Sure I do. Good kids, never caused trouble. They used their free periods to monitor the computer labs."

"'Monitor?'" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Fix printer jams, unfreeze screens, minor hardware fixes. Stuff like that," the teacher smiled.

"They sound proficient," Kate remarked.

"I remember they rarely spoke, even to each other. It's like they didn't need to. If anyone had ESP, it was those brothers. And very smart. I'd call on one of them for an answer and they always answered right, even though they never raised their hands."

"You seem to remember them well," Reid said.

"They took Web Design _and_ Auto Shop and every computer class the school offered. They got good grades but didn't go for Honors or AP. They didn't want to take all the required courses. They did their basic courses and filled up their schedules with electives, usually computer classes, and took both trade classes junior and senior year. That took over their entire afternoon. They had the brains but zero ambition. They were content being behind a computer. They were always together, even though they were a grade apart. Grant would take Alfie to lunch everyday on his lunch break and Alfie would text during class.

"You let him text in class?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

Franklin shrugged. "Sure. His grades were perfect and he helped the younger students. If I thought it was affecting his grades or performance I wouldn't have allowed it. It seemed like those boys only had each other. I know their dad was in prison and their mom was not all there. There was never evidence of abuse. Just quiet kids."

"Was Grant like a father-figure to Alfie?" Reid asked.

"Kind-of. He watched over him." Franklin frowned.

"What? What is it?" Kate asked.

"I was just thinking. Alfie liked helping people but he only did it after Grant graduated. They were different. Grant was harder and tougher, like he didn't have time for anyone besides himself and Alfie. High school can be hell for introverts but it seemed Alfie came out of his shell without Grant."

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Franklin," Reid said as they left the room.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Owens. I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Jareau. You used to employ Grant and Alfie Jackson?" Rossi shook the middle-aged man's hand. He noticed the man had dirt and oil embedded in his skin and nails. He appeared older than he was, with prematurely grayed hair and handlebar mustache. It was obvious this man worked hard most of his life.

"Let's go into my office," Owens suggested. "It's quiet and private."

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he closed the door to his office and gestured to the chairs.

"It's all right, Mr. Owens," JJ replied. "We understand you're running a business."

"In answer to your question, yes, I used to employ Grant and Alfie Jackson. They got into some money and decided to travel some. Told them they could come back whenever they wanted and they can have their jobs back." Owens sat down.

"Wow. That's... generous." JJ was surprised.

"I guess so but they were excellent workers. Kept their heads down and didn't cause drama. Didn't constantly bitch about their old ladies. Always did what was asked and didn't need to be baby-sat. They both started right out of school while going to college. Already ALC certified right out of high school. You don't get too many good ones and they never took vacation in six years. They deserved a break," Owens answered. "They gave two-weeks notice."

"They had no work history. Why hire them?" Rossi asked.

"I owed their uncle a favor. Back in '08, I was ready to close up the shop. Both factories had massive layoffs and the town was dying. But Scot Kryer came in one day and offered me a loan but only after I agreed to hire his nephews after they graduated. He brought their report cards and I saw they were taking classes at the school and I know most kids leave there with their ALC. I said OK. Best decision I've made. I got to keep the shop and got two great workers."

"You said they wanted to travel?" JJ asked. "Did they say where?"

"They weren't social at all. Never went to the bar after work or to parties or barbecues, even they were invited and always welcome. I did overhear them taking about going to D.C. and meeting a girl there."

"When did you hear that?" Rossi asked.

"Their last week. It was a Thursday because I remember it was payday."

"Did they pick up their last checks?" JJ asked.

"Nope." He reached into a filing cabinet. "Here. Still have them. They said to put the money back into the business but I was waiting for them to come back." He gave the envelopes to Rossi, who looked at the address.

"Do you mind if we keep these?" Rossi asked.

"I guess so."

"One more question: do you know where they live?" Rossi asked.

"The address is county. Close to the county line, actually, but I've never been out there."

* * *

"What do we know so far?" Hotch asked when they returned to the Indianapolis field office.

"Mr. Franklin, the teacher, said that both boys were very into computers but that they also took auto shop and got their certifications before graduating," Kate announced.

"He also said Alfie was more outgoing when his brother wasn't around. He engaged in helping younger students the year after Grant graduated." Reid added.

"Their boss was bribed by the brothers' uncle to hire them in exchange for a loan. He was getting ready to lose his business and Scot Kryer gave him the money to keep it going only if he agreed to hire his nephews after they graduated high school. He did and never regretted it. Apparently they were exemplary workers. Owens was put off by their lack social life and has no idea where they lived," JJ explained.

"They gave a two-weeks notice before leaving and never got their last checks. They told Owens to put the money back into the business," Rossi continued.

"The boys' father said their mother was prone to rages and depression. She treated the boys well enough to fool people but did little for their emotional and psychological health. He also believes she's a pathological liar."

"He said he claimed to have been abused by her family and lied about them being dead. Joel Hister is a pretty big guy but he seemed scared of Lola. If his story is true, he has reason to be. He claims that the day he was released for the armed robbery, he came home and she attacked herself with a knife and blamed him. And during his first incarceration she visited him almost every week. Prison records prove it," Morgan finished.

"Those kids needed a parental figure their entire lives. They found one in UNSUB C. Even if it's an online relationship it's more than they ever had with their biological parents," Rossi said.

"I think we can assume UNSUB A is Grant and UNSUB B is Alfie," Hotch said. His phone rang. "Kevin," he greeted. "I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"Sir, I am trying and for the life of me I can't figure out where and how Scot Kryer spent his money. He had plastic early in life but barely used it. He never took out a car loan and paid his mortgage in less than ten years. The house burned down twenty years ago. Electronical fire. He took the insurance money and invested it. And he knew what he was doing. He made a ton of dough and bought the lots around the piece of land the house used to be on. He owns ten acres there. As far as I can tell he spends half of what he invests. All he has in his name is the van and the land."

"What the hell is with this family?" Morgan growled. "It's like every psychological disorder we know has been tossed around and the boys have a bit of everything!"

"Signs of bi-polar, borderline, schizophrenia... all untreated. UNSUB C found two very sick men and is using them to extract revenge," Reid added.

"Keep digging, Kevin," Hotch said

"Yes, sir."

"We need to update the sheriff," Hotch said. His phone rang again and he frowned. "Kevin, did you find something? Right. Send it to us. Ok." He hung up.

"What is it, Hotch?"Morgan asked.

"They sent another link," Hotch answered. "Kevin just sent it to our tablets."

* * *

 **A/N: Even with a head cold and cramps, I feel better than I have all week. Thanks again for the prayers and love. I love to read the reviews and I'm glad y'all like my story. It's a bit lull right now, but I'm trying to make it as real as I can, you know? Sending positive vibes to my friend PolHop who is going through a rough time. Much love, PitaCake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and random actions.**

* * *

 _"What is it, Hotch?" Morgan asked._

 _"They sent another link," Hotch answered. "Kevin just sent it to our tablets."_

* * *

Chapter 12

Garcia woke up abruptly as lights flooded the room. She immediately buried her face into the blanket as the pain in her head engulfed her.

"Get up, it's almost time," the gravelly voice snarled. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to a sitting position. The pain in her leg made her head spin. Her breathing quickened and he forced her head between her knees before she could pass out. When her breathing regulated he released the pressure on her neck. She cried out again as she saw her leg properly. It was black and blue and swollen to nearly twice its normal size. Her head pounded as her eyes tried to adjust to the lights.

"The lights... I can't... I'm going to be sick..." she groaned. A bucket was thrust into her hands and the lights dimmed.

"What'd you do that for?" the gravelly voice asked.

"We don't need them right this second. Better to get her ready without her passing out or puking every time she moves," the soft voice reasoned.

Garcia gasped as the bucket was jerked away and she was forced onto a wooden chair. She felt herself sliding down and was quickly slammed back upright.

"Jesus, Grant! She has a head injury and a busted leg. Give her a minute. Ice wants this to be good and if you keep hurting her it'll never get done."

"Thanks a lot, _Alfie!_ I swear to God if you get us caught you better off yourself because there's no way you'd last in prison."

"Shut up, man! Do you want to deal with Ice if we can't get her to do this on time? Our plan is fail proof. We aren't getting caught."

"Fine, you deal with her!" He stormed off and slammed the door.

Alfie knelt in front of Garcia and put a bottle of water to her lips. She pressed her lips together and refused to drink.

"You must be thirsty," he prodded. Then realization hit. He took a long drink himself. "It's not drugged, OK? We need you awake and coherent."

She nodded and took a few sips. "Why?" she asked.

He ignored her and instead lifted her out of the chair. He took her to the same bathroom as before and sat her on the loo. He left and returned as she finished. He had her purse and a towel. He took a cloth and wet it in the sink.

"It wasn't working last time," she commented.

"I know. I forgot to turn on the water in this bathroom," he replied.

"How many bathrooms are there? How big is this place?" she asked.

"There are two bathrooms. The other has a shower. This is about 2,500 square feet."

"It's damp,"

"We're in the original basement. The rest of the place is more insulated."

 _Basement?_ she thought. _I'm underground?_ "So is this like a bomb shelter?" she asked out loud.

"More like a bomb house." He knelt in front of her, removed her glasses, and gently cleaned her face. He winced at her flinch as he patted her swollen eye

"You can let me go," she whispered.

"No, I can't. Look, you seem like a nice lady but you're a traitor. You took skills that you learned underground and used them to help the government. That goes against everything we stand for," he answered.

Garcia felt the tears well up."None of that," Alfie soothed. He dug in her purse and pulled out her hairbrush. He was gentle as he worked out the tangles in her hair. He replaced her glasses and lifted her again. He carried her back to the other room and sat her on the chair. She winced as the action sent waves of pain through her leg and ribs. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Alfie handed her the notebook. "Did you read it?" she asked.

"No, we were told not to," he replied.

"Can I add some more?" she asked.

Alfie looked at his watch. "You have five minutes before we're supposed to start."

Garcia nodded and jotted down a few words. She looked up to see Alfie had the camera turned away and was fixing the tripod. She slipped the pen into the sleeve of her sweater.

"You done?" he asked. She nodded.

"We need you to read your last words. It doesn't have to be exactly what you wrote."

"Why make me write them in the first place?" she asked.

"We need this to be good and what's in your heart, not some on-the-fly crap that will take forever and we'd have to spend more time editing than filming." He turned the camera around to face her. He looked up and paused at the look of horror on her face.

"You're going to film me?" she whispered.

"Yes. We will show your FBI team before..." he faltered.

"Before you murder me," she finished bluntly.

He winced. "It's not like that."

"Executions are not murders. The government executes people all the time. Traitors have been executed forever. You betrayed us. You work for the enemy," Grant boomed from the doorway. He stormed into the room. He got behind the camera and Alfie adjusted the lights.

"All right," Grant thrust a paper in her hands. "Read this first, word-for-word, and then start on yours."

Garcia scanned the paper. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Do I look serious?" Grant growled.

"Are you ready?" Alfie asked.

"No," she snapped. "I'll never be 'ready' for this."

"Shut up. We don't want to hear your smart-ass prattle. I've still got the Louisville Slugger around here and you know I'm not afraid to use it," Grant snarled.

"Fine, I'm ready," she glared back.

"Go," he replied.

Garcia cleared her throat. "I am The Black Queen," she read from the paper. "I spent years learning code by the best hackers in the world. I took this knowledge and sold it to the U.S. government. I... I've accepted this as a treacherous act and know that traitors must be... executed." Her breath hitched. "The following is my final words to my loved ones."

Garcia dropped the paper and opened the notebook. She took a deep breath and read: "I have no family, aside from my FBI team. My parents died many years ago and my brothers still blame me for their deaths. _I_ still blame myself for their deaths, because if it wasn't for me ignoring my curfew they'd never would have been in the path of that drunk driver." She paused before continuing:

"First, I want to apologize to Kevin and Amber. I'm sorry if I ruined your wedding. Take care of each other."

"Kate, thanks for talking and sharing the love of cute videos and pictures of baby animals. Your passion for helping the youngest victims made us understand that crimes against children are truly the worst. Give my love to Chris, Meg, and Bethany."

"Rossi, when you returned you became like a father to me. You shared your love of scotch and amazing food and you were always there whenever I got overwhelmed with technology. Keep writing and catching the bad guys. Love you, sir."

"JJ, you were the sister I never had. I will always cherish the fun times and the crazy after-work conversations we would have. Thank you for letting me be godmother to Henry and Michael. Say 'bye' to Will for me."

"Reid- my little brother. I will so miss our conversations about everything and nothing. I know you'll find someone worthy and smart enough to keep up with you. Keep strong and remember the good times- like the time Morgan and his sister took us to our first basketball game. Remember that? She won tickets in a radio contest so we stuck around in Chicago after the case and visited his family. I can't remember who they played but I remember the Bulls won. Even though you and Morgan explained the rules I still didn't get it. I still had an amazing time. And I'll never forget our talks on the metro ride home. I love you, Boy Wonder. Stay true to who you are, my fellow nerd."

"Hotch- You are more than a boss. You're the best: friend, confidant, and agent. Most people see the wall you've built but those of us lucky enough to see past that see the heart of gold, unabashed loyalty, and an amazing father. Tell Jack Aunt Penny loves him. I'll give your love to Haley. Thank your, sir, for the second chance."

"To the BAU, past and present: I'll never forget our fun times. People fail to realize how dark your jobs are. We've seen in consume people. I did my best to keep that from happening. I'm so sorry I won't be able to do it anymore. Truthfully, I was planning on doing it the rest of my life. I just never expected it to end so soon. You did fine before me and you'll do just fine... after. We had an amazing run and you better continue fighting crime. Stay positive, love each other, and never forget. I love you all."

"Derek..." she choked back a sob as twin tears escaped. "Derek... there are so many things that need to be said. I tried to write them down but I couldn't. It... it's like... the day I got the invitation. I never really felt anything was missing until that day. I saw the future that day. And for the first time wasn't frightened of it. You know how insecure I am about change but it was ok. I never would have gone to a basketball game with anyone but you and you were right, it was so much fun. I'll always cherish our time together. Derek... my best friend... my Baby Boy." She gasped as the tears fell freely. "My love. Never give up. Don't look back. Keep your faith. I'll love you forever. Goodbye." She dropped the notebook and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Their screens went black. Kate and JJ were crying openly. Rossi and Hotch looked shell-shocked. Morgan looked ready to kill someone but immediately softened at the thoughtful look on Reid's face.

"Reid?" he asked softly. Everyone turned, looking from Reid to Morgan, back and forth, as the two men shared a silent conversation.

The young genius stood up so suddenly his chair fell over. "You never took us to a basketball game. She was trying... someone, quick, who do the Bulls play next."

"Hang on." Rossi swiped furiously at his tablet. "The Bulls play Indiana tomorrow night."

"In Chicago or Indianapolis?"

"Indianapolis."

"Guys, she's here."

"'Here?'" JJ repeated.

"We were right. Garcia's in Indiana. She's close by." Reid started to pace.

"You're sure?" Hotch asked skeptically.

"Reid's right," Morgan confirmed. "This was her last chance to say goodbye. Why would she spin a lie? She told us where she is! She must've overheard someone. She said my sister won the tickets through a radio contest." He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Kevin, I need you to see if any radio stations in central Indiana are giving away free tickets to tomorrow night's Pacers and Bulls game," he ordered.

"Um. OK. Let's see... 88.8 is giving some away. Correction, they _were_ giving some away. According to their website they gave away the last pair early this morning."

"Where is the station based?" Rossi asked.

"It's based out of Blueville, sir, with a sixty-mile radius."

"Thanks, Kevin," Morgan said and hung up.

"She made up something else, too." Reid said. "She talked about us riding the metro home together. We didn't. She has a car."

"Why would she make that up?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Reid frowned.

"She made up the game to guide us here. The metro means something, too," JJ said.

Morgan swiped through the pictures on his phone until he came across his favorite picture of the two of them. The same one that sat on his desk. He set it to be his wallpaper. "What are you telling us, Baby Girl?" he whispered to the picture.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure when next chapter will be up. My great-grandmother passed away today at age 100 so I will be spending time with family in no-phone land.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: There's intense violence in this chapter and it's sweary**

* * *

Chapter 13

Alfie unhooked the camera from the laptop and left the room. Garcia flinched as Grant looked up from fiddling with the camera.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he chuckled. Garcia stared at him with hate. "Well, then..." he shrugged.

"Why did you make me do that?" she cried. "My family doesn't need to see that!"

"You're a fed! _They're_ feds! _They_ don't care who they hurt," he yelled back as he pulled a syringe and vial out of his pocket.

"I don't want that," she snarled.

"I don't care what you want," he replied as he walked up to her. "We need to rest and I'm not babysitting you."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. Grant slapped her across the face.

"Shut up!" he yelled in her face. "No one can hear you." Grant ripped open the packaging and filled the syringe. Garcia slipped the pen partially out of her sleeve and gripped it in her hand as Grant knelt in front of her. He lifted her skirt and looked down and she struck out with the pen. Grant moved at the last second and instead of hitting his neck like she had intended, the pen struck his shoulder.

At first Grant just stared at the pen lodged in his shoulder. Then the shock wore off and he howled in pain. He yanked the pen out and looked as blood ran down his arm. He looked up at Garcia and narrowed his eyes.

"ARGH!" he screamed and kicked the chair out from under her. She fell hard, a loud crack reverberated around the room as pain engulfed her leg.

Grant lunged, grabbed Garcia's shoulders and forced her to her feet. He punched her face, cutting her cheekbone open. He flung her away and another crack sounded as she fell over the tipped chair. He pushed her off the chair and threw it across the room, hitting and shattering the camera.

Grant looked at the broken camera and back over at Garcia. "Do you wanna play, bitch?" He smiled evilly. "'Cause I do." He walked to the door and bolted it. He sauntered over to the barely-conscious blonde and kicked her over onto her stomach. With the utmost gentleness considering his violent outburst only seconds before, he slowly removed her sweater and unzipped her dress. He pulled the dress down her shoulders and turned her over onto her back. His breath hitched as he stared at the lacy black bra. He felt the unmistakable stirrings of lust and for a moment he forgot about his orders. Then he felt a fiery pain in his shoulder and saw blood still running down his arm.

He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Please, don't... " Garcia groaned as she tried to shove him away. "Don't... rape me."

"Oh, no. That's not gonna happen. That would give you pleasure and you hurt me, so I will hurt you." He put more weight on her and she screamed. "Does that hurt?" he asked sweetly as he stroked her hair. She whimpered.

Grant pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his back pocket. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "I told myself I'd quit after this last pack. But look... I have two left. I'll give you one and keep the other for myself." He flicked the ashes on her face and stuck the cigarette in his mouth as he forced her hands above her head. He removed the cigarette, leaned in and exhaled smoke in her face. She coughed and her non-injured eye watered. He put the cigarette against her lips, which she pressed closed.

"You don't smoke?" he laughed.

"No, it's disgusting," she growled.

"Good thing I wasn't offering a hit," he chuckled as he brought the lit end onto the inside of her elbow. Garcia screamed and tried to free her hands but Grant put more weight on her hips, causing her to gasp from both pains.

"Do you want me to stop?" he grinned. She whimpered and nodded. "Too bad." He put the cigarette on her other arm. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed. He burned her, each in a new spot, trading arms, until the cigarette was half-burned.

"Please, stop!" she begged.

"Oh, no, my Black Queen. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." He laughed as he put the cigarette to her flesh, just above the bra cup. He repeated the action on her other breast. Her voice was hoarse with pain as she cried. Grant tugged her bra cup down exposing more flesh, but not all the way. "I've seen the pretty dresses you wear and how you like to show these off." He burned her, over and over, until he reached the filter, then stubbed it out on her sternum. He was pleased when her eyes rolled back into her head. She stopped screaming and went still.

He pushed himself off and fixed her bra. He turned her over, zipped her dress and replaced her sweater. He was happy to see her clothes covered the burns. He knew Ice would be pissed if he saw them and Alfie was soft.

Grant saw the syringe on the blanket. He wasn't sure how long she'd be out but knew the drugs would prolong it. He was exhausted and they only had a few hours before they had to leave. He quickly shot the drugs into her thigh, picked up the remnants of the camera, and left.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" the voice on the other line screeched. Grant flinched as he let Alfie clean his wound. The peroxide stung but it was the ringing in his eardrums that made him grimace.

"Sorry, I lost control," he mumbled.

"You 'lost control'?!" The already annoyingly-high voice rose several octaves and Grant yanked the phone away from his ear.

"The bitch stabbed me with a pen!" he yelled back.

"I saw. You let a woman with a broken leg and ribs hurt you. You're lucky she didn't get your neck. She was aiming for your jugular, dumbass. You were lucky she only got your shoulder. What happened after you killed my camera?"

"Nothing," Grant lied. "I woke up after I threw the chair and left. Came back a few minutes later and gave her the Dilaudid."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes." Grant rolled his eyes. "I think her hip is broken now."

"I heard two bones breaking. Hip, probably. What broke when she fell over the chair? It looked bad. Even made me wince."

"I don't know."

"Jesus...! What the hell do you know?"

"I'm not a doctor, Ice!"

"For the love of... was she at least moving her legs?" Ice asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, she was moving them, at least the one that's not broken."

"At least you didn't paralyze her."

"Right.'

Ice sighed. "You can't fix the camera, can you?"

"Yeah, but not in time," Grant replied.

"At least you have the body cameras. All right. Get some sleep. I'll be in touch in a few hours."

Grant sighed as he hung up.

"How pissed was he?" Alfie asked as he wound his brother's arm with gauze wrap.

Grant shrugged. "Not bad, I guess. Not as bad as I expected, actually. He's such a drama queen so I was half expecting him to board a plane to Indiana."

Alfie laughed. "Yeah, me too." He secured the bandage with tape. "How's that?" he asked.

Grant flexed and wound his shoulder. "Feels good."

"Here," Alfie held out two pills. "Its acetaminophen."

Grant downed the pills and stretched. "Are you ready to get some shut-eye?"

"Yeah, I'm beat."

The brothers went into their rooms and were asleep in minutes. A few hours later they were awakened by an alarm. They ran into the living room and switched on the closed-circuit cameras. They watched as the cop car and two SUVs stopped in front of the foundation.

"Son of a BITCH!" Grant yelled as the driver of the second SUV emerged. "IT'S DEREK MORGAN!

"And the rest of the BAU," Alfie added.

"How the fuck did they figure out where we are?" Grant whispered.

"I don't think they have," Alfie replied. "They're just looking around."

* * *

"I wanna go out there," Morgan announced.

"Where?" Hotch looked up and frowned.

"Scot Cryer's land. Is it just me or does it seem odd that he buys a bunch of land after his house burns down, but never rebuilds?"

"He got the land for a decent price," JJ said. "He passed the land down to his nephews. Maybe he didn't want to rebuild it himself but still kept the land for them."

"I want to see what is so special about this piece of dirt he's hung onto for years."

"All right. We'll all go," Hotch announced. "I'll call the local authorities and get someone to go with us."

"That's a lot of windmills." Rossi looked out the window of the SUV as they drove through a large wind farm.

"They're huge," Kate breathed.

"Damn." Morgan swore as he looked at his phone. "Does anyone have a signal?"

Rossi and Kate looked at their phones and confirmed they also had no reception.

They followed the SUV as it turned down a gravel road. They traveled a couple miles before meeting the sheriff's car. They followed him, turning onto a gravel driveway hidden amongst a grove of tall pine trees. The agents instinctively placed their hands over their guns as they drove through the trees.

The sheriff stopped near an old house foundation. Morgan pulled his SUV beside Hotch's.

"OK. Morgan, JJ, and Reid, go east. Kate, Rossi, and I will go west. Meet back here," Hotch ordered. The sheriff walked with Hotch and the deputy walked with Morgan.

* * *

"Wow. Nice garden." JJ stared at the large square of dirt and plants.

"'Nice garden?'" Morgan mocked. "Half of it's empty."

"It's been partially harvested," she explained.

"First freeze can come as early as mid-October this far north," Reid recited.

"I see corn, pumpkins, lettuce, ugh... beets" She shuddered. "Greens... and... potatoes have recently been harvested."

"JJ, I'm a city kid. How can you tell potatoes have been harvested?"

"They used straw to cultivate the soil for next year. It's an old trick to get the soil fertile for next year's crop. This straw is fresh, not rotted," she explained. "When a potato or carrot harvest isn't as good as expected, they use the straw to boost the soil. You don't know how good the vegetables are until harvest because they're in the ground."

"They have a homemade irrigation system." Reid called. "Simple yet very effective. It's connected to the well."

"There's apple and cherry trees, and berry bushes," Hotch said. He bent down and picked up something from the ground. "And walnut trees." He held up the nut for the others to see.

"They have raspberry, blueberry, and strawberry bushes," the deputy elaborated. "Scot used to make jam from them and sell them at the farmer's market. He also sold a lot of vegetables."

"Find anything?" Hotch asked when they met up again.

"A big-ass garden that's been partially harvested and a homemade irrigation system," Morgan replied. "You guys?"

"A bunch of fruit and nut trees and fruit bushes," Rossi answered.

"Maybe that's why Kryer kept the land," JJ mused. "It can take years to get fruit trees to bear edible fruit and that garden is well-tended. Someone knows what they're doing.

"So where could they be staying?" Kate sighed.

"Not here," Rossi replied.

"Excuse me. There's a Kevin Lynch calling the station looking for y'all. He can't get ahold of anyone on their cells. The deputy who talked to him explained we're in a dead zone and hour guy said for someone to call him ASAP," the sheriff said.

"All right. Can we use your department? Something isn't right and I don't want to be to far away," Hotch asked as he climbed into his SUV.

"They're leaving," Alfie breathed.

Grant looked at the screen and a shiver

of fear crept up his spine as Derek Morgan seemed to look straight at the hidden camera. At him.

* * *

 **A/N: The county area I described is the area I spent the first part of my childhood in, complete with the "big-ass" garden, fruit trees, and berry bushes. We also had chickens, a horse, and hogs. The only exceptions are the wind farm and dead zone. The wind farm is a new thing around my husband's old stomping grounds, three counties over. We're spending lots of time this week with my very large extended family. At least on my mom's side. My mom has 30 first cousins and my generation has 65 cousins and half are anti-technology. No TV, cells, or Internet. As Penelope says, "my loony opposites." There is no coverage out there at all. That's the "dead zone" I refer to.**

 **As I wrote this chapter I thought of my great grandmother. She was a kind and gentle soul. Never raised her voice. I didn't inherent much from her. I have the vocabulary of a well-educated sailor and can spin a snappy comeback or corny joke or sexual innuendo in a flash. I did inherit the vertically-challenged trait. She was 4'11 and so am I. She wouldn't approve of the violence (I had a hard time with it myself) but I think she'd like that I'm writing again. Thanks for the prayers and sweet words.**

 **Much love,**

 **PitaCake**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: This chapter is a bit sweary.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I can smell the gears of your brain grinding, Reid," Rossi watched the genius who was subconsciously staring out the window at the meadow next to the sheriff's office. It was not quite 10:00pm and everyone was miserable. The rest of the team was having a conference call with the Indianapolis field office and Kevin.

"Huh? What?" Reid looked at the room.

"What are you thinking about, Spencer?" Rossi asked slowly.

"The Metro." Reid frowned as he paced back and forth.

"Ah," the older man nodded.

"Nothing makes sense. She's here, she told us as much. The UNSUBS are here. But where are they? Why would Garcia say we rode the Metro together? It's obvious she was telling me something."

"There isn't underground transportation anywhere near here," Rossi added.

"I know." Reid walked back over to the window. Reid pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window and tried not to think of his friend in pain and afraid. _Where could one hide in the middle of nowhere, untraceable,_ he thought. _They have technology but no means of powering it. Unless..._

Reid looked up at Rossi with a thoughtful look.

"What...?" Rossi asked as he followed Reid to the conference room. The team was wrapping up the call.

"Kevin, hang on!" Reid ignored everyone and walked up to the laptop. "Is it possible to hack a windmill?"

"Excuse me? 'Hack a windmill?'" Kevin was confused.

"Yes. Can you take the energy from a windmill in a wind farm for personal use?"

"Yeah. I mean, people have windmills for personal use. If it's run by a computer, it's hackable."

"That's how they're able to send the videos! They've hacked into the closest windmill and are siphoning power from it!" Reid exclaimed. "We have to go back there." He looked up at the team, who nodded.

"There's nothing there," the sheriff said.

"Yes, there is. It's underground." Reid explained, excited. " _That's_ what Garcia meant! I'm the only one of the team that uses the Metro regularly. She'd know I'd be the one to make the underground connection!"

"That's ten acres!" the sheriff sighed. "They could have built under any part of it!"

"We know, and we're going to find it," Morgan announced.

* * *

The team walked around the perimeter of the old house's foundation. "I don't see anything," Rossi called.

"There has to to be an entrance here," Morgan argued.

Hotch started walking farther away. He got about fifty feet away when his cell rang. The team whipped around, aiming their guns at the noise. Hotch have them all a dirty look and took out his phone. "Hotchner."

"Sir? Are you at the location?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, we are," Hotch replied. Kevin didn't respond. "Hello... Kevin?"

"Sir, don't move."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked.

"Don't. Move. Trust me, sir. Tell everyone to stop where they are."

"Everyone, freeze!" Hotch called out. "OK. I'm going to put you on speakerphone."

"Good. I need everyone to listen. Does anyone else besides Hotch have a signal?"

"I don't," Morgan said. The others confirmed they didn't have reception, either.

"Who is closest to Hotch?" Kevin asked.

"I am," Kate said.

"Kate, keep your phone out and walk slowly, pause after each step, until I say stop."

Kate looked at Hotch, who shrugged. "OK..." She walked slowly towards Hotch.

"Stop. Do you have a signal?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, barely," Kate replied.

"How far away are you from Agent Hotchner?"

"About thirty feet."

"Stay there. Who is the next closest?"

"Me," Rossi answered.

"Agent Rossi, can you walk in a wide arc around Agent Hotchner and Kate? Then stand opposite Kate about thirty feet from Agent Hotchner."

"All right, I'm here!" Rossi called out.

"Walk slowly towards Agent Hotchner just like Kate did." Rossi walked until Kevin told him to stop. He was surprised to see his phone picked up a signal. "How far from Agent Hotchner are you?"

"About twenty feet," Rossi answered.

"Agent Hotchner, please walk towards Kate until you're halfway between her and Agent Rossi."

"OK, I'm there," Hotch said

"Who is next closest?"

"Me," JJ called.

"JJ, I need you to arc around to the spot in between Agent Rossi and Kate, then walk slowly towards Agent Hotchner." JJ complied. "Stop."

"Who's next?"

"Me," Morgan called.

"Morgan, stand opposite JJ and walk slowly towards Agent Hotchner."

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Morgan was getting irritated.

"Trust me, you're almost done," Kevin sounded excited. "Stop. OK, Agent Hotchner, walk halfway between Morgan and JJ."

"All right, I'm here. Are you going to tell us why we're doing this? Hotch was getting impatient fast.

"Yes, I swear, just one more thing: Morgan, JJ, Agent Rossi, and Kate, each of you take two big steps backward." They took the steps. "All right. Take one big step forward."

"Kevin.." Hotch warned.

"Sir, you guys found a signal in the middle of a dead zone. I just used the GPS in your phones to find out where the UNSUBS are getting their Internet connection and its range."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, Agent Hotchner, you are standing directly above the UNSUBS' means of online communication. You found the hideout."

"We are to the west of the foundation," Rossi said. "The entrance has to be on the west wall."

"Agent Hotchner, the plans for the original house had a cellar."

"I thought you said the house didn't have one," Hotch argued.

"It didn't. I'm talking the house before that house. There was another home built _before_ the one that caught fire. It was destroyed by a tornado and it had a cellar. It supposedly was sealed after the new house was built with a full basement."

"I'm going to lose the signal when I go over there," Hotch warned.

"I know. Good luck, team."

"I'm going in there," Morgan announced. He jumped into the basement.

"Be careful, it might be booby trapped." JJ warned as she followed him down. He looked around, feeling the stone walls, until he found a slight discoloration in the stone. It was painted like stone but made of wood.

"I found a door!" Morgan yelled. He braced himself to kick down the door as the team gathered behind him.

The team entered through the shattered remains of the door, followed by the sheriff and deputy. The room was dark and damp. Morgan walked around and found another door. It was steel and locked with a padlock. "Clear!" Hotch yelled.

Morgan gestured to the lock. "I got some bolt cutters in the cruiser," the sheriff's said. He returned a minute later and gave them to Hotch, who snapped the lock. Morgan stood next to Hotch as JJ opened the door. Morgan entered and found himself in a hallway. He walked past two doors, one on either side of the hallway. Hotch opened the left and Kate opened the right.

"Morgan!" Kate hissed. He backed up and into the room. He followed Kate in, followed by Reid, as the rest of the team went on down the hallway.

The room was dark and Morgan's flashlight illuminated a broken tripod and two stand lights. He swept the area and saw a bundle in the middle of the room. He approached and slowly knelt down and moved the blanket. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw an eye bolt drilled into the stone floor and a small pool of blood.

Morgan turned when he heard plastic rattling. Reid had on gloves and was bagging something. "Cigarette butt," he clarified.

"There's blood here. This is where they kept her," Morgan said.

"Morgan, you need to see this," JJ walked in. He and Reid followed her and Kate to another door at the end of the hall. She pushed open a door and Morgan froze.

The room was cozy and warm. A large-screen TV sat upon an electric fireplace and two leather recliners stood in front of it, with a table between them. There were bookshelves everywhere. A couple were lined with gaming systems but most were full of books. Several deer heads were mounted on the walls. There was a system of computers in one corner, along with two office chairs.

"The kitchen is down the way and it has a fully stocked pantry and a chest freezer full of meat," Rossi announced.

"There's also four bedrooms and a bathroom," Hotch added. "One has a gun cabinet with a couple empty spaces."

"They're preppers," the sheriff said.

"'Preppers?'" Kate repeated.

"Survival preppers," Reid explained. "They stockpile food and supplies for a possible crisis. They've actually been around since the Cold War with bomb shelters stocked with food and water. They gained momentum during Y2K and are gaining popularity again with the zombie apocalypse fad."

Hotch's phone rang. "Kevin," he greeted. "You're on speakerphone."

"You found the hideout?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we did, and it's as decked out as any house," Morgan said. "How are they powering all this?"

"Wind power," Kevin answered.

"They hacked the windmill?" Reid asked.

"Nope. That windmill is privately owned," Kevin said, "by a Scot Tripp."

"I thought you said he had nothing in his name," Hotch argued.

"I know," Kevin sighed. "I looked up Scot with every last name his family had, including Tripp. Then it hit me: Scot with one 't' is an odd spelling, so I searched the more traditional spelling with two 't's. The windmill popped right up."

"Hiding in plain sight," the JJ said. "They were trying to be completely self-sufficient. What better way to hide their windmill than among a wind farm?"

"Add a simple typo and no one would know it was theirs unless they knew what to look for," Rossi added.

"Any luck finding anything else with the misspelled name?" Hotch asked.

"No, sir, but I'm still looking," Kevin hung up.

"Whoa." Kate breathed as one by one the monitors turned on. "They were watching us." The team gathered around the monitors and watched the night-vision pictures. They could see the entrance of the driveway, the front of the foundation where the cars were parked, the garden, trees, and each compass point from the foundation.

"Kate, can you rewind those and see when they left?" Reid asked.

"I'm no Garcia but I can try," Kate started typing and the videos changed and started running backwards.

"There!" Reid said. The video stopped and then ran normally. They watched as a small RV pulled up in front of the foundation. There was movement and they saw two figures carry a blanket-wrapped bundle inside the RV. A few minutes later the RV sped off.

"What time was that?" Morgan asked.

"It was 10:45pm." Kate looked at him sadly.

"We were a half-hour late?" Morgan asked rhetorically.

"Keep going back," Hotch told Kate. "Reid, help her."

"Hotch, we're running out of time," Morgan told the Unit Chief.

"I know," Hotch said gravely.

"The freezer is full of beef and chicken and a lot of deer," Rossi said. "Judging by that and those," he nodded to the deer heads on the walls, "I'd say they were avid hunters."

"They _were_ watching when we were here earlier," Reid explained. "The RV arrived and left, then a motorized scooter arrived a little while later. There was no movement between that and when we got here."

"They don't have cable, " Morgan added. Just streaming apps like Netflix and Hulu."

"There's nothing in the books to suggest where athey went next," Hotch said. His phone rang again.

'Sir, I found more land," Kevin blurted out. "It was under the name Lola Hister."

"Where?" Hotch all but shouted.

"Eastern Duck County. I sent the coordinates to your phones."

"Sheriff, do you know where this is?" Morgan asked as he showed the coordinates to the cop.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the county. Mostly wooded area over there."

"We'll follow you," Hotch said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your continued support. I'm going to try and get as much out as I can this next week since I have the wedding and my surgery the week after.- PC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: There's violence in this chapter and it's sweary**

* * *

 _They're leaving," Alfie breathed._

 _Grant looked at the screen and a shiver of fear crept up his spine as Derek Morgan seemed to look straight at the hidden camera. At him._

Chapter 15

Grant didn't realize he was holding his breath until Morgan looked away and got into his SUV. They sped off, leaving a cloud of gravel dust in their wake. Grant took a deep breath and punched a number on his phone.

"Ice, we have a problem. The BAU just showed up." He pulled the phone away from his ear as the incoherent screeching began.

"They don't know where we are!" Grant whined. They just looked around and left!"

"OK," Ice said calmly. "Wait a little bit, then get the hell out. Get everything done. Don't wait until 1:00am. Do it as soon as possible. Text when you get there." He hung up.

The brothers turned off the monitors and lights. Alfie picked up the duffle bag and they walked down the hall silently. Alfie unlocked the door. "I'll be back soon," Grant said as he walked past.

"I'll be ready," Alfie replied stoicly as he entered the room.

Garcia was curled up into the blankets. The only movement was the rise and fall of her chest. Alfie pulled the blankets away. He felt very detached as he cuffed her wrists behind her back and then cuffed her ankles. He gagged her with a bandana, wrapped her in one of the blankets, and waited for Grant to come back.

After what seemed like hours, Grant returned. He flung Garcia over his shoulder and carried her into the waiting RV. Grant tossed her on the bed and she cried out. Her good eye slowly opened and she groaned as the brothers cuffed her wrists to the wall. Her head was foggy and a spasm of fear shot through her as she realized where she was.

They drove for a short time before turning sharply onto a very bumpy road. The jolts sent pain through her body and she cried out into the gag several times.

The RV came to a stop and the captors returned. As one they uncuffed her from the wall and recuffed her hands behind her back. They wrapped the blanket around her and Grant tossed her over his shoulder. Her cry was muffled into the blanket but Grant still heard it. "Your execution has been moved up, my Black Queen. We had to vacate our home but this'll all be over soon," he laughed.

The fog was lifting and Garcia was scared at what Grant said. _They followed a strict schedule so why are they hurrying now?_ _It's as if they've been caught... Oh, my God! The team! My friends figured out the clues!_

Grant set her down on the ground in a large clearing. The full moon provided more than enough light to see around the clearing. The brothers left and returned carrying pieces of 2x4. They started hammering nails into the wood. Garcia closed her eyes as the noise permeated her already pounding head. She welcomed the darkness and its blissful pain-free existence.

* * *

"We're going to find her," JJ said. "We know where they are and we're ahead of the deadline."

"JJ, what if they kill her anyway?" They know we're here," Morgan strangled out. "No, we will find her!" he agreed as he followed closely behind the speeding sheriff's cruiser.

They ignored the gaping stares of the drivers who scrambled out of their way as they flew through town. Morgan swore as they were forced to slow down to avoid hitting other drivers. They eventually reached the other end of the town and sped up again. The roads were long and winding. Just when they thought they'd never get there they crested a hill and saw a small RV leaving the road. "It's them!" Morgan yelled as he slammed on the brakes. He ran out and met Hotch and Rossi at the door.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Grant yelled as he picked up the gas can.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"I forgot to get gas!" Grant yelled. He looked over at Garcia. "I was too busy thinking about getting _her_ out that I forgot to to stop on the way back home."

"It's OK, Bro. The rings and screws and screwdriver are in the duffle bag. You finish the stake and I'll go get the gas. Speedway is only a few miles away. I'll be right back," Alfie said. He punched his brother in the arm as he turned and ran back towards the RV.

The Speedway was busy and Alfie tapped his foot impatiently as the line slowly dwindled. "Ten on pump two," he told the clerk. He ran out and filled the can. He looked around as the can was filling. There wasn't any police or black SUVs. No faces he recognized. He breathed easier as he got into the RV and drove towards the woods.

He was just turning to go into the grass when he heard the sirens. _No, no, no... this can't be happening...!_ He had to think. _I need to stall them. Not lead them to Grant. Give him a warning._ He put the RV in Park, grabbed the gun from under the seat, and walked to the back. He sat in the middle of the bed and called his brother.

The side door of the RV flew open. "FBI!" Hotch shouted. He and Morgan entered the RV. They spotted Alfie sitting on the bed. "Put your hands where I can see them!" Morgan yelled.

"Alfie?" Grant answered the phone.

"Bro... they're here. You gotta do it now. See you on the other side." He dropped the phone and picked up the gun in his lap.

"Don't do it, man!" Morgan yelled. Alfie stared at him then pointed the gun at Hotch. Two shots rang out. One bullet hit between his eyes and the other straight to the heart.

* * *

Grant froze as he heard gunshots on the other end of the line. He dropped the phone and grabbed Garcia. He carried her over to the stake and quickly tied her waist to the wood. He uncuffed her hands, threaded one cuff through the ring over her head and re-cuffed her wrist. He did the same with the ankle cuffs. She was limp and barely conscious.

Grant grabbed the phone and redialed his brother.

"Grant Jackson?" Morgan answered.

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, right?"

"Yes, this is Morgan."

"I have someone who wants to speak to you." Grant put the phone on speaker. "Say 'hi' to your Hot Stuff, Black Queen," he ordered Garcia.

Garcia looked up at the mention of Morgan's pet name. "Derek?" she croaked.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as the team froze.

"Derek... I'm sorry... "

"Penelope, where are you? I'm coming to get you," he yelled.

"Trees... I see trees..."

"It's too late, Agent Morgan." Grant said.

He put the phone in his pocket and picked up the gas can. There was only a splash in it but he only needed a little to help the wood catch fire. He poured a little on the top of the stake and more on the kindling at Garcia's feet. "What are you doing?!" Garcia cried out as Grant lit a match. "No, don't...!" she screamed as he lit the top of the stake.

Grant pulled the phone out. "Still there, Agent Morgan?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sick son of a bitch!" he yelled and ran into the woods. A flicker of light caught his eye and he ran blindly towards it, with Reid and Hotch running at his heels.

Grant stared at the flames as they caught the wood. He stepped back, lit another match, and tossed it into the kindling. He ran to the edge of the trees and watched as the flames crept closer to his target.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Xoxo, PC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: There's some violence and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Morgan paused as the trees thinned. The moon cast a shadow upon a masked figure staring at the edge of the trees. Grant Jackson. Morgan gestured to Hotch and Reid as he snuck over to get behind Grant. He motioned for them to stop, then ran.

Grant turned just in time for Morgan to tackle him. Morgan could hear the air rush from Grant's lungs as they fell to the ground. Grant scrambled to his feet and took a swing at Morgan, who easily deflected the blow. Morgan swung back, connecting with Grant's temple. Grant fell to the ground. Morgan climbed on top of him, ripped the ski mask off, then punched his face once, twice. "You like hurting innocent women?!" he yelled into Grant's face. He punched him again. "You like torturing them, you sick bastard!?" Morgan jumped up and picked Grant up by his shirt front.

Grant laughed. "I told you it's too late, Agent Morgan!" Morgan looked past Grant into the clearing. His heart stopped when he saw the flames and heard Penelope coughing.

"Oh, God! PENELOPE!" he shouted in horror. He threw Grant to Hotch and ran to the stake. He hopped over the flames to the barely-conscious blonde. He cut the ropes at her waist and went for her wrists. He was horrified to see cuffs. "Reid!" he yelled. "See if he has the keys to the cuffs!" He covered Penelope's body with his own and framed her face with his hands.

"Derek?" she rasped and coughed, squinting through the smoke to see. "You're here... you found me..."

"I'm here, Baby Girl, I'm here," he soothed. He gently kissed her forehead, then lips.

"Here!" Reid pushed Morgan aside as he tried to unlock the cuffs.

"Hurry up!" Morgan yelled. Penelope's head bobbed forward. "No, Baby Girl! Stay with me!" He held her head up as Reid freed her hands and she collapsed against him.

"Hold her up, Morgan!" Reid ordered. "I have to free her feet!" The fire was almost upon them. Morgan looked up and saw the ring where Penelope's hands were moments before was engulfed. "There!" Reid yelled. "Get her out of here."

Morgan scooped her up in his arms, jumped over the flames again, and ran from the inferno. He was barely aware his clothes were scorched. All that mattered to him was the angel in his arms.

He placed her gently on the ground near the tree line, away from the smoke. "Penelope, wake up!" he begged. "WE NEED MEDICS!" he yelled.

"They're on their way," Hotch knelt down next to him.

Morgan leaned close. "She's barely breathing," he gasped. "Baby Girl, wake up! Look at me!"

Penelope coughed and opened her good eye. "Derek..." she wheezed, "the baby..."

"Shhh... Baby Girl, I know," he whispered.

"How...?" she frowned.

"Emily told me. I love you both." He placed his hand on her belly.

"We love you too. I'm sorry... Hot Stuff... I... can't..." She coughed violently and her eye closed. She went still into unconsciousness.

"PENELOPE!" He checked her again. "She's not breathing! Reid, help me!" he ordered. He tipped her chin up and started resuscitation efforts. "Where the hell are the damn medics!"

"They're here, I see them!" Reid said.

Morgan looked up to see two EMTs break through the trees. "She's not breathing!" he yelled to them. They knelt down on either side of Penelope. "She's pregnant," he informed them.

"Step aside, son," the older of the two EMTs ordered. Reid and Hotch grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Morgan, let them do their jobs," Hotch said. Derek shrugged them off but rose to his feet and stepped away. He felt pressure on his forearm and looked over to see Reid gripping him tightly.

"Reid, she's gotta be OK," his voice cracked.

"Of course she will. It's Garcia," the young doctor affirmed. He tried and failed to look confident. Morgan knew he was just as scared as him.

"JJ, we found her. They're working on her." Hotch was on the phone and looked over at Morgan. "They're calling for a chopper? OK, be ready to leave when they do."

"You're flying her out?" Morgan asked the EMTs. They had started an IV and had bagged her.

"Yes, they'll meet us right down the road," the younger EMT replied.

"They're going to take her to Methodist in Indy. I'll give y'all an escort and make sure traffic is clear on the way." The sheriff had returned.

"Thank you, Sheriff, for all your help." Hotch told the lawman.

"My pleasure," the sheriff replied. "I hope Agent Garcia will be all right. From what you and your team said, she's a special lady."

"Yes, she is," Hotch agreed.

"Grant Jackson is on his way to the jail. We'll start the extradition process first thing in the morning," he told Hotch.

"We'll be in Indianapolis with Agent Garcia for the time being. We'll keep you abreast of developments," Hotch said as the EMTs put Garcia on a stretcher and wheeled her through the trees.

There were emergency vehicles everywhere blocking the road in both directions. They stood back as the chopper landed in the road. They loaded Penelope into the chopper and Morgan ran to the SUV as it took off into the air. The sheriff ordered a firetruck to move and as soon as it did he hit his own sirens and sped off, Morgan right behind him and Hotch driving the other SUV.

* * *

"What the...?" the small man asked himself as he watched Grant fall to the ground. The video was dizzying to watch as Grant scrambled to his feet. When the camera faced away from the fire the small man's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NOO!" he screamed at the screens. "Derek Morgan!" How?" _How could my plan fail? It was perfect. It was_ her _. Somehow those idiot Jacksons let her get word to her team of FBI goons. And they ruined my plan._

He winced as Morgan's fist connected with Grant's head. He knocked his chair over when the video feed was cut off. "Noooooooo!" he roared. He cursed the Black Queen and the FBI _. If you somehow survive this, Black Queen, you won't live long enough to enjoy it,_ he thought as he hacked into Duck County's emergency scanner feed. He frowned when the feed was nothing but static and white noise. _Of course, they've probably switched to another frequency,_ he thought. A kidnapped federal agent all over the scanner would be headline news for any boring old town in the middle of nowhere.

He ground his teeth as he began the tedious job of hacking into the admissions records of all the hospitals in the area. He looked out the window at the picturesque snowy landscape. Even the white, barren land did little to suppress his rage at The Black Queen.

* * *

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Morgan asked for the third time as he paced the lounge of the hospital's operating rooms.

"Based on the number of injuries Garcia has, it's probable she could be in surgery for another four hours..." Reid trailed off as he looked up and saw five pairs of familiar eyes, plus the eyes of several strangers, staring at him. He looked down at his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled. JJ walked over and sat down in the chair next to him and rubbed his arm. The team knew he meant well, that his spouting of random facts was his way of dealing with and understanding situations beyond his control. He was used to strangers' odd looks at his quips. He saw them all the time when speaking with local authorities on their cases.

The room eventually emptied as they waited. Morgan was vaguely aware of JJ calling Will and crying as she spoke to Henry, and Kate calling Chris and Meg. Hotch was also busy on the phone, calling Kevin, Shane, Cruz, the director, and finally, Jessica and Jack.

It was 6:00am when a very familiar face burst into the lounge. "Emily!" JJ greeted. As one, the team jumped up to embrace their former colleague. Only Morgan hung back, nodding as Prentiss met his eyes over the mob.

"I'm so sorry!" The weather was just awful in London. I got the first flight out I could get." she explained. "Any news?"

"Nothing," Rossi replied. The team dispersed back to their original seats.

"Derek," Emily muttered.

"Emily." His voice cracked and he felt the tears form as the brunette embraced him. "Prentiss... Penelope... she... I don't know..." he couldn't form a complete thought, much less a sentence.

"She'll be OK... it's Garcia, after all," she replied. Somehow Derek managed a tiny smile through his tears.

"That's exactly what Reid said."

"If the Boy Wonder said it, it must be true," Emily smiled back. "Do they know?" she gestured to the team.

"Just Hotch and Reid. Penelope told me herself before..."

"You need to tell them soon, before the doctor does," she gently scolded.

"I was waiting for you to get here, actually."

"OK, I'll give you a minute," she squeezed his arm and sat down with Reid, Kate, and JJ.

Morgan escaped down the hall to the head. He stared at his reflection in disgust. He looked like hell: covered in ash, 5 o'clock shadow, tired eyes, looking exactly like he'd hadn't slept in days. He washed his hands and face, the cool water not only cleaning but invigorating him. He stood outside in the hall and dialed a familiar number.

"Mama, I need you," he whispered.

"I know. Agent Hotchner called. I'm getting ready to board a plane to Indy. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Boy."

His re-entrance drew the attention of the whole team. "Any news?" he asked. A slew of "nos" and head shakes followed. "I have something to tell you all." He waited until the team gathered around him.

"Morgan, what is it?" JJ asked.

"It's... well... Garcia... Penelope... I just found out yesterday... Penelope's pregnant. She found out Friday. She told Emily and Emily told me after... after they took her. Pen told me herself right before... right before she stopped breathing." Tears filled his eyes.

"Morgan..." JJ started. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Guys, I'm going to be a _father_. The baby is mine. And those sickos tried to kill her. They terrorized her, beat her, and tried to set her on _fire_." The dam broke and he growled through his tears: "I swear to God, I'll kill Grant Jackson myself if...if Penelope or our baby..." He took a shuddering breath as JJ embraced him. She led him to the chairs and pushed him into one, with Emily siting on his other side. They held his hands as he regained his composure.

They sat there for what seemed like forever. Hotch and Rossi eventually went out for coffee for everyone. Morgan stared at the cup that was forced into his hand and wrinkled his nose. "How is it?" he asked. They knew hospitals were notorious for bad coffee.

"Surprisingly good," Rossi smiled. "A first, I think." Morgan smiled back and took a tentative sip. He was pleasantly surprised that the coffee was very good.

"Spence, stop it," JJ scolded the young doctor who was sitting on her other side. She took away the coffee cup he was very awkwardly holding between bandaged hands.

"Reid, man, are you all right? Morgan blurted out. He felt like the crappiest friend in the world for not noticing Reid's injury.

"What, these?" He held up his hands and shrugged. "I've has worse. Your pants on the other hand..."

"Huh? What?" Morgan looked down at his legs. His dark grey slacks were burned and stained in several places and the hems were burned all the way to the ankle. His socks were in tatters.

"I need to change. My bag..." he stopped when Rossi pulled a bag from behind his back and handed it to Morgan.

"You're the best!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"I know," Rossi called back.

Five minutes later Derek returned, fresh clothes on, feeling almost human. He had thrown his other clothes away. They were ruined and reeked of smoke.

He finished his coffee and was getting up to toss the empty cup in the garbage when a middle-aged man in surgical scrubs walked in the lounge. He closed the door behind him and looked at his clipboard. "Penelope Garcia?" he asked.

"Yes, we're her family," Hotch answered as the team gathered.

"How is she?" Morgan looked anguished as he stared at the doctor.

The doctor hesitated as he looked at the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Caturday! Thanks for reading. Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

 _He finished his coffee and was getting up to toss the empty cup when a middle-aged man in surgical_

 _scrubs walked into the lounge. He closed the door behind him and looked at his clipboard. "Penelope Garcia?" he asked._

 _"Yes, we're her family," Hotch answered as the team gathered._

 _"How is she?" Morgan looked anguished as he stared at the doctor._

 _The doctor hesitated as he looked at the group._

Chapter 17

They looked up as another doctor in scrubs entered. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm Dr. Allison Davis and this is my colleague, Dr. Leo Stein. We are the primary surgeons who operated on Penelope. I'm the head trauma surgeon and Dr. Davis is her orthopedic surgeon."

"Is there a Special Agent Derek Morgan here?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Yes, sir, that's me," Derek answered.

"We have you down as Penelope's next-of-kin."

"Yes, that's right. And this is the rest of her team."

"More like family," JJ corrected.

"All right. I must say Penelope is very lucky," Dr. Stein said. "She has injuries that I normally only see in victims of severe car accidents. The fact that she suffered these injuries over an extended period of time and was still semi-conscious at the scene shows how strong she is. Her heart was strong throughout the surgeries and never faltered."

"But...?" Morgan asked.

The surgeon sighed. "She is by no means out of the woods. She has second and third degree burns on her hands and wrists, two broken ribs, and almost every bone in her left leg is broken. Her knee and ankle are shattered. We had to put in eight pins in her ankle and her kneecap was broken in half. We had to open it up and piece it back together. Her femur is broken and after we set it we put a rod and two screws in for support. Her tibia and fibula are also broken, the tibia in three places and fibula in two. After setting them, we put in a small rod and plate. She also has two pelvic fractures, which we pieced back together." He looked over at the other surgeon.

"She has a hyphema and orbital blowout fracture to her right eye and twelve stitches in her cheek. She also has a skull fracture which required seven stitches. We detected no cerebral swelling; however, she will be closely monitored for changes. We are mostly concerned about her breathing. She inhaled a great deal of smoke and her throat and lungs are damaged. The flight EMT had to perform a tracheostomy due to the damage to her throat." She held up her hand as Morgan opened his mouth.

"Agent Morgan, I know what you're going to ask." The surgeon smiled slightly. "I don't know how it's possible, but the baby is fine as far as we can tell. Like Penelope, he or she has a strong heart that never faltered. I'm not saying the baby is out of danger. It's a small miracle the baby survived all the traumas and then the stress of the surgeries. We may not know how much damage - if any- the baby has. We can only take this day-by-day for the time being." Her smile disappeared and she looked over at the other surgeon.

"What is it?" Morgan asked. "What are you not telling us?"

"We are aware that Penelope sustained these injuries due to physical abuse. Although relatively minor in comparison to her other injuries, she has several burns on her arms and chest. They appear to be from a cigarette. We're not sure of the exact circumstances..."

Derek saw red. He felt the heat rising in his head and clenched his fist.

"Agent Morgan?" Dr. Stein asked. He had been watching the agent get angrier and angrier.

"Did they... Did they...?" he couldn't even say the words.

"No, we don't believe she was sexually assaulted. A rape kit was performed and there was no bruising, fluid, or spermicide present." Dr. Davis answered.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "When can we see her?"

"Penelope has been unconscious since she arrived. She's in a coma. Right now they are moving her into the ICU. As soon as they are finished settling her into a room a nurse will come get you." Dr. Davis answered.

"Thank you, Doctors," Hotch nodded as the two surgeons left.

Morgan didn't realize he had fallen to his knees until JJ and Reid knelt beside him.

"She's all right. They're all right," JJ whispered.

Morgan looked at the ground and whispered, "Thank you." He smiled as he thought about how God had listened to his prayers.

* * *

"Penelope Garcia?" a young nurse asked.

Morgan stood up. "Yes," he affirmed.

"Penelope is ready for visitors." The team and Emily followed the nurse down several corridors before stopping in front of a closed door. She opened the door and allowed the team to enter.

Morgan walked up to Penelope laying in the bed and felt the tears well up again. He had never seen her so pale and still. There was a tube in her throat and a bandage covering her right eye. Her cheek was swollen and purple and the stitches stood out angrily. There was a cut on her lip and bruises along her jawline. Her hands were heavily bandaged and her leg was in a cast all the way to her thigh.

Derek was torn: he didn't want to leave Penelope but he wanted to go to the jail and finish what he started in the woods. In the end he knew he'd couldn't leave Penelope. Even in a coma she called to him, like a Siren's song, and he would never deny her anything, especially after today.

He pulled up a chair as close to the bed be could get. He wanted to bring her into his arms and never let go but he was afraid of hurting her. Nearly every inch of her body was bruised. She looked so broken and fragile. He gently took her bandaged hand in both of his and kissed it. Derek vowed then and there that he'd do everything he could to make sure Grant Jackson never saw the light of day.

"Derek." the familiar voice whispered and he let the tears fall as his mother embraced him.

"Mama, there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

Derek remained by Penelope's side for hours- holding her hand, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear. He was barely aware of the team taking turns sitting on Penelope's other side.

He was resting his head next to hers on the pillow when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into the smiling face of a nurse. Her name tag said "Jen, RN."

"Excuse me, sir, but I need to clean Penelope's burns," she spoke quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Derek rose and pushed his chair back so the nurse could get close.

"I'll be outside," Reid said as he got up from his chair on Penelope's other side.

"I'll stay, if that's OK," Derek looked at Nurse Jen.

"Ummm... " the nurse pursed her lips.

"Please. I'm her baby's father."

"OK, then," Nurse Jen nodded.

Nurse Jen shot an injection into Penelope's IV. "Pain medication," she answered Derek's unanswered question. She pulled up Penelope's sleeve and cleaned the burns with a soft cloth, then applied a thick ointment. She repeated the process with her other arm, then pulled Penelope's gown down. Derek gasped out loud when he saw the bright welts marring her flesh. The burns on her arms were bad, but these were worse. The anger he felt earlier was replaced by pure hate.

"Excuse me," he strangled out as he bolted from the room.

Reid was waiting outside with Kate and Emily.

"Everything all right?" Prentiss raised an eyebrow as Morgan stopped in the middle of the hallway and rubbed his head in anger.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Grant Jackson." Derek announced as he stalked down the hall, breaking into a run, and almost colliding into Hotch as he exited the elevator.

"Hotch, stop him!" Kate called as Morgan stormed past him.

Hotch instinctively reached out and grabbed Morgan's shoulder, forcing him to stop before he entered the elevator. "What's going on?" A moment off terror went through him. "Is Penelope all right?"

"Yes... no... I mean, there's been no changes." Morgan shook his hand off. "I'm going to speak to Grant Jackson."

"No, you aren't. Garcia needs you here."

"Hotch, they tortured her! They burned her over and over, on her arms and chest. They used her as an ashtray!"

"The doctors told us this," Hotch gently reminded him.

"I know, but knowing something and seeing it are different. The 'case' is over. You told us to treat this as any other case. Well, I can't. If this was any other case we'd already be back at home. We're still here because our 'victim' is also family. This is as personal as it gets!"

Hotch sighed. "Morgan, I mainly said to treat this as any other case because I know that no one besides this team would find her in time. If the UNSUBs had stuck to their timeline we would've gotten to her before they lit that fire. Even so, we still made it in time. I knew that we were under a microscope. One slip-up and they would've pulled us, and Garcia would have died."

"What are you saying, Hotch?"

"I'm saying that _now_ is the time to act like the family, not the authorities. That part is over. Now is the healing part, for us and Garcia, and I don't want Grant Jackson in your head when you need to focus on Penelope."

Hotch sighed again. "I need to tell you that I asked Kevin to find Garcia's brothers. He found one pretty easily. I have his number. Do you want to call or should I?"

"You do it, I want to get back to Penelope."

* * *

Hotch walked outside and called the number Kevin found. "Thank you for calling the law offices of Garcia and Garcia," a cold, crisp female voice greeted. "How may I direct your call?"

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I need to speak to Gregory Garcia. It's urgent." Hotch said.

"Hold, please," the voice ordered.

It was a full five minutes before the line was picked up again. "This is Greg Garcia, how can I be of assistance?"

Hotch frowned at the haughty tone of his voice. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI..."

"Yes," Greg interrupted condescendingly. "My secretary told me who you are. What do you want?"

Hotch cleared his throat to camouflage his shock. "Is your sister Penelope Garcia?"

There was a long pause before Greg answered. "What's she done now?"

"Excuse me?" Hotch answered.

"What. Did. She. Do?" Greg's voice was now angry. "I'm not bailing her out," he barged on. "She is such a fuck-up... I told her years ago that I'm not bailing her out. She made her bed and now she has to sleep in it... This is what she gets for..."

"Excuse me, sir!" Hotch raised his voice.

"What?" Greg snapped.

"I am Penelope's boss."

" _'Boss'?_ " I thought you said you were from the FBI."

"I did. And I am." Hotch was having trouble keeping his anger in check.

"I don't understand."

"Clearly," Hotch replied. "Penelope has been employed by the FBI for the last twelve years."

"Are you serious?" Greg sounded amused now and Hotch frowned.

"Yes. I recruited her myself."

"I'll be damned!" Greg hooted. "My baby sister turned Fed!" He cleared his throat. "So, what do you want?"

"Mr. Garcia, I wanted to call you because Penelope has been severely injured..."

"'Injured'?" Greg repeated. "What did she do?"

Hotch had to grit his teeth to keep himself from losing his temper. " _'She'_ didn't do anything, sir. She was abducted and held against her will."

"Well, is she all right?" Greg snapped.

"No, she's not. She's in a coma. She has numerous broken bones, a skull fracture, second and third degree burns, and lung damage from smoke inhalation. She was beaten and nearly set on fire."

"I see," Greg said, sounding cold again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ideally, I'd like you to be here for your sister."

"'Be there for her'?" Greg repeated. "That's not possible."

"I don't understand," Hotch said.

"Clearly," Greg mocked. "You say you've worked with Penelope for twelve years? Do you know what she did?"

"I know all about her past," Hotch said.

"Then you know she's the reason our parents died. If she hadn't been running the streets they never would have been out that night."

"Are you serious?" Hotch asked.

"Yes! Penelope does a good job of playing the victim but now you know the truth..."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you misunderstood," Hotch interrupted. "I _do_ know the truth. I know Penelope is a wonderful, caring, sweet woman. I know that she blames herself for your parents' deaths, even though the rest of our team and I know better. What I meant was how such a beautiful soul as Penelope could have such a cruel and heartless bastard for a brother."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Greg yelled.

"I'm talking to someone who doesn't deserve to have Penelope in their life. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait..." Greg sputtered as Hotch ended the call. He sat down on a bench and seethed. _No wonder Garcia never talks about her brothers,_ he thought. He momentarily regretted calling her brother but then he was glad he did. Now he felt no guilt for not informing her family earlier about her ordeal.

He sighed as he walked back into the hospital. He was not looking forward to telling Morgan how the phone call went.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not evil, I swear! I love cliffhangers and stories that Ieave you guessing. My ultimate goal in writing this fic is to keep you, my beloved readers, wanting more. Judging by the reviews, I think I'm doing OK in that aspect.**

 **As always, xoxo,**

 **Pita (I'm not evil ;) Cake**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"You've got to be kidding me!" the small man screeched he read the file. It had taken hours but he was finally able to hack the patient files of the biggest hospital group in Indiana. He had just began a search when he got up to make his second glass of gin and tonic. It had taken just as long for the hospital to update the information. He now knew why it had taken so long; she had been in surgery. And survived.

He couldn't believe it. Derek Morgan and his fed goons had swooped in and saved her! He took a long swig of his drink and allowed himself a smile. The injuries were extensive- skull fracture, broken ribs, burns on her hands. They practically had to buy out an Ace store with as much hardware as they had to put in her leg.

His smile grew wider as he read that she had to have a tracheotomy due to smoke inhalation and was in a coma, then disappeared entirely as he scrolled down and read: _Fetus shows no signs of distress; however, will be closely monitored for changes due to injuries to mother. Fetus measures at 7 weeks, 5 days gestation._

The small man screeched again and swiped the glass away. He ignored the shattered glass and spilled gin. _The bitch is pregnant!_ he screamed to himself. There was no way, _no way in hell_ he'd ever let the Black Queen reproduce, especially with that bastard fed Derek Morgan.

"If you want something done, do it yourself," he muttered as he looked up flights to Indianapolis. He was pleased to see a first class seat was available for a flight tomorrow afternoon. He detested flying commercial but first class made it bearable. He decided to use a department store prepaid debit card to pay for the ticket instead of hacking the travel site or using his legitimate card. He didn't need to leave an obvious paper trail and the debit card was under a false name. He hacked random companies a few times a year to pad the card and allow himself a few luxuries.

* * *

"Hotch? Are you all right?" JJ asked as Hotch stepped out of the elevator. Hotch tried to keep his face blank but JJ's question put the spotlight on him.

"We need to talk," he explained as the rest of the team approached. "Privately," he added as he looked into the busy ICU lounge.

"The eighth floor has a nice view," Reid hinted.

He looked up to see Fran walking towards them. "He's finally asleep. He just passed out next to her," she explained.

"No surprise. He's barely slept," Kate replied.

"Mrs. Morgan, can you come with us? I need to address the team without Derek and I'm hoping you can help us later," Hotch asked.

"Of course," Fran nodded.

They took the elevator to the top floor and Reid led them to a door that opened into a stunning sun room with floor to ceiling windows.

The sun was beginning to set and the colors were stunning. They gazed out the windows for a minute before Hotch cleared his throat.

"I asked Kevin to try and locate Garcia's brothers. He found the oldest pretty easily. He's a tax attorney and lives in Los Angeles. He has his own practice with Penelope's third-oldest brother." He paused, took a deep breath and continued: "I just spoke to him a short while ago. It did not go well, to say the least. The first thing he said when I told him who I was 'what did she do?'. He didn't seem to care that Penelope is hurt and he still blames her for their parents' deaths. I've learned more about Penelope in that phone call than all the years she's worked for me."

"What?" Reid was shocked. "Don't tell me you agree with that!"

"Of course I don't!" Hotch gave Reid a dirty look. "I can see why she went underground and why she wears her heart on her sleeve. I can honestly say I know why Penelope is the way she is." He divulged the conversation he had with Greg Garcia.

"Wow." JJ said. "That bad?"

"Poor Garcia!" Kate sighed.

"Yes. He's despicable. And unfortunately I told Morgan I was going to call him. I just have to tell him _why_ Garcia never talks about her brothers."

"Tell him the truth," Fran said. "He needs to know that she really and truly has no one besides you guys and why."

"Of course." Hotch sat down and stared at the floor. He could not get Greg Garcia's voice out of his head. He hadn't felt such hatred since he killed Foyet. He couldn't imagine how one sibling could be so cruel to another. And that Garcia has to live with knowing her brothers hate her.

He looked up the group. They were exhausted, physically and mentally. "I think we need to go find a hotel. One close by, so we can all be here in case she wakes up in the night."

"Should we tell Morgan?" Reid asked.

"We can stop by Penelope's room on the way and see if he's awake," Fran suggested.

The group walked back to Penelope's room in silence. They peeked in and saw Derek was still asleep, his face inches from Penelope's.

"Can you please tell Agent Morgan when he wakes up that we went to a hotel and to call or text us if anything changes?" Hotch asked the nurse on duty, whose name was Tiffany.

"Of course," she said. "I have to check on Penelope in an hour so if he wakes up then I'll tell him."

"At least Garcia's brother is in California," Fran said as the group entered the elevator. "I'd hate to be him if Derek ever finds him."

"Derek will have to get in line behind me," Hotch replied.

"And me," Rossi said.

"And me," Reid added.

"I think we all want a piece of Penelope's brother." JJ grinned.

* * *

"Harry, did you find her?" Greg Garcia asked his top Private Investigator.

"Of course. She's at Methodist Hospital in Indianapolis..."

"'Indianapolis'?" Greg repeated. "What the hell is she doing there? I thought you said she lives and works in Quantico."

"She does," the PI winced. "I can't get into the FBI files without drawing attention and you specifically asked to keep this as quiet as possible, so I have no idea why she's in Indiana."

"Fine," he snapped before hanging up. He flipped through the calendar on his phone and decided to cancel his weekend plans.

"Mandy! Cancel everything this weekend and book me a ticket to Indianapolis for Friday night," he snarled to his secretary, who had just walked in bearing a silver tea service.

"Yes, sir." She knew "book me a ticket" meant first class, the best hotel room available, and a rental car.

Greg poured his tea and walked to the window. He remembered his sister on the first day he met her:

 _She was two and he was eleven. His father adored her and spent hours playing with her. Even he admitted how cute and sweet she was. His friends' sisters were bratty and loud, but Penelope was perfectly happy alone in her room, quiet, surrounded by books and her stuffed animals._

 _A year later he stood next to his father as he married Penelope's mother, he watched as Penelope walked down the aisle in her fluffy white flower girl dress. At the reception he stood off the dance floor and felt a gentle tug on his pants. He looked down to see Penelope looking up at him with big, brown eyes. "Greggy, are you my brother now?" she asked._

 _He picked her up and walked to the dance floor. "Yes, Penny, I'm your brother now," he whispered. He started to dance and she put her head on his chest. Neither of them realized the photographer had snuck up until the flash jarred them. He whispered in her ear and together they stuck their tongues out as the photographer snapped another pic._

Greg walked back to his desk and opened the false drawer. He picked up two pictures hidden at the bottom of the drawer. It was the pictures of he and Penelope at their parents' wedding. He stuck the pictures in his pocket as Mandy knocked on the door. "Mr. Garcia, Mayor Smith is here," she announced.

* * *

Derek woke up suddenly with a start. He looked at Penelope, who looked visibly paler. He gasped when her face started to twitch and her arms began to jerk. Her heart monitor sped up and he hit the call button, then ran to the door. "We need help in here!" he yelled into the hallway. He ran back to the bed and stroked her hair while Nurse Tiffany ran in. She looked at Penelope and called for more help.

Derek stepped back as several doctors and nurses entered the room. They put a couple meds in her IV and watched as Penelope stopped moving and her heart rate steadied.

The room emptied until Nurse Tiffany and an unfamiliar doctor were the only ones left.

"Agent Morgan?" he addressed Derek, who nodded. "Ms. Garcia had a seizure. We will be taking her for a CT scan in a few minutes."

"OK." Derek's head was spinning. He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to the team, Emily, and his mom.

* * *

 **A/N: You, my lovely readers, are the best. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita (I'm a little evil) Cake**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Hotch sat up in bed as his phone went off. He looked at the text and his heart dropped. He texted the team and got dressed as they each texted back. Ten minutes later they met in the lobby and drove the five minutes to the hospital.

They found Derek pacing the hall outside Garcia's room. "She's not back from the CT yet," he said as Fran gathered him in her arms.

"What happened?" Rossi asked

"I don't know. I woke up, or something woke me up. I was looking at her and noticed she was pale and she started to seize. They were able to stop it but..." Derek looked shell-shocked as he hugged Fran. He looked up as the radiology team rounded the corner with Penelope. He noticed her color wasn't any better as he and the group followed the back into the room.

Nurse Jen set about fixing the machines and bedclothes. "The doctors will be in soon to discuss the results of the CT." She looked sad as she looked from Penelope to Derek.

Derek pulled up his chair to his usual spot and put Penelope's hand in his. He was unaware of anything besides the steady beep of the heart monitor and the _whoosh_ of the ventilator.

He looked up to see Dr. Davis standing next to the bed with another doctor. "Agent Morgan, this is Dr. Sale, Penelope's neurosurgeon."

"'Neurosurgeon'?" Derek repeated. He totally lost his manners as he refused to look away from Penelope's bruised face.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Sale nodded. "I've looked at Penelope's CT scans. She's developed swelling. It's putting pressure on her optic nerve, which caused the seizure."

"What are you saying? Hotch asked.

"You have to decide: We could do surgery to try and relieve the pressure. That comes with risks, of course. The anesthesia can cause fetal distress. Brain surgery always risky. We may not be able to relieve the pressure. We could also wait a few hours to see if the swelling goes down on its own. That has risks as well. The swelling may cause more seizures. She may have a stroke. And the longer there is pressure on the optic nerve, the higher the chance that she could have irreparable damage."

"Are you saying she may be blind?" Morgan looked up at the doctors in horror.

"The seizure may have caused too much damage already," Dr. Sale said. She looked sad. She read Penelope's chart and heard her back story from Dr. Davis and Dr Stein. If she didn't know any better she'd swear the people in her room were her family and no co-workers.

Derek stood up suddenly. "Do the surgery. Do it now. Right away," he ordered.

"Agent Morgan..." Dr. Davis started.

"No! They've already taken so much from her. She can't lose her sight!" he shouted.

"All right," Dr. Sale nodded. "I'll have the consent papers drawn up. We'll start the surgery in one hour."

The doctors left and Morgan leaned over and whispered in Penelope's ear.

"Morgan," Hotch said.

"Hang on, Hotch. She needs to know why I'm letting them do this to her."

"Baby Girl, you understand, right? I know you can hear me. You're probably annoyed that we were talking about you like you aren't here. I'm sorry about that. I just don't want to leave you. I don't want you to lose the baby but I don't want to lose _you._ When you wake up I'll be right here."

"Agent Morgan, I have the consent forms," Nurse Jen announced.

"How long will the operation take?" Hotch asked as Derek signed the forms.

"You'll be able to see her after in recovery and after that she'll be back here. They'll be taking her back in about twenty minutes. The doctors will be in to discuss how the surgery went while Penelope is in recovery," the nurse accepted the papers back and left.

"Reid." Morgan stared at his friend whom he considered his brother.

The young genius swallowed hard. "She's already in a coma. The swelling is not a good sign, especially if it's putting pressure on her optic nerve. The injury itself may have already caused too much damage. She may already be blind. They're going to try and relieve the pressure and also to see how much damage is already there. She may never wake up. She may be just fine. Head injuries are all different. We won't know how much damage the injury, swelling, and seizure caused until she wakes up

"Did I make the right decision?" he asked the group.

"It was the less risky of the choices," Reid said. "I would have chosen it."

"So would I," Emily agreed, as did everyone else.

"Excuse me," Nurse Jen interrupted. "We need to get Penelope ready.

"OK," Hotch answered. Derek stepped aside as he approached. "Be strong, Penelope," he whispered as he kissed her uninjured cheek.

Rossi was next. "Love you, Kitten," he whispered and kissed her hand.

Reid cleared his throat and touched his forehead to hers. He didn't say anything... he couldn't say anything.

JJ brushed Penelope's hair away from her face. "See you soon, babe." She started to cry as she watched Kate and Emily kiss their friend. The three women left together, hugging and crying.

Fran looked sadly at her son before kissing Penelope. She knew he needed to say what needed to be said in privacy.

"Agent Morgan," Nurse Jen touched his shoulder.

He ignored her and leaned in and spoke in Penelope's ear. "Sweetness, I love you so much. You must get through this, OK? I don't care what happens. I'll love you no matter what. Stay strong for our baby. I'll be right here when you're ready to wake up. I'll wait forever if I have to. I love you, Baby Girl." He kissed her so gently on the lips and he could swear he felt the tiniest bit of pressure, as if she returned his kiss.

Derek finally released her hand and made his way out of the room. He did not see the tears that fell from Nurse Jen's eyes.

* * *

 _Penelope felt odd, like she was swimming, but felt no resistance in her limbs when she moved them. Her head was foggy and she couldn't remember what happened. She heard whispers but couldn't understand what they were saying._

 _She sat up and realized the fog wasn't just inside her head, it was all around her. It wasn't so bad. It was soothing. Tranquil. She laid back down and dozed. She had dreams but couldn't make any sense of them. One in particular was of her as a young child, but Derek was there, and he was playing with her and doing her hair. She laughed as young Penelope scolded Derek for not making her twin French braids even. The dream disappeared into the fog as another sound permeated through. It was crying. "No, no, no..." she cried out as she tried to see through the fog. Little by little the fog cleared and she could make out the faces of her team. They spoke but she couldn't understand what they were saying. One by one they moved close, then moved away. Then she heard a different voice. A voice she'd recognize anywhere. "Derek!" she breathed. She saw him emerge from the fog._

 _"I love you, Baby Girl" he whispered and she felt the gentlest kiss on her lips. She returned it eagerly, but he pulled away before she finished. She watched as he disappeared into the fog again._

 _"Derek! Don't leave!" she cried. "I love you, too!" She sat there, her head buried in her arms, willing Derek to return, until she felt the fog pressing on her. She looked up in time to see the fog change to night. "No!" she shouted and tried to stand. "I'm NOT ready to leave." She fell back down as the night engulfed her._

* * *

Derek watched from the hall as the nurses wheeled Penelope's bed out. He and the team walked with them until they disappeared behind the operating room doors. He stood there unmoving... He couldn't think...

"I need some air," he told his mom as he ran from the ICU. He had to get out. He made his way downstairs and ran outside. He breathed in the autumn air and put his hands on his knees. He leaned against a wall and slid down. He sat and put his face in his arms and sobbed. He didn't care who saw him. He sat there until he felt cold, then jumped and reached for his gun as he saw someone sitting next to him.

"You know, for a profiler you're very unobservant," his companion said dryly.

"Dammit, Shane. Sneaking up on an FBI agent is a good way to get shot," Derek growled as he stood up.

"Uh-huh," Shane replied nonchalantly. "It's kinda pretty here but it's too cold already." He shivered dramatically.

"Are you referring to the weather or the company?" Derek asked.

"The weather," Shane answered. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have three guesses to get it right?"

"I just had to sign papers giving some doctors permission to cut open Penelope's head, she might aleady be blind, and she is pregnant with my baby," Derek blurted.

Shane's mouth hung open. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, I am. She had a seizure and she's under the knife right now, to ease pressure from swelling and to see if she's blind. Penelope _and_ our baby survived the beatings, the drugs, the fire, and the first surgery..." Derek was unconsciously walking with Shane back into the hospital. He stopped in the middle of the lobby and froze as he stared at the door to his left. Before he knew what he was doing, he was entering the doors and sitting in pew.

"I never pegged you as the religious type," Shane said as he sat next to Derek.

"I'm not," Derek replied. "I was just thinking: I had some bad stuff happen to me as a kid, and I thought God abandoned me, so I stopped believing in Him. I lived like that for a long time, until we caught a case and a priest spoke to me. I came home and went to church for the first time in years. That was the night Penelope was shot. I know I don't deserve anything, but Penelope does. You can stay if you want to but I'm going to be in here for awhile, I think."

"I'll stay, thanks."

Derek sat there and prayed. And prayed and prayed. He finally got up and texted Hotch, asking if anyone wanted a coffee. Together he and Shane carried the drinks to the same lounge the team sat in the first night.

Derek introduced Shane to Fran, and the three talked and laughed. Eventually the team joined them and brought up some of Penelope's funniest quirks. Shane told them a story about one time Penelope dyed her hair purple and stained his bathroom counter and sink. They were laughing and cutting-up and didn't notice Dr. Sale and Dr. Davis walk in. The two doctors watched the group until Derek looked up and saw them. The room silenced as Derek stared down the doctors.

"How is she?" he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: It may be a week before I post another chapter. I will do my best to get out another chapter or two but this weekend going into next week will be chaos. Thanks as always for the reviews.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

 _The two doctors watched the group until Derek looked up and saw them. The room silenced as Derek stared down the doctors._

 _"How is she?" he whispered._

Chapter 20

"Is she...?" he asked.

"Penelope came through the operation just fine," Dr. Sale answered, "as did the baby."

Derek released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as the doctor continued: "We were able to relieve the pressure. The optic nerve was compromised and we did our best to repair it. Unfortunately, we won't know how the damage affected her vision until she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Derek asked.

"Since Penelope was already in a coma before the operation, we cannot say. I'm hopeful in twenty-four hours, after the anesthesia will be completely out of her system, she'll wake up. The rest is up to her." Dr. Sale smiled.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes. Two visitors at a time until we bring her back to the ICU." Dr. Davis replied.

Derek looked at the group. "Shane, you haven't seen her yet. Do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Me? I.. uhhh... sure," Shane stuttered. He and Derek followed the doctors down the hall.

"Penelope's eyes are heavily bandaged. This is to allow them to heal and to protect them from light. We'll be able to remove them in a few days. If she wakes up before then she may be frightened. She won't be able to see or speak. I suggest someone stay with her at all times so she won't wake up alone." They stopped outside one of the recovery rooms.

"We'll check on her in an hour. The nurses are here if you need anything and we'll be on call all day." Dr. Davis patted Derek's arm and opened the door for him.

Derek rushed to Penelope's side and kissed her. The bandages over her eyes were stark white against her pale skin, although he saw she had more color than before. He looked up and saw Shane was still in the doorway. "You know, if she was awake she'd chew you out for not coming in," he grinned.

"Yeah," he replied as he walked up to Penelope and picked up her hand. "The last time I was in a hospital was when my mom passed. I hate hospitals."

Derek shrugged. "I don't like them either but it comes with the job. I hate the reason I'm here. I never thought I'd be watching her fight for her life _again._ And I wasn't there to protect her _again._ I always thought she was safe. She's not in the line of fire like the rest of the team. And we were at a wedding, of all places."

"And the baby?" he asked.

Derek sighed. "Greatest night of my life. I'm such an idiot for not seeing it sooner. I've always loved her. I'm not sure when that love changed but it did. She is my best friend and has saved me so many times, not just from UNSUBs but from myself. I considered myself unworthy for someone as wonderful and perfect and beautiful as Penelope. She's never looked down on me because of my past. And she's having my baby. This caring, sweet angel was sent to me to show me the light. The job I have is hard. Looking into the minds of the sickest and depraved killers can eat at your soul. I've seen it happen. And she is there at the end of the day showing me, and the team, that for every killer there are a hundred good people to protect."

"Do you know about her past?" Shane asked.

"Somewhat. She told me her parents were killed by a drunk driver and she blames herself for their deaths. It wasn't long after that that she went underground and met you. She never speaks about her brothers. As far as I know they never contact her."

"Yeah, she didn't talk about them with me, either. She once said that they hate her and refused to elaborate. She was always taking care of us. Her friends are her family. I had no idea she found my, uhhh... competitive nature so unappealing. Now that I look back she would do everything she could to not fight. It wasn't until she let herself get caught that I realized how much I screwed up. She was willing to go to prison over being with me." Shane shook his head. "She was the best thing in my life and I broke her down and she ran away."

"Can you think of anyone from her past that would want her dead?" Derek asked. "The Jackson brothers always call her The Black Queen and not her given name so they know of her underground activities.

"Penelope has a lot of enemies. Most are just Internet bullies. I don't know anyone who would do this," Shane replied. "Anyone in Star Chamber who I catch insulting Penelope is kicked out. It's a zero-tolerance policy."

"Have you kicked out a lot of people?" Derek asked.

"A few. Some guys were being explicit and I caught them. I don't know a Grant or Alfie Jackson. Neither does my lieutenant." Shane glanced at his watch. "I'll let someone else come in."

A few minutes later there was a shift knock on the door and Reid entered.

* * *

Three Days Later

Derek was frustrated. The team had gone to the FBI field office to give their statements and his mom had gone to the hotel to rest. He tried to watch TV but couldn't get into anything. Why did daytime TV seem better when I was a kid home sick from school? he wondered to himself.

He looked over at Penelope. The doctors removed the bandages over her eyes the day before. Her black eye was healing slowly; it was now more purple than black, and not as swollen. The burns on her arms and chest were healing, as were the burns on her hands. He throat and lungs were improving, too. She just wouldn't wake up. Every day he watched the doctors become more and more concerned. He knew the longer she was in the coma the less chance she had of waking up.

Derek felt more comfortable touching Penelope. He brushed her hair and gently put it into a loose braid over her shoulder, careful not to pull the stitches. He only left to shower and he slept in the chair next to Penelope's bed. He spoke to her constantly and explained what was going on. Every day she received flowers: each member of the team sent bouquets, plus several more from fellow techs, one from Cruz, and a huge basket from the director. As they arrived he described to her what they looked like. He told her what was on TV and what was on the news. On one of his trips to the hotel to shower, Derek spotted a cute, purple stuffed teddy bear in the window of the gift shop. It now sat next to Penelope's arm.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said. "I miss you. I miss you so much. How about you open those eyes for me? You've overslept, sweetness. It's time to wake up. Please, baby, wake up. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her lips. His eyes widened when he felt her kiss him back. He pulled away and watched as her as she frowned.

"Baby, wake up. I know you can hear me. Wake up." Tears flooded his eyes as her good eye slowly opened. She shut it fast and he remembered the doctor saying she may have light sensitivity, so he turned off the overhead light and turned on the softer light next to the bed.

"Sweetness, I turned the light down. Can you open your eyes again?"

* * *

 _The fog was back. It was as peaceful as before the night took her away. The whispers were also back. Penelope tried to understand what they were saying but like before she couldn't understand them. There was no sense of time. Sometimes she just watched the fog and sometimes she closed her eyes and had dreams. They didn't make sense. She still didn't understand why she was a child and Derek was still an adult. She watched as he pushed her on a swing and flew a kite on the beach. She grinned as young Penelope opened a birthday present and two kittens popped out of the box._

 _It was like watching her movies on the Super-8. She kept her eyes closed just so she could watch her young self play with Derek. She slept in the fog until a pain in her head made her eyes shoot open. The fog was clearing and she could hear the whispers get louder. It was Derek. He was asking her to open her eyes. Wait... her eyes were already open. How could he not see them? "Derek, I'm here!" she called. "I am awake!"_

 _The fog was lifting. She closed her eyes and she felt herself falling... falling, until she opened her eyes again. The fog was gone and the sun was shining. It was too bright and she closed her eyes again. Derek was begging her to open her eyes again, telling her he turned the light down. "How can you turn down the sun?" she tried to ask, but a different pain, this time in her throat, cut off her voice. Penelope opened her eyes again. She looked up and saw a very blurred face looking at her. Even blurry it was a face she'd recognize anywhere. Her Hot Stuff. Derek_.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't reign in my muse even though I'm beyond busy. What did y'all think of last night's episode? Me, personally, I yelled, "Noooooooo!, which scared the cat and my husband, who started his vaycay yesterday, came running into the room and said, "wtf?" (the non-censored version.) He thought I fell again. Doh! As always thanks for reading.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita (the klutz) Cake.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **FYI: Penelope's inner-monologue is in italics.**

* * *

Penelope's good eye widened as the pain hit her all at once: her head, her eye and face, her chest, her leg... the pain was intense and she tried to cry out but she couldn't; the words wouldn't come out and her throat burned. She instinctively reached for her throat, to try and pinpoint the source of the pain and another pain wracked through her, this time through her hands. _Why can't I open my other eye? What happened? I'm so groggy. And why does everything hurt_? she thought.

"Whoa, Baby Girl, stop." Derek grabbed her arms and pulled them away. "It's all right, sweetheart. You have a tube in your throat, which is why your can't talk. Can you hear me?"

 _Derek! Of course I can hear you._ She closed her eye and nodded. Even that tiny action hurt.

"Penelope!" a nurse greeted as she hurried into the room. "I'm Nurse Jen. I'm so glad to see you finally awake. I'll get the doctor in here right away." She left as fast as she entered.

 _'Finally awake? ', 'doctor?' What is going on? Where am I?_ Penelope's eye darted around the room.

"Everything's all right, Sweetheart. You're safe now," Derek soothed.

 _Safe? Of course I'm safe; You're here. Just tell me where I am! Why do I hurt so? And where are my glasses? I can't see very well_.

"You were attacked, Baby. And you're in the hospital. You've been asleep for almost five days," Derek explained as if he was reading her mind.

 _Five days!_ Penelope's eye widened. _I was attacked? Is that why I'm hurting?_

"Do you remember anything?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

Penelope closed her eye and thought back. _Do I remember what? How I got hurt? I remember going home from work and picking up my dress for the wedding. I remember the sun was too bright. After that, nothing. Wait! I remember you telling me to open my eyes. No, that just happened._ Penelope shook her head just slightly. Even that tiny movement sent pain through her head and she winced.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Can you blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'?" Derek asked.

 _Can I? I can blink. I think I can._ She closed her eye briefly, then opened it. _Yes, I can blink and it doesn't hurt._ She smiled slightly.

"I missed that smile," Derek whispered. He leaned over and her kissed her. She smiled wider and accepted the kiss. Her heart started racing and Derek pulled away. Penelope held up her hands to stop him. "Baby..." he murmured and he rested his forehead against hers. They sat like that until her heart slowed down. "Mama, I've missed you so much. I thought I was going to lose you both," he whispered.

 _'Us Both?' I don't... Oh, my God! My baby!_ Her hands flew to her abdomen.

"Penelope?" Derek sat back and looked at her hands. "The baby is fine. She's strong just like her mommy." He watched as she smiled a little and blinked twice as a lone tear escaped.

"'No?'" he raised an eyebrow. "You are the strongest woman I know and I don't want any arguments."

The two of them looked up as someone knocked on the door. Dr. Sale entered with a big smile. "Penelope! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Dr. Sale."

Penelope visibly tensed and looked at Derek with wide, nervous eyes. _Who is this lady?_

"It's all right, Baby Girl. Dr. Sale has been taking good care of you while you were sleeping," Derek explained. "It hurts her to move her head so she's been blinking once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'," Derek informed the doctor.

"How was she when she first woke up?"

"Scared. She tried to talk and grab the trach but I stopped her."

 _Hey, just because I can't talk doesn't mean I don't exist._ Penelope narrowed her eyes and elbowed Derek's arm to get his attention. She gave him a dirty look and he smiled.

"Sorry, baby. I know you don't like it when people talk about you like you're not there," he apologized.

Dr. Sale laughed. "We already started weaning you of the vent so hopefully by tomorrow we can take the tube out," she explained to Penelope. "Then you can tell him off properly."

Penelope grinned. _OK, I like this doctor._

"Penelope, are you in pain?" the doctor asked. _Yes._ Penelope blinked once. "Is it your head?" _Yes._ One blink. Your leg? _Yes._ One blink. Dr. Sale frowned. "Does it hurt everywhere?" _YES!_ One blink. "We'll get you something for the pain. Nurse Jen should be back with it soon."

 _What? No... no drugs. I don't want to hurt my baby._ Penelope blinked twice and reached for her belly.

"No? No pain medication? Don't worry, what we'll give you is safe for the baby."

 _Well, all right._ She blinked once.

"Do you remember what happened?" Two blinks. _No. Derek said I was attacked by not by who or why._

 _"_ And you know who this is?" the doctor prodded, touching Derek's arm. _Of course I do. How could I ever forget... him._

"It appears you've lost some short-term memory, but your long-term memory is fine. You may eventually remember the attack, or parts of it, anyway. It'll be important to speak with a psychologist to help you deal with the trauma. Is that OK?"

One blink. _Yes. I know it's important to get it all out. I used to run a therapy group for murder victims' families._

Penelope was tired by the time the doctor finished her exam and explained to her all her injuries. Derek never left her side but was texting constantly.

"Are you up for visitors?" he asked as Dr. Sale was finishing.

 _Visitors? Who?_ She frowned.

"There's a lot of people outside who can't wait to see you," Derek clarified.

 _My team! I want to see them, too._ She blinked once.

Derek went to the door and a bunch of people piled in. Penelope frowned because she couldn't differentiate them. _I want my glasses!_ She blinked rapidly to get someone's attention.

"What? Are you all right, Baby?" Derek rushed back to her side. She blinked once and brought her hand to her eyes. She flinched when she bumped her cheek.

"Does your face hurt?" he asked.

 _God, this is frustrating!_ Two blinks. She tried to mimic putting on glasses but she felt awkward with her hands so bandaged.

"Hey, Garcia. Do you want your glasses?" Hotch asked. Garcia blinked once as he approached the bed. She felt Derek leave quickly and saw the people move closer. Hotch leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We've missed you."

 _I've missed you too._ She smiled and settled into the pillow. _My family is here. I just want to see them._

"Here, Baby." Derek moved through the crowd and took back his spot next to her."I caught the doctor before she left. She said it was OK," he explained as he dug through the bag he packed for her. He sat on the bed and gently placed the glasses on her nose, careful not to hit her cheek. "There she is. I know you." He wagged his fingers at her. "Do you remember when I first said that to you?"

The world dramatically sharpened although it was still a bit blurry. It was far better than not seeing. One blink. _Of course I remember. You boosted my confidence and reminded me to always be myself. And I do love you. For real._

"Penelope! I see you have visitors." Nurse Jen weaved her way through the crowd, armed with a syringe and vial. Penelope tensed as a sudden picture of another syringe hit her. _No, no!_ She shrank back and raised her hand to stop the nurse.

Her family rushed up and comforted her. "Baby Girl, this is the pain medicine the doctor told you about, remember? It's safe for the baby," Derek explained. He paused and realization hit. "You remembered something, didn't you? One blink. _Yes, I remember a different shot and not wanting the medicine._

Penelope visibly relaxed and the nurse put the medication into her IV. Almost immediately Penelope felt the pain diminish.

That's better, isn't it?" Nurse Jen asked. One blink. _Oh, yeah._ Penelope felt her eyes getting tired. "The medicine will make you sleepy and you need lots of rest to help your body heal."

Penelope looked at each person in the room, smiling. _Emily! You came! And... is that Shane hiding in the doorway?_ She felt the medicine taking her under and she relaxed and closed her eyes, then let the drugs take over.

* * *

The small man settled into his seat. He was already tired from traveling and maneuvering through LAX during the layover. He couldn't wait to get his rental car and hotel room so he could take a nap.

He put in his ear buds and swiped to the music app on his phone. He flipped through just playlists and had just settled on one when a pompous-looking businessman walked through the aisle and swung his bag into his face. The small man instinctively put up his hand to protect his face and his phone was ripped from the ear buds and his hand. It scooted under the seat across the aisle. He looked at the businessman with loathing. By the time he got done fishing it out the jerk had already stowed his bag and was situating himself in his seat. He sighed as the businessman's phone rang. He went to put his earbuds back when he heard the man answer, "Garcia." The small man's attention perked up at the name. His earlier annoyance and fatigue dissipated as he eavsdropped on the one-way conversation. A new, better plan was forming and this time he would make sure The Black Queen was finished forever.

Greg Garcia snarled as he hurried onto the plane. "Watch it," he growled as he bumped into a small ginger man seated in first class, knocking the man's phone out of his hand and sending it flying across the aisle. The man gave him a death stare as he got up picked his phone up from the ground. Greg ignored him and the flight attendant as he took his briefcase out of his bag and shoved the bag into the overhead compartment. He sat in his seat behind the small man. There was only four other people in first class and no one was sitting next to him. He had barely made the flight in time and they had closed the doors behind him.

His smile faltered as his phone rang. "Garcia," he snapped took the caller. "No, dammit," he snarled. "I will be back Monday. I just have to deal with my sister. I know. It seems she still hasn't figured out that actions have consequences. Her first name? Penelope, why? Good thinking. Keep her name out of the press. Don't tell my brothers. I'll tell them when I get back. OK. I'll call when I land in Indianapolis."

 **Writing this chapter was difficult for me for two reasons. First, when I was 18 I had mono and then had to have my tonsils removed right after. I spent three weeks in the hospital because of complications and basically spent the over half the summer after high school unable to speak. It inspired me to learn American Sign Language and now I teach it. Second, I wrote the majority of this chapter while preparing for my only sibling's wedding, who happens to be my big brother. He is everything "Greg" is not. His new wife is the inspiration and namesake behind "Nurse Jen." She planned their wedding while going through nursing school and working two jobs and taking care of my brother after he had surgery this past summer. They also happen to be our next-door neighbors.**

 **As always, thanks for the likes and faves and reviews.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(MOH)Cake**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The small ginger man watched as Greg walked briskly off the plane. Neither stopped at the baggage claim and they made their way toward the car rental booths.

"I'll need to see your driver's license," the clerk asked. He fished out his I.D. and credit card. "Wow, Alaska," the clerk remarked as she looked at the I.D. "What's it like there?" she asked.

"Cold and snowy but beautiful," he replied, only listening with half an ear while listening to Greg argue with the other clerk and bully her into giving him a free upgrade. He watched out of the corner of his eye when Greg left with the keys.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Winstin," the clerk smiled brightly as she handed him his receipt and keys.

"Oh, I will. Thanks." Winstin grinned at the clerk. He turned and followed Greg to the garage. He saw the other man get into a big SUV. As he walked by he got a quick scan of the license plate. He got into his car and quickly followed the SUV until it turned into the lot of one of the hotels downtown. Winstin doubled back and pulled into the lot himself. He found the SUV easily enough and parked a few spaces away. He walked behind the SUV and pretended to drop his keys. As he bent to pick them up he swiftly stuck a tiny GPS tracker behind the license plate.

After he checked in and got into his room he quickly set up his computers and hacked the hotel's guest information and cameras. He got Greg's room number in seconds and had paused the past film from one of the lobby's security cameras to get a clear picture. He was running facial recognition through the cameras on both sides of the hallway outside Greg's room and set it up to alert him when Greg leaves.

About an hour later the computer pinged a match. A quick glance confirmed that Greg had left his room. Winstin grabbed his tablet and a laptop, stuffed the computer in a case and hurried out of the room. He caught up to Greg in the lobby but walked several yards behind him. Greg was too distracted to notice as he was barking orders into his phone.

Winstin was surprised when Greg suddenly cut over and went into the hotel's bar. He decided to wait in his car and set up the computer and tablet to track the GPS. It wasn't long before Greg emerged. Winstin watched as the SUV left and waited a minute, making sure the GPS was working. He pulled into the street as Greg turned into the hospital parking garage. Winstin drove by and pulled into a strip mall. He made his way into a beauty supply store and came out with a grin and a bag.

* * *

Greg decided to drop off his bag at the hotel room and grab a quick shower before heading to the hospital. The room was actually nice and not decorated tackily like most hotel rooms. It was done in shades of blue. The bathroom was huge, with a jacuzzi tub and large shower.

The hot water loosened his tense muscles and he sighed as he thought of Penelope and how she changed so fast...

 _After the wedding the blended family moved into a much bigger house. Everyone had their own rooms and Penelope asked to have hers decorated like a fairytale castle. Greg and his father built her bed themselves. They took a bunk bed set and removed the bottom bed. They replaced half of the space with a reading nook with an actual door and built a desk on the other half. Penelope squealed in glee when she saw it finished and didn't emerge from her room for weeks except for meals and to use the bathroom. She had her own bathroom and was happy that she didn't have to share it with her brothers._

 _Greg and Penelope grew close. He taught her how to swing herself on the swings and how to swim. She was a cheerleader for his Jr. High football team. After every game he would run up to her and throw her on his shoulders and run with her all over the field, with the teammates surrounding them. He sat next to her as his father officially adopted her and changed her name. He held her when she cried after the doctor said she'd have to get glasses and told off kids who teased her about them. When he got his driver's license, the first thing he did was pick up Penelope from school and took her to get ice cream._

 _It wasn't until he got a girlfriend that things changed. His girlfriend didn't want a "pesky" seven year-old tagging along on their dates and he agreed. The first time Penelope ever yelled in anger was over his girlfriend:_

 _"You told me weeks ago you'd take me to the movie!" Penelope argued as Greg was getting ready for a date._

 _"I know, Penny, but Laura wants to see it, too."_

 _"So, we can bring her and go together!"_

 _Greg sighed and knelt in front of Penelope. "Laura doesn't want you to come."_

 _Penelope stepped back like she'd been slapped. "You don't want me to come, either?" she whispered._

 _"No, Penny, I don't. I don't want a seven year-old going on dates with me and my girlfriend."_

 _Penelope took another step back. Now she was mad. "I'm eight!" she yelled._

 _"You are?" Greg was genuinely surprised. "When did that happen?"_

 _Tears welled up in Penelope's eyes. "Last week! You said you were going to come to my party at the beach but then you went camping with your friends!" The tears fell and she ran from the room. Greg ran after her and tried to open the door to her room but it was locked._

 _"Leave her alone, son," their father ordered softly._

 _"Since when does her door lock?" Greg asked._

 _"Since last week. She asked for a lock on her door for her birthday."_

 _"And you said yes?" Greg asked incredulously._

 _His father sighed. "Some of your brothers' friends have been sneaking in when she's not here."_

 _Greg froze. "They didn't..." he whispered._

 _"No! She wasn't here when it happened. I agreed to the lock and she bought it herself and had an extra key made so your mother and I could each have one." He paused and grinned widely. "She even installed it herself. I was going to help her and by the time I was ready she had already finished it and gave me my spare key. She's so smart it scares me sometimes."_

 _"So how do I get her to understand that I have my own life now?" Greg asked._

 _"Stop flaking on her. If you say you're going to do something, do it. I know you have your own life and I'm proud of you, but you have a family and a baby sister that worships you. If Laura and your friends won't understand that they aren't good friends."_

 _He went out to the movie that night with Laura and ended up taking her home after it was over instead of continuing their date like she wanted. She nagged him until he lied and said he wasn't feeling well. After dropping her off he went to the mall. He stopped by a payphone and explained his plan to his dad, who was on board._

 _He carried the huge box up the stairs to his room. He found the key hidden inside his right dress shoe in his closet where his father said he left it. He unlocked the door to Penelope's room and brought in the box._

 _A few hours later he cracked his bedroom door and watched as Penelope dragged her feet up the stairs and unlocked her room. She hit the light and stopped dead, now wide awake. There, on her desk, was a computer._

 _"Do you like it, Penny?" Greg snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear._

 _"AHHH!" she screeched and whipped around. "Greggy...! How... wha... di... Oh, my gosh! Is that a..."_

 _"... a Commodore 64? Why, yes, it is, baby sister." Greg grinned as Penelope squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"Thanks, Greggy," she whispered and kissed his cheek._

 _He left her alone so she could get ready for bed. When she emerged from her bathroom he picked her up and put her in bed. "Dad and Mom only agreed to let me set the computer up tonight if you promised not to play with it until the morning. Do you promise?" he asked._

 _"Yes, I promise."_

 _"They'll be checking on you," Greg said with a frown._

 _"What is it?" Penelope turned to her side and looked wide-eyed at her big brother._

 _"Dad told me why you asked for a lock on your door. Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _Penelope shrugged. "One of their creepy friends destroyed two of my Barbies. He cut the arms and legs and head off one and left the pieces in my bed. I thought I lost the other one but he brought it to me at the bus stop. He ripped her clothes and cut her hair. He tried to kiss me but I hit him and he ran away crying."_

 _Greg was shocked as he looked into his baby sister's eyes. "Did you tell Mom and Dad?"_

 _"Yeah. They told the boys to never bring him around anymore. I haven't seen him since I hit him."_

 _"When was that?"_

 _"Two weeks ago."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Billy Winstin."_

 _"Isn't he that little, skinny red-haired kid?"_

 _"Yeah. He's eleven and I'm as tall as him," she giggled._

 _"Penny, if you ever see him here I want you to tell me right away."_

 _"OK," she whispered tiredly. She settled in her bed and he tucked her in and kissed her cheek._

 _"Goodnight, Greggy," she whispered._

 _"Goodnight, Penny," he whispered back._

 _Things were good for over a year. He had sent out his college applications and one night he approached his parents after his brothers and Penelope had gone to bed. "Mom, Dad," he said after he sat down. "I got some college letters back."_

 _"And..." his father grinned. His parents both knew with his perfect grades, extracurricular activities and sports, he had his pick of colleges._

 _"I was accepted to Northwestern, UCLA, Stanford, University of Michigan, Cornell..." He ticked them off with his fingers. "Oh, and Harvard." He grinned._

 _"Oh, my goodness! Greg!" his mom ran over and gave him a big hug._

 _"Congratulations, son!" his father beamed. They spoke for a long time and made plans. It was late when Greg got up and stretched._

 _"Now I just have to figure out how to tell Penny, " he sighed._

 _"Want us to do it?" his dad offered._

 _"No, I'll do it."_

 _"Better do it soon. Secrets don't keep long around here," his mom advised._

 _"I'll pick her up from school tomorrow," he said._

 _The next day Greg took Penelope to get ice cream after school. He took a deep breath. "Penny, I have something to tell you."_

 _"What?" Penelope asked as she set her spoon down._

 _"I got accepted to Harvard," he rushed._

 _"Oh, Greggy! That's so great!" She walked over to his side of the booth and gave him a big hug. She looked back at his sad look. "It's not great?" she asked, confused._

 _"Penny, Harvard is near Boston."_

 _Penelope pushed herself back from him. "Boston? As in Massachusetts? As in the other side of the country?" Her eyes filled with tears when he nodded. "You're leaving me," she said hollowly._

 _"I'll be back on holidays and all summer," he protested._

 _"No. You'll find someone just as horrible as Laura was and never come home!" she sobbed and ran out the door. He ran after her but she had disappeared. He drove home and his dad met him on the porch._

 _"She's here," he said sadly. "How bad did she take it?"_

 _"As bad as I expected." Greg looked depressed._

 _"She'll be fine, son."_

 _Greg looked up at Penelope's bedroom window. "I hope so."_

 _Penelope barely spoke to him all spring and summer. She spent more time than ever locked in her room, playing with her computer. He packed up for college and together the family loaded a moving truck to drive most of his stuff to Cambridge. Their brothers decided to stay with friends while Penelope and their parents flew with Greg._

 _She didn't say a word the entire trip. She had learned to knit that spring and when she wasn't staring off into space she was knitting away. Her current project was blue. They helped move the stuff into the dorm and when it came time to leave the parents left the siblings alone._

 _Greg sat down next to Penelope on the bed. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Greggy. I know this is a great opportunity for you and I know you'll do great. I'll just miss you a lot. You're my best friend. And.. and..." Tears filled her eyes. "Just... don't forget me, OK?" She burst into tears and ran out of the room. He ran to his window and watched as Penelope ran past their parents and ran to their rental car. She looked up and waved a little. He choked up and waved back._

 _That night after he returned to his room after dinner he saw something blue peaking out from under his pillow. He pushed the pillow side and lifted a scarf and matching hat from the bed. A note tumbled out of the bundle:_

 _Greggy,_

 _I read that it can get really cold in Massachusetts. Not cold like we think. I mean really cold. You don't have to wear them but I don't want you to forget me. Or be cold. So don't, OK?_

 _I love you,_

 _Penny_

 _"'Penny?'" Greg's roommate read over his shoulder. "Is that your girl?"_

 _"Yeah," he grinned. "My baby sister. She's nine." He pulled two framed pictures from his bag and set them on the nightstand. They were the two pictures the photographer took of them at their parents' wedding. He also pulled a picture out of his wallet. He showed it to his roommate. It was Penelope's last school picture. She was all blonde curls, brown eyes, and infectious smile._

 _"She'll be pretty when she grows up," his roommate remarked._

 _"I know. And she's so smart." He grinned. " No boy will ever be good enough for her."_

Greg was brought back from his daydream when the water started turning cold. He finished his shower in seconds, dried off, and redressed in a clean shirt, pants, and tie. He left the room and was going to leave the hotel when he spotted a bar off the lobby.

He ordered a martini, dry, and drank it down quickly. He left and went to his rental and drove the few minutes to the hospital. He pulled into a spot in parking garage and re-checked the room number.

* * *

 **A/N: Knee surgery went well. Thanks for the well-wishes.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaChip**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Penelope, you're doing so great. I think we can remove the trach now," Dr. Davis announced.

Penelope rolled her eyes. _Hallelujah!_ she thought.

"All right, Penelope. I don't want you to talk until tomorrow for your speech therapy. Your vocal chords need to get used to feeling air again. You don't want to push them too far, too early. They still have damage from smoke. You must tell us if the pain is too much. We absolutely do not want permanent damage and if it hurts too much we can pop the tube right back in," Dr. Davis explained.

Derek helped Penelope get into a sitting position while Dr. Davis and the Respiratory Therapist, Bill, prepared for removing the trach.

"Penelope, the important thing is to not panic. When I remove the tube it may be painful. Just concentrate on breathing slow, deep breaths. Try not to gasp. You'll probably need to cough as soon as the tube is out. It's a normal reflex," the doctor continued.

Penelope nodded and Dr. Davis gripped the trach tube. She gently but swiftly pulled the tube out. Penelope coughed and reflexively took a couple of quick breaths before regaining control. She took several slow, deep breaths. It burned a little and her throat hurt but it was more like a nasty sore throat and nothing unmanageable. Derek helped lie back onto the bed and sighed while Bill covered the hole with a thick piece of gauze and taped it down.

"If you have any questions, concerns, or if the pain starts feeling different, tell the nurse or RTs right away. We need to know how you're feeling so it'll heal properly," Bill told her as he finished taping the gauze. "You'll feel some air escaping from the hole and that is normal. It should be healed in a week or so. We'll check it a few times a day and re-apply the dressing." Penelope nodded.

"Does it hurt, Baby Girl?" Derek asked and kissed her bandaged hand. She blinked once. _Yeah, but it's better than having a tube stuck out of my throat like a spigot._

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rank the pain in your throat? Blink the corresponding number." Dr. Davis requested. Penelope blinked five times. "Five?" Penelope nodded. "Nurse Jen will be by in a few minutes with your pain medication. I will also be adding a cough suppressant to your medication list. Your swallowing test today was good so you need to drink plenty of water. And get plenty of rest."

Bill brought over a pitcher of water and a cup with a straw. Derek helped Penelope sit up again. He held a cup to her lips and she drank the water, relishing the feeling of drinking for the first time in days. _The things you take for granted, like breathing normally and drinking water,_ she thought. She pulled away when she got her fill and relaxed again. Derek's phone rang and he kissed her hand again before answering it and walking out to the hall.

Dr. Davis and Bill cleaned up their mess and waited a few minutes to make sure Penelope's breathing was stable. Nurse Jen walked in with the meds and put them in the IV. Penelope felt her eyes getting tired almost immediately and the doctor, RT, and nurse left.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I'm going to have to go to the field office," Derek was apologetic as he came in. He saw how tired she looked and helped ease her into the pillows and straightened the blankets. He leaned over and put his forehead against hers. "I'll only be a couple of hours at the most. If you wake up before I get back have Nurse Jen text me." He kissed her and she was just awake enough to return the kiss, then fell asleep. "I love you, my goddess," he whispered. He took her glasses off and put them within her reach, on the table next to the water. He got up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look back at Penelope sleeping peacefully before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"How is Ms. Garcia doing?" the Duck County sheriff asked.

"She's doing much better. She had the trach tube removed today but she's not supposed to speak until tomorrow," Morgan smiled as he sat down.

The team, local FBI, and both sheriffs were present to catch up on the case. The BAU still believed in their profile of a third UNSUB and refused to close the case.

"Has Ms. Garcia remembered anything?" the head of the field office asked.

"No, not really. She has flashes of memory but nothing we didn't see ourselves on the videos," Hotch answered. Both the sheriffs and head of the field office saw the videos, although they couldn't provide more insight.

They reviewed the case and explained what was being done to find UNSUB C. They video conferenced Kevin in and he explained that the paper trails dead ended but he was still looking.

"We know UNSUB C either can't or won't do the dirty work. He hired the Jackson brothers to carry out the abduction and attempted murder," Rossi said.

"But everything was so personal!" JJ argued. "The beatings, the cigarette burns, the 'last words', the burning at the stake... Those are signs of a personal vendetta."

"Penelope doesn't know the Jackson brothers. She's never met them. They'd never even been to D.C. or Virginia until they started stalking her. They never crossed paths online or through social media," Kevin argued.

"Which proves our theory of a third UNSUB," Hotch said.

"He has to know her," Kate added.

"Or he thinks he knows her," Reid said.

Hotch looked up. "Erotomania?" he asked. Reid nodded.

"You think a stranger thinks he's in love with her?" the head of the field office asked, one eyebrow raised.

"She's a kind, beautiful lady who is famous," Reid glared at the skeptical agent. "All it takes is one look or smile to the wrong person to start a delusional fantasy."

"'Famous?'" the sheriff asked repeated.

Hotch and Morgan explained how they recruited Penelope and her past as one of the best hackers in the world.

"So she could have hundreds of enemies wanting her dead," the sheriff sat back.

"I don't think so. I think it's someone from her past," Morgan got up and paced. The team didn't say anything, as he was their expert on obsessions. "She didn't say anything about getting gifts or calls or letters from strangers. There was no behavior change to suggest she was afraid. We didn't see anything out of place at her apartment."

Morgan's phone rang. "Excuse me," he apologized to the group as he left the room.

"I'll be right there," Morgan yelled into the phone. The group looked up to see Derek take off running to the elevator. They looked at each other and bolted after him.

* * *

 **A/N: Your wish is my command. Writing non-stop and trying to not focus on my knee. VAnd the forecast for the 's' word for this weekend.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(I Hate Snow)Cake**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**.

* * *

Chapter 24

Greg sighed as he walked up to the room. He paused, knocked, and waited. No answer. He frowned as he pushed the door open and peaked in. He could see someone in the bed but couldn't tell who. He ventured closer and froze when he recognized Penelope instantly. A wave of memories flooded back and he sat down on a chair...

 _He loved Harvard and dove into his studies, joined the football team, and made a bunch of friends. His freshman year he came home every holiday and spent a much time as he could with Penelope._

 _He even snuck away for a weekend for her tenth birthday. He came home with a few pizzas and knocked on her door. A little girl he didn't know opened the door. He looked over her head at Penelope, sitting on a chair and getting makeup put on her face. There were about ten little girls in the room. "Hey!" he called into the room. "Did anyone order pizza?"_

 _Penelope shoved her glasses on and squealed. Greg put the pizzas down behind him and caught her in his arms as she she dove at him. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "You came home for my birthday!" she cried happily._

 _"Of course I did," he whispered. "We'll hang out tomorrow, OK?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. They brought in the pizzas and their mother came in with sodas. It was like a henhouse with all the girls chattering at once._

 _The next day they spent all day together. He helped her buy a new chair for her desk. They chose a cloth wheelie chair that swiveled and he helped her put it together. He told her about Harvard and his roommate, who was from New York City. She talked about her fourth grade class and her teacher, who had also taught him and their brothers. "I feel like everyone expects me to be just like you," she admitted._

 _Greg raised an eyebrow. "Would that be so bad?" he asked._

 _"Yes... no... I don't know," Penelope said. "I just want to be me. Without people saying, 'your brother did this.' I want to be known as 'Penelope' and not 'Greg's sister.' I feel like I'm hiding in your shadows and can't be myself without disappointing everyone." Penelope frowned and changed the subject, talking about her best friend, Christy._

 _Every year the visits became less frequent as Greg was busier than ever. The whole family came out for his graduation. He was too busy talking to everyone to notice Penelope was very quiet._

 _He had been accepted to law school. He ended up only coming home on Thanksgiving and Christmas the first two years, having been hired for a summer job at a Boston law firm. The summer between second and third year he met a girl who was going into her second year. She was the daughter of one of the firm's partners. He spent Thanksgiving and Christmas of his third year going home with her._

 _He eventually took her home to San Francisco to meet his family for Easter. He talked a lot about his parents and brothers and spent most of the flight talking about Penelope. "She sounds great," Alice, his girlfriend, smiled._

 _When they pulled up to the house they were bombarded by everyone. His parents, his brothers and their girlfriends all surrounded them, talking all at once. Greg looked all over and didn't see Penelope. He looked over to his father, who shook his head._

 _He heard a car approach and turned to see a convertible pull into the driveway. A brunette emerged and his jaw dropped when he saw his baby sister wearing a tiny black shirt, short black skirt with a bright red belt, black fishnet stockings, black gloves, and black leather knee-high boots. She ran up and gave Greg a huge hug._

 _"Gregory, who is this?" Alice asked._

 _"'Gregory?'" Penelope laughed. She turned to Alice and held out her. "Hi, you must be Alice. I'm Penelope, Greg's sister. It's nice to meet you."_

 _Alice reluctantly took Penelope's gloved hand. "Yes, I'm Alice," she answered stiffly._

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got here, " Penelope explained. "I had SAT prep and then Mr. Crandle asked me to check out his computer." She sighed dramatically. "It took less than ten minutes to fix and I even upgraded it for him."_

 _Greg burst out laughing. "Mr. Crandle has a computer?" he asked._

 _"Yeah. The school board asked me to consult on which ones they should buy for the principals."_

 _"That's quite a coup," Greg remarked._

 _Penelope shrugged. "I was able to retire the Commodore after the consult fees."_

 _"Isn't that the computer Gregory bought for you?" Alice asked, accusingly._

 _Penelope narrowed her eyes. "How many of your textbooks are over ten years old?" she asked._

 _Alice looked surprised. "None."_

 _"Right. Because they don't want you to study laws from ten years ago, except for history, of course. You guys need the newest laws to study. Well, computers are evolving very quickly. I can't learn how to work computers if I keep using the same computer I got almost ten years ago."_

 _"There's my baby sister. She's just hiding behind all that makeup and black hair. You look scary, Penny," Greg half-joked._

 _"I'm going to take a nap," Penelope announced. "Stop calling me 'Penny," she yelled from the doorway. "My name is Penelope."_

 _That afternoon he was reading on his bed while Alice was freshening up in Penelope's bathroom. He was startled when he heard a door slam and loud stomping going down the hall. He looked out of his door in time to see Penelope fly by and rush down the stairs. He ran after and caught up to her at the front door. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "What's going on?" he demanded._

 _Penelope shook her head. She gasped when his grip on her wrist tightened. "Let me go, Gregory," she whispered as her eyes welled up._

 _"No!" he shouted as he pushed her against the door. "Not until you tell me what is going on!"_

 _Penelope gasped and tried to pull her wrist away. He gripped her tighter. "Greg you're hurting me!" she cried. "Let go!" He released her and she ran out, jumped in her car, and sped off._

 _He went back up the stairs and saw Alice waiting for him at the top. "What was that about?" she asked._

 _"I have no idea," he replied._

 _Penelope was gone all evening. It was until just after midnight when the phone rang. Greg answered it._

 _"Hey, this is Penelope's friend, Christy. Penelope is pretty drunk and can't drive herself home. Can you come pick her up, please?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll be right there," Greg answered. He got directions from Christy and stormed out. He drove the two miles to the house. He pulled up as a girl opened the front door and helped Penelope walk to the car. Greg got out to help and Christy stopped._

 _"I thought Penelope's dad was coming to get her," she said tightly._

 _"No, I am. I'm her older brother, Greg."_

 _"I know who you are," Christy replied nastily. She shifted and pulled Penelope's sleeve up, exposing dark bruises on her wrist. "You're the one that did this to her."_

 _Greg hung his hand in shame. "Yes, that was me. She left the house upset and I tried to find out why."_

 _Christy shook her head. "She doesn't think you'll believe her."_

 _"Hey!" Penelope slurred. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."_

 _"Sorry, babe. Your brother is going to take you home," Christy apologized._

 _"'My brother?'" Penelope asked. "My brothers hate me. Even Greggy. He left me and forgot me."_

 _Christy shot him a dirty look and they helped Penelope into the car._

 _"We'll come back for her car tomorrow. I'm sure you're used to this." Greg said as he got into the the driver's seat._

 _"Penelope's never..." Christy started._

 _"Excuse me," Greg interrupted and slammed the car door closed. He looked over at Penelope and saw she had passed out._

 _He got them home, fished her keys out of her purse, and carried her up to her room and unlocked the door. He took her jacket and shoes off and tucked her in like he did when she was little. He looked around her room. She had replaced the castle bed with a daybed years before and now had two newer computers instead of the Commodore. He put her keys back in her purse and left the door unlocked. He didn't want her locked in as drunk as she was. He went back to his room and grimaced when he saw Alice sitting up in bed, shooting daggers._

 _"Where were you?" she asked as he changed into his pajamas._

 _"Penny got drunk at a friend's and needed a ride home," he answered._

 _"You told me your sister was a sweet, super-smart computer whiz," she accused._

 _"She was, the last time I saw her," he argued._

 _"Your parents better straighten her out, or she'll be trouble for you and your future career," Alice snapped as she turned over and went to sleep. He was asleep himself as soon as his head hit the pillow._

 _The next morning the smell of bacon and coffee roused him. It was early, 7:00am. He put on his robe and went downstairs. He was shocked to see Penelope there, fully dressed, in front of the stove._

 _He snuck up behind her and whispered, "Smells great, Penny..." She jumped and screamed a little and the pancake flipper flew out of her hand. She whipped around, hand to her chest and breathing hard, with tears in her eyes._

 _"Sorry, Penny," he apologized._

 _Penelope walked over and picked up the flipper, then washed it off in the sink before continuing with the pancakes. "Stop calling me 'Penny,'" she snapped. "It's Penelope."_

 _"Sorry," he apologized. "When do you want to go get your car?"_

 _"I already got it from Christy's," she replied._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I got it already. I walked to Christy's and drove home."_

 _"What time did you get up?" he asked incredulously._

 _"About 4:30," she shrugged._

 _"Hung over?"_

 _"No, the nightmare made that go away quickly, and the coffee helped."_

 _"'Nightmare?'"_

 _"Yeah," she grimaced as she flipped the pancakes. "Usually it's just someone starting at me through the window but last night there was someone in my room."_

 _"How long have you had them?"_

 _She shrugged. "A few years. I used to think they were real, they're so vivid_."

He poured himself coffee _and started cracking eggs. "So, what's with the hair?" he teased and tugged on one of her dark braids._

 _She shrugged. "Just wanted a change. I like it."_

 _"I don't," he answered._

 _"Good thing it's not growing out of your head, then," she snapped._

 _"Hey! Breakfast!" their dad boomed as he marched in._

 _"Hey, Daddy. Can we talk?" She looked over at Greg. "Watch the food for a minute, please."_

 _Penelope and their dad walked to the living room and returned a few minutes later, arm-in-arm._

 _The family had all gathered for a huge picnic on the beach for an early dinner._

 _"Well, family, I've got an important announcement to make," Greg called. The family grew quiet. "Last week I asked Alice to marry me!"_

 _"And I said, 'yes!'" Alice chirped._

 _A chorus of "congratulations" and hugs commenced, but Penelope stood back, with tears running down her cheeks. Greg made eye contact with her and she turned around to run away. Greg took off after her and stopped her before she got ten feet away._

 _"Oh, no you don't. You are not running away this time, girl." He whipped her around to face him. "What is your problem!" he yelled. "Why can't you be happy that I'm happy!"_

 _"I_ do _want you to be happy, but not with_ her _!" she yelled back, pointing a finger at Alice. "I really thought you couldn't pick anyone worse than Laura, but you did!"_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"She's horrible! She called me a slut and made fun of my hair and clothes!"_

 _"Well, you look ridiculous!" he shouted back._

 _"Why do you care?! You haven't seen me in over a year and a half! How do I get you to understand that I have my own life now?!"_

 _He stepped back like she slapped him. "It hurts to have your own words thrown back at you doesn't it, Gregory? Imagine being eight years old and hearing your best friend say that!"_

 _"Darling, this isn't the time..." Alice had come up behind Greg._

 _"So, Alice... why don't you tell my big brother who you were whispering to in my bathroom yesterday afternoon?" Penelope crossed her arms and stared down her brother's fiancé._

 _"What is she talking about?" Greg looked down at Alice._

 _"I have no idea," Alice sent a death stare to Penelope._

 _"I think I'd remember telling someone that they should have their own party when they get back and that they love them, especially in my new fiancé's family's home!"_

 _"What were you doing anyway? Spying on me?" Alice gritted her teeth._

 _"I wasn't spying! You were in my bathroom with the lights off and the door unlocked. I had to use it and I walked in and there you were, sneaking around!" She stepped up closer to the couple and stared at Alice. "And for the record, yes, I am a virgin!"_

 _"Penelope, please!" Greg whispered. "You're making a scene."_

 _"Don't try to act all perfect, Penelope," Alice sneered. "Do your parents know you got so drunk last night your friend had to call Gregory to pick you up?"_

 _"Not that it's any of your business, Alice, but yes, they know. I told my dad as soon as he got up for breakfast this morning. Unlike some people, I'm not afraid to be honest with the people I love." She turned to Greg. "Christy told me what you said. Last night was the first time I'd ever been drunk. And once I sobered up I went and brought my own car home and even made a huge breakfast for everyone. I was sad last night. She's cheating on you and I knew that you wouldn't believe me. Then you hurt me." She shook her sleeve back, revealing the bruises on her wrist. "I can tell you don't believe me, and I want to leave before she starts trying to make me the bad guy again!" She turned and ran for the parking lot._

 _Penelope came home that evening still upset. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone in the hall upstairs. She lost her footing and fell back against her bedroom door. "Sorry, Penelope," Greg whispered as he helped her up. He looked at her and saw a fresh cut on her lip. "Where'd you get that?" he asked._

 _Tears filed her eyes and she looked away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered sadly and walked to her room with her head hanging._

 _Greg and Alice left the next morning. Penelope didn't come out to say goodbye. He looked up to her bedroom window and saw her looking down at them, crying._

Greg got up from his seat and looked at the chart hanging from the foot of the bed. He scanned it then gasped as he saw the word "fetus." He was so surprised he dropped the clipboard on the floor. He looked up in time to see Penelope's eye snap open with a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Y'all are too sweet. I'm hurting bad today and your kind words are so encouraging, I cried when I read them. Trying to focus on writing and not the pain. New meds are working OK and so far no upset stomach. Thank you to everyone who sent private well-wishes. Y'all are the best.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

 **Heads up: Sweary, sweary, sweary.**

* * *

Chapter 25

The loud clatter of the clipboard echoed around the silent room. Penelope woke with a start and looked around the room. She gasped when she saw movement at the foot of her bed. She reached over and tried to grab her glasses but she knocked them down off the table and spilled the water at the same time. She tried to hit the call button but it slipped off the bed and clattered to the floor.

She closed her eyes in fear as the figure walked closer. She was practically blind anyway without her glasses and in the darkened room and unable to defend herself. She wanted to spend her last moments thinking about her beloved Derek and not the monsters that would stop at nothing to kill her.

"What's the matter, Penny?" the figure asked. "You don't recognize your big brother?"

Penelope's eyes flew open again and she tried to focus on the face that was no longer hidden in the shadows. The face was slightly lined and his hair was thinning but she recognized her brother Greg instantly.

"What, cat got your tongue?" he chuckled. He leaned in close and looked her up and down. "You look like hell, Penny. Who'd you piss off now? I'm not surprised, with your behavior. I'm _am_ surprised this hasn't happened sooner. How many illegitimate brats do you have, anyway, besides that one?" he gestured to her belly, which she instinctively covered with her bandaged hands. "I see you still use my father's name, so you aren't married."

Penelope rolled her eyes. _Derek, where are you?_ she silently cried.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Missy!" Greg snarled. "That little attitude of yours may have worked on Dad but it won't work on me. You're my responsibility now and you will show me respect!" Penelope's eyes narrowed.

"Remember, all it takes is one little phone call and you can kiss your freedom goodbye!" Greg threatened.

Penelope trembled. "That's better," Greg smiled. She gasped when Greg put his hands on either side of her pillow and leaned in close to her face. "What did you do?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Did you hear I was getting ready to announce my candidacy for mayor and decide to punish me again!?" Penelope shook her head fiercely.

"What's the problem here?" Nurse Jen demanded as she ran into the room.

"There is no problem," Greg straightened up and stared at the nurse. "I am Penelope's family and we're discussing private family matters. Now, leave before I decide to sue this hospital for failing to protect Penelope's privacy."

Nurse Jen looked at Penelope, who was clearly terrified. She left and whipped out her phone. She pulled the card from her pocket.

"Morgan," the familiar voice on the other line greeted.

"Agent Morgan, this is Nurse Jen..."

* * *

"Morgan," Derek snapped into his phone.

"Morgan, what the hell is going on?" Hotch asked.

"Someone's in Penelope's room and won't leave. He's yelling and she's upset." Derek replied as he pulled up to the hospital.

"Where's the hospital's security?" Hotch asked.

"Nurse Jen said that he told them he'd sue the hospital if they made him leave," Derek explained as he bolted into the building.

"We're right behind you."

"I'm not waiting," Derek replied as he ran into the elevator and hung up the phone.

He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator took him up. As soon as the elevator doors opened he saw Nurse Jen standing outside Penelope's room. Penelope screamed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Derek upholstered his weapon and gestured for Nurse Jen to move our of the way. He opened the door and ran in. His blood ran cold as he saw a man standing over Penelope, holding her burned hands while she screamed in agony, with blood running down her arm.

* * *

"So, Penelope, where were we? Oh, yes. I came here to see how much damage control needed to be done. And it's obvious you haven't learned a thing. I can't believe you've gotten yourself pregnant! Why do you do these things to me? Do you still hate me that much?" Greg raged.

Penelope shook her head and started to cry.

"What? Is Penny speechless? Why aren't you saying anything?" he screamed in her face.

"Argh!" he yelled in frustration as she continued to remain silent. He walked away from the bed. "I told you... I _warned_ you. I thought you'd learned, matured, and grew up. You were quiet for so long. I can't believe you had one of your hacker friends call me and pretend to be the FBI," he raged.

"Who is the father? Do you even know? You're going to get rid of it, I'll tell you that right now. And I'm taking you home to California and you will not be causing me any trouble, ever. I'll speak to a judge. Tell him you're sick and injured and that you're all alone here. I'll make it my duty to take care of my mentally ill baby sister."

Penelope shook her head and tried to rip out her IV, hoping the alert would bring Nurse Jen back. Greg ran over and pulled her hands away but instead he snagged his own hand on the IV line and ripped it out of her arm. Blood started pouring out but Greg ignored it and grabbed her bandaged hands. She screamed as the pressure on her burns was too much.

"See! You're completely out of your mind!" he yelled.

Penelope felt light-headed and just as she was going to lose consciousness she felt Greg being pulled away from her. "Penelope!" Derek yelled. She could barely make out Derek holding Greg in a headlock. "We need help in here now," Derek yelled out of the open door. Nurse Jen rushed in and put pressure on Penelope's arm. The team burst in after her and JJ and Kate went immediately to Penelope. Hotch and Rossi grabbed Greg and forced him out of the room while Derek rushed to Penelope's side. She was crying hysterically and reaching for Derek, who gathered her in his arms while Nurse Jen put a bandage on Penelope's arm, then started a new IV in the other arm. A different nurse came in with a syringe and inserted it into the new IV.

Derek saw JJ and Kate leave as he felt Penelope's muscles relax and he gently pushed her gently onto the pillows. She was still crying softly and shuddering. "It's all right, Baby Girl. He can't hurt you," he whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He felt his heart tug as he looked at the tears that fell into the stitches, knowing that she was in more pain because of them and... him. He gently brushed the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb, skirting over the stitches.

"He was holding her hands and she was screaming," Derek explained to the nurses as they began to change her gown. He lifted Penelope off the bed so they could change the sheets faster.

"I'll call the doctor in to check her injuries," Nurse Jen replied.

Derek left the room and walked into the waiting room, where Rossi and Reid were standing over Penelope's attacker. He pushed them out of the way and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Are you crazy? You just attacked a federal agent!"

"I did no such thing!" Greg snarled back. "I'm Penelope's brother. I was trying to keep her from killing herself!"

Derek let him go and stepped back in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Who the hell are you?" Greg demanded.

Derek pulled out his credentials from his pocket and stuck his badge in Greg's face. "Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI,' he growled.

"My sister is ill. She needs help," Greg said.

"She didn't need help until you showed up," Morgan countered.

"She wouldn't talk! And she tried to rip out her IV!"

"She _can't_ talk, you dumb son of a bitch! She _just_ had a trach removed from her throat. She was given doctor's orders to not speak until tomorrow..." Morgan roared.

"And when she does speak, I'm willing to bet she'll tell us a different story," Hotch interrupted as he walked in. "He checks out," he told them.

"Who are you?" Greg demanded.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Penelope's boss. I believe I spoke to you on the phone."

"Wow. Penelope is really a fed," Greg sneered. "I thought she got one of her hacker friends to lie to get my attention."

"She had no idea I even called you. She's never once spoken of you or her other brothers," Hotch glared at him.

"Well, how is she? You said she was in a coma but she's obviously awake," Greg demanded.

"Yeah, she woke up," Rossi rolled his eyes. "And she was not at all suicidal. And as long as we've known her, she never has been."

"And you're some kind of expert?" Greg mocked.

"Actually, we are," Reid replied. "We are part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study human behavior."

"Oh." Greg looked nervous.

"Yeah. So tell us, what are you doing here?" Hotch demanded.

"I wanted to see what kind of trouble my sister was causing now."

"Excuse me?! Your sister was abducted and tortured and was nearly murdered!" Morgan roared in Greg's face. Rossi and Hotch held him back before he could go after him.

"Morgan, Hotch? The doctor needs to speak to you guys," JJ announced as she and Kate stepped into the room.

Derek and Hotch walked out and Greg tried to walk behind them but he was stopped by Rossi's hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Rossi asked.

"I'm going to see what the doctor wants," Greg replied with an air of superiority.

"No, you're not," Rossi pulled Greg back and forced him into a chair.

"Excuse me! You have no right to keep me from my sister!"

"Actually, we have every right," Reid said angrily. "Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner are Agent Garcia's next-of-kin and emergency contacts. You have no authority to make any medical decisions on her behalf."

"For now," Greg muttered under his breath.

"Is Penelope OK?" Derek asked. He stroked her hair as she whimpered in her sleep.

"The burns on her hands are irritated. The skin that had healed is now damaged again . She lost some blood when the IV was ripped out. It doesn't look like she needs a transfusion but that may change. Her breathing is fine and it doesn't look like her vocal chords are damaged any worse than before," Dr. Davis answered.

"He said she refused to speak but I heard her scream before I came in," Derek said.

"OK, I have to ask: who was that guy?" Dr. Davis demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Hotch sighed. "He's her brother."

"I don't recall seeing anything about family in her records," the doctor frowned.

"There wouldn't be anything to see. Garcia erased her past after joining the FBI. She actually has four older brothers and she's spoken of them twice in the twelve years I've known her. They still blame her for their parents' deaths." Hotch shook his head. "When her abductors made her say her final goodbyes she didn't mention them."

"Then why is he here now?"

"He thinks she did this to spite him or something. He actually thought I was lying about being FBI when I called the other day," Hotch replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She had to have been terrified. She couldn't see and she knew she couldn't jeopardize her voice by talking so soon. It looked like she tried to get her glasses and she couldn't put them on by herself," Derek was getting mad again just thinking about it.

"She may not remember her ordeal but she will remember this," the doctor said.

"She was already showing signs of PTSD," Derek sighed. "Who knows what that bastard said to her. I don't believe a word he says. He's saying she tried to kill herself."

The doctor's jaw dropped. "I can personally vouche that Penelope has shown no signs of wanting to harm herself," she said, trying to sound calm and failing.

"So can we," Hotch affirmed.

"He is not to enter this room without me, Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Jareau, Agent Callahan, or Dr. Reid present and he is absolutely not to make any decisions involving Penelope's health and well-being," Derek ordered.

"He has zero grounds to sue you or the hospital," Hotch assured her. "You are protecting your patient who is also a federal agent. I don't care that he's her brother. He lost what little merit that gave him when he came in here and frightened her enough that she is more injured than before and needed to be sedated."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

* * *

Chapter 26

Greg sat silently in the uncomfortable chair and fumed. Every time he moved he felt the eyes of all the FBI agents bore into him.

"Do you know who the father of her kid is?" he asked them.

The agents looked at each other. "Yes, we know." JJ said tightly.

"Who is it?" Greg demanded.

"That is none of your business," Rossi glared.

"Excuse... " Greg sputtered.

"Agent Garcia's personal life is just that, personal. If she wants you to know who the father is, she'll tell you herself," Reid interrupted.

Greg sat back and glared at the agents. They really have no clue who their "friend" is, he thought to himself as he remembered the last time he heard from Penelope...

 _Penelope didn't come to his law school graduation. Even after hearing the riot act from Alice for weeks after she found out he invited her, he was still disappointed that she didn't come. As much as Alice had raged about how Penelope was going to "embarrass" them, she was pissed that Penelope didn't come. "After all you did for her..." was a popular phrase._

 _Even though he and Alice were engaged, Alice wanted to wait until after she graduated from law school and got established at her father's firm before getting married. He was already there and doing well for himself._

 _It was another boring day when he got a phone call at work from the Head of Admissions at Harvard. They exchanged small talk for a bit before the Head cleared his throat._

 _"Greg, do you have a sister named Penelope?" he asked._

 _"'Penelope?'" Greg repeated. "Yes, yes I do."_

 _"She applied and put you down as a reference."_

 _Greg was shocked. "Penelope applied to Harvard?" he asked, unbelievingly._

 _"Yes, sir," the Head said. "Her academic achievements are impressive. She's taken every basic general studies class her local college offers and every computer class. She actually has almost enough credits for an associate's degree. She consulted with their purchase of computers and trained the staff on how to use them and did the same at her high school. She designed math and phonics computer games that the elementary school kids use."_

 _"She wrote in her essay that she has you to thank for her love of computers. You bought her her first computer, a Commodore 64, for her eighth birthday."_

 _"I need to know if Penelope would be a good fit for Harvard. Since you are a reference and part of her essay, I'd like your input."_

 _"Well..." Greg looked up and saw Alice come in. "Let me call you back tomorrow."_

 _"All right. Thanks, Greg," the Head replied._

 _"Who was that?" Alice demanded._

 _"The Head of Admissions for Harvard," Greg leaned back in his chair._

 _"Who wants a reference this time?" she asked, annoyed. She was used to people calling her father, begging for a good word, when they wanted a free pass to Harvard._

 _"Penny."_

 _Alice burst out laughing. "Your sister, the goth, applied to Harvard?" she asked nastily._

 _"Yes. She has been taking college courses and taught her professors how to use their computers."_

 _"That's nice," Alice mocked. "but I don't think so."_

 _"You 'don't think so' what?" Greg asked._

 _"That you should to give your blessing for her to go to Harvard. Can you imagine the scandal? I can just see her showing up for orientation in her goth getup. She'd make a fool of you, of us, of my father's firm. No, she can't go. I won't allow it." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "You remember all the lies she said on the beach. She's a compulsive liar. She needs a shrink, not Harvard."_

 _"OK, dear. I'll call the Head back tomorrow and tell him not to accept her," Greg soothed, trying to pacify his fiancée._

 _The next day he called the Head back. Alice was there, staring, as they spoke._

 _"I don't think Penelope would be happy at Harvard," he spun. "I don't think she'd fit in well. She has issues, you see. That's why she gets so involved in her computers. She's not very good with people. And she hates structure. She is special and very intelligent but I think Harvard would be too much for her."_

 _"I see," the Head replied, sounding disappointed. "I appreciate your honesty, Greg. As her brother I know you want what's best for her."_

 _"Of course," Greg replied. "Thanks for the call."_

 _"Goodbye."_

 _"Special and very intelligent?'" Alice mocked as soon as he hung up the phone._

 _"I had to pretend to have Penelope's best interest at heart. What was I supposed to say? 'She dresses weird and lies?' I had to sound genuine so he wouldn't think I wasn't just saying stuff to keep her out."_

 _Alice stood up in a huff. "What are you saying, Gregory? That I'm fake and don't care? I do care. I care about our reputations. I don't want my father's firm to lose clients because the sister of his son-in-law can't act civilized!" You weren't pretending anything! She'd be miserable there and you know it!" she screeched._

 _"I know, darling," Greg calmly stated as he put his arms around his fiancée. "I know you care. You care_ too _much sometimes. And that's one of the things I love about you."_

 _"After you ready for lunch?" Alice asked brightly as she stood up and straightened her dress._

 _"Yes, whenever you are," Greg grinned._

 _Alice started planning their wedding and only agreed to invite Penelope because it would've been worse to not invite her. She doubted Penelope would go anyway. Greg's father called after they got their invitations. He said Penelope had been accepted to and was attending Caltech. She loved it and was doing very well. He never mentioned Harvard and Greg was grateful. He said Penelope was due home for Christmas in a few days and asked, as he did every time they spoke, if he would like coming home. It was clear that he was adjusting to having an empty nest._

 _It was ten days before Christmas when the phone rang at 7:00am. He was in the shower, getting ready for work, and Alice interrupted, saying there was an urgent call for him, that they said they would wait, and they refused to tell her what it was about._

 _"What are you hiding?" she snapped as he finished rinsing and briskly towel-dried. "Why won't they tell me what they want?"_

 _"Did they tell you who they are?" he asked._

 _"No! Even though I said I was your fiancée, they demanded to talk to you and refused to tell me anything!" she whined as she followed him across the apartment._

 _"I'll find out who it is and tell them off, OK?" Greg said as he picked up the receiver. "This is Gregory Garcia," he answered._

 _"Mr. Garcia, this is the San Francisco Police Department. I'm terribly sorry but your parents were killed a short time ago in a traffic accident."_

 _Greg froze. Everything stopped. Nothing existed. The world stopped spinning._

 _"Mr. Garcia, are you still there?" the voice on the phone sounded concerned and contrite. He realized the person on the line had continued speaking._

 _Greg cleared his throat. "Yes, I am here," he croaked out. "I'll be there in a few hours," he said and hung up._

 _"So, who was it?" Alice demanded. Greg looked at her blankly and walked to the bedroom. He got a suitcase from the closet and began to throw clothes into it. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"I'm going home," he whispered._

 _"Don't be stupid," she glared. "You_ are _home."_

 _"No... California," he explained hollowly_

 _"You can't go to California right now!" she yelled._

 _"Alice... my parents are dead," his voice cracked as he stared at his fiancée._

 _"What?!"_

 _"A drunk driver hit their car. They were killed instantly."_

 _"Oh, my God. I'll call and get us on the next flight to San Francisco."_

 _Greg let himself and Alice in the house with his key. A fury of footsteps sounded and Greg found himself face-to-face with several neighbors. He was passed around by everyone, who gave him hugs and condolences. He heard Alice behind him introducing herself._

 _He found himself at the kitchen table in front of a plate of food. The small talk was nothing but buzzing in his ears and he only looked up when he saw a neighbor carry a plate of food upstairs.,_

 _She came back downstairs a few minutes later. "She won't let me in or eat," she said sadly._

 _"Penny's here?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, she came home around 3:00am. The highway patrol called shortly after. She collapsed after they told her and they sent an officer to check on her. I came over when I saw the lights. She locked herself in her room and hasn't come out."_

 _Greg walked to his parents' room and found his mom's keys. He went upstairs and picked up the plate from the floor and unlocked the door. He sat down on the bed next to the pile of blankets that cocooned his sister. He pushed away the blanket around her head. She stared straight ahead and didn't move, didn't acknowledge his presence. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes were bloodshot but there were no tears._

 _"Hey," he whispered. "The neighbors brought food. You need to eat."_

 _"It's my fault," Penelope's voice was hollow, emotionless._

 _"What do you mean?" Greg asked._

 _"I missed my curfew again. Mom and Dad were out looking for me. If I hadn't been out so late, they never would've gotten hit."_

 _"What?" he whispered._

 _"It's my fault they're dead."_

 _"You were too busy running the streets and being a rebel that you didn't think that Mom and Dad would be looking for you?" his voice quivered in anger._

 _"It's not like that," she whispered._

 _"I can't even look at you. Your selfishness killed our parents and now I have to take care of you. You're eighteen. Haven't you figured out that actions have consequences?"_

 _"Get out of my room!" she cried._

 _"Gladly," he choked out as he backed out of the room, bumping into Alice in the doorway._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I ended up getting pretty sick on Friday and had to be admitted to the hospital with anemia. I'm finally home and feeling loads better. They got the bleeding under control (stupid ulcers!) and changed my antibiotic and pain meds so I'm no longer having to choose between knee pain and stomach pain.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(the ahole patient)Cake**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

 **Heads up: This is a continuation of Greg's memories. I split it because together it was too long. So, you get two chapters today.**

* * *

Chapter 27

 _He and Alice planned the visitation and funerals as his brothers came home. Alice explained that they had been out looking for Penelope when they had been killed. They refused to even speak to Penelope after that. The brothers picked out caskets and headstones. Greg penned the obituaries and tried to get Penelope to eat. She was practically catatonic. She wouldn't speak or leave her room. As furious as he was, he was still worried about her._

 _The morning of the visitation he and Alice were the only ones up early and eating breakfast._

 _"Here," Alice said, laying out several brochures on the table._

 _"What are these?" he asked._

 _"Mental health facilities here in California," she explained. "Penelope is ill. She needs to go somewhere to get help. She is your responsibility, as you are the eldest brother. You can't expect your brothers to help. They have their own lives. We have ours."_

 _"She's grieving," he argued._

 _"We don't have to make any decisions yet," she said. "Daddy said to take all the time we need to get things settled."_

 _His brothers came down one-by-one. They discussed Alice's idea and they were all for it. It was noon when they got up from the table to leave. "Should I go up and see if Penelope is ready?" Alice asked._

 _"I'll do it," Greg said. He was aware of Alice following him but didn't have the energy to argue. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Penelope was sitting in front of her computers, typing furiously._

 _She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll be ready in a minute." She finished whatever she was doing and shut down the computers. She stood and looked shyly up at her brother. She was wearing a plain black dress with three-quarter sleeves. The dress reached her knees and she wore sheer black stockings and plain black pumps. Her dark hair was long and straight and held back by a black headband._

 _"Are those Mom's?" he asked, pointing to the pearl necklace she was wearing._

 _"Yeah," she said almost defensively. "She gave them to me for my eighteenth birthday, and the matching earrings." She pushed back her hair to show him the simple pearl studs._

 _"They look lovely, Penelope," Alice said._

 _"Thank you," Penelope softly replied._

 _The visitation was awful. It was depressing seeing people he hadn't seen in years. He knew his parents had many friends but was astounded by how many people came to pay their respects._

 _The funeral the next day was worse. The funeral home was filled to capacity. Greg was glad it was over as they held the wake at the house. People had been coming by and dropping off food the past few days. Penelope excused herself and went upstairs. Greg had just sat down when a blood-curdlng scream echoed from upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time and ran into Penelope, who was standing just inside her room._

 _"What's the matter?" he asked as she moved into the room. "What happened?" Her room looked like a tornado hit it. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. The dresser drawers were open and emptied. The bedclothes were off and torn to shreds. Papers littered the floor and books were torn apart. Penelope ran to her desk and picked up her knocked over chair. She sat down and stared at her computers in horror. The screens were broken and the wires and cords were pulled apart._

 _"Oh, my God. Penelope, what did you do?" Alice asked._

 _Penelope whipped around in her chair. "Me? I didn't do this! My room wasn't like this when I left."_

 _"Penelope, dear. We were all at the funeral together. The house was locked. Nobody was in here. The door was locked, right?" Alice knelt down and took one of Penelope's hands._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Grief makes us do funny things," Alice added._

 _"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Penelope jerked her hand out of Alice's grip. "Get out of my room," she ordered. "Unless you want to help me clean this up, get out."_

 _"All right, Penelope," Alice sighed. She walked out and waited for Greg to follow. Greg looked at his grief-stricken sister and back to his fiancée, who was getting madder by the second at his indecisiveness._

 _"Come down when you're done," he told Penelope as he closed the door and followed Alice downstairs._

 _"See what I mean?"Alice hissed as they descended the stairs. "She's completely delusional!" Greg and Alice sat down at the table and flipped through the brochures. Eventually his brothers joined them. Alice explained what happened and they agreed it was best that Penelope go somewhere to get help sooner rather than later._

 _"I like this one. It looks more geared for young adults," Alice looked pointedly at Greg as the others agreed._

 _"What's geared for young adults?" Penelope asked as she came up behind Greg. She took the brochure from his hands and read it. She whipped her head up and stared at her siblings._

 _"Penny, we think you need to go somewhere, just for a little while, until you feel better and can take of yourself," Greg said calmly._

 _"No! I will go back to Caltech in January and figure stuff out from there!" Penelope cried as she ran to her room. Greg chased after her and caught up with her just outside her room._

 _"Stop running from everything, Penny!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "We know it's your fault Mon and Dad died and all and we're still willing to help you!"_

 _Penelope froze and looked up at him with hate. "You really believe that don't you?" she whispered. She craned get neck to look past him at Alice, then looked back at him. "Tell me, after Alice took your balls, did she leave them on your mantle to show off to everyone or does she keep them in her purse so that she always had them with her?"_

 _Greg reached out and slapped her. "You will not speak to me like that ever, ever again! Do you understand me?" he raged._

 _Penelope cupped her cheek and ran past him and Alice. Greg ran after and watched in horror as she missed her footing on the top step and fell down the stairs. Greg stared as she tumbled down before stopping at the foot. She didn't move. He ran down after, jumped over her and knelt down. He checked and saw she was unconscious, but breathing. "Call 911!" he yelled as his brothers ran up._

 _The EMTs arrived and put a c-collar and backboard under Penelope before putting her on a stretcher. Greg, Alice, and the brothers followed the ambulance in their cars._

 _Two hours later the ER doctor greeted them. "Penelope is very lucky. She has a dislocated shoulder and a concussion and bruises all over. She regained consciousness in the ambulance and was lucid. We had to sedate her to put the shoulder back in so she'll be out for a few hours. We'll be holding her for seventy-two hours."_

 _"Why?" Greg asked._

 _"It's standard procedure for all suicide attempts. Your fiancée there said your sister threw herself down the stairs because she felt guilty over your parents' deaths. There will be a psychiatrist coming in to evaluate her tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you go home? We'll call you when she wakes up."_

 _"Why did you tell the doctors Penelope tried to kill herself?" Greg asked as they drove back to the house._

 _"Did you not see that she totally did that on purpose!?" Alice snapped. "She may not have tried to kill herself but she fell down the stairs to get attention! The seventy-two hours will give us enough time to talk to a judge and call that place. I can have Daddy talk to a judge and have everything taken care of before she's allowed to leave."_

 _When the seventy-two hours were up Greg took Penelope home. Alice and her father worked quickly. Thec had Penelope's savings and checking accounts transferred to them. Greg had called Caltech and informed them that Penelope was dropping out due to the death of their parents._

 _Penelope's arm was in a sling and she looked defeated as he helped her upstairs. They had forgotten to finish cleaning the mess in her room so he quickly replaced the sheets while she sat in her chair in silence. He got her medicines and a cup of water and watched as she took them. She hadn't spoken a word since leaving the hospital. She looked sad and betrayed as he helped her get into bed and tucked her in._

 _"Don't make me go," she whispered. "Let me go back to Caltech. The next semester is already paid for. I'll figure out what to do do before the summer starts."_

 _"You need help," he whispered back. "And college can't give you the kind of help you need."_

 _"_ You _need the help. Leave her. She's a horrible, deceitful liar. She'll drive you to a heart attack before you're forty."_

 _"I'm not going to argue! You're going to get help and that's it!" he walked out and ignored as Penelope sobbed._

 _"It's all set up," Alice announced as soon as he walked into the kitchen. "They'll be sending some orderliness to pick her up at 8:00am tomorrow." The brothers ended up staying up late discussing their parents' wills and selling the wasn't a peep from Penelope all evening. They ended up forgetting all about her_

 _At 8:00 they were ready to see her off. The orderliness were punctual and they followed Greg and Alice upstairs and they froze as they see the trashed room. Greg ignored them and went to the pile of blankets on the bed. He gently pushed the blankets and was surprised that they flattened. "She's not here!" he snapped as he ran out. He checked every room of the house but she wasn't anywhere. He saw a letter addressed to him on her desk._

 _ **Gregory,**_

 _ **I don't know what that horrible woman has said to you but you know in your heart what the truth is. She'll suck the life right out of you. If you're not smart enough or man enough to see that, I guess you deserve it. I'm not suicidal and never have been. I know it was you who told Harvard not to accept me. And you took Caltech from me too. If you want me out of your life, you got it. I'm leaving and staying with people who love me and won't send me to an asylum because I refuse to act like you. Remember, karma has a way of sneaking up on you.**_

 _ **Happy Fun Meow Meow,**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Penelope**_

 _The orderlies called the police, who took down Penelope's information. "When did you last see Penelope?" the officer asked Greg._

 _"At 3:00 yesterday afternoon," he replied._

 _"You said she was suicidal and injured and you didn't check on her at all until this morning?" the cop looked at him in shock. "You didn't give her her meds or give her something to eat or see if she needed the restroom?"_

 _"No, he didn't._ I _checked on her!" Alice snapped. "And she was sleeping most of the time!" she lied._

 _They stayed for an extra week, hoping Penelope would come home. They were eating breakfast exactly one week after Penelope ran away when the phone rang. Alice answered it, listened to the caller for a minute, then started screaming. Greg took the receiver from her and listened to his future father-in-law's hysterical secretary. He got her calmed down enough for her to explain that Alice's father had been arrested for embezzlement and tax fraud._

 _They boarded the next flight to Boston and when they arrived home they went straight to the jail where Alice's father was being held. He was finally able to get ball two days later. When Greg got home a letter was waiting for him at his house. He opened it up and gasped as he read:_

 _ **Karma is the sweetest revenge.**_

 _ **Happy Fun Meow Meow**_

 _He cursed Penelope. He lost his job and his reputation._ _He'd lose his fiancée if she ever found out what Penelope had done. He ripped the letter and dropped the pieces into the fireplace. He lit the pieces with a lighter then smashed the ashes together so they looked like remnants of the log he had burned the night before._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Xoxo,

PC


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

* * *

Chapter 28

Greg looked up again to see the agents staring at him. He stood up and walked out of the room. He felt himself being followed and turned to see the tall, thin agent and the the blonde agent walking a few paces behind. "I'm just going to get a coffee," he growled.

"And we're going to go with you to make sure you leave our friend alone," the blonde replied. Greg shook his head and continued on. He followed the signs and went to the cafeteria. He sat at a table and invited the agents to join him.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Agent Jareau and this is Dr. Reid," she answered.

"I didn't know they had doctors in the FBI," Greg sneered.

Reid narrowed his eyes. "I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have BAs in Psychology, Literature, and Philosophy. I also have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187." He normally didn't like to boast about his academic achievements but this arrogant man instantly rubbed him the wrong way.

"That's ambitious," he laughed. "OK then, smart guy. Profile me."

"Oh, you really don't want to go there," JJ unsuccessfully smothered a laugh.

"Excuse me, miss, but don't tell me what to do."

"It's Agent to you," JJ snapped. She sighed: "You're married and have been for several years. I'm thinking right around twenty years. You do not wear the pants in your marriage. You are having an affair."

"Outside of your marriage you are a control freak," Reid continued. "You run your firm with an iron fist. You lie to get ahead. You tell lies so convincingly you actually believe them yourself."

Greg paled. "How..."

"Your ring. You don't have a deep impression on your finger even though a ring that fits well like yours should leave a mark. That means you take the ring off a lot. You twist it and when you do you leave tarnish smudges on your finger. The outside is polished but the inside is dirty. It's also yellow gold, which was the most commonly used metal in wedding bands in the nineties. Your clothes are tailored to fit and expensive and your wife buys them for you," JJ started.

"You flinch whenever you get a text and you respond with texts less than fifteen characters long. You have the newest smart phone on the market but you have not personalized it at all. The text tone and wallpaper are factory set. No protective case. You have another phone in your pocket that your mistress texts you on. You overcompensate your lack of masculinity at home by being arrogant and controlling to everyone else, even complete strangers," Reid continued.

He could barely contain his anger as he continued: "I know you lie because you said that my dearest friend tried to kill herself. The way you said it, you actually believe it. Every agent in that lounge can say that Penelope would not kill herself, ever. She is the purest soul I've ever known and every one of us trusts her with our lives. I owe her _my_ life. A couple years ago I had been shot during a shootout in Texas and while I was in the hospital recovering a corrupt sheriff's deputy disguised himself as a nurse and tried to kill me. Penelope had never fired a gun before but she fired mine and shot him. She saved me and herself. You have no idea what we do... what Penelope does. She sees the good in everyone and makes us see it, too, even after seeing the worst of the worst."

"You have no idea what she did..."

"I don't care what you say she 'did'! " Reid interrupted. "All I know is the she is my friend and she is hurt. She was tortured, physically and mentally. She needs love and support. She was injured more after you left that room than when you arrived. We're her family, not you. Until she's able to give permission herself, you will not see her."

* * *

"That bastard is not coming back in here," Derek growled as he stared at Penelope as she slept. He and Hotch were on the other side of the room so as not to disturb her.

"I agree, but I don't think it's up to us. Let's wait until Penelope wakes up and let her decide," Hotch said. "But I don't want her left alone. I've arranged for an agent to be stationed outside her door at all times."

"I've been wanting to speak with you, privately," Derek said, pulling something out of his pocket and giving it to Hotch. Hotch accepted it and opened it. He looked up after seeing it was Morgan's credentials. "I'm resigning from the FBI. I can't marry Penelope and keep this job. They'd never allow it. I know she can't leave because of her deal and she's not going to prison."

"I can't accept this," Hotch said and handed the billfold back.

"Why not?"

"Because of what the director said to me this morning. He said, 'do you think he'll finally ask her?' He's on your side. We all are."

"The fraternization..."

"Strauss made some changes before she passed. I think she and Dave were ready. She was rooting for you guys, too."

Their conversation was interrupted by low moaning. They looked over and saw Penelope shifting. Derek raced over and saw she was crying in her sleep. "I won't go..." she wheezed. "Don't kill my baby...!"

"Baby, baby, it's OK," Derek stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "Shh... you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetness. Nobody's gonna hurt our baby."

Penelope opened her eyes. Her injured eye was starting to open more, although it was bloodshot. "He's going to kill my baby," she whispered.

"Shh..." Derek whispered. "Rest your voice, Baby Girl. Go back to sleep." He sighed as she closed her eyes and her breathing regulated.

He looked up to see Hotch standing on Penelope's other side and texting. He was glowering. "What is it?" Derek asked.

"The kidnappers didn't know she was pregnant," Hotch answered. "She wasn't worried about someone hurting the baby until now."

Derek gaped. "You don't think...?" He and Hotch looked up as Kate and Reid crept in.

"Is Greg still here?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah," Reid chuckled a little. "He wanted JJ and I to profile him. He didn't like it."

"She had a nightmare. She's now afraid for the baby," Derek explained.

"What?" Kate frowned. "She hasn't... Ohhh."

"Could you guys stay with her?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Reid said.

"Text me if she has another nightmare," Derek said as he and Hotch left. They walked to the lounge and saw Greg talking on his phone and facing the wall. Hotch held up his hand as the rest of the team rose from their seats. They walked up to Greg and waited until he turned around and hung up.

"Hey, any news?" he asked.

"You tell us," Hotch said.

"I'm not sure I follow." Greg frowned.

"Did you threaten Penelope or her baby in any way?" Hotch demanded.

Greg visibly paled. "No! Of course I didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Penelope just had a nightmare about someone wanting to take her away and kill her baby," Derek answered.

"That's horrible," Greg shuddered. "I can't imagine what those bastards said to her about the baby."

"Funny thing is, the kidnappers didn't know she was pregnant and she wasn't afraid of someone killing the baby until today." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"How dare you! You're just Penelope's co-workers! You are not her real family. The father of her kid hasn't even shown up..."

Derek grabbed Greg by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. "The father of her baby _is_ here," he hissed. "It's _me_ , and if you ever threaten my girl or my baby again, you're going to wish you never left California!"

Greg straightened his tie as Derek released him. "You? You knocked her up? Was she a one-night stand or something?"

"I've loved Penelope since the first day I met her. She's the most beautiful woman in the world- inside and out. She knows everything about me, the things that I never told anyone because I thought they damaged me forever and she loves me still."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. I know you still harbor a grudge over your parents. You think if she hadn't been out so late your parents wouldn't have been hit. Did your ever stop to think that if that driver hadn't gotten behind the wheel, he wouldn't have hit them? Penelope was eighteen and a college student. A legal adult who broke a house rule. No laws were broken. That driver drove drunk. That's breaking the law. How about channeling all that hate to the person responsible for your parents' deaths instead of the one person who needed you more than anyone?" Derek said.

"It's getting late. You better leave. Come back tomorrow and see if she wants to see you. Don't even think about coming back. She's not going to be alone," Hotch threatened.

* * *

Winstin had been listening to the exchange between Greg and the FBI agents. He'd been in the waiting room, "checking" his phone and "reading" a book while listening. He knew if he was patient he'd be alone with the woman he'd loved for years who had rejected him.

* * *

"Hey, Gorgeous," Derek whispered the next morning after a nurse brought in a tray. "It's time for breakfast." Penelope opened her eyes and smiled. He helped her sit up and brought the table closer. "We have vegetable broth and Jell-O." Penelope wrinkled her nose at the bland choices and reached for the Jell-O. She frowned when she realized she couldn't open it and instead went for the broth. She stared at the spoon and pushed the tray away. She turned her head and closed her eyes. Tears oozed from the corners of her eyes. She hated feeling helpless and useless.

"Baby Girl? What's wrong?" Derek asked as he opened the Jell-O. Penelope ignored him and he realized why she was upset. He took the spoon, dipped some Jell-O and pushed it to her mouth. She opened her mouth and took the bite. He fed her like that until it was gone. She refused to open her eyes. Derek set the spoon down and pushed the tray. He sat on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "Baby, I don't care how long it takes. I will help you with anything you need. You don't need to feel ashamed." He pushed her away and tilted her chin. He kissed her and she sighed. "Do you want the broth?" he asked. She nodded and he fed it to her slowly.

Penelope had her first speech therapy and was given the go-ahead to whisper and speak softly for short intervals. She scooted over as best as she could and asked Derek to lie with her. They dozed for awhile and were roused by shouting from the hallway. She recognized her brother and Hotch's voices. Derek frowned as he saw that Penelope had woken up and looked afraid. "Do you want to see your brother?" he asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What did he say happened?"

"He said you tried to kill yourself," he replied.

"I didn't. He said he'd take me to California and make me get rid of the baby. He wouldn't let anyone in and I thought... I thought taking out the IV would make someone come in. I was afraid. Then he grabbed my hands and the IV ripped out anyway. Then you came in."

Derek growled. "I promise you that's not going to happen, sweetness."

"You're the first person to believe me," she whispered.

"The team believes you, too. We won't let him hurt you again."

"I want to see him. I need to tell him I'm not the naive kid I was the last time he saw me."

"I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." He rubbed her arm soothingly and went to the door.

"You're not welcome here," Hotch said as he stood in front of the door. Derek eased it open and Hotch let him out and together both agents stood in front of Greg.

"She's my sister, dammit! I have rights," Greg shouted.

"So does she!" Hotch growled.

"She's willing to see you," Derek said. Greg slid a look of triumph towards Hotch. "But I'm going to be next to her."

"I want to have a private conversation with my sister!" Greg growled.

"The last time that happened you left her more injured than she was before. She asked me to stay with her and I will." He grabbed Greg and shoved him in the room. He pushed him aside and took his usual seat.

"Why are you here?" Penelope asked.

"I told you yesterday. I was worried about you after your boss called," Greg answered.

"That is not what you said." Penelope coughed and Derek held the cup while she took a drink of water. "You said you came here 'to see what damage control needed to be done.' I wanted to tell you yesterday but I couldn't. I couldn't speak because I was told not to and I wasn't going to risk my voice, since you wouldn't believe me anyway. You never have. I wanted to say that you and I are not related. As far as the world knows you have three brothers and I am an only child. I made sure of it years ago after California computerized all their records. There is no record of your father adopting me. The only thing we share is a fairly-common last name."

"How were you able to do that?" Greg was shocked.

"I'm good at what I do," she said simply. "You can't hurt me or control me anymore, _Gregory_. I'm not a little girl trying to get her big brother to believe her over a lying, manipulate girlfriend. I don't care whether or not you believe me. I have people that do now. And I'm happy. I love Derek and my family is the BAU. What do you want to know?"

Greg gestured to Derek. "Agent Morgan says he's the father of your baby. Is that true?"

"Yes, he is. And I love him. And no, I don't have any other kids."

"How did you get hired by the FBI?"

"After you brought me home after I dislocated my shoulder, that night some of my friends came and helped me leave. I took a few home movies and clothes. I went underground and stayed there for years. I thought I was happy but I became someone I didn't like. I finally got the courage to leave and got myself caught. The FBI liked my skills and gave me the option of working for them instead of prison. I've been with the BAU ever since."

"Why did you turn in Alice's father?"

"I didn't. I _did_ know about his illicit dealings but I didn't say anything because you never believed me. I knew he would get caught eventually. His dirty dealings were getting brazen because he hadn't gotten caught. It was a coincidence that he got arrested so soon after I left. After Boston went digital I looked it up. The report came from an anonymous source from Boston. You can look it up yourself. It's public knowledge."

"I don't believe you."

"What a shock! I never lied to you. It wasn't until you met Alice that you started saying that."

"How did you end up like this?" he gestured to her leg.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything about what happened." Penelope started to cough and Derek gave her another drink.

"I think you need to rest," Derek said. He turned to Greg, "She asked you nicely to leave. I'm not asking, telling you, unless you can come in here and not upset her, don't come back." He pushed him out the door.

Derek looked back to see Penelope crying and shaking. He came back and framed her face in his hands. "Derek, there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

 **A/N: I think my muse is allergic to turkey. Thanksgiving meal 3/3 is tonight. Happy Thanksgiving my fellow American readers.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(blessed)Cake**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

 **Heads up: This chapter is a bit sweary.**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Why don't you rest for awhile, sweetheart? As much as I love and missed your voice, I don't want you to overdo it." Derek helped her lay back down into the bed.

"I just thought you wanted to know what happened between Greg and me." Penelope coughed harshly and gratefully accepted a drink of water.

"I do. But you can tell me after you've rested some, OK? Do you mind if Reid comes in while I go shower and change clothes?" Derek asked. "He really missed you. The whole team missed you."

"Sure, but I'm probably going to be poor company soon. It's almost time for meds, I think," Penelope sighed as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position while Derek texted Reid. "Even when I'm asleep, I'm afraid to be alone," she confessed.

"You won't be alone, Baby Girl. Someone will always be with you, even when you're asleep," he promised as Reid knocked timidly on the door, then entered. Nurse Jen came in after him with the pain medication and a fresh bag of fluid. Penelope groaned. She hated being in pain but didn't like that the medicine made her sleepy. She watched as Nurse Jen replaced the bag of fluids and then inserted through pain medicine in the IV, then checked the various machines. She then checked her eye and cheek. "The doctor wants to take out the stitches later on today," she announced.

"Cool," Penelope smiled.

"Do you need anything, Penelope?" the kind nurse asked.

"No, thank you," Penelope sighed.

"I'll be back soon, Baby," Derek whispered and kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too," Penelope whispered back.

"Hey, Reid," Penelope grinned as the genius took over Derek's chair.

"Hey, Penelope."

"Since when am I 'Penelope'?" she whispered.

"Since I met your not-so-pleasant brother. I hate that you have to share his last name."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, then," she replied.

"It was kind of funny. He asked JJ and me to profile him. He didn't like it very much." Reid grinned.

Penelope started laughing, then coughed painfully and held her sore ribs. "Don't make me laugh, Dr. Reid," she scolded half-heartedly.

"Sorry," Reid looked worried at her discomfort.

"Don't apologize for making me laugh. It just hurts like hell right now," she wheezed. "What did you say?"

"Basically that he is whipped and knows it, and that's why he's an ass to everyone," he replied.

"That is totally true. I knew that as a kid. He's always been whipped by his girlfriends. Believe it or not, his wife is worse than he is. I bet he denied it all, right?"

"Of course. You're getting good at the profiling thing," Reid smiled.

"Bite your tongue! You know I hate profilers," she grinned.

"Nu-uh. You love profilers."

"Yeah, I do." She looked wistful and Reid narrowed his eyes.

"I know you just had your meds," Reid said. "But I thought you might like a new book." He pulled a book out of his bag. "Emily recommended it. It's called The Night Circus and it is written by Erin Morgenstern."

"Thanks, Reid, but I can't hold a book right now," Penelope said sadly as she nodded towards her hands.

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. I thought you wouldn't mind if I read it to you. My mother says it really is the best way," Reid replied. "Is that OK?"

"Your mom is right," Penelope whispered as the drugs began to take effect. "Yes, I'd like you to read it to me. Thank you."

"The circus arrives without warning..." Reid started read as Penelope's eyes drooped. He read for awhile until her breathing regulated. He put the book down and tucked the purple bear under her arm. He straightened the blanket and he smiled as Penelope clutched the bear tighter against her. He removed her glasses and set them on the table and picked up the book and continued reading where he left off.

* * *

Derek let the hot water run as he put his forehead against the cool tile of the shower. He felt overwhelmed by the events of the past two weeks. He thought about what was going to happen after Penelope would be released from the hospital. He really wanted her to live with him. Her third-floor walk-up wasn't going to work with her in a wheelchair. He also realized his house wasn't equipped, either. He finished his shower with a new purpose. He was determined to get his house ready before he brought her home.

He made some calls and he was pleased at the willingness of his friends to help. He smiled as he finished getting dressed. He was going to request a leave until Penelope was cleared to go back to work. He knew she also had PTSD on top of the physical wounds. He also wanted to be there if she started to remember her ordeal. He secretly hoped she wouldn't. He had the videos burned into his brain and they would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn't want her to remember how she got those injuries. It was bad enough she had to suffer through them now. He also knew someone else was out there. Someone else wanted to hurt his Baby Girl. And he would not rest until the some son of a bitch was caught.

* * *

Winstin pulled the scrub pants from his bag. He had been collecting parts of a housekeeping uniform every day since he started going to the hospital. All he needed was an employee badge. He could put his picture on it and make it look authentic. So far no one at the hospital, not even the BAU, suspected he wasn't anyone more than a family member visiting a patient. He saw the same people every time he visited so he knew he became just a regular fixture in the lounge and halls. Winstin had this way of blending in. Nobody ever remembered him. Normally that drove him crazy but sometimes it really came in handy. Once he was finished, everyone would know Billy Winstin as the Black Queen's assassin and the one who got away from the BAU.

First, he needed to distract them. He checked the GPS, disabled the hotel's cameras, grabbed his laptop and bag, and walked briskly to Greg Garcia's room. He donned rubber gloves and took the key card he pickpocketed and let himself in the room. He set the laptop down and set about trashing the room. He pulled the bedclothes from the bed and ripped the sheets to ribbons. He tossed the mattress on its side and took a knife from his bag and split open the pillows. He chucked handfuls of down around the room. He took the clothes from the suitcase and the closet and tossed them about the room. He scratched the TV screen up with the knife and topped over the table and chairs. He grinned as he took a can of red spray paint from his bag and wrote freely on the blue walls. The computer's alarm went off and he saw the cameras were working again. He punched a few keys and the cameras went black again. He surveyed his handiwork and felt satisfied. He packed up the laptop, spray paint, and knife and ducked out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I grabbed a random book from my bookcase to become the book Spencer reads to Penelope. It so happened to be** **The Night Circus** **. I don't have any rights to it, besides the copy I own.**

 **Wow! 200 reviews! I really do have the best readers. I love y'all everyday.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: Sweary, sweary, sweary.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Derek snuck in Penelope's room and grinned as he saw the man he considered a brother reading to his girl. Reid stopped reading and looked up. Derek knew Penelope loved him but she also had a special relationship with Spencer. He understood why now. All Reid had was his mother, who lived across the country, and all Penelope had was a bunch of asshole brothers who hadn't spoken to her her entire adult life. It made sense that the two lonely nerds would become close.

"Do you mind if I stay for awhile?" Reid asked as he put the book in his bag. "It's just that I missed her a lot. It was good to hear her voice again."

"Not at all," Derek said. "I was thinking that Penelope's going to need a lot of help after she's released. She got upset when she realized she couldn't feed herself this morning. She's so used to being independent and taking care of others. It's hard for her to accept help. Her apartment is going to be impossible for her to maneuver. I'm going to put in a request for leave until she can come back to work. I want to help her but I know she's not going to like it one bit."

Reid nodded. "I thought you might. With her hands being burned plus her broken pelvis she's going to need a wheelchair for awhile plus physical therapy and she'll have to have some psychotherapy to deal with the PTSD."

"And I want to be there if she has nightmares or flashbacks," Derek said. "I can't even think about her being alone or with a nurse or some stranger. PTSD is frightening enough and I don't want her to be more scared than she already is."

"Hotch said she had a nightmare last night. Did she remember anything?" Reid asked.

"No, it wasn't like that. Her asshat brother threatened to put her in an asylum in California and make her get an abortion." Derek clenched his fists. It still infuriated him that Greg would say something like that at all, let alone after the ordeal she went through. "She woke up screaming and begging not be taken away and for whoever to not make her kill the baby."

"Are you serious? Sending my mother away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do,even though I knew she needed more help than I could give her. She's doing fine and I know she wouldn't be doing as well had I not sent her away. I don't think he'll try to take her away."

"Damn straight he won't!" Derek snarled.

"Morgan, he won't even try. He now knows he has to get through the best team in the FBI first and his lies will not work on us."

The two profilers looked over as Penelope moaned in her sleep. She flung the teddy bear away and screamed incoherently. She scrunched her eyes and screamed again: "What are you doing? Stop, stop it! Fire! I'm on fire! Derek, help me!"

"Penelope, wake up!" Derek leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm right here, Baby Girl. You're safe."

"Derek?" she whispered. "The smoke... I can't... breathe."

Derek looked and saw she was still asleep. "Baby, wake up! You're having a nightmare. You're safe. Open your eyes. Look at me."

"Derek?" Penelope opened her eyes and it broke Derek's heart to see them swimming with tears. She sat up suddenly and started to cough and couldn't stop. "I can't breathe!" she choked out.

"It's OK, sweetness. Try to relax and take slow, deep breaths," Derek soothed and rubbed her back while Reid ran to get help. He returned a few moments later with the RT, Bill.

Bill checked Penelope's lungs and a couple of the machines and frowned. He walked over to the storage cabinet and removed a nasal cannula.

"Penelope, try and relax. I'm going to put this on you and give you some oxygen," he told her.

"She's had one before, when she was shot," Derek explained as the RT placed the cannula under her nose and put the tubes behind her ears. He pushed a few buttons on a machine and watched for a few minutes while Penelope sat back and the coughing slowed and she breathed slower and deeper.

"Is that better?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Penelope wheezed. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you," Bill said as he wrote something on Penelope's chart, then left.

"I'm sorry," Penelope whispered as Derek put her glasses on her face and took back his usual spot while Reid stood on her other side.

"What are you sorry for?" Reid asked, confused.

"Freaking out. And making myself cough so bad I needed this." She gestured to the tube in her nose.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Reid I interrupted. "Penelope, absolutely none of this is your fault." He sat on the bed and gently took her hands in his. "You had something bad happen to you by some very bad people. You didn't ask for any of this and you definitely didn't deserve it, OK?"

Penelope looked up at the genius with tears in her eyes. "They tried to burn me, didn't they?" she whispered. "In the nightmare, I was tied up and my leg hurt, I couldn't stand up. Grant... he tied my waist to a post or something and handcuffed my hands. Then he poured gas on the post and threw a match on it. It was so hot. My hands burned and I couldn't breathe. I thought I had died but then I saw you and Derek and I knew you found me. Did you get burned helping me?" she asked as she cast her eyes down like.

Reid followed her gaze and looked down at his mostly-healed hands. "It's OK. They don't even hurt." He smiled at her annoyed expression. "Yes, but they're fine. Don't worry about me. I'd do it all over again to save you." In a very un-Reid-like gesture of affection, he leaned over and took Penelope in his arms and engulfed her in a huge hug. "You're my best friend, Penelope. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, Spencer," she whispered.

They were interrupted by Derek's phone ringing. Penelope and Reid looked over as Derek looked at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Hotch," he greeted. His smile disappeared as he listened. "What? No, I'm not leaving. If they want to talk to us they can come here. Yes, Reid is here with me. I don't give a damn what he wants. Have them meet us here." He looked over at Penelope. "I'll tell her." He sighed as he hung up.

Reid's phone went off and he looked up at Derek in shock after he read the text.

"Derek, what's going on?" Penelope asked. Derek didn't say anything as he sat on the bed as Reid moved off and sat in a chair. "Derek..." Penelope's words were interrupted by a coughing fit. She gratefully accepted a drink of water. The three looked up as a nurse came in with her lunch- more vegetable broth and a pudding cup.

Penelope rolled her eyes as Derek and Reid set about getting the tray and everything arranged. She knew they were purposely keeping something from her and she didn't like it. She waited until they settled down for them to start explaining and was irritated that they didn't. She accepted a few spoonfuls of the broth. "Are you not going to tell me what's going on? I don't like secrets and being treated like an invalid. Granted, I am one, but my brains are still here and intact and I'm fine." She coughed violently and took a drink of water. "Stop trying to protect me. I'm stronger than I look. I'm Superwoman, complete with bionic leg and the ability to grow people within me."

"We know you're Superwoman, Baby Girl. The call... it's not a big deal. It could mean nothing..." Derek gave her another spoonful of broth.

"But..." Penelope prodded.

Derek sighed. "Someone trashed your brother's hotel room. He's blaming me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, my lovely readers.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(the Grinch)Cake**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Derek was surprised when Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You don't seem shocked," he said carefully as he continued to feed her.

"It's because I'm not," she sain between spoonfuls.

"Hotch and the local police already looked at the security camera footage. There was a brief power outage and the cameras were down for a couple hours. That's when the room was broken into and vandalized," Derek explained.

"'Broken into?'" Penelope repeated. "Did they break down the door?"

"I don't know," Derek replied. "I can't imagine someone not hearing that."

"The power outage, that's convenient," Reid said.

"If you get me a computer, I can clear your name in minutes."

Derek nodded at Reid, who left the room. Derek and Penelope didn't speak until after the broth and pudding were gone.

"You know, you're starting to show," Derek said as he cleaned up the garbage and threw it away.

"Really? she asked.

"Yeah, see?" he pulled the blanket aside and smiled as she put her hand on her bump.

"Wow," she whispered. She moved her hand as Derek put his ear to her belly, then kissed it.

"I'm sorry," she coughed and grimaced as her chest burned.

"For what, Mama?" Derek asked as he replaced the blanket.

"For not telling you... you know, about the baby." She cast her eyes down.

"Baby Girl, Emily told me you had just found out yourself. You were planning on telling me after the wedding, right?"

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Then you have no reason to be sorry. I'm not. I've loved you for a long time."

"But you said you didn't want kids," she protested.

"I only said that because I knew anyone I would ever be with would not be The One. We both know how perceptive kids can be and I didn't want a kid to wake up one day and realize, 'Hey, Dad doesn't really love Mom.' How messed up is that?" Derek shook his head.

"But you're happy about this baby?" she asked.

"Yes! You did say our baby would be genetically perfect. I already love him or her. I love you. And my mom is so excited to finally be getting a grandbaby."

"I was worried that you would think I trapped you or did it on purpose."

"You were the first person I've ever been with that I didn't use protection with," he confessed. "I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you."

They looked up at the knock on the door. Dr. Davis entered, followed by Nurse Jen.

"Hello, Penelope," the doctor greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat and chest burn and my hands hurt," Penelope confessed.

"Tomorrow I want you out of this bed. You'll have physical therapy but I want you in a wheelchair. You'll still have the oxygen until your lungs heal more."

"Great. When can I start eating real food?" Penelope asked as the nurse readied the supplies on the table.

"Maybe tomorrow. What do you want to eat?" the doctor asked.

"Everything," Penelope replied. "Eggs and oatmeal, mostly."

"Eggs and oatmeal should be fine," the doctor said. She started to remove the stitches on Penelope's cheek. After she was done she looked at the wound and her eye. "I'll prescribe a cream to help smooth out the scar."

The doctor checked the burns and the trach hole. She checked her lungs and ribs. "I'm going to need a new x-ray. I think you may have broken another rib during your coughing fit."

"Sorry," Penelope whispered.

"Don't apologize," the doctor said. "You had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

Penelope shrugged a little. "I remembered they tied me to a pole and tried to set me on fire. I remembered Derek and Spencer finding me. It really happened and I couldn't breathe."

"We can arrange for someone to come in and talk with you, if you want," Dr. Davis offered.

"No thanks," Penelope replied. "I have Derek and my friends to help me."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Penelope?" Reid stuck his head in the door and brought in a laptop. He was followed by Shane, who also carried one.

"I'll be back later, Penelope," the doctor said as she and Nurse Jen left.

"Hey," she whispered shyly as a Shame walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm just peachy," she replied. She smiled as Shane raised an eyebrow. "OK, my chest is killing me and my throat and hands hurt," she confessed.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to pull up the guest lists of the hotels that the team and my brother are staying at." She explained what program to use as he opened the laptop. Shane and Reid were going over the lists while she and Derek pulled up the hotel's security footage when there was another knock on the door and Hotch entered. Accompanying him were a couple of detectives, one male and one female, who introduced themselves to Derek and Penelope .

"Agent Morgan, where were you this morning?" the man asked.

"I spent the night here with Penelope, then helped her with her breakfast. After she had her meds, Dr. Reid stayed with her while I went to the hotel to shower and change. I made a few calls and came back here."

"So you have no alibi for part of the time that Mr. Garcia was away from his room?" the woman asked.

"Just the people who saw me at the hotel," Derek shrugged.

"We asked. No one saw or remembered you," the woman replied.

"Big Brother did," Penelope announced as she gestured for Derek to turn the computer around.

"The hotel's cameras were down when the room was destroyed," the male detective said condescendingly as he saw what was on the screen.

Penelope shot him a dirty look. "So I was told. The hotel my brother is staying at had problems with their cameras, but Agent Morgan and the BAU are staying at a different hotel, and their hotel's cameras are in tip-top condition." She coughed violently and Derek gave her a drink of water. "If you watch, you'll see Agent Morgan enter _his_ hotel and then _his_ room. Fast forward an hour and you'll see him leave his room and the hotel. If someone sends me the information for the GPS on Agent Morgan's car, I'll show you that he drove straight from the hospital to the hotel and back again." She coughed again and gasped as she got winded. "I think I need some meds," she wheezed to Derek.

Reid left the room and went to find a nurse and Hotch got on the phone and Penelope received an email. Derek opened it and she told him how to pull up the program she used for GPS coordinates. After a few minutes of talking him through it, Penelope had him turn the laptop around.

"Here," she said. "The GPS on Agent Morgan's car shows that he left the hospital and drove to the hotel, then drove back from the hotel to the hospital. No stops. He was no where near the other hotel. And there is no way he'd have had the time to go to the other hotel and trash the room."

"Wow," the female detective said. "Guess that takes care of your alibi, Agent Morgan. That's impressive work, Ms. Garcia."

Derek grinned. "She's the best Technical Analyst in the FBI."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that 'cause it's true," she grinned back and looked at the detectives. "Now, will you tell me why you decided that Agent Morgan was the most likely person to vandalize my brother's hotel room?" The detectives glanced and each other then looked at Hotch.

Hotch stared at Penelope, who narrowed her eyes at her boss. He took out his phone and started swiping. "They believed it was him because of the argument they had after he came to your room." He walked over and showed her the pictures he took of the hotel room. Penelope gasped and looked at Hotch, then Derek, as she saw that the vandal had spray painted, "SHE IS MINE" and "YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY" all over the walls.

"Do you know who might have done this?" the male detective asked.

Penelope shook her head. "No. I don't know anybody here, besides the team and a few doctors and nurses."

"You're brother told us a little about your past," the male detective said.

"My brother hasn't contacted me since I was eighteen years old. He knows nothing about me or my life, and everything he tells you is based on a lie."

There was a knock on the door and Reid came back in, followed by Nurse Jen with a couple of syringes.

"I think that's our cue to leave," the female detective said. "Thanks for your help, Ms. Garcia." The man nodded and followed his partner out. Hotch followed them out.

"I'll sec you later," Shane said as he grabbed his laptop like. He kissed her cheek again and left as well.

"Hey, Reid. Can you tell Hotch to come back in? I need to talk to him." Penelope asked as Nurse Jen checked all the machines and then inserted both meds in the IV.

"One's your pain meds and the other is your cough suppressant," she explained. "Radiology will be by in a little while to get the new x-ray."

"Can they do it if I'm asleep?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," the nurse nodded.

"Penelope, you needed to see me?" Hotch acted almost shy as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Yes, sir." Penelope looked nervous as Hotch stood close and awkwardly patterned her arm.

"Do you want me to leave?" Derek asked.

"No, stay. You both need to hear this, especially now." Penelope replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Mwah!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 32

"What's up, Mama?" Derek asked as he sat on the bed. He picked up kissed her bandaged hand.

"I need to tell you about both Greg and I. You guys think I'm all confident and happy and I usually am. But I wasn't always like that. It took a lot of time and acceptance to get that way.

Greg and I were super close at first. He was the one that got me into computers. He bought me my first computer on my eighth birthday. I was three and he was twelve when my mom married his dad. My other brothers never liked me. I never knew why. After Greg started dating things changed. He would break promises. I understand it now to a point but to a kid it was devastating. I thought he was my best friend. He _was_ my best friend. After, when he went to Harvard, I almost never saw him. He met his wife in law school. I started getting into the goth thing and it freaked him out. He brought her home for Easter his last year of aw school, right before he graduated. The first day they were there I heard her talking on the phone to a lover. She said some awful things about me and my family. I left and went to a party, then went to my friend's house and got drunk. My friend called my dad but it was Greg that came and picked me up. I got up early the next morning, got my car from my friend's, and when my dad woke up I told him what happened. He wasn't pleased that I got drunk at sixteen but he was happy that my friend and I were responsible enough to know not to drive and to call when we needed help.

Later that day Greg told us he asked his girlfriend to marry him. I lost it and told everyone what she said: she said I was a slut and not a virgin and that she'd been talking on the phone to a lover. _Nobody_ believed me. Greg said I only said those things because I resented his happiness. I left them there and drove around for hours. The next day they left without a word to me.

The next time I saw him was when my parents died. I was home on winter break from Caltech when it happened. I was depressed and blamed myself and they blamed me. When we came back from the funerals my room was destroyed. They thought I did it for attention and were going to put me in an asylum. Even back then I had a weakness for stilettos. I was in a rush and fell down the stairs and ended up with a concussion and dislocated shoulder. They said I tried to kill myself. I was on a suicide watch at the hospital for three days. They brought me home after and I overheard them saying people from the asylum they chose would come get me the next morning. My underground friends helped me leave that night. I don't know how they knew I needed help but there they were. A week later Greg's fiancée's father was arrested for embezzlement and some other things. They think I had turned him in but I didn't. As usual, he didn't believe me and has hated me ever since." Penelope's eyes fluttered and Derek helped her rest against the pillows.

"Penelope, why didn't you tell us this before?" Hotch asked as he picked up her teddy bear and put it in her arm.

"Because it was safer and easier not to. I closed every door to my past when I joined the FBI, including my so-called family. How does one say to her her boss and colleagues, 'Hey, by the way, I'm responsible for my parents' deaths and I ran away from home because my so-called family said was suicidal and tried to lock me in a loony bin?' I wanted to be trusted and accepted and _believed_. It sounds so pathetic but I wanted to be needed. I found that with the BAU and I was afraid of losing the trust and friendships I made in the FBI."

"Get some rest, Penelope," Hotch ordered. She nodded and closed her eyes. Hotch leaned over and kissed her cheek. It took every ounce of his self-control not to grab her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for everything she went through as he walked out to the hall.

"Hotch, she's still withholding something," Derek said as they walked just outside the door.

Hotch nodded in agreement. "She's opening up to us for the first time. I think she'll eventually open up more. He rested his head on the wall. "I wish she would've told us sooner!"

"Would it have mattered that much?" Derek asked in anger.

Hotch whipped his head up. "Of course not! We all have our demons and pasts. What I meant was, I wish she would've told us, because I certainly could've been more sensitive to her needs. She's always been there for us and we should've been there for her. We profile people for a living and we never saw that one of our own needed us."

"When we were driving to the wedding, she referred to the team as 'you all'. I think she doesn't feel like she's important enough to be part of the team."

"Do you remember how it was before I hired her? It took awhile before we fully grasped her abilities and how she has learned and is able to keep up with technology. And she has almost no outside help. I can't think of any tech in the FBI as versatile."

"Yes. We did so much stuff on our own. I think she's the reason why we are a good as we are." Derek grimaced as he thought about the two years he was in the BAU before Penelope. They went through so many techs that he didn't remember any of them.

"Reid said she's remembering things from her abduction," Hotch said. "We're going to need her to do a formal statement with the local FBI. I don't want there to be an issue about personal vendettas or conflict of interest at trial."

"Yeah, she remembered being tied to the stake and Grant setting it on fire and me and Reid getting her away. She called Grant by name." A muscle ticked in Derek's jaw.

"She's going to remember everything eventually," Hotch said grimly.

"I know. And we all need to be there for her when she does," Derek replied. "It's going to be hard for her. It took her twelve years to tell us about her childhood. And now her brother is back and causing trouble. She's so used to taking care of us. It never occurred to me _why._ I want to be there for her as much as she's been there for me."

"I don't think so, Agent Morgan," a voice snarled behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: No updates this weekend as I'll be volunteering at the biggest local charity event of the year. I will be completely off the grid for 48 hours. See y'all on Monday.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

Chapter 33

"What do you want now?" Derek looked at the speaker with disgust.

"I want to know why you're not in jail for vandalizing my hotel room," Greg said bluntly.

"Maybe it's because I didn't do anything," Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bullshit! Who else would've wrote that on the walls?"

"I don't know," Derek said. "Maybe you did it to try and discredit me."

"That's preposterous!" Greg shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Hotch ordered. "This a hospital and Penelope is trying to rest."

"The hotel's cameras were malfunctioning. They have no idea who did it, so how could they know you didn't?" Greg asked hauntingly.

" _Our_ hotel's cameras were working and so was the GPS on my SUV. Both showed I was nowhere near your hotel when it was vandalized. In fact, it can show I haven't been near your hotel at all," Derek replied.

"Unbelievable," Greg muttered.

"Be sure to thank Penelope. She's the one who suggested looking at our hotel's cameras." Hotch said.

"Oh, I see. She probably did something with the cameras or something." Greg shook his head.

"Seriously?" Derek laughed. "She hasn't touched a computer for days."

"Then how did she figure ask this out?"

"You really have no idea how good Penelope is at her job, do you?" Derek said.

"She must be good at something, all right," Greg rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth!" Derek clenched his fists as Hotch stepped between them.

"Look, I don't think you did it and I didn't do it. My concern is who did. We believe the ringleader of the group that abducted Penelope is still out there," Hotch hissed.

"Well, why haven't you caught him yet? You guys are still convinced that she didn't do this to herself?" Greg laughed cruelly.

Derek pushed Hotch away, grabbed Greg by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "If I ever hear you say that again, I will end you," he growled.

Hotch grabbed Derek and pulled him off, then grabbed Greg himself and led down the hallway. Derek walked them to the lounge. He wanted to go with them but he decided to go back and stay with Penelope.

"Get your hands off me!" Greg snapped. Hotch complied and forced him into a chair instead.

"Sit down and shut up," Hotch growled. "If I hear of you try to have Penelope sent away, I will arrest you. If I see you threaten one of my team members again, I will arrest you. If I hear you insult Penelope's integrity again, I will arrest you. If I hear you threatening Penelope's baby again, I will arrest you. You are not the only attorney here. Every lie you've ever told, every story you've ever spun, and every action you've made, I will bring up. Penelope told us about what you did to her after your parents' deaths."

Greg narrowed his eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"She told us how you tried to commit her after your parents' deaths and how you told the hospital she tried to kill herself after falling down the stairs."

"She didn't tell you I pushed her, did she? Because I swear, I didn't."

"No, she said it was an accident."

"I never said she tried to kill herself, my wife said that..."

"...And you didn't disagree." Hotch shook his head as he pulled his tablet from his bag and swiped a few times before thrusting it into Greg's hands.

"What is this?" Greg asked.

"Just watch." Hotch sat down next to him and studied his face as he watched the spliced videos. Greg's expressions changed from annoyance to confusion to shock as he watched.

Greg looked up at Hotch when the videos ended. "Tell me again she did this to herself," Hotch growled. "They didn't record everything, either. 1Like when they burned her arms and chest with a cigarette. Or when they tied her to a stake and set it on fire, which is how she got the burns on her hands and lungs."

"Where did you get these?"

"The videos were sent to us while we were in Quantico. They were sent to Penelope's work email. We watched it all, live."

"I need to go back... I need to go." Greg looked sick as he walked slowly out of the lounge. Hotch followed him to the hospital's doors. The other man appeared not to notice he was being followed as he walked towards the garage.

* * *

Winstin smiled and nodded at the agent outside the patient room. He grabbed a few items from the housekeeping cart and slipped in. He walked up to the sleeping blonde in the bed and leaned over. He reached out and touched a lock of her hair. It was as soft and silky as he remembered. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Winstin jumped and whipped around. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched Derek Morgan walk up to him.

"Housekeeping," Winstin lied. "This room was on my list. She started taking and I went to hit the call button but then she stopped."

"Oh, thanks," Derek said as he settled in his chair. "What did she say?"

"I didn't understand it," Winston replied. He silently cursed Derek Morgan and his overprotectiveness as he disappeared into the bathroom. While "cleaning," he thought of how to get the FBI agents away from his Black Queen.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Derek whispered as Penelope woke up. She groaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"The lights hurt my eyes at first," she rasped and coughed. She felt a straw touch her lips and gratefully accepted a drink of water. She slowly removed her arm and opened her eyes again. Derek placed her glasses on her face and kissed her. "You're too good to me," she sighed as she rested her forehead against his.

"You deserve the best, Sweetness," he replied as he raised the bed and helped her sit up.

Penelope fidgeted as he stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Derek stood up and paced.

"What are you thinking about?" Penelope asked.

Derek stopped pacing and stuck his hands in his pockets. He walked back over to Penelope and took a deep breath. He took her hands in his and bowed his head over them. "Baby Girl, I love you. I love you more than anything. I was so afraid and I told God that if He brought you back to me I'd never let a day go by without showing you how much I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and Penelope gasped as she saw the ring glittering amid the velvet lining of the box. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes as Derek grabbed her hand again.

"Penelope Garcia, I love you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: My muse is still recovering from last weekend. She hated being awake for almost 60 hours. I am proud to say the charity raised over $175,000 in 48 hours. How many towns can say they can bring in $13,000 just by having some folks stand at two intersections with buckets for two days? We still have a few more events and won't know how much we brought in for the year until the 16th.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 34

"No," Penelope whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I can't marry you." She winced at the look of devastation on his face.

"Why?" Derek asked as he wiped her tears away. "Why don't you want to to marry me?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me because we're having a baby together. I don't want us to be an obligation. I _never_ wanted to trap you or hold you down. That's not fair."

"Yeah, well..." Derek snapped the box closed and rose to his feet. "I had to ask. I... uhh... I need some air." He left the room looking sadder than she'd ever seen him. She turned to her side as best as she could and cursing her broken ribs and leg, she sobbed into the pillow.

That was how Hotch found her a few minutes later. Derek had asked him to stay with her as he walked by the lounge.

"Garcia?" he asked worriedly. "Are you OK?"

Penelope looked up to see her boss standing very close. She jumped and winced as her ribs protested the sudden movement. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Where did Morgan go?" Hotch asked as he helped Penelope turn back onto her back.

"I don't know," she replied as the tears started again. "Oh, Hotch!" She coughed and he offered her a drink, which she accepted. "Derek asked me to marry him!"

"I see," the Unit Chief nodded and remained stoic.

"I didn't want him to ask because he feels he has to. I want him to ask because he wants to and not just because I'm having his baby or because... of what happened." She gestured at her broken leg. "I... I... I want him to have options. It's not fair to him to get chained down with a wife he never wanted," she explained.

"Penelope, he didn't ask you to marry him because he felt he had to," Hotch said.

"Huh?"

"He bought that ring two months ago."

"What?" she stared wide-eyed at her boss.

"Remember that long case in New York?"

"Yeah, that was the first case after..." Garcia stopped before she could finish. She blushed deep red. "Never mind."

"He bought the ring while we were there," he explained. "Garcia, after you were taken, he was beside himself. He slept in your office that night and he showed me that ring the next morning. He wanted me to know that his intentions toward you were entirely noble, not that I ever doubted it. I don't know if he was asking for my blessing, which I would've given, by the way."

"He told you this before he knew I was pregnant?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What have I done?" she cried. "I just hurt him and..."

"He'll be back. He loves you. He barely left your side while you were unconscious," he said she helped her get another drink of water.

"Hotch, how can I get him to understand that I may never be ready for marriage?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hotch replied. "Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes. But I'm not prepared to potentially ruin our friendship over relationship drama. I'm not sure if I could handle losing him because I've screwed up every relationship I've ever been in. Even my family hates me."

"We're not taking about Kevin, or Sam, or even your brothers..."

"That's just it, Hotch. They all left me! Or tried to get rid of me, because I refuse to change who I am. Derek and I are too different. He'll get bored eventually and find someone else. I'll lose my best friend and I'm not sure if I could ever handle that."

"Penelope, there's never been anyone else for him besides you."

"I don't understand."

"Those other women were distractions. He's wanted you for a long time. You're the first person he calls after we solve a case. You're the last one he calls at night. There's a reason why he's the one that calls you more often than anyone else. Whatever he needs, you give him. Not the 'computery' stuff." Penelope smiled at his use of her word. "After he hears your voice he's more focused or alert or driven. He wants to better himself to be the man you think he is, because he doesn't think he'll ever measure up. You are his confidence.

I didn't understand why he never made a move until he was arrested in Chicago. He thinks he's unworthy of you. He's spent his whole life breaking down stereotypes but he still doesn't see what you see. "

"I don't care about his past. I mean, my feelings about him didn't change after all that stuff came out... No, I can't say that. If anything I loved him _more._ The hell he went through... and he emerged as a wonderful man and my... I do love him." She began to cry again, thinking how badly she hurt him. She never wanted to do that. Hotch took her into his arms as she sobbed.

* * *

Derek wandered the halls aimlessly until he found himself outside. He sat on a bench and watched the sunset and sighed as the first star appeared in the sky.

"Hey, Morgan," JJ said as she plopped down next to him. She was on her way back to the hospital when she saw Derek sitting on the bench outside and staring into space. "What's wrong? Did Garcia kick you out?"

Derek stared at his friend and sighed again. He knew lying would be more trouble than it was worth. JJ was a talented profiler and would see right through a lie. Wordlessly, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the box. He handed it to JJ, who opened it with a gasp. "Derek, it's a beautiful ring! Are you going to propose?" she asked.

"No," Derek replied.

"Why else would you have a ring in your pocket?" JJ asked with frown.

"JJ, I already proposed. She said no," he replied hollowly. He took the box from her and stared at the ring.

"Oh, Derek, why would you do something like that now?" JJ groaned.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Derek, why didn't you wait?"

"I love her. I didn't want to wait another minute to tell her how much she means to me," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it was.

"I get it, I really do, but she's going to think you only asked her to marry you because she's having your baby."

"That's exactly what she said. It isn't true. I bought the ring months ago," he replied.

"What?!"

"It's true. I bought it during that New York case. I wanted to ask her... our first night together. I don't even know what happened. For the first time I felt... free. She knows everything about me. I don't have to pretend anything or do the awkward dating and getting-to-know-each-other stuff because she already knows all that. And she gets the job. There's no fighting about me being gone all the time." He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "I almost lost her, JJ. I'd never been more scared and happy when I found out she's pregnant. I didn't want to marry anyone or have kids because there was only one I could envision sharing that with."

"She's afraid of change, Derek. Look at her family and what they did to her! She kept that to herself all this time and in the process managed to fool a room full of profilers for over a decade. She is going to need so much support. Are you prepared to help her with the flashbacks and PTSD after we go home? I know she's already agreed to stay at your house."

"JJ, I was prepared to give up the FBI. I tried to resign but Hotch had already cleared our relationship with the director."

JJ's jaw dropped. "Derek..."

"Apparently, Strauss had spoken about lifting some of the fraternizing rules not long before she passed." He couldn't help but laugh at JJ's expression. "What? Will gave up his job in New Orleans for you and Henry, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he got a better job up here," She pointed out. "Giving up the FBI, something you've worked for your entire life, that's huge."

"And I was ready to give it all up for Penelope and our baby... my family." He smiled. "I _am_ going to take at least eight weeks of leave, which is the time the doctors recommended for her to be off work. After that, I won't go into the field except for local cases until she's comfortable being alone."

"That's great, Morgan, but you need to tell her everything. Don't hold back. She deserves to know everything."

"Do you think she'll say yes if I tell her everything?"

"I don't know," JJ replied honestly. "She's been through so much, even before the abduction. She has been forced to confront her past and deal with the abduction at the same time, and right now she needs understanding and acceptance. You and I both know she didn't say 'no' to hurt you. She's just trying to protect herself. She never puts herself first and she needs to, especially being pregnant."

Derek looked at his watch. "It'll be time for dinner soon. I don't think she'd want Hotch to help her eat. She already doesn't like me doing it."

"Hey, Morgan, just out of curiosity, if she does say 'yes', how do you expect her to wear the ring? Her hands are still bandaged and will be for awhile."

"I didn't even think about that," he replied as he followed her gaze as it wandered to the selection of shops across the street. He spotted a jewelry store and smiled at his friend.

* * *

 **A/N: My wonderful husband brought home pinkeye and a cold, which turned into a double ear infection for me. We're leaving for Savannah on Sunday and boy, I cannot wait to spend Christmas at the beach.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favorite-ing.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(who needs snow when there's sand)Cake**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 35

"She cried herself to sleep," Hotch said in a low voice, shooting Derek an accusing look as he gave up the chair.

Derek hung his head in shame. He hated himself for making her cry. She'd done so much of that lately and it killed him to know he caused her more pain. "I proposed and she said no."

"I told her that you bought the ring before everything happened," Hotch said. "She had the right to know."

Derek nodded. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She blames herself. She thinks she broke your heart."

"It was my fault, all of it. I was selfish and thought I'd just announce my feelings right then and there. I didn't even think that she'd assume I only asked because of the baby. I thought... I hoped, she would understand how much I love her and that I want everyone to know how much she means to me. Now I realize how stupid it was and, like an even bigger jerk and idiot, I took my wounded pride and ego and left instead of explaining myself."

"Morgan, Penelope is going to need you to be there for her. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. She's hurt, vulnerable, scared, and pregnant. Put your ego aside and take care of her. She needs to focus on her recovery and not worrying about hurting peoples' feelings."

"I know that," Derek snapped. "We've both seen the PTSD signs. She's going to need all of her friends, especially now." They both looked up at the sound of a knock on the door and Hotch walked over and let in the nurse, who was balancing a tray in her hands. The team had decided that anyone, including hospital staff and FBI agents, who wanted to enter Penelope's room must be physically let in by someone already in the room.

"Penelope wants everyone to stop by tonight. She misses her family," Derek explained.

"We'll be here," Hotch said and left.

"Baby Girl," Derek whispered in Penelope's ear as the nurse set the tray down.

"Hmm..." Penelope murmured. "Hey, you," she whispered tiredly as she woke up.

"It's time for dinner," he explained as he helped her sit up.

"What's on the menu?" she asked.

"Ummm... tomato soup, butterscotch pudding, and apple juice." Derek replied as he studied the tray's contents.

"Wow. Food with taste," she smiled as her stomach growled.

Derek brought the tray closer and stirred the tomato soup before offering her a bite. She finished the soup and butterscotch pudding and chugged the apple juice down in record time.

"Everyone is planning on stopping by in a little while," Derek reminded Penelope as he moved the empty tray away.

"Derek?" Penelope whispered shyly as he fluffed her pillows and helped her lie back. He straightened the bedclothes and checked to make sure her IV and oxygen lines weren't kinked or tangled.

"What?" he replied as he sat on the bed.

"Can I... can I... see the ring again?" Her face was red as she looked at her hands in embarrassment. "Hotch told me you bought the ring during the New York case."

"Sure," Derek reached into his pocket and opened the ring box. He placed the box on her bandaged hands and watched as she studied it. "Penelope, please believe me when I say I bought this ring before all of this happened. I wanted to marry you the day after we first got together. It felt so... right."

"I was selfish," Penelope replied. "I was trying to protect myself from more hurt. I didn't want you to wake up one day and regret marrying me for the baby's sake. I wanted you to propose because that's what you want, not because I'm an invalid knocked up with your child."

"The only regret I have is not asking you to be mine years ago," he said. "You're not selfish. You will heal. We will have an amazing baby, and even if you decide you don't want to marry me I'll always love you, no matter what."

Penelope blinked back tears as she handed the box back to Derek. "Save it for me, OK?" she whispered.

"You don't want to wear it?" he frowned.

"Yes, I do, but I can't," she held up her burned hands. "And I won't be able to for awhile."

"I can't take all the credit for this idea," he announced as he pulled another jewelry box from his bag. He opened it and removed the long chain, unclasping it and taking the ring out of its box. He threaded the ring with the necklace and reclasped it. He took her hand and put the chain onto it. "I know you can't wear this on your finger yet, but that doesn't mean you can't wear it. I want you to be my wife. I've never asked anytime to marry me before, because I knew there was only one person I'd ever consider spending the rest of my life with. She's smart as a whip, she can make me smile in the darkest times, and she is always there whenever I need her. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, with the purest soul. She is the light of my life. Penelope, Baby Girl... will you marry me?"

Penelope grinned. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly. Tears flooded her eyes as Derek smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen. She loved this man with everything she had. She let the tears escape as Derek should the chain over her head. The rose-gold hue of the chain matched the ring stood out beautifully against her skin. Derek trailed kisses from her neck until he reached her lips. She captured his lips with hers and sighed as his tone probed hers. She brought her arms up and around his neck and tugged gently until he was lying down on the bed with her. He cupped her uninjured cheek with his hand and growled softly as she gently bit his tongue.

"Naughty girl," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Oh, my love... You have no idea. Wait until I get this cast off... I'll really show you a good morning... and afternoon... and evening..."

Derek closed his eyes and prayed his zipper would hold. This woman was going to drive him mad. He grinned devilishly and started kissing her neck. He chuckled s she gasped and squirmed, pleased to see he could drive her as crazy as she made him feel.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is a picture of the ring that I think Derek would have chosen for Penelope: ?Stock=ES334HSBSPG &Country=US#**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone reading this has an amazing Christmas. I ask that you send positive vibes as several homes in my husband's hometown were damaged by a tornado yesterday. We lost a tree but luckily it fell in the road and away from our house and my brother's house. It would've hit my car if my mom wasn't using it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Mwah!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(VERY blessed)Cake**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Derek pulled away from Penelope and groaned as someone knocked on the door. "Damn," he whispered hoarsely. "Are you ready?" he asked as he climbed out of the bed. Penelope nodded and grinned. She missed her family a lot.

Derek opened the door and Fran entered first followed by JJ, Emily, Kate, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, and Shane. Fran immediately bustled over and gave Penelope a hug and started fussing over her. She froze when she saw the ring and chain. She looked from Derek to Penelope and back to Derek. "Am I getting another daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek grinned. "I proposed a few minutes ago."

"What?" Emily and Kate exclaimed. They pounced on Penelope and took turns admiring the ring. JJ and Hotch stood back, sharing a smile and Rossi and Reid were hugging and congratulating Derek before taking their turns hugging Penelope.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Fran asked.

Penelope bit her lip. She was uncomfortable asking for help on front of everyone. "I'm fine," she fibbed.

"Stop it, Penelope," Hotch ordered. "If you need something, just ask."

"I had apple juice with dinner and it was wonderful. I'd really like some more of that..." she trailed off when she saw Reid leave the room. He returned with three juice boxes. Derek punched the straw through one and she gratefully accepted the drink. She drank until the box was drained and the straw made a slurping noise.

Derek arched an eyebrow. "Do you want some more?" he asked. Penelope nodded and she polished off the second box as fast as had the first. She looked up as as Derek took the empty juice box away. She blushed as she saw everyone staring.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable with the attention. "It tasted really good."

"Sorry, P," JJ apologized. "It's just good to see you getting better and better every day." The others nodded and agreed with her.

The group stayed for over an hour, talking and laughing and joking. It wasn't until Penelope started shifting in discomfort did they decide to take their leave so she could rest. They took turns hugging and kissing Penelope good night. They promised to come back the next day when Penelope announced that they were going to let her out of bed.

After they all filed out, Penelope asked Derek to bring Shane back. "Can I speak to him alone, please?" Penelope whispered as he helped her lay down.

"Of course, Princess. I'll get him. Derek kissed her and sent Shane a text. He waited until he heard a soft knock on the door.

"She wants to talk to you," Derek quietly informed Shane as he let the other man in. "I'll get the nurse to bring some medicine and I'll be right outside," he told them.

"Hey," Shane muttered as he walked closer to the bed. He stopped at the foot.

"Stop being so shy," Penelope scolded and patted a spot on the bed next to her

"Sorry," he apologized and sat down. He took her hands in his.

"Thanks... for everything," she whispered. "They told me how you rushed to Quantico once you found out. I... I... thank you. I know you don't like the FBI and how upset you were when I left. I never wanted to hurt you. I just... didn't like what I had become."

"Are you happy now?" he asked.

Penelope nodded. "I am. Derek was my best friend for so long and I love him so much. It's all happened so fast. I don't know what he sees in me, though."

"I do. You're beautiful and smart and any man would be lucky to be with you. I was too stupid and wrapped up in myself to see how unhappy you were with me. I'd do anything to change it, if only to tell you how much you really meant to me.

I'm sorry for all the things I said. I feel like it's my fault that those bastards hurt you. I said so many things and spread so much animosity before your team saved me. I saw then how much of an ass I was. It was then and there, when I was lying on that gurney watching you leave me again, that I really understood what I was missing. I vowed to never speak or type a negative word about you ever again. I hate to think that my bitterness may have spread that kind of hate. Just believe me, Penelope, when I swear that I never wanted you to be hurt, ever. Even before you came back home, I never wanted you to come to any harm." Shane's voice cracked.

"I believe you, Shane. You're a good guy."

"I love you, Penelope. I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you, too, Shane. And one day you're going to meet someone and she's going to knock your socks off and... wait." She stopped as she saw Shane's tiny smile. "You've met someone, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Shane grinned.

"What's her name? Where did you two meet?"

"Her name is Cassidy and I met her at the smoothie shop she owns. She is so smart- she has degrees in both culinary arts and business. She's actually studying for her MBA. We've been seeing each other for a year and a half. She's sweet and funny and well..."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do. She's become the most important person in my life. I've stopped hacking illegally because I didn't want her to get in trouble for my actions."

"Does she know why you're here?"

"At first, no, I didn't tell her why I came here. I wasn't even sure what I was doing when I came to Quantico. I wanted to help find you and I wasn't sure if your team would let me but I was going to help, regardless of what they said. I told her everything the night they found you. She was upset at what they did to you and she encouraged me to come here to Indiana instead of going home like I was planning to do. She sends you her best and she asked for your email address."

"She sounds sweet. Tell her I'll respond once my hands are in better shape."

"She understands. When I get home, I'm going to give her my mom's ring."

"Oh, my gosh, Shane!" Penelope's eyes welled up. "I'm so happy for you." She leaned over and embraced her old flame. "What are you waiting for? Go! Tell her, pop the question, and let me know how it goes."

"Pen..." He looked at her with a wavering stare.

"I'm fine and and getting better. I have Derek and the team. Go. You're needed at home. I'm OK now."

"You and very special Agent Derek Morgan, huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah." She shrugged and grinned back.

"He better take care of you. He doesn't want me to come back to Virginia and kick his ass." They both laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Do you think he'd dare to hurt me with his mama around? She's not afraid to knock him upside the head," Penelope chuckled.

"Mrs. Morgan is a great lady. Kinda reminds me of my mom. She speaks highly of you and she and your team are always talking about how you take care of everyone and make sure they are fine between and after cases. You mean so much to everyone. I just hope you let them take care of you."

"I feel so useless," she whispered. "I can't feed myself or even hold a stupid juice box without help."

"And that is not your fault. You'll get your independence back soon and before you know it, you'll be back to catching the bad guys again," Shane grinned.

They both looked up at the knock on the door. Shane rose and opened the door to let in Nurse Tiffany and Derek. "I guess that's my cue," Shane said as Tiffany checked the machines and gave Penelope her pain meds.

"Cone back and see me before you leave," Penelope requested.

"Of course," Shane kissed Penelope's cheek and waved as he left the room.

"He has a girlfriend and he's going to propose when he gets home," Penelope announced as Derek tucked get into the bed.

"That's great, Baby Girl," Derek said as he sat in his usual spot.

"Will you lie down with me?" Penelope asked when Nurse Tiffany left.

"I don't want to hurt you," Derek protested.

"I'm afraid to sleep," she confessed as she felt the drugs take effect. "I know the nightmares will come back."

"OK," Derek conceded. He stripped off his shoes and climbed into the bed and gathered Penelope in his arms. "My Baby Girl," he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He held her like that for awhile until he, too, succumbed to sleep's healing balm.

 **A/N: We made it home safe and sound. I didn't miss the cold at all but I missed my furchildren. I didn't have the best vacation/Christmas but it is what it is. I'm attempting to write a oneshot to help deal with stuff.**

 **As always, I send my best wishes to my beloved readers.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(frickin' freezing)Cake**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**

* * *

Chapter 37

"Your lawyer's here," the burly, sour-faced guard grumbled as he led the prisoner out of his cell. The prisoner rolled his eyes. He had detested every lawyer that had come in, from the public defender to the arrogant sleaze another inmate suggested.

The prisoner stopped in the doorway of the interview room. The petite blonde sitting at the table rose. They stared, each sizing the other one up, before a gentle push from the guard forced the prisoner forward. He slowly walked to the table and sat down.

"Mr. Jackson? I'm Alice Avery," the blonde introduced herself as she sat back down.

"How are you going to get me out on bail?" Grant asked bluntly as he shifted, trying to get comfortable on the hard stool.

Alice Avery laughed. "Bail?" She flipped through the file in front of her. "You have been charged with, among other things, the kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent! Do you actually think they are going to let you out of here?"

"What kind of lawyer are you?" Grant snapped. "Who speaks to their client like that?"

"I'm not here just for you, Grant Jackson, and I am not just any attorney. My full name is Alice Avery-Garcia. You may know my sister-in-law, Penelope." Alice grinned.

"What kind of game is this?" Grant snarled. "I could report you, you know."

"I assure you, this is no game. And I don't believe you'll breathe a word of our conversation to anyone because I'm here to help you get acquitted."

"Acquitted?" Grant laughed. "You want to get me off, even though the victim," he signaled quotation marks with his hands, "is your family?"

"She is not my family," Alice raised her voice. "She was never my family. She ruined my life and I want her to pay."

"What did she do to you?" Grant asked. His interests were perked but he was still distrustful.

Alice sighed. She knew she'd have to divulge everything in order for Jackson to trust her. She reached into the bag at her feet and withdrew a binder. She thrust it across the table to Grant. He flipped through the pages and looked up after the last page. He slid the binder back to Alice. "OK, I'm listening. What's your plan?"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Derek asked as he helped Penelope slip on a sweater over her hospital gown. He moved the blankets away while Nurse Jen placed a pillow on the seat and a second pillow on the raised footrest. At her nod of consent Derek picked Penelope up from the bed and eased her onto the wheelchair. Penelope grunted in pain when she shifted and put too much pressure on her pelvis. She shifted again and the pressure eased off. Nurse Jen raised the leg rest slightly and Penelope's broken leg was resting parallel to the ground. The nurse then took the IV bag and line and attached them to the wheelchair.

"You have physical therapy in forty-five minutes," Nurse Jen explained to Penelope. "You're going to go down there for your session this time. Someone will be here to show you down to the physical therapy wing in a little while."

"Can we just wander, then, until it's time to go?" Penelope asked hopefully.

"Sure. Just let me or the other nurses know if you all need any help. Don't forget your water," the friendly nurse said. She grabbed the lidded cup and tucked it into the chair next to Penelope's good leg.

"Where to, Baby Girl? Derek asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's out of this room."

"OK," he agreed. He wheeled her to the elevator and took her to the eighth floor.

"Wow, what a view!" Penelope gasped in awe as he pushed her into the sun room. The sky was mostly cloudy but the sun peaked out as Derek and Penelope approached the windows. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun. She basked in its warmth and sighed.

Derek gazed at Penelope. She looked radiant as the sun's rays made her skin glow and hair shine. He loved that it was the little things in life that made her happy and was pleased to see her relax without the help of pain medication.

"Can we just stay here until therapy?" she whispered.

"Sure."

"And can we come back after it's done?"

"I will take you wherever you wanna go, Baby Girl," he replied.

* * *

"I think we can send you home tomorrow," Dr. Davis announced later that afternoon. "You'll need to have physical therapy twice a week but that can be done on an outpatient basis. I've referred you to a doctor close to where you live and to an OB who specializes in high-risk pregnancies. No going back to work. The doctor in Virginia can give you a better timeline for returning to work and other activities once he evaluates you and sees how well you're healing."

"Thank you Jesus!" Penelope sighed as Derek picked her up and put her back into the bed after the doctor left. "Who are you texting?"

"Hotch," Derek answered. "He texted me when the doctor was talking. He said he needs to discuss the case with us."

"Have him bring everyone," she suggested. "We can tell them all the good news."

"Are you sure you're OK with staying with me and me taking time off?" he asked.

"I don't have a whole lot of choice, do I?" she said sadly. "I'm completely useless for awhile."

"You are not useless and I won't have you thinking like that. You need to heal and not rush things." He put his ear to her belly and smiled. "And you," he said to the baby, "don't give your mommy a hard time." He kissed the bump and sighed. It still amazed him that a child... _his child_... was right there and doing well.

"I'm trying not to be stubborn but I've been on my own for so long. It's hard to accept I can't do even the basics of taking care of myself. Not to mention frustrating . I know it's only going to be worse when we go home."

"I know, Baby Girl. I'm honored that you've let me help you."

"Derek, you don't understand. You're the _only_ person I'd ever allow to help me like this. I love you and trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I don't like the others seeing me so... helpless. I hated it when I got shot and I really, _really_ hate it now.

"They don't care, Sweetheart. They love you and they're just glad you're going to be OK. They want to help you, too."

"I'm just not ready. Maybe, after we get home and settled in..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Derek kissed her and got up to answer the knock. He grinned and let the visitor in. "Surprise!" Reid called as he walked in the room. He was holding up a styrofoam cup with a straw.

"Is that for me?" Penelope asked.

"Of course," Reid replied.

"Oh, Spencer Reid, you DO love me!" Penelope grinned when she saw that it was a chocolate shake. "This is almost as good as Patty's," she sighed as she slurped the ice cream. Derek smiled as she allowed Reid to hold the cup for her.

"Guess what!" Penelope said as everyone else filed into the room a few minutes later. "I'm getting out of here tomorrow!"

"That's great, Pen!" Emily exclaimed.

The team and Fran spoke and joked but Hotch looked serious after returning to the room. He had excused himself after his phone rang shortly after they arrived.

"What is it, Hotch?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, we've been ordered to classify your case as inactive. There's been no threats made since you've been here and almost all the online threats have stopped," Hotch said.

"I see. I still don't remember everything but from what I understand you still think someone else was involved in the... attack." Penelope looked away.

"I'll still be with you, Baby Girl, when we go home, as long as you need me." Derek assured her.

"I'm scared," she whispered as her eyes welled up.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Hotch said unhappily.

"I'm still getting out of here tomorrow," Penelope sniffed and smiled.

"That's right," Fran said. "And you'll be able to get better quicker when you're at home."

* * *

 **A/N: This has not been a good week. I ended up not only smashing my hand but getting a nail driven through part of my index finger. I also had to get a tetanus shot because ironically my last one was 10 years ago last week. Two fingers are broken from the smash and they're on my dominant hand so writing is out and typing is taking forever. My other story is in the works but not sure when the next chapter will be done.**

 **I want to clarify something. I don't have a beta. I do my own editing and I know it's not perfect but I try my best. I also do my best to write the dialogue the way the characters speak. My goal is for my readers to read the dialogue and think of the actors' voices as they read. However, I'm a country kid and sometimes that comes out because I really only have the TV as a reference as to how people from different regions speak.**

 **Thanks for the support.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(not ambidextrous)Cake**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**.

* * *

Chapter 38

"Are you in pain, Kitten?" Rossi asked. Penelope had ordered Derek to go with the others to eat some real food and get some fresh air and Dave had volunteered to stay with her. She was annoyed that they thought she needed a babysitter but she was more afraid to be left alone and didn't protest.

She shook her head no and smiled weakly. Truth was, her leg was killing her.

"Penelope, you of all people should know better than to lie to a profiler," he gently scolded her. He sat in Derek's chair and took her hands in his.

"My leg hurts but it's bearable," she conceded. Rossi narrowed his eyes but didn't question her further.

"How are Joy and Kai doing?" she asked.

"They're great. I just Skyped with them the other night," he grinned.

"Oh, my gosh! You Skyped? By yourself?" she giggled.

"I did, " he said proudly. "Those tech lessons are really paying off. Joy sends her love and Kai loves his new tablet, by the way. He likes the apps you put on it for him. He kept going on and on about the reading and math ones."

"He, Henry, and Jack were the first to try out those games. They are replicas of the first computer programs I created, when I was still in high school. I just updated the graphics and made them touch-screen friendly," she explained.

"Well, Joy went on and on about how they've kept Kai entertained longer than anything, ever," Rossi beamed. "She loves that it's educational."

"I'm glad they liked it. You did tell her the tablet came with free tech support, right?"

"Yes, I did. She was happy about that, as well."

"Did you tell her... I... I can't do a whole lot right now?"

"Don't worry about that!" he scolded. "Focus on getting better. Get the BAU out of your head for awhile."

"I'm going to go crazy with nothing to do," she protested.

"I understand... believe me, I know," Rossi grimaced. "Why don't you work on those apps during your time off? Let them out for more children to use."

"I can't type or even swipe and they aren't sure when the burns will be healed well enough to be able to do so," she argued.

"True, you can't do it yet, but _Derek_ can. Make him useful," he laughed. "I don't believe you'll be out of commission for very long."

"Maybe," she smiled wistfully.

You've gotten us spoiled, you know. Kevin's an OK tech but he's not as good as you." Rossi rolled his eyes.

"I know," she laughed.

"I was thinking about when we first started the unit. I have to wonder how we solved cases without you. Hotch told me they went through so many techs until he hired you."

"Sir..." she began.

"We know how difficult this job is. It gets to all of us and well, we know how rough it gets for you sometimes."

"Sir," she repeated. "The last thing I want is for you all to think I'm too weak to do my job. If the team thinks that, then the rest of the bureau does, too."

Rossi sat back, stunned. "We don't think that. I've never heard _anyone_ say that and I personally do not believe that, not for one second. You are not weak, Penelope. Don't ever think that."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be back to work as soon as the doctors give me the go-ahead."

"Just concentrate on getting better and taking care of your baby. Don't rush anything. And Penelope, we're not in the office. 'Sir' and other formalities are hardly necessary." Rossi paused. "I think of you as a daughter, you know."

"Rossi..."

"You're going to make an amazing mother, Pen. Your kid is going to be the luckiest kid in the world," he ignored her protest.

"My baby doesn't have any grandfathers," she said slowly as she subconsciously rubbed her bump. "I was hoping you'd fill that role for him or her."

"I'd be honored." Tears filled his eyes. He was getting another grandkid!

* * *

"Are you ready to go home? Nurse Jen asked as she removed Penelope's IV. It was the next morning and Penelope was so happy to be finally leaving the hospital.

"Yes! I mean, you all have been so great and treated me well and everything, but..." Penelope started.

"... No one likes to stay in the hospital," Nurse Jen finished and laughed. "Don't worry, I don't take it personally."

"I just want to go home to Quantico. I miss it so much."

"When does your flight leave?" the nurse asked.

"I can't remember what Derek said," Penelope answered. "I was still half asleep when Hotch and Derek were talking about it earlier. I doubt the pilot will leave without us if we're a few minutes late."

"You know the pilot?"

"Yeah, we've had the same pilots for years, at least as long as I've been with the feebs, anyway. My FBI team has its own jet," she elaborated at the nurse's look of confusion.

"Wow," Jen grinned.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Penelope laughed. "It's sure beats flying commercial any day."

"I'll bet so." Jen looked at her watch. "I'll be back in a little while," she said. "When Agent Morgan gets back he'll need to sign your discharge papers."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him." Penelope watched as the security guard held the door open and let the nurse out. He came back in and stood next to the door. She sighed and focused her attention on the TV. The guard hadn't said a word to her since Derek left and he didn't act like he wanted to talk now.

Penelope dozed off while she waited for Derek to come back. He said that he was going to get her a surprise and refused to say what it was, no matter how much she pouted and haggled. Before he left he helped her put one of her dresses and flats. Rather one flat, since the cast made it impossible to wear both shoes. She loved the way the dress showed off her small baby bump. She often found herself rubbing it lovingly. It helped calm her when memories would come hurling back.

A knock on the door jarred her awake and the guard answered it and allowed the janitor in. Penelope recognized him as he'd been coming in every now and then to clean. The janitor, like the guard, ignored her. He disappeared into the en suite. A minute later he stuck his head out. "Hey, man, can you give me a hand?" he asked the guard. The guard grunted and nodded and followed the janitor into the bathroom.

Penelope started to close her eyes again when a loud grunt and thud came from the loo. "Are you guys all right in there?" she called softly. She jumped when she saw the janitor emerge alone, looking disheveled. "What happened? Are you guys OK?"

Her eyes widened as he silently stalked over to the bed. Fear froze her heart as he knocked the call button off the bed and removed his hat and wig. She gasped as she recognized him instantly. She thought he looked familiar each time he had come into the room and now she knew from where. "Don't even think about making a sound," he whispered menacingly as he leaned over and pressed a knife to her throat.

"You recognize me, don't you, _Penny_?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and felt the blade of the knife press into her skin. Tears fell from her eyes as he ripped the bandage off her throat and caressed the scar with the knife. "You won't get away from me this time," he whispered and kissed her neck. He pulled the knife away and traced the scar with his fingers as he put the knife in his pocket.

She gasped as he wrapped his hand around her throat while his other hand trailed down to her chest. He pressed her flesh and sighed. "You were just a kid when I first felt these," he murmured. "You remember the birthday party, right? You were what, eleven or twelve? That clown gig was the worst job ever but that... that was amazing. And that day at the beach? I didn't think you were much of a fighter. I underestimated you then but not today." He put both hands to her throat and squeezed. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to pry his hands away but the pain radiating from her burned hands was too much. She saw darkness at the edges of her vision. _Derek, where are you! ?_ she thought as she stopped struggling, having run out of air in her lungs.

* * *

 **A/N: This week isn't going any better than last. I hope it's not going to be a trend for 2016. My bank, which is down the road, was robbed and my friend was the teller on duty. There was another bank robbery across town the same day. I don't know what's going on around here. I also have a head cold. Blah!**

 **Bright spot: new episode tonight. And the nutter happens to have the same name as me. First and last.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading.**

 **Pita(Cat)Cake**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events**.

 **Heads up: Sweary**

* * *

 ** _"If people want to know who I am, it's all in the work." - Alan Rickman (1947-2016)_**

Chapter 39

Penelope felt the pressure ease off and she coughed hard. Her vision cleared and she could hear the wheelchair being brought over. She felt herself being lifted from the bed but her arms were too weak to fight back. Pain radiated from her body as she was shoved into the wheelchair.

Winstin pulled Penelope's hair, forcing her head back, gripped her throat again. "Now, be good and don't scream and I won't do that again," he grinned and released her.

"You know, I learned all about computers because you liked them. I learned to hack because you went underground after your folks died. _I_ was the one who told them how to get you out of your parents' house when your brothers were going to send you away. I wanted to show you I wasn't some idiot like your brothers. I would've treated you like a princess."

He drew a gun from his waistband and caressed the side of her face with it. "The first time I saw you I wanted you. You locked your door to me but not your windows. You attacked me at the beach when all I wanted to do was show you what I had to offer! I still waited for you to come around and when you broke up with Shane, I was going to make my move, but then you left us! You left _me!_ You sold yourself like a whore to the FBI."

"I didn't betray you, or anyone else," Penelope whispered. Her throat burned and her head was pounding. "It's my life. I made a choice. I took my skills and used them to stop serial killers, child killers, rapists..."

"Shut up, you filthy liar! You captured John Nichols! You allowed Sam Russell to be arrested!"

"I didn't even know Sam Russell."

"While you were selling your soul to the feds, Sam was arrested! You could've helped him get away!"

"He killed four people. And John Nichols killed seven. Even if I hadn't joined the FBI, I would never have allowed them to get away with that!"

"That right there is why you deserve to die. You betrayed the hacking community. It was when you came back to California and had another fellow hacker arrested that I decided you needed to be punished. When I started my quest to get you, Shane kicked me out of Star Chamber. You made me lose my only family!"

"The FBI saved Shane! Nichols tried to frame him and kill him!" Penelope argued.

"Shane was working with you... with the _feds!_ He deserved whatever he got!" He slowly trailed the barrel of the gun down. "I admit, I was stupid to not just kill you myself but I wanted a spectacular show. I had to take care of things from far enough away to not be tracked. I was dumb to put my faith in those idiot Jacksons. My plan was foolproof and yet your precious FBI agents still found you in time."

He nudged her hands away from her belly with the gun and rubbed the barrel over the bump. "Then, I find out you're pregnant! I've been watching you. I know you broke up with your boyfriend months ago. So, who is the father, _Agent_ Garcia?"

"It... it's Derek's," she whispered. She closed her eyes at his sharp intake of breath.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it was that bastard fed Derek Morgan's! I told Shane you were lying when you told him you weren't sleeping together but he believed you."

"Derek will find you just like he found the others," she argued. She gasped when he brought his hand up and wrapped it around her throat.

"No, he won't," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed. "I have something much better in mind for you, and this time, my Black Queen, you AND your bastard child will die." He released her and she coughed and gasped. They both looked up at the knock on the door.

"Hey, Baby Girl, check out what I got..." Derek walked in and froze when he saw the janitor standing over Penelope with a gun pointed at her belly.

"Speak of the devil!" Winstin growled. He rubbed Penelope's belly with the gun barrel again. "It's _Daddy._ "

Derek dropped the shopping bags he was holding and raised his hands. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? I'm the one who's been calling all the shots. And I'm here to end the reign of the Black Queen." Winstin smiled evilly.

"Just like that? Do you honestly think you're going to just walk out of here after killing a federal agent?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't..."

"So you think you're going to martyr yourself?" Derek sneered. "For what? You lost. The FBI beat the Star Chamber, we caught Sam Russell and John Nichols and we beat the Jackson brothers!"

"No, Derek. He's right," Penelope croaked. " _I_ lost. They didn't kill me, but they got what they wanted. I can't be a technical analyst anymore. The burns on my hands caused nerve damage. I can't type anymore." She coughed violently. "The choices I had twelve years ago were the FBI or prison. I chose the FBI and now that I can no longer fulfill my end of the deal, it's off." She managed to grip the bandage on her left hand with her right and slowly unwound it, exposing the red, angry welts. She did the same with her right hand. She held them up. "The doctors say if I'm lucky I'll get ten percent function back."

She gasped and twin tears rolled down her cheeks. "I had a choice twelve years ago. Now I don't. I didn't want to go to prison then and I don't want to go now."

"Baby Girl, you don't mean that!" Derek gasped.

"It's all right, Derek," Penelope rasped. "I'd rather go out this way than have my baby in prison."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Winstin asked.

"Hotch told me that when we get back to Quantico I'm to be taken into custody. I'm of no use to the the FBI anymore. I already had to turn in my gun and badge.." Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's a lie!" Winstin growled.

"It's true." Derek nodded. "The bureau has made it clear that she is of no use anymore, so her deal is off. We've been trying to figure out what to do but she still has to turn herself in to Cyber Crimes when we get back."

"Ha!" Winstin crowed. "You see, Penny! This is what they do. They can't be trusted. This is why everyone hates the feds! They lie, and then they use you and toss you away when they're all finished with you. I hope you realize now you made the wrong choice! I would've protected you. You never would've gone to prison if you would've stayed with us... with _me!_ "

"Let her go, and we can forget this," Derek inched his fingers towards his gun.

"Don't even think about it, Agent Morgan. Give me your gun," Winstin ordered.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"Gun!" Winstin screeched. "Your gun!" Derek swallowed hard. He knew the gunman was spiraling fact.

"OK, OK. I'm taking it out." Derek tugged his gun gently from its holster. "See, here it is." He held it up.

"Put it on the floor."

"OK." Derek slowly crouched down and put the gun down. He then straightened up.

"Kick it over here," Winstin snarled. He watched as Derek kicked the gun across the room. It bounced gently off the wheelchair's left wheel.

"I wanted this to be better but things change. Sorry, Baby Girl," Winstin grinned.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Derek growled.

"Shut up and lock the door!" he screeched. Derek locked the door. He looked from the Winstin to Penelope. She was terrified. He saw the red marks on her neck and felt boiling rage.

"Sorry, _Baby Girl_ ," Winstin sneered. "I really don't care that you're no longer in the FBI or that you're on your way to prison. You are both witnesses now. And you will never reproduce. Neither one of you are leaving this room alive. Now to make this fun, which one of you wants to die first?"

Penelope whimpered and locked gazes with Derek. Derek looked calm. He silently willed his goddess to understand. After a minute, realization hit Penelope. "No," she whispered.

"Yes, Baby. It'll be OK." He tore his gaze away and affixed his burning stare to Winstin. "Me. Kill me first." Derek was calm and it enraged Winstin.

"The ever-intrepid Agent Morgan first, why does that not surprise me?" Winstin narrowed his eyes. "Or is it fear?" he sneered. "Are you afraid to see your Baby Girl and child die?" He walked slowly away from Penelope and closer to Derek. "Are you afraid, Derek?" he raised his gun. "Agent Morgan, you are a coward."

 _BANG!_ The bullet buried itself in the door. Winstin swung around and aimed the gun at Penelope and _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ three more shots rang out.

* * *

 **A/N: Not only did one of my favorite singers pass away this week, so did one of my favorite actors. The Geekdom, otherwise known as my house, is in mourning.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Pita(nerd in mourning)Cake**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 40

Penelope opened her eyes and let out a slow, antagonizing breath. "I killed him... I killed him..." she whispered hoarsely as she watched blood spread over Winstin's chest and on the floor underneath him.

She stared blankly as Derek picked himself off the floor, kicked Winstin's gun away from his hand, and replaced his second piece in his ankle holster. He unlocked the door then ran over to Penelope. He took the gun away from her and replaced it in its holster. He took her hands and turned them palm-up. "Baby Girl, your hands," he whispered, looking at the welts and blisters. Several had burst open on her palms and they looked raw and painful. He couldn't believe she'd pulled the trigger- twice. It must have been agony.

Penelope looked at her hands, then up at Derek. "They don't hurt," she croaked, looking up at Derek, confused.

The couple looked up as the door burst open and Hotch, Reid, and JJ stormed in, guns drawn. The agents scanned the room and holstered their guns. JJ and Reid knelt down to check Winstin. "We need a doctor in here!" she yelled out the open door.

Hotch knelt down beside Penelope. "Garcia, are you all right?" He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Penelope?"

"I killed him... I killed him..." she whispered over and over. She looked from Winstin to Hotch. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at her boss in horror.

"She's in shock." He glanced at Derek, who nodded in agreement.

"I've got a pulse," Reid announced. He and JJ were still kneeling over Winstin. JJ was applying pressure to the wound on his chest and Reid was checking his vitals.

"I think we both hit him," Derek explained as several doctors, nurses, and security ran in.

Penelope started to cough and Nurse Jen went to her, having noticed her patient was as white as a sheet. "Are you all right, Penelope?"

Penelope felt something warm running down her arm and looked down at the blood that was dripping from her sleeve and puddling on the floor. Derek and Hotch were talking and asking her questions but she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. She heard the sound of fabric ripping and was barely aware of a burning pain in her shoulder. Penelope coughed and gasped, unable to breathe, and felt herself sinking down, down... until she was enveloped by the night.

Penelope woke up slowly. Her head was pounding and her throat was aching. Her hands were burning and she felt the tears fall as the pain overwhelmed her.

"Baby Girl?" she heard Derek gasp. She tried to turn her head but couldn't. Something was holding her head and neck in place. She panicked and started fighting the restraint. "Stop, sweetheart. You're safe," Derek soothed as she felt the pain dissipate and her eyes grew heavy, too heavy to keep open. "Sleep, Princess," he heard Derek whisper in her ear. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

When Penelope woke up again several hours later the restraint was off her neck and was replaced by a cold compress. She turned her head slightly, ignoring the pain in her neck and saw Derek asleep, half on the bed, half sitting in a chair. She felt a stinging tug on her arm and squinting, she saw an IV attached to a vein inside her elbow. She also felt something on her face. When she lifted her hands to see what it was she jostled Derek awake. He sat up suddenly and pulled her hands back down. "It's just an oxygen mask, Baby. Your O2 stats were a bit low so they are helping you out for awhile. Your trachea and esophagus are inflamed, your larynx is bruised, and the burns on them are irritated. They did some CT scans and x-rays while you were sleeping and they didn't find any fractures. Your shoulder was also grazed by a bullet. It bled a lot and they had to stitch it up."

Penelope coughed painfully. "What... happened... after... after...?" she wheezed. She couldn't finish her thought as she remembered the day's events.

"They rushed him to surgery. He had two gunshot wounds. We both hit him, Baby Girl. That's all I know." He took a shuddering breath. "What you did... you saved all three of us." He leaned over and kissed her slight bump.

"I'm... I'm not going home today, am I?" she whispered.

"No, Sweetheart. He strangled you and you passed out from shock and blood loss, plus they had to take care of your hands." He turned her re-bandaged hands palm up and kissed them.

"They hurt," she confessed.

"I'm so sorry that you had to do that. But Baby, I am so proud of you! You're worse than a mama bear."

"Derek, I never..." she protested.

"Shhh... you need some rest," he ordered as he hit the call button. "The doctor said not to talk too much."

Penelope laid back against the pillows. She started to cry in frustration and then cried harder because her hormones were going crazy.

"It's allright, Baby," Derek soothed as he brushed her hair back. They looked up as Nurse Jen came in.

"Hey, Penelope. Are you OK?" she asked. "Are you hungry?"

Penelope tried to shake her head and winced at the pain in her neck.

"She's in pain," Derek explained. The nurse left and returned a short time later with a syringe. Bill the RT followed

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go home today, Penelope," Jen said as she injected the meds into the IV. Bill checked the machines and replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. It was much more comfortable than the mask and Penelope fell asleep again as Derek stroked her hair.

* * *

Penelope woke up later to loud voices just outside her room. "I don't care. She's not supposed to talk." She recognized Derek's voice but did not know who was arguing with him. Penelope tried to hear the response but the voice was too low. "Don't you get it? She. Can't. Speak. She was already recovering from burns to her throat and today she was strangled!" Derek stopped when the other voice answered. "She's asleep, anyway. Come back tomorrow." Derek came back in the room and closed the door. He looked pissed but instantly contrite when he saw she was awake.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness. I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized. "The locals need to get a statement from you. I told them to come back tomorrow. Hopefully we can go home after all that is done."

Penelope wanted to speak but her words were cut off by a bout of coughing. Derek helped her sit up and offered her a drink of water. Nurse Tiffany came in with two syringes. "Cough suppressant and pain relief," she explained. She checked the wound on Penelope's shoulder and the bruises on her neck before cleaning the burns on her arms and chest. By the time she was done, Penelope was nodding off. She was asleep again before the nurse left the room

* * *

Sunlight was streaming into the room when Penelope woke up again with a start. She shifted and felt Derek laying next to her, still sound asleep. She gasped when she felt a searing pain tear through her abdomen. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"Good morning, my queen." Derek smiled sleepily as he woke up. His smile faltered when he saw the pain and fear I'm her face. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?" he asked in alarm. He looked down as she placed her hands over her belly.

"Derek... Some thing's wrong. I'm cramping..." she whimpered as another pain shot through her, this time wrapping around to her back.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe this story, the first fic I've ever published, was nominated for Best Garcia/Morgan for the 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards! Thanks for the nom, my lovely readers. Don't forget to vote for your favorites!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 41

Derek pressed the call button several times. "It's all right, Baby Girl. Try to calm down," he soothed.

"What's the matter?" Nurse Jen asked as she ran into the room.

"She woke up with cramps," Derek explained.

"Penelope, I need to check and see if you're bleeding," the competent nurse said. "You're not bleeding," she said a minute later. "I'm going to call the doctor. How many pains have your had?"

"Two or three big ones. Several that were less painful. I didn't keep count," Penelope mumbled as she turned on her side, away from Derek, as best as she could.

Derek felt helpless as he watched his Baby Girl turn her back to him and retreat into her shell. He moved to the other side and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't hide from me, Baby Girl," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm scared, Derek. After everything that's happened... after _yesterday_... I don't want to lose the baby," she whispered back.

"I know, Sweetheart. I don't want to lose it either." He felt his tears mingle with hers as they waited for the doctor. Derek lost track of time as he watched Penelope nod off. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see JJ, concern written all over her face. He slowly stood as not to wake Penelope and gestured to the door.

Derek followed JJ out to the hall, where the team and his mom was waiting. "She started cramping," he explained. He clenched his fists and looked ready to kill someone. "Dammit. Hasn't she been through enough?" he asked. He was speaking more to God than to the mortals around him.

"Derek?" Fran touched her son's hand. "Cramping isn't exactly uncommon in pregnancies," she explained. "She's not bleeding, is she?"

"The nurse looked and said she wasn't," he answered.

"Then it could be nothing," she replied as the doctor and Nurse Jen approached. The doctor had in her hand a small machine that reminded Derek of the first kinds of car phones. He hugged his mom and then followed the doctor and nurse into the room. Penelope woke up when they came in and reached out for Derek.

"Penelope, I'm going to need to raise your gown," Dr. Davis said as Derek stood opposite her on Penelope's other side. Derek pulled the gown up and pulled the blanket back up to cover her legs. "I warmed this up so it shouldn't make you jump," Nurse Jen explained as she squeezed gel onto Penelope's belly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Penelope coughed harshly and Derek offered her a sip of water as the doctor turned on the doppler and placed the wand on the glob of gel, spreading it as she moved the probe slowly around. She continued moving the wand all over Penelope's lower abdomen for over ten minutes before stopping. Nurse Jen wiped off the gel with a soft towel and Derek replaced her gown and pulled the blanket up.

Penelope coughed hard and winced as her still-sore ribs protested. "There was no heartbeat," she wheezed and stared at the doctor. It wasn't a question. She wasn't a profiler but she could tell by the doctor and nurse's behaviors that they didn't hear what they were expecting to hear. She wanted to hear it from the professionals themselves.

Dr. Davis hesitated. She didn't want to upset her patient nore than she already was but looking at Penelope, she knew the agent already knew the answer, so she answered honestly: "I couldn't find one, Penelope. We need to do an ultrasound to confirm..." she trailed off, unable to continue the sentence. She cleared her throat. "I'll be back in a little while," she said as she and the nurse left.

Hotch stuck his head in as they left, "Morgan, a word?" be asked.

"What is it, Hotch?" Derek asked. "I'm not leaving her right now."

"The sheriff and regional unit chief are back." He was unusually hesitant as he looked from Derek to Penelope and back to Derek again.

"Forget it, man," Derek snapped. "She doesn't need to deal with that shit right now.

"Derek, it's OK," Penelope rasped and coughed.

"Baby Girl..." he began.

"I want to get this over with," she said hollowly. "I'd rather do it now than after the ultrasound."

"OK, Sweetness," he sighed and nodded to Hotch, who entered the room followed by two men. One was in a suit with no tie and the other was in a sheriff's uniform. The sheriff immediately removed his hat upon entering the room.

"This is Trevor McChale, of the Indianapolis filed office and Sheriff Stuart Wilson," Hotch introduced. "Sirs, this is Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. You've already met Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"Agents," the sheriff greeted formally while the FBI agent nodded at Penelope and Derek. Derek gave up his chair in favor of sitting on the bed next to Penelope. She placed a trembling hand over his.

"We're here to get your statement of what happened in your hospital room yesterday, Agent Garcia," Agent McChale explained as they stood at the foot of her bed. "We understand that due to the nature of your injuries that you are unable to speak for long periods of time. Take your time and take as many breaks as you need."

"Do you want me to stay, Penelope?" Hotch asked. Penelope nodded and Hotch moved closer, siting in Derek's vacated chair.

"Where do I begin?" she asked.

"How about when Mr. Winstin first entered your room yesterday?" the sheriff suggested.

Derek offered Penelope a drink of water before she took a deep breath, ignoring the protests from her aching ribs and burning throat.

She told them everything that happened starting with Winstin walking in in his janitor disguise. She felt Derek tense up as she described how Winstin held the knife to her throat and choked her. When she started telling them about the taunts the agent stopped her. "Wait, you know Mr. Winstin?" he asked.

Penelope nodded. "He was a childhood friend of my brothers'," she shuddered.

"It's all right, Agent. We won't make you go into all that today," he assured her.

Penelope continued and had to stop a few times when her voice cut out. They were patient, allowing her to stop when she needed.

"So you took the bandages off your hands and told Winstin you had permanent damage?" the sheriff asked.

Penelope nodded. "I hoping Derek would be able to get his gun to me."

"How could he possibly have known what you wanted?" Agent McChale asked.

"I told them before that I had been forced to turn in my badge and gun. I don't and have never carried a gun. I've only ever held one twice until yesterday. Derek knows that. I knew he understood when he kicked the gun to me because he kicked it to my left side, which is my dominant side. I had to get Winstin to let his guard down. I only wanted to distract him long enough for Derek to get to his other gun but when Derek told Winstin to shoot him first, I knew there was no time left. As soon as he turned the gun away from me, I reached down, grabbed the gun, and fired. The shot missed and he turned back to me. I'm not sure who shot first but I know I hit him the second time. I didn't even know I was hit until much later."

"You have severe burns on your hands and you shot a gun- twice?" the sheriff glanced at Penelope's wrapped hands.

"What do your think would have happened had you not died that gun?" Agent McChale asked.

"Billy Winstin world have killed Agent Morgan, my fiancé and the father of my baby, he would have shot me in my belly and then he would have watched me bleed out. He would have wanted me to know that my baby died first." Penelope's voice cracked painfully and she started to cough as she wept.

"I think that's enough for now," Hotch announced as Penelope buried her face into Derek's chest.

"I think we have what we need for now. When Agent Garcia feels better, we'll need a full statement on her past with Winstin," McChale cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, if I may say..." Sheriff Wilson's face turned red as Penelope looked up at him. "What you did... was incredible. I can't imagine how painful it was for you to fire that gun and..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and Nurse Jen came in dragging an ultrasound machine on a wheeled cart.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Hotch looked pointedly at McChale and Wilson. He followed them out as Dr. Davis came in.

Nobody spoke as the doctor turned on the machine while Derek once again moved Penelope's gown and covered her lower extremities with the blanket. Nurse Jen squirted the same warmed lubricant on her belly and the doctor put the wand against Penelope's bump. She moved it around for a minute before stopping.

"I want to see it," Penelope whispered. Dr. Davis sighed and turned the monitors around so Penelope could see. Tears welled up once again and Penelope whispered into Derek's ear. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent out a text.

The couple watched the screen as Dr. Davis adjusted the wand. Derek kissed Penelope's hair as he openly wept. Penelope reached out a bandaged hand to touch the screen. They looked up at the knock on the door and Hotch burst through. "Oh," the Unit Chief breathed out as he saw Penelope with her bump uncovered. Derek and Penelope had rarely, if ever, seen their boss so flustered. "I'm... I got a text. Umm... I'll be out in the hall. Sorry." He turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

Penelope looked at Derek pleadingly. He quickly jumped up and caught up to Hotch just outside the door. "She wants you to stay," he explained.

Hotch stared at Derek for a few seconds before following him back in. Derek took back his usual spot while Hotch hovered close to the door. Dr. Davis clicked a couple of buttons and a whoosing sound filled the room. Hotch didn't realize his feet has carried him closer until he was next to Derek, staring at the image on the screen. He heard a steady glub-glub-glub and saw the image of a baby there. He felt moisture forming at the corners of his eyes as he watched in fascination as the doctor zoomed in on a fluttering motion.

Hotch felt something brush against his hand. He looked down to see Penelope touching his hand with her bandaged one. "The baby's OK," she whispered and grinned.

"Yeah," was all he could say as he crouched to her level

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she brought him in for a hug.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"Everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Did anyone else catch that profiling dis on today's X-Files episode?**

 **Here's to hoping February is going to be better than January. Thanks for reading.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **PitaCake**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 42

"Did he die?" Penelope whispered shortly after the doctor and nurse left with the ultrasound machine.

Hotch glanced at Derek, who shrugged. "No, he survived. And the guard just had a concussion and broken nose," Hotch said slowly.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"They were able to remove one bullet but the other broke apart and is now in pieces embedded in his spine. He is paralyzed. The doctors say he may have limited use of his arms but they aren't sure how much. He's not exactly being cooperative."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He only speaks to ask for you," Hotch admitted.

"Oh."

"No, Baby Girl... absolutely not!" Derek shook his head. He knew her too well; he knew what she was thinking.

"Derek, I have to. I know you don't understand. You didn't understand with Greg Baylor and I don't expect you to understand now." She turned to Hotch. "Sir, would you please take me to his room?"

"No, Penelope!" Derek practically shouted. "I forbid it!"

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "Would you please excuse us, Hotch?" she asked. The Unit Chief sighed as he squeezed her arm and left the couple alone.

"You 'forbid it'?" she whispered as soon as the door closed.

"Baby Girl, you know I didn't mean that..." Derek knew he had crossed the line the second the words had bypassed his filter.

"Really?" she replied. "Because you sure meant what you said about Baylor and how you felt about me seeing him."

Derek ran his hand over his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still remembered how his heart dropped when he finally listened to the voicemails she had left; the last one was minutes before she entered the prison to watch Baylor die. Although he hadn't agreed with her, he would've been with her, holding her hand, had he known what she was going to do... what was asked of her. He hated that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him, when she had always been there for him. And she had forgiven him almost instantly. He had vowed then and there, holding her while she sobbed in front of her apartment building, that he'd always be there for her no matter what.

"Sweetness," he said slowly, "this man tried to kill you twice. And he wanted to kill our baby."

"I know that," she snapped. "But I want him to know that I never wanted him to be hurt, let alone paralyzed."

"You want to apologize to him?" he asked.

"No, not apologize. I'm not sorry for defending myself and my family." She put her hand on her belly. "I need to ask him some questions. He said some things and I need to understand what he meant."

"Baby Girl..."

"You don't understand, Derek. He did... things to me when I was young. I need answers."

Derek gasped. "He didn't..." He couldn't finish his thought.

"No, but not for a lack of trying. It all started right before I turned eight. Two of my dolls went missing one day. I found one in my bed. The arms, legs, and head were all broken off and the pieces were in between my blankets. He... Billy... came up to me at the bus stop and gave me the other one. He had cut her hair off and ripped her clothes up. He tried to kiss me and I hit him. He cried and ran away. He also said he was the clown that grabbed my breast when I was twelve.

Remember when I told you about the day my brother announced his engagement? That day I went back to that same beach. I fell asleep on the sand and I woke up to someone... him... on top of me. I tried to scream and he hit me in the stomach and busted my lip. I ended up kicking him in the balls and got away."

Derek picked her up and sat down with her on his lap in his usual chair. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Baby Girl, did you go to the police?" he asked.

"No. I knew no one would believe me after what happened earlier that day. And, I didn't want everyone to see what Greg had done."

"Greg?" Derek frowned.

"He... he... grabbed me the day before and my wrist had bruises on it. That's actually how I got away from Billy. When... after he hit me, he grabbed my wrists and I cried out. He saw the bruises and he looked... I don't know... furious. And sad. He had just bloodied my lip and yet he was upset that I was hurt. That's when I kicked him and ran away."

Penelope could feel the fury radiating off of Derek. "How many times has your brother hit you, Baby Girl?"

"How did you...?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. "God, I hate profilers!" she groaned.

"No, you don't," he said and kissed her temple.

"He slapped me one time, after my parents' funerals. It was why I ran down the stairs and fell." She cast her eyes down.

Derek sighed. "Fine. OK. Only because you're asking. Just one thing though."

"What?"

"I'm going with you and am not leaving your side."

She snuggled closer and sighed. "As if I'd let you."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Baby?" Derek asked as they stood outside the closed door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Derek kissed the top of her head and knocked on the door before opening it and wheeling Penelope in.

The figure on the bed looked away from the TV and his eyes widened when he saw who his visitors were.

"You," the figure rasped.

"Me," Penelope replied.

"About time you came and saw me," Winstin smiled as Derek brought her closer to the bed. Penelope saw his wrist was handcuffed to the bed rail.

"I didn't even know if you were alive until a short while ago," she countered. "I was told you refuse to speak to anyone but me."

Winstin's eyes rolled up to glare at Derek. "I want to speak to Penelope alone," he said.

"No can do," Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Either Derek stays or I leave," Penelope added. "What do you want?"

Winstin rolled his eyes. "You. I've always wanted you. Ever since the first time I laid eyes you, I've wanted you. You were about seven and I saw you playing in the school playground. It was like I was struck by lightning. But you didn't know I existed, so I showed you."

"So you thought by going into my room and mutilating my toys was the way to get me to see you?" Penelope asked. "I was a child. You frightened me!"

"I know," Winstin flinched. "Then you got a lock on your door. I could only watch you from outside your window after that.

Penelope gasped. "That was you?"

"Yes. I got really good at sneaking away when you would see me and cry for your mom and dad."

"I thought it was a nightmare. How many times did you watch me?"

"I don't know. Almost every night as long as it wasn't too cold or raining. My family moved to Alaska for a year and when we came back you had really grown up. I got the clown gig and I wanted to touch you, so I did."

"Why did you attack me that day at the beach?"

"I overheard everything. Your jackass brother berating you, the rich bitch he called a fiancé, and the rest of your family not doing a thing about it. And you asked for it!"

"I asked for what?" Penelope was confused.

"Love! You said you weren't a virgin and ran away, but then you came back. I thought you came back to me."

"So you jumped on me when I was asleep?"

"I wanted to kiss you. Kinda like Sleeping Beauty."

"You didn't just kiss me, Billy! I woke up with you grabbing my breasts so hard it hurt and I felt your..." Penelope looked sick as she remembered.

"I stopped when I saw you were already hurt. I never meant to hurt you. But you hurt me, Penny, and I still loved you. I gave up college to wait for you and you chose to stay close to home, even though you could've gone to any school in the country. I hoped that if I was patient you'd give me another chance.

I was going to make my move but then your parents died. I paid my respects but you didn't see me; you didn't know who I was. I overheard your brothers before the funeral saying that they were going to send you away and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't imagine you locked away and your spirit broken. I asked their permission to marry you and they laughed and said no. I was so mad I got into your house and tore up your bedroom. I was going to ask them again after the funerals but I saw you getting loaded into the ambulance. I used the time you were in the hospital to plan. I got ahold of our friends and used my key to get in after your brothers went to bed. I wanted to help you all day but I couldn't let them know I was watching. They didn't come and check on you once! It was way late when they fell asleep. They were always such sound sleepers. You were practically catatonic. I packed you a bag and and I picked you up and carried you away. I took you to a safe house and gave you water and food and medicine. You were out of it for days. I had to leave and take care of some things and left you with friends and when I got back you had left and I couldn't find you. I was going to tell you I went to Boston and turned in your future sister-in-law's father, for what they tried to do to you."

"I left because I knew I had to get away from the people that turned Avery in. His goons or the authorities could've traced everything back to me, because I was the one that found the proof. I didn't even know the call was made out of Boston until after I joined the FBI. As far as I knew I was a sitting duck so I ran even deeper underground. It took a long time for me to feel safe again."

"I would've kept you safe!" he tried to yell.

"I never felt safe with you!" she countered. "Your behavior screamed "creepy-ass stalker." I knew that at seven years-old."

Winstin laughed. "Want to know what changed? It wasn't you leaving me for Shane. It really wasn't you joining the FBI. It was when you came back after ten years. I was right there at the gaming center and you completely ignored me. You kissed some pasty-faced lump with loser-denial to piss Shane off. Shane thought there was something more going on with you and Mr. FBI there" he gestured with his chin towards Derek. "I laughed and thought, 'no way she'd ever choose him.' But I saw you two together and I knew it, too. Shane got back from the hospital a different man. He went nuts when some guys were insulting you. He forbade anyone from speaking bad about you, or posting anything bad. He kicked me out of the only family I had. I was so depressed that I took my inheritance and left. I ended up back in Alaska and set up my revenge. I hired the Jacksons and planned everything. When my plan failed I was going to bide by time until I tried again. I saw you were pregnant and I knew... I _knew_ it was _his._ I couldn't believe you actually chose him. A player. A jock. The kind of guy that made our lives hell, Penny! You were destroyed. You killed yourself. So I decided to rid the world of you and his spawn."

"I need... Derek, taken me out of here..." Penelope covered her belly as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, Penny!" Winstin called as they crossed the threshold. "I'll see you soon, yeah? We're both off to prison, it seems. I still won."

"I got this, Baby Girl. Let me," Derek whispered in her ear. Penelope nodded and he pulled her back into the room. "You are wrong, Winstin. Penelope won. She'll be back to the FBI kicking ass when she feels better."

"You lied to me?" Winstin growled and glared at Penelope with hate.

"Yes, she did. And you'll be reminded of her victory every single day. The bullet lodged in your spine came from the gun she fired."

Penelope grinned. "Penelope Garcia will not return to the FBI. Penelope Morgan will."

"No!" Winston screeched when he finally saw the ring glittering as it hung from its chain around her neck. "This isn't over!"

Penelope nodded at Derek who pushed her out of the room and closed the door and behind him. She winced when Winstin continued screeching even after the door was closed.

* * *

Derek brought Penelope back to her room and placed her on the bed just in time for the nurse to come in with pain relief. It wasn't long after that before Penelope was nodding off to sleep.

"Hey," JJ whispered as she entered the room. She was holding a shopping bag. "I thought you'd want this. They just released it from evidence"

"Thanks." Derek accepted the bag and continued to state at Penelope's sleeping form.

"I heard she wanted to see Winstin," JJ asked as she settled into the other chair.

"We just got back." He filled her in on everything that Winstin had told them.

"This guy has been stalking her since she was a child?" she asked. She couldn't help but think about Henry and how Penelope was the same age as he when this all started.

"Yeah. His behavior was all over the place. I mean, he helped her run away when her brothers neglected her and tried to commit her."

"And he snapped when he lost everything and blamed her and you," she replied. "We can discuss this more with the others later." She rose from her chair. "I heard the doctor talking to Hotch about discharging her later on this afternoon."

"Good. See you later, JJ." Derek grinned and waved goodbye at his friend.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetness," Derek whispered as Penelope's eyes fluttered open. He placed her glasses on her face. "The doctor said you can go home. They'll be taking the IV out in a little bit and bringing your discharge papers. As soon as the others come back we're out of here."

Penelope smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "What's that?" she asked when she saw the bag on the floor. It looked familiar.

"I wanted to give this to you the other day," Derek said as he sat a shopping bag on the bed. Penelope recognized it as the same bag Derek had had brought in to her old room the day Winstin tried to kill them. "I know you're self-conscious about the trach scar so I went out and got you these." He started to take soft scarves out of the bag, laying them one that to each other on Penelope's lap until she had a whole queue of iridescent fabric across the bed. He had gotten her a scarf for every color of the rainbow and several in between. She counted twelve total.

"Thanks, Hot Chocolate," she grinned at her fiancé.

"Do you want on wear one home?" he asked.

Penelope nodded. "The pale pink one," she whispered. It still hurt to talk and the doctor advised her to keep quiet for a few more days, even after they returned home.

Derek lifted Penelope off the bed and settled her into the wheelchair. He dug into her go-bag for her hairbrush and he brushed her hair until it shone.

"Just leave it down," she said when he was finished.

He knelt down in front of her and tied the requested scarf in a loose knot, making sure the scars and bruises were covered. He pulled her hair over the scarf and pulled the necklace out. The diamond and rose-gold sparkled as the sun shone through the window.

"Let's go home, Baby Girl," he said as he framed her face in his large hands and kissed her lips.

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay. I was in a bad car accident a couple weeks ago and broke my scapula and clavicle and got 39 stitches between 5 cuts on my head. Also bruised up the knee I had surgery on back in November and they aren't sure yet if I need to have more surgery on it later. I had been writing primarily on the word processor on my phone and my phone was destroyed in the crash so I lost a ton of stuff. I was the passenger. The driver, my sister-in-law, wasn't hurt. The other driver was fine as well. Anywho, enough about me...**

 **What did y'all think of tonight's episode? My husband was sent home from work way early due to travel advisories and got home right before the show started. He watched it with me and played with my new phone while I watched. At first I was like, "oh, eff NO"... Then I was like, "hey, it's Danny from CSI:NY" and then I was like, "no no no no NO!" (scaring the furchildren again) and by the preview for next week's episode I was like "w.t.f/h is going on?" and cursing TPTB. Husband was just looking at me and said, "at least they aren't making you wait 5 weeks like they did back in December. Now go binge-watch your favorite Derek and Penelope episodes."**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Pita(I swear I'm normal)Cake**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you... For everyone who voted for my this story, my first published fanfic, for the 2015 PCAs. I never thought I would be nominated at all, let alone place runner-up in the nominated category. I know I've said it before (and probably will again) I really do have the best readers!**

* * *

Chapter 43

 _6 weeks later_

"Wow," Penelope breathed as she stared at the ultrasound screen. She never got tired of watching her baby. She watched in fascination at the screen as the baby moved and stretched.

"The baby looks great," the doctor beamed. "And you're doing amazing. As long as you're careful and take it easy, I see no reason why you can't return to work in two or three weeks."

"Really? That's great news!" Penelope cheered.

"Miss it?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I love being at home with my man here but I miss staying busy. I know he does, too." Penelope looked adoringly at Derek.

"We also wanted to ask if it is safe to fly," Derek said as he helped Penelope clean off the ultrasound gel. "We were talking about taking a trip to California and Chicago."

"Flying should be fine. Just be aware of changes, bleeding, pain... you know," Dr. Johansson replied. She watched as Derek lifted Penelope off the bed and into her wheelchair.

"I'll see you next month, Penelope, Derek." The doctor held the door open for the expectant couple and watched as they stopped at reception to make the next appointment.

* * *

"Ready to get this cast off, Penelope?" Dr. Smith, the orthopaedist, asked.

"Oh, my God, yes!" Penelope was exuberant at the thought of ditching the bulky cast.

"We need to do some x-rays on your leg and pelvis. Hopefully all you'll need is a brace now," the doctor explained once she turned off the saw and threw away the pieces of fiberglass. "Your friends had fun decorating it, huh?"

Penelope laughed. "My godsons had a hand in it. So did Derek."

A half-hour later the doctor came back into the room. "Good news and bad news, Penelope. Good news is alll you need are braces for your knee and ankle. You'll need to start physical therapy soon to regain the strength in them."

"What's the bad news?" Penelope asked. She clenched Derek's hand.

"Your growing baby is putting strain on your pelvis and it is not healing as fast as we had hoped."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"It means that you need to continue to use the wheelchair for awhile, at least until you start the physical therapy, then you need to use a walker around the house and the chair outside," the doctor explained.

"How will all of this affect the baby?" Penelope asked.

The doctor closed the file and sighed. "Penelope, you and the baby went through some major traumas, first the injuries themselves and then the surgeries to repair them. I've been in contact with your OB and together we are going to do our very best to keep your baby in and safe for as long as possible."

"Is it safe to go back to work?" Penelope asked.

"I see Dr. Johansson has given her approval for two weeks. I agree. Two weeks from next Monday, as long as nothing changes."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Smith" Penelope grinned at the doctor.

* * *

Penelope sighed as Derek started the SUV. "Now all I have to do is convince the shrink that I'm ready," she muttered as they drove to Quantico, for her counseling session.

"Morgan," Derek answered his phone and glanced at Penelope. They were having lunch the day after the cast had been removed. It was a tradition after her therapy appointments. She didn't like the counseling but knew it was required in order to go back to work. The therapist had finally given her the go-ahead to return to work full-time. Penelope still didn't remember what happened and resented the therapy for making her remember what little she could recall.

She was already helping the temporary tech from home and the team was grateful for the help. The team liked the temp well enough and although he was competent, they felt like they had to baby him through cases. He had to be prodded to be creative and brazen and even then wasn't as bold in searching and finding as Penelope. Hotch admitted to Derek in private that he didn't realize their strategies were actually created by Penelope. While she was out recovering the team had done what they always had done and were unnerved when no techs in the tech pool could keep up, not even Kevin. Kevin had actually transferred to the New York office when Amber was offered tenure at NYU. Penelope and Derek Skyped with them every week and they had already sent a beautiful basket of goodies for the Penelope and the baby.

"I see. We'll be there." Derek looked grim as he hung up the phone.

"Another case?" Penelope sighed.

"Hotch said he'll brief us on the plane."

"Wait... 'us'?" Penelope asked. "The plane?"

"Yeah. He says we'll need you along for this one," he shrugged as he got up to pay the bill. Penelope wheeled herself away from the table and towards the door. She was able to push herself around with the protective gloves the burn doctor gave her but more often than not Derek pushed her. He said she needed her hands for work and refused to argue.

"I don't understand," Garcia said as she rolled herself out of the door that Derek held open for her. "I'm not cleared to return for another two weeks."

"I know, Baby Girl," he replied as he picked her up and put her in the SUV. She moved her pillow into a more comfortable position and grabbed the seat belt, swearing as the buckle hit her palm.

"You alright, Baby?" Derek had already placed the wheelchair in the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," she sighed. "The buckle caught my hand again."

"Penelope, you have to stop doing these things," he gently scolded and buckled the belt for her.

"No, Derek," she replied. "I have to _start_ doing these things. In a few weeks you'll be out in the field again and..."

"Yes, but _that_ day is not _to_ day, so humor me, OK?" He leaned over to give her a kiss, which she readily accepted.

"You're damn lucky I love you so much, Hot Stuff," she giggled.

 _I'm the luckiest guy in the world,_ he thought as he pulled into traffic.

They pulled into the hangar just as Hotch was getting ready to climb the stairs to the jet.

"Garcia, Morgan... Welcome back." Their supervisor was back to his usual stoic self.

"Thanks, man, it's good to be back," Morgan grinned. .

"Do you need a hand?" Hotch asked as Derek opened the passenger door of the SUV and gathered Penelope in his arms.

"Yeah. Can you grab the wheelchair from the back? I'll come back and grab the bags."

"Of course."

Morgan waited for Hotch to get the chair before climbing the steps and boarding the jet. The team was already there a difference a chorus of "welcome backs" descended on them as Derek set Penelope down next to JJ at the table. He left the jet as Hotch secured the wheelchair and left the jet again.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked.

"We don't know," JJ answered. "All I was told was to be here and that we'd be briefed on the plane." The others agreed.

"I hope Hotch brought my laptops," Penelope mused out loud.

"I think that's what he's getting," Reid volunteered.

"And what is that I see?" Kate asked, pointing to Penelope's hand.

"Oh, I was finally able to put the ring on my finger." She waved her hand around nonchalantly.

"I wanna see it again." JJ grabbed her hand and Penelope let out a loud gasp of pain.

"Oh, Garcia, I'm so sorry!" JJ cried and released her hand.

"They're still hurting?" Rossi asked, concerned.

"No, not most of the time, but the seat belt buckle caught me again."

"Garcia!"

Penelope held up her hands. "I know, I know. I already got a lecture from Derek."

"The ring looks good on you," Kate smiled. The group grew quiet as they stated at Penelope.

"What?" she asked, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Nothing. We're just glad to have you back, Kitten." Rossi rose from his seat and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Rossi. You better not be getting fresh with my girl," Derek joked.

"Never, Agent Morgan," Rossi laughed.

"All set, Baby?" Derek asked as he placed her pillow under her hip. He buckled her belt and brushed his hand over her ever-growing bump. He stole a quick kiss. JJ, who was sitting next to Penelope, and Reid, sitting next to Derek, smirked but wisely didn't say a word.

"Yeah," Penelope answered. "I better get a... oh, you!" she laughed when he read her mind and waved a vomit bag in front of her face.

"You've never been airsick before," Reid remarked

"Yeah, well, I've never been knocked up before, either," Penelope laughed, then coughed harshly. "Sorry," she mumbled after the coughing fit stopped and she was able to catch her breath again. "I've only gotten sick a few times in the mornings but the motion sickness can get bad, especially when someone," she slid her eyes toward Derek, "drives like a maniac."

"Who, me?" Derek looked around innocently while everyone roared with laughter. "Maybe we should wait until we reach altitude before going over the case," he looked over at Hotch, who nodded.

The jet taxied out and Penelope felt her stomach lurch as it picked up speed. She reached for the bag and prayed her lunch wouldn't make an encore performance, as JJ rubbed her back.

"Here, Morgan." Rossi passed over a small bottle of ginger ale.

"Thanks. Hey, Mama, want a drink?" Derek asked. She nodded and he opened the bottle for her. She took a welcome sip and sighed as the nausea passed.

"I don't know of how many times I was sick on this plane when I was pregnant," Kate mused.

"Seven," Reid announced. Everyone stated at the genius until he looked up from his book. "What?" He looked confused. "JJ was sick eight times with Henry and four times with Michael."

"Um, thanks for the... uh, info there, Reid," Penelope grimaced.

"You are most welcome, Penelope." Reid smiled widely.

The group remained in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until the pilot informed that that they had reached altitude.

"Thank God," Penelope mumbled as she reached for the seat belt. "Oh, no!" The ginger ale slipped from her hand. She looked horrified as the liquid spilled on the floor.

"Hey, it's all right, Baby Girl." Morgan grabbed some napkins and mopped up the mess.

"Um... I need to..." She blushed furiously and looked down at her hands.

"I definitely don't miss that," JJ laughed.

"Miss what?" Reid asked.

"Using the facilities every five minutes," Kate clarified.

"You guys didn't use... " Reid started.

" I didn't mean that literally, Spencer," Kate said.

"Ohhh..."

"Do you need help?" JJ offered.

"It's OK. Thanks, Jayje." Penelope smiled sadly as Derek picked her up and took her to the lav. Derek returned a minute later, sat down in his seat, and sighed.

"Morgan, is she OK?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." He paused. "She feels helpless and she's still in pain. She's scared of not being able to do things herself when I go back to work. She doesn't see that she's getting better every day. Top that off with the pregnancy hormones and well... Plus, she's nervous about her first case back."

"We all know she's going to be just fine," Rossi grinned.

The profilers grabbed for purchase as they suddenly hit turbulence. Morgan swore as the plane settled and bolted to the lav. He returned and rummaged around in Penelope's bag, fishing out her toothbrush and paste before going back.

He sat back in his seat and washed his hands over his face.

"Morgan, are _you_ OK?" Hotch asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm good. I love helping her out and would do anything for her, you know? None of this is her fault, after all, but she feels like she's a burden, and she's not, not to me. I guess I'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

"Is the counseling helping?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but she hates it."

"I think she'll do even better once she returns to work," Rossi said.

"Me, too," Derek replied. "But I don't want to leave her yet."

"Do you want to stay in Quantico for a few weeks?" Hotch asked. "After Penelope returns?"

"I was hoping to but after over two months away, I wasn't going to press it."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"You're already doing more than your share of profiles from home and we know Penelope is helping the temp," Rossi pointed out.

"So much for playing under the radar," Derek chuckled as he got up to check on Penelope. He paused outside the door and his heart dropped when he heard her crying.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" he asked softly through the closed door.

"I'm useless, I'm a mess. You all are going to have enough to worry about with the case and I can't do anything for myself," she mumbled.

"Do you honestly think Hotch would let you come with us if he thought you couldn't handle it?" he asked.

After a long pause, she sniffed. "No."

"Ok, then. Hotch is ready to brief us."

"Oh! Just... give me a minute, please."

Derek snuck back into the cabin and gave a signal to get ready. They all got into positions and got their case files out.

Derek was back and waiting patiently when Penelope opened the door. She was balancing on her good leg and her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying but to Derek she looked beautiful, as always. He leaned down and gave her a big kiss before lifting her up.

"Feeling better, Garcia?" Reid asked when Derek set her down on the bench seat.

"Eh. Not really." She decided to answer honestly. "The turbulence was not my friend."

"Here." Kate passed her a pack of saltines, which she had already opened.

"Thanks." Penelope took one out and nibbled on it.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir, of course," Penelope nodded.

"We're going to Las Vegas," Hotch announced.

"Ah, the city that never sleeps," Rossi said.

"And the birthplace of our beloved Dr. Reid," Penelope added, nodding her thanks as a file was given to her. Instead of the usual mishmash of police reports, notes, and crime scene photos, there was a hotel flyer and a brochure on Las Vegas weddings inside the folder.

"What is this?" Penelope looked up to the grinning faces of her family. "What?"

Derek knelt down in front of her. "I know you already promised to marry me, Baby Girl, but how do you feel about marrying me tomorrow?"

" Wh...? Tomorrow? What? During a case? Are you crazy?" Penelope stuttered.

"Sweetness, our team here decided the only case we have is ours."

"'Ours'?" she repeated stupidly.

"You two have had twelve years to do this. Time's up." Hotch was still smiling.

"Wait... wait... wait a minute. You all got me convinced that I was going to go against doctor's orders and start back to work, and there actually isn't a case and we're going to Vegas to get married?" A smile slowly spread across Penelope's face.

"Well, basically, yes," Reid replied.

"You are actually using the jet for all of us to go to Vegas? The budget committee's gonna flip!"

"No, they won't," JJ assured her. "We got permission to use it."

"How in God's name did you convince them to allow this?" Penelope demanded. Nobody spoke or looked her in the eye. "Well?" she prodded.

"Reid did a... thing," Hotch said with a small grin.

"'A thing?'" Penelope repeated. She looked over at Reid. "You did 'a thing'"

"Well, actually I used... math," the doctor answered.

"'Math'"? Penelope repeated.

"Garcia, you've designed almost every program we use, right?" Hotch asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"And you build every firewall you use and update security all the time..."

"Yeah..."

"You do all that plus take care of us, with almost no outside programming or help... and they've figure out that without you, our field hours literally double. We've realized that ourselves over the past couple of months. Penelope, do you have any idea how much money you've saved the Bureau over the past twelve years?"

"Uhh..." Penelope opened and closed her mouth twice.

"Reid can tell you the exact number, but needless to say, it's a lot," Hotch continued. "The budget committee took one look at that number and not only approved his trip, they gave you all raises."

"What?" Derek, JJ, Reid and Kate yelled and looked at Hotch, shocked.

"You didn't know?" Penelope asked Derek.

"I was totally in on everything except the raise. Thanks, Baby Girl!" he replied as he got up and sat next to her on the bench seat.

"The budget committee didn't approve everything," Rossi explained. "But I did. Here you go." He handed Penelope a card. She opened it and saw another brochure- this one for a hotel. She looked behind it and saw two plane tickets to Hawaii.

Penelope looked up at Dave. "No, sir, I can't accept this... it's too much." Her eyes welled up with emotion.

"Yes, you can, and no, it's not." Rossi grabbed her hands gently in his. "You've been through a lot and we know your recovery hasn't been easy. You need a proper break and honeymoon before going back to work."

Penelope opened her mouth to speak it Rossi put his index finger to her lips. "No arguments, Kitten. Morgan already tried it and failed. Let me do this for you."

Penelope smiled as she allowed the tears to escape. "I've never been to Hawaii before," she sniffed.

"You'll love it! JJ arranged for some fun stuff and everything is wheelchair-friendly." Rossi sat back in his seat.

"I really love you guys," Penelope sniffed again as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"We're going shopping as soon as we land," JJ announced. "Remember that dress we saw online?"

Penelope gasped. "No. Way."

"It's there waiting for you." JJ took out her tablet and swiped until she found the picture and showed it to Kate.

"Oh, it's perfect, Pen!" Kate exclaimed.

"Let me see." Derek tried to take the tablet from Kate and JJ.

"Nu-uh! The groom's not supposed to see the dress before the ceremony!" Penelope scolded and JJ stuffed the tablet back into her bag before Derek could speak a peak.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hollering a shout-out to my grandparents, who are celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary today!**

 **A/N 3: OK, gotta say it. Is anyone else uber disappointed with how Morgan/Garcia is being written this season? I've binge-watched all episodes, including the season 11 episodes (love DVR) and I'm just... ugh. I mean, no scenes when she's in witness protection with him. Rossi hangs out with her and so does Hotch (he has a kid, too!) but what is Derek's excuse? I mean, JJ has two kids and Reid was away. I'm happy we were spared the wedding. Savannah is a freaking dull dud to begin with and their relationship is too... forced. I really wanted to punch Savannah when she all but shot down Derek's idea for Penelope to be godmother. Uncool. I'm not even going to speculate about next week. I had always hoped Savannah would disappear like Beth but pffft!**

 **As far as tonight's episode... Super creepy! And that ending! After all the crazy that has happened this past week (Another neighbor was robbed. The creeps fired guns as they left and two bullets hit my house, then they ran a couple blocks and robbed another house, pistol-whipped the owner, then ran another couple of blocks and stole a car. I swear my neighborhood used to be boring. We've been house hunting for awhile but now we're seriously shopping) they cliffy us again!**

 **A/N 4: Hubs and I are going to Canada for our 5-year anniversary next weekend and I have a feeling after seeing the previews for next week, I'm going to need a road trip to recover. Yes, we are driving... I also have 3 stories in the works that I will start publishing after I get back. Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

 **Until next time, stay safe my readers.**

 **PitaCake**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 44 

When the plane landed in Las Vegas the men left in one SUV and the women in another.

"How are you?" JJ asked from the driver's seat. "Really?"

Penelope looked over at her best girlfriend and sighed. "I'm still in pain. Sometimes it can get really bad."

"And you and Morgan?" Kate gently prodded from the backseat.

"I love him so much. I always have but I was so afraid of changing the dynamics of my dearest friendship. I just couldn't bear to lose what I had with him. And then we got the invitations to Kevin's wedding. I was so sad. Of course, my fear of change was what ended my relationship with him. Nonetheless, I was happy that Kevin was happy but sad I was still alone.

Derek must've gotten his invitation the same time I did because he showed up at my apartment with Thai and Ben & Jerry's Brownie Batter Core. He didn't even call first. He was just... _there_ and I was so lonely. I don't even know what exactly happened but the next thing I know we're kissing and well..." she caressed her baby bump lovingly. "you can figure out the rest."

"That's it?" JJ looked scandalized. "That's all you're going to share?"

"Come on, Garcia!" Kate groaned.

"What?" Penelope feigned innocence while stifling a grin.

"Oh, my God!" Kate pretend to swoon. "I love Chris but Derek is... whoa!"

"He's funny, smart, incredibly good-looking with a very nice bod, he has a career and he loves his mom," JJ added.

Penelope laughed but refused to divulge further no matter how much JJ and Kate prodded. She sighed dramatically when JJ pulled the SUV to a spot near the store. "Well, let's just say the package is very much complete," she finally admitted.

"Oh, my God, Garcia!" Kate squealed.

"Geez... You guys are... Oh, no!" Penelope whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" JJ looked concerned.

"Do you think Derek is gossiping about me like we are about him?" Penelope grimaced and coughed painfully.

"Here." Kate passed an open bottle of water to her friend while JJ burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Penelope demanded once she caught her breath again.

JJ cleared her throat. "Garcia, Morgan's hanging out with Spence, Hotch, and Rossi. He'd never talk about your sex life with Hotch and you're like a daughter to Rossi and Spence is... Spence. Can you honestly see him talking about you like that to them?"

Penelope thought about that while Kate got the wheelchair out of the back and JJ helped her out of the SUV and then helped adjust the pillow under her. She started to laugh. "I can actually visualize that conversation." The three women were still laughing as they maneuvered the crowded sidewalk.

"Right," JJ said. "Hotch would make him shut up immediately, Rossi would look ready to kill and Spence would sit there confused."

JJ and Kate walked up to the front counter while Penelope wheeled herself one around the store. She stopped at a display of veils. She picked up two veils, one significantly shorter than the other, and held them up. She was weighing the pros and cons of each when she felt someone standing next to her

"I like the short one better," a familiar voice said.

Penelope shrieked. "Emily! What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'd miss two of my dearest friends tying the knot?" the brunette grinned. She embraced Penelope warmly. "Rossi called me and said you and Morgan were _finally_ getting married. There's been a lull in cases so I got on a plane and here I am."

"But you hate Vegas," Penelope argued.

"I love you more."

"It is _so_ good to see you. I have so much to tell you!"

'I bet you do," Emily laughed.

"Ohhh..." they breathed as JJ and the saleswoman approached them with the dress.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Hotch asked as he and Derek walked back to their rooms. They had hit the hotel's gym and took a long swim while the ladies shopped. Reid had gone off to visit his mother and Rossi was picking up Derek's family from the airport.

"No. I'm thrilled to finally marry Penelope. I can't imagine my life without her. I mean, what we had before was great. She's the best friend I've ever had. It wasn't until she was taken from me... from us, that I realized why I could never keep a relationship. It was because I already had one and I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. I took her for granted, Hotch. I told myself over and over while we were looking for her to never do that again.

When we made our relationship physical, I didn't mean for it to happen, even though I wanted it for a long time. She was just so sad and then she felt guilty for not being happier for Kevin. I kept trying to get her to understand how special she was and that's all she wrote. I won't go into details... "

"I appreciate that," Hotch interrupted, smiling slightly.

"But Hotch, the morning after... I just laid there watching her sleep and I thought, 'damn, how did I get lucky?' Then she woke up and was mortified. She cried and said she'd ruined our friendship. It took me forever to calm her down. I told her that nothing would change our friendship and I meant it. I wanted to give her some space but then we has those cases back-to-back, over a month had passed, and then the wedding.

When I realized she was missing, it was like they took my heart with her. When Prentiss told me that Penelope was pregnant, I had never been more terrified than that moment. The last time I was that scared was when she was shot. This was different. I was also ecstatic. I had just found out my beautiful, pure, funny, intelligent woman is carrying my baby and I couldn't protect them. I'd never felt so helpless and furious. When I saw her tied to that burning stake, I saw our lives together, with our baby. Even though it was just an illusion, I'd never felt more... complete. Every day that feeling grows. I came so close to losing her I told myself I'd never let her go. I'd do _anything_ for her, Hotch. She deserves nothing but the best."

"I agree, Morgan. She's been alone most of her life. It upsets me that even after everything her brothers still don't want anything to do with her, although if other brothers are like the one we met, they aren't worthy of being her family. She's such a beautiful and pure soul and it hurts me that her own family refuses to see that. They're missing so much," Hotch said.

"I look at it like this: her brothers knew her since she was barely more than a baby. I don't believe for a second what Greg said back in Indianapolis. I don't think she was much different as a kid than she is now. I do believe she rebelled; hell, she had four older brothers. I'm sandwiched between two sisters. I can't image having two more. After what they did to her after their parents died, are you surprised she went underground? I'll never forget the look on her face when you offered her the job. You saw right through the ruse and we both knew that under that crazy goth getup was a good person. She did look pretty scary but she never hurt anyone, ever." He chuckled at the memory of Penelope dressed in black with dark hair and makeup.

"I know. And I'm worried about her, Morgan. I'm not sure going back to work is the best thing for her," Hotch admitted.

"Excuse me?" Derek stopped walking and stared at his boss.

"After all she went through, do you think it's wise to let her come back and pick apart some of the sickest killers in the country? I'm wondering if she'd be happier in a quieter, less stressful job. Or retiring from the bureau altogether. She's been our technical analyst for how long now and I know it had always effected her more than the rest of us. The worst part is knowing that I _made_ her do it. I didn't give her much of a choice, did I? In that time she's become more than just our tech. She also became our moral compass, comic relief, and heart. We never asked her to do it; she just saw what we were missing and completed our team. I didn't think the team needed anything other than our own tech, but now I can't imagine the last twelve years without her. She makes our jobs that much easier, plus she grounds us. No other tech can ever replace her but we can get by."

"Hotch, with all due respect, you can't let her go. It'll kill her. We now understand her attachments and abandonment issues and I know you mean nothing but the best but she won't see that. She'll see it as, 'I was gone for weeks and they realized they don't need me.' She'll think we think she's weak and bringing the team down because of what happened to her." Derek explained.

"You know her best. Do you honestly think coming back will be the best thing for her?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I do. We needed something and she was able to provide that need. That's why she's so good; she doesn't want to fail us. You know how upset she gets when she can't find what we need, not that that has happened that often."

"It was just a thought. I just don't want the team's wants to come before her well-being. That's not fair to her. I've also considered bringing her with us more," Hotch said.

"We'd both like that," Derek grinned as they stepped into the elevator.

"I've also discussed making the offices more wheelchair friendly with Cruz and the director," Hotch said. "They liked the idea. Not just for Garcia, of course, but for visitors and other agents as well."

"That's great, Hotch. I never realized how difficult things can be for people in wheelchairs."

"Me, either. It's obvious she wants to be as independent as possible."

"Tell me about it. She hates asking for help with anything."

The elevator stopped at their floor. "I think Pen's going to ask Rossi to walk her down the aisle."

Hotch smiled. "I figured she would."

* * *

"Here is your 'something borrowed'" JJ said. She held out a necklace. "This was Rosalyn's. It was the last thing she ever gave me. You have been like a sister to be for a long time and you're the best godmother to Henry and Michael. I'd be honored if you wore this tonight."

"Oh, Jayje," Penelope whispered as her friend knelt down and draped the chain over her neck. She didn't want to cry and ruin her makeup but couldn't stop the tears that welled up.

"It can also stand for your 'something old,' too." JJ embraced her friend. She tried not to cry as she stood up.

"Here is your 'something blue.' Kate held out a pair of pretty butterfly earrings. "Meg helped pick them out." She took JJ's place and helped Penelope put the earrings on.

Penelope laughed through her tears. "The girl has good taste."

"And these are new," Emily said. She tossed a pair of gloves in Penelope's lap. Penelope picked them up and grinned. They were just like gloves the doctor gave her to protect the burns on her hands, except these were white and lacy.

"These are so cute!" Penelope cried. "I searched everywhere and could only find these in black!"

"London is so much more accessory-friendly than the states. And most boutiques haven't gone online." Emily reminded her and took her turn hugging the bride.

Penelope took off her black gloves and slipped on the white ones. The white lace covered thick cotton, giving the illusion of daintiness and made the rose-gold band of her ring stand out. The diamond sparkled brightly and the four women gazed at its facets.

Penelope cleared her throat. "Can't you guys find Hotch for me, please, and have him come in for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll text him," Kate replied. The women had helped Penelope get ready in JJ's room, which happened to be next to Hotch's room.

Emily got up and let Hotch in when he knocked. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" Penelope asked the women.

"Of course," JJ replied. "We'll be across the hall in Emily's room," she said as they left.

Penelope had been facing away from the door and didn't turn around until she heard the door close. When she did, Hotch's jaw dropped. "Wow, Garcia... you look amazing." He cleared his throat nervously. "You asked to see me?"

"Uh... yes, sir. I'm sorry... I wanted to ask..." she stuttered.

Hotch walked across the room and knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask, sir..."

"Penelope, we're not at work. You can stop calling me 'sir.'"

"Sorry. I've been thinking about that day, the day I got arrested. The day you offered me a job." She grimaced at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever told you how terrifying you were," Hotch grinned.

"I know." She grinned back. "I don't think I have ever properly thanked you, and for the sake of honesty, do you want to know why I chose the FBI? I mean, the obvious answer was to avoid going to prison, but it really wasn't that. I never thought you would offer me a job. I thought you were going to offer me a deal with less time or something like that, which I would rejected, by the way. I chose the FBI because of _you_. I looked you in the eye and told you I was a psychopath and you knew I wasn't. You said everything I did, regardless of its legality, was moral. You managed to knock down the walls I had spent years building up and saw the real 'me.' I looked at you and you were so kind and sincere. You didn't look down on me for my actions or how I looked. That's why I said 'yes.'" Penelope's eyes welled up again. "Dammit, I told myself I wasn't going to get all emotional."

"You've never told me this," Hotch frowned.

"I've never told _anyone_ this, Hotch. I wanted to tell you today, thank you... thank you for giving me a family... and... and... would you walk me down aisle?" she sniffed.

"I'd be honored," he replied hoarsely.

"Would you mind if Rossi walks me down, too?" she asked.

"Of course I don't mind! I was actually expecting you to ask him. He thinks of you as a daughter, you know."

"And what do you think of me?" she asked.

"I think of you as my conscience," he replied and kissed her cheek, then stood up and texted Rossi. He let the other man in when he knocked less than a minute later.

"Oh, la mia bella signora Penelope!" Rossi cried as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Merci, mon ami," Penelope grinned.

"Wow, Kitten... you look great!" He looked every bit the proud father he considered himself to be.

"Dave, would you like to accompany Hotch and walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

"Of course, Kitten. I'd love to!" he beamed.

"Listen, you two." She leaned closer to the two men. "I have an idea and I need your help..."

* * *

 **A/N: My family could use some prayers. My husband's grandma lost her battle with Parkinson's. Will be out of town all week so I probably won't be updating anything.**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **A/N1: Thoughts on the season finale? I thought Henry looked so freaking adorable in his glasses. Now that we know there's going to be a season 12, what are your predictions on who the escaped serial killers are, besides Peter Lewis? I think Karl Arnold could be one, and Izzy Rogers, although a grown-up Jeremy Sayer would be interesting. Maybe one killer from each season? So many possibilities!**

 **A/N2: I decided not to describe Penelope's wedding dress. Instead I want y'all to envision what dress you'd like to see her in and picture that as you read, so that aspect of the story will be unique to each reader. If you're interested in the dress I envisioned, let me know and I'll send a link via pm.**

* * *

Chapter 45

Derek stood at the alter, Reid next to him, both looking dapper in their suits, as Emily and Kate took their seats in the front row of the chapel. He looked around at the decorations, pleased at the efficiency of the staff for providing the pink and purple decorations he requested. He smiled over at his mother and sisters, his aunt Yvonne, cousin Cindi and her son Anthony, who all beamed with pride back at him. His mother was clutching a handkerchief and he knew she'd make good use of it before the ceremony was over.

The music started and the guests shifted so they could see down the aisle. The door opened and JJ emerged. She was holding a tiny bouquet of pink roses and dark purple lilacs. She embraced Derek before standing off to the other side of the aisle opposite him and Reid.

The music changed and the first notes of "Marry Me" by Train filled the air. The guests stood as the doors opened and Penelope appeared. She was standing and Hotch and Rossi stood on her side of her. Her bouquet of pink roses and lilacs was a bigger version of JJ's. Together they walked slowly down the aisle. As they got closer Derek could see the two men were holding her so that her bad leg and hip weren't bearing any weight, but still allowing her to walk.

When they finally reached the alter, Penelope kissed Hotch, then Rossi on their cheeks before Rossi placed her hand in Derek's. Derek helped her balance as Hotch and Rossi took their seats in the front row and the music stopped. The officiant stepped up in front of the couple. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" he asked.

"We do," Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and JJ replied in unison. The rest of the guests and the officiant chuckled as tears filled Penelope's eyes. She had never felt more loved than that moment, when her team- her _family_ \- gave their permission for Derek to marry her.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

"You may now kiss your bride." The officiant closed his binder and beamed at the striking couple. Derek grinned and leaned down and captured Penelope's lips with his. An instrumental version of Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" filled the chapel.

"Baby Girl..." he murmured against her lips.

"Mon chocolat baiser..." she whispered back. She knew that it still drove him crazy when she spoke French to him.

They were brought back to Earth by the thunderous applause and whistles of their guests. They turned and looked at their family and friends with love as the photographer snapped their picture.

JJ handed Penelope her bouquet back and Derek scooped up Penelope in his arms and walked back down the aisle. Once outside the doors he placed her in the wheelchair that stood where she had ditched it. They waited while their guests filed out.

"Thank you for coming," Penelope told everyone. She couldn't believe that the team managed to get everyone here. Not only were the families of her teams there, so was Hotch's sister-in-law, Jessica, Kevin and Amber, Shane and his fiancé, and former BAU agents Elle Greenaway, Ashley Seaver, and Alex Blake and her husband, James. Elle brought along a lovely man with a Mediterranean accent who looked who looked completely enamored. Penelope was quick to notice the ring on Ashley's finger and her tiny baby bump. She was so happy that they all found their happiness just like she did.

Her jaw dripped when she saw a very grown-up looking Ellie Spicer and her mother walk up. "O.M.G. Ellie!" she cried as the teen embraced her.

"Vegas really isn't THAT far from L.A." Ellie said. "I got my permit and Mom and I took turns driving."

"Oh, no!" Derek feigned horror. "She's on the road now."

"Thank you," Penelope shook Courtney's hand.

"No, thank you," she replied. "You and Derek helped bring Ellie and me together again. The least we could've done is be here to celebrate with you."

* * *

Rossi had rented an entire restaurant for the evening for the wedding party and guests. As she sat amongst her family and friends, Penelope couldn't stop smiling. Ellie and Kate's niece, Meg had became fast friends and the teen girls kept a close eye on Jack, Henry, Anthony, Michael, and Bethany.

"Ellie's already decided she wants to be an FBI agent," Courtney told Derek. "She just took her ACTs and has already decided she wants to go to an east coast school. She just wants to make her dad proud."

"He would be proud of her. She's a great kid," Derek replied.

Penelope felt a sudden wave of melancholy. She wished her parents were there. She thought about everyone and how they all lost someone the love. Derek, Fran, Sarah, and Desiree lost Hank. Hotch and Jack lost Haley. Reid lost his second father, Gideon. JJ lost her sister, Rosalyn and Will lost his father, Will Sr. Rossi lost his son and first wife, Carolyn. Kate lost her sister and brother-in-law, and Meg, both her parents. Ellie and Elle each lost their fathers. They've all been through so much, yet they were all there, together and having fun. The melancholy disappeared as Henry ran up and have her a big hug.

"Like my new glasses, Aunt P?" Henry grinned at his godmother.

"They look super sharp, Henry," Penelope laughed and straightened the glasses on Henry's small face. Henry waved as he joined Jack and Anthony back at their table and watched a tablet with them.

Everyone looked up as David rose and clinked his fork against his glass. "Thank you, thank you for being here to celebrate the marriage of Penelope and Derek." He picked up a book and opened it. "I'd like to read an excerpt from my latest book." He cleared his throat: "I lovingly dedicate this book to Penelope, who has taught me the meaning of true strength and no matter what, to see the good in people, and to Derek, who finally woke up and took her off the market."

"Oh, Dave," Penelope whispered as he placed the book in her hands and the guests clapped.

"I wanted you to have the first copy off the press," he explained.

Derek carried Penelope through the crowd as they tossed birdseed at them. He turned around and Penelope tossed her bouquet to the crowd. She laughed when she turned back and around saw a bemused Jessica waving the bouquet around. Derek paused as the door of a Hummer stretch limousine was opened by a liveried driver. "Is this for us?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, it is," David said when he came up next to them. "Don't worry about anything. Enjoy." Penelope leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Penelope. Have fun in Hawaii, you two. See you when you get back." David stepped back as Derek helped Penelope settle, then climbed in after her.

* * *

Derek unlocked the door to their room and picked Penelope up and carried her over the threshold. He sat her in a chair and went back for the wheelchair

"I should spank you for that stunt you pulled," he said as he took off his jacket and tie.

"Oh?" Penelope replied with confusion.

"That walk down the aisle?" his eyebrows rose with the elaboration.

"I didn't want to _roll_ down the aisle, Derek. I wanted to walk to you and not be weak and pathetic," her lip quivered and she looked down. "Don't be mad at me."

"Oh, Baby Girl!" Derek looked instantly contrite as he rushed over and knelt down in front of her. "I was just kidding. I'm not mad at you. Please don't cry!" He gathered her in his arms and she sniffed.

"It's just the hormones," she said. "I'll be ok in a minute or two." She wiped her eyes. "I didn't want to be reminded of my limitations up there, in front of everyone," she explained. "I wanted from be independent again. I want to be a normal couple."

"You're getting stronger every day, Baby," he reminded her. "We're going to have an amazing time in Hawaii. Everything will go back to normal in a few months." He rose and picked her up a few carried her over to the huge bed. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down her arms. He laid her down and slid the dress all the way off. She squirmed as he brushed his hand over her most sensitive flesh. "In the meantime, I want to really show you how much I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

* * *

"Penny," Greg whispered as he watched the video again. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his baby sister kiss her new husband. A knock on the door jarred him back to reality and he quickly shut down the video. "Enter," he called hoarsely.

Mandy, his secretary, entered timidly. "Mr. Garcia, your wife..."

" _Ex_ -wife," he corrected with a growl.

"I'm sorry, sir. Your ex-wife is... is here and wishes to speak with you."

"I've told you that if she comes here to tell her that I have no desire to communicate with her. If she wants to speak to me, talk to my attorney." Greg's eyes narrowed as he noticed his secretary was hiding her face. He got up from his chair and grabbed Mandy's shoulders. He gently turned her to face him properly. The side of her face was beet red. "Did Alice hit you?" he asked.

Mandy's eyes widened and filled with tears and she nodded in shame. He guided her to his chair and made her sit down while he picked up his phone and said a few words into it. "Do you want to press charges?" he asked after he hung up the phone.

"No, it's OK." Mandy blinked slowly as she stared at her boss like he sprouted horns.

"Stay here," he ordered. He stomped over to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"About time you showed your face," Alice hissed as he approached her.

"Did you just strike my secretary?" he asked his soon-to-be ex-wife bluntly.

"I told her I needed to speak to you and she said you didn't want to talk to me and to refer to your lawyer if I needed to communicate. Who does that little slut think she is, speaking to me like that?" Alice screeched.

"She was doing what I told her," Greg replied through gritted teeth. "Listen to me Alice. Listen to me real good because I'm only going to say this once. If you ever, _ever_ raise a hand to any member of my staff again, I will have you arrested for assault. I have you on camera hitting Mandy." He gestured to the cameras around the room. "You're lucky she doesn't want to file charges. As it is, I _am_ filing an order of protection. If you step into my building again, I'll have arrested for trespassing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Gregory..."

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Greg repeated slowly. The elevator dinged and two large men in matching suits emerged from it. "Security will see you out. If you have something to say to me, contact my attorney. I want nothing to do with you."

"You'll pay for this, Gregory," Alice screamed as he walked back to his office.

"What would you like for lunch?" Greg asked Mandy as soon as he closed the door behind him as if nothing had happened.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to lunch, to apologize for my ex-wife's atrocious behavior," he explained as she scrambled out of his chair.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I already said I won't press charges."

"I wish you would," he replied. "She's a heartless bitch and has no right to hit you or anyone else."

Mandy laughed softly. "That's a headache you don't need."

"So, how about lunch?" Greg asked again. "My treat. You pick the place."

"Tell me about yourself," Greg smiled. Mandy had suggested a small deli for lunch, saying the food was amazing. She was right. They made the best pastrami sub he'd ever tasted.

"I'm from San Francisco. I went to Berkeley." Mandy answered in between bites of her turkey sub.

"Do you you have a boyfriend or a family?"

She nodded. "My boyfriend's name is Todd and I've been seeing him for two years. We live together. I have two sisters. I'm the youngest of us."

"Did your dad like having all girls?"

"Yeah. My mom took off when I was a baby and he raised us three by himself. He's a teacher and he's my hero."

"He sounds like a great guy. You know, I have a sister," he admitted.

"You do? I thought you only had three brothers." She frowned at this new information.

"Her name is Penelope and her mother married my father when she was three and I was twelve. My father adopted her. She's an FBI agent out of Virginia and she just got married and is having a baby," he beamed with pride as he bragged about his baby sister. He pulled the pictures of them at their parents' wedding from his inside pocket and showed her.

"Aww! You guys were so cute! She's an FBI agent now? That's really cool," Mandy gushed.

The two spoke for over an hour until Greg looked at his watch. "I have to get back to the office," he announced. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mandy couldn't believe her ears.

"Go home and relax," he ordered. "Enjoy the weekend and I'll see you on Monday." Greg kissed her cheek and left the deli, looking happier than she had ever seen him. Mandy couldn't help but wonder if her boss had been replaced by a podperson.

As she left the deli, Mandy pulled out her phone and dialed. "You'll never guess what happened today..." she began as soon as her boyfriend answered.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Penelope breathed. She stared out the window as the plane descended out of the cloud bank. The beaches stood out against the blue-green water of the ocean. It was prettier than any picture or painting could ever replicate.

"Yes, you are, Baby Girl," Derek whispered in her ear. "Comfortable?"

"It's not our BAU jet but first class does have its merits," she replied. She looked out the window again as the ground got closer and closer until the wheels hit the runway with a jolt.

"Aloha, Baby Girl," Derek kissed Penelope as soon as the seat belt light turned off.

* * *

 **A/N3: It took me forever to pick the music. I was inspired to use "Don't Stop Me Now" from The Collaborative Orchestra's performance on Britain's Got Talent. Look it up on YouTube. IMO, it's the best rendition I've ever heard, aside from Freddie Mercury and Queen's original version, of course.**

 **A/N4: This weekend we welcomed 2 new members to our family. My cat Lady Grey gave birth to 2 kittens. The first baby was born at 11:22pm Sunday and the second was born at 12:36am Monday. Best I can tell the first is a girl and the second is a boy. Names are not set in stone until their genders are official. Right now they are "Grey Jr" and "Pita Jr." after their parents. Others names being tossed about are "Penelope" and "Spencer," "Boris" and "Natasha," "Crouton" and "Ash", "Duke" and "River." Suggestions are welcome but they have to be either based on a (book, movie, TV, etc.) or food like our other furbabies. GJ is gray (shocking, I know) and PJ is solid black.**

 **A/N5: Seems like this week I'm getting a lot more favorites and follows. Thanks to everyone who has done that. They're like chocolate to my PMSing muse.**

 **Much love,**

 **Pita(yes my username is my cat's name)Cake**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

 **Heads up: Sweary, so sweary!**

* * *

Chapter 46

The knocking was insistent and grew louder until the person on the other side was pounding on it. Mandy slowly walked to her door, phone in hand and ready to call 911, and looked out of the peephole. "What the...?" She opened the door to her boss. "Mr. Garcia, sir, what are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"I fucked up, Mandy. I fucked up bad," he moaned and swayed where he stood, clearly intoxicated.

'Come in." Mandy pulled Greg by the arm and guided him in. She looked out the door and saw that mercifully her overly-nosey neighbors' houses were still, dark, and silent. She didn't want the law called on them.

She looked around and saw that Greg had made his way to the couch in her living room. She also saw her sister, who was watching the action from the darkened hallway that led to her bedroom and bath. Mandy sat down in the recliner next to the couch . "What's going on?" she asked her boss carefully.

"I fucked up," Greg repeated. "I fucked up everything. I lost the most precious thing I ever had in my life years and years ago and I'm just now realizing it! My baby sister... Penny..." He put his hand in his hands.

"Is she OK?" Mandy's heart raced.

"Yeah... she had... someone took her and did horrible things to her."

"Oh, my God."

"She's fine, her FBI team found her before..." He paused. "She was burned and her leg was broken and she had to have brain surgery from where they hit her head."

"But she's OK..?" Mandy was confused.

"Mandy, her boss called me and I went to see her. I... I was so cruel and unfair to her. I had every intention of getting her declared incompetent and bringing her back here to an institution. She's pregnant and I was going to make her get an abortion."

"What? Why would to you do that to her?" Mandy stood up and glared down at her boss.

Greg flinched. "I thought she was doing this to ruin my mayoral campaign. It wasn't until her boss showed me the videos of her being hurt that I realized how wrong I was, about everything. I was horrible to her, even before our parents died. I was so angry and all I wanted to was to make a good impression to Alice. It was on the plane coming home from Indiana that I finally saw what everyone else sees. I treat people badly because I'm treated badly. I want people to feel what I feel. I didn't want Penny to be happy when I couldn't be happy. I resent other peoples' happiness. During that trip I kept staring at those pictures." He pulled the photographs of him and Penelope dancing from his inside pocket and put them on the coffee table in front of him. "What kind of monster have I become? My wife is a toxic sludge. I should've seen that from the first day I met her. I always took it as ambition, strength, and determination. I emulated her because I wanted to be someone... The fastest, the smartest... the best at everything I did."

"You're not a monster," Mandy soothed. "Just misguided. You're finally finding your own path to happiness."

Greg visibly relaxed and slumped into the coach's thick cushions. "You're too kind to me, Mandy," he slurred.

"Hey, why don't you let your feet up and rest here for awhile?" she offered. She rose from the couch and helped her boss lie down. He was snoring before she had draped a blanket over him. She smiled and made her way to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend.

"So that's the insufferable Mr. Garcia, eh?' her sister chuckled from the archway.

"Yep. The older one. I don't work as around his brother but from what his secretary told me, he's difficult to work for, too," Mandy sighed. "He's not the same man he was. I think this was a cathartic release of sorts."

* * *

Greg woke up as the sun's early-morning rays shone past his closed eyelids. He groaned as he opened his eyes and every sense was rocked as they tried to recover from the assault he gave his body the night before. He forced himself into a standing position and followed the scent of brewing coffee.

"Hello." A soft voice greeted as Greg stumbled his way onto a kitchen chair. "Here." Greg turned and faced forward as a mug was pushed in front of him. He eyed the unfamiliar liquid with distrust. "Don't ask what's in it."

Greg grabbed the mug and took a huge chug. He gasped and coughed as the liquid burned going down, clear to his gut. "Dear God... what the hell...?"

"Shh! Keep it quiet or you'll wake Mandy. I told you not to ask what's in it. Just finish it. You'll thank me in a few minutes when your hangover is gone." Greg looked up properly once the vertigo settled and gazed at the voice's owner. It belonged to a tiny woman with a sky-blue colored pixie hairstyle and blue-green eyes. She wore a fuzzy pink robe. He wrinkled his nose and downed the rest of the drink. He wasn't sure how it was possible but the second chug burned more so than the first. His nose burned, his throat burned, his guts burned, and for some reason his eyes and ears burned, too. It didn't last; however, he felt better almost right away.

"Here." She put two pills and a glass of water in front of him and took away the mug. "Unfortunately my famous hangover cure doesn't take care of headaches but the Tylenol will."

"Thank you..." Greg trailed off as he had no idea who this blue-haired lady was.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Annie, Mandy's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Greg, Mandy's boss." Greg held out his hand.

"Yes, I know." Annie's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, God... I'm so... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." Greg stuttered.

"It's OK, really. I was awake, anyway, and I always wanted to meet my sister's jackass boss."

"'Jackass?'" Greg repeated.

"You haven't been the easiest person to work for," Annie pointed out.

"I know. I'm working on improving my interpersonal skills. Treating people the way I want to be treated."

"They don't call it the Golden Rule for nothing," Annie said.

"So, how much did you hear last night?" Greg asked as he remembered spilling his conscience to his secretary.

"All of it."

"You must think I'm a piece of scum," he said sadly.

"No."

"'No?'" Greg repeated.

"You are not a tiger; you can change your stripes. They are already a-changing. I can see just by how happy Mandy is when she goes to work. The way she talks about you now..."

"Are you a psychiatrist or something?"

"God, no," Annie laughed. "Can you imagine a shrink with blue hair?" She shook her head dramatically. "No, I'm a writer."

"Written anything I may have read?" he asked.

Annie laughed again. "Do you read romance novels?"

"Nope," Greg laughed back.

"Then no, you haven't read what I've written."

Greg looked at his watch. He had an appointment with his divorce attorney and didn't want to miss it although he'd rather stay and continue conversing with his secretary's blue-haired sister.

"Somewhere you have to be?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I have an appointment," Greg replied with regret. He enjoyed talking with Annie. He allowed himself to look past the blue hair and found himself drawn to her eyes. They were expressive and changed color depending on how the sunlight and artificial light hit them. It was almost hypnotic watching them change.

Annie followed him as he walked back to the living room and put on his shoes before scooping up his jacket from the back of the couch and his keys, pictures, and wallet from the coffee table. She then walked him to the front door. "Tell Mandy when she wakes up that I appreciate everything she's done for me," he said, suddenly feeling shy for the first time in his adult life.

"You didn't drive here, did you?" she asked as they stood together on the stoop.

"Good God, no! I have never driven after I drink, not even one beer!" Greg snapped.

"I'm sorry," Annie whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... that's how my parents died. I refuse to hire anyone with a DUI and if an employee gets one it's automatic termination. That's one stripe of mine that will never change."

"I respect that," Annie smiled. "It was nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he accepted, then kissed the back of it, before walking briskly down the steps.

Greg put on his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper from one of the pockets. He grinned when he saw that Annie had written her phone number on it.

The appointment with his divorce attorney was uneventful. He was not surprised that Alice asked the courts for another continuance. He had wisely hired an attorney who specialized in high-profile divorces, even though he himself was a lawyer. He figured that his own clients deserved an attorney on top of his game and having someone else handle his divorce allowed him to focus most of his energy on them. Alice was representing herself, of course. She was too proud to accept help and too narcissistic to tell anyone her secrets, even if they were hired to help her.

On his way back to his house Greg spotted a flower shop. He stopped inside and asked for two bouquets.

"Wow," Mandy beamed as she opened the box and pulled out a bouquet of daisies.

"My thoughts exactly," Annie chuckled as she opened her own box and pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers. The flowers were perfect: colorful and unique wildflowers for her and simple, yet pretty daisies for her more conservative sister. Annie looked down at her phone as it rang and walked away to the privacy of her room before answering it. She knew 7exactly who it was and was happy he called her.

* * *

Several weeks went by and Greg took Annie out on several dates. Although no longer as pessimistic as he once was, he was still a realist. He never believed in love at first sight but every date, every call, every text, he found himself falling more in love with her. He had never felt freer than when he was with her. He could be himself without pretending or walking on eggshells. He laughed when she changed her hair color from blue to pink. He had never been a fan of unusual hair colors but he didn't think Annie's personality could contain anything less than the norm. She was ten years his junior although her wisdom rivaled that of someone twice her age.

Greg talked about Penelope a lot: how she was as a child, her rebellious streak as a teenager, and their blowout in her hospital room in Indianapolis. He told Annie everything. She did not judge him and helped him build real confidence, that was based on who he really was, and not hidden behind arrogance and a bad attitude. She became more than his girlfriend, she became his best friend, too.

During one of their dates, they were walking around the city and came across a baby boutique. Annie wanted to go in to see if she could find a gift for a friend's new baby. They walked the store hand-in-hand, looking at the merchandise.

"Have you ever considered it?" Annie asked casually as she picked up two layette sets. One was decorated with yellow ducks and the other had multicolored butterflies.

"Considered what?" he asked.

"Having children."

"Children? No, Alice hates kids. She never wanted them."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I don't know. I guess I didn't want to burden a child with Alice as its mother. And I'm too old now."

"I believe it was the author George William Curtis who said, 'Age is a matter of feeling, not of years,'" she replied.

"You make me feel young again," he said almost shyly. She blushed a little and picked up the layette with the butterflies, finally deciding it was the perfect gift for her friend and baby. She walked over the checkout counter and the clerk rang up the purchase. She pulled her Amex out but felt Greg tug her hand down. "I got this."

"No, it's OK, Greg. You don't even know her. She's my friend in New York."

"I insist."

"Greg, stop it. I said I got it, leave it alone!" she snapped back. Greg frowned but withdrew his card and put it back in his wallet.

"I didn't mean..." he began.

"Wait until we're outside," she replied, not looking at him.

They didn't speak a word until they stopped at their favorite deli, the one Mandy had introduced him to, after finding the nearest UPS Store and sending the layette to New York.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you at the boutique earlier. It's just... you always insist on paying for everything and I don't want you to think I'm a gold digger," she explained over their bowls of soup. Their age difference didn't matter to either of them but they both knew other people didn't always agree, especially since she looked even younger than she really was.

"I've never thought of you as a gold digger," Greg replied and caressed her hands. It was true. She didn't wear designer clothes or carry an expensive handbag. She wore simple jewelry and went to the farmer's market every week. She never asked him for anything except for his time and attention. "I like taking care of you."

"I like being taken care of," she admitted, "but think I owe you an explanation. Trust me, my career has made it so that money will never be a worry for me."

"I don't understand," Greg frowned.

"Greg, the reason why you can never find my books is because I write under a pseudonym. Carol Dawnfield."

"You're Carol Dawnfield?!" he exclaimed. "The best-selling author? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was used by several people whom I trusted that resulted in a very expensive lesson," her voice quivered at the memory. "I don't trust easily anymore."

"But you're living with your sister," he protested.

"When I left New York I didn't want to live alone. I wanted to hide, finish my latest book, and lick my wounds in peace. After it was finished I wanted to take Mandy and Todd on a trip around the world to thank them for their hospitality. She refused to leave her job -and you- in the middle of your divorce, especially after your ex hit her. For the first time she looked happy to go to work in the morning. Then you showed up at her door that night..."

"Wow."

"I'm not with you because of your money or status. I already have that. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to know _Annie_ , to date Annie, to..." His heart cramped as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Carol is just a name but people seem to be disappointed when they see she's not a sophisticated, chic, worldly woman. I wanted you to accept me for _me_ and not because of the books or the bottom number on my bank statements."

"Annie, I love you. I'm honored that you trust me with your private matters. If you let me, I still want to take care of you."

"And I want to take care of you."

"I wanted to ask... there's a possibility that I well have to go to Virginia to testify at the trial of one of the men that hurt my sister," Greg began.

"'One of the men?'" Annie repeated.

"The other one is dead. Suicide by cop," he explained.

"Oh."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah! I mean... I'd love to met Penelope..."

"She may not even want to see me," he warned. "I wouldn't blame her one bit. I've been a terrible brother..."

"Then you need to prove to her that you've changed."

"And her husband," he chuckled. "And boss. And the rest of her FBI family."

"Yikes. That sounds kinda dangerous," she laughed nervously.

"They're good people. They take care of her and do all of the things I should have done." He sighed. "Have you ever been to San Francisco?"

"You know, I haven't. I've always wanted to but..." she shrugged.

"That's where I'm from," Greg beamed. "I'd love to take you there... see the sites and whatnot. Want to go? We can be back in time for Christmas here."

"Don't you want to spend it with your brothers?" Annie asked.

"No. They're pissed off that I asked them to forgive Penny."

"She didn't do anything to be forgiven for," Annie pointed out.

"I know. When I said we needed to be the ones to apologize, that started a whole new round of arguments," he explained. "They never liked her to begin with, even when we were kids."

"Well, Mandy and I were planning on going home to Inglewood. Our dad still lives there. Mandy's bringing Todd and I'd love for you to come, if you want."

"I don't want to intrude..."

"My dad would be furious if he knew you were going to be alone on Christmas. Please come," she requested.

Greg pulled into the garage of his home in Malibu, a house he rented after he left Alice. Annie spent more time there with him than with Mandy and Todd, although she refused to make their relationship physical or move in until his divorce was final. Alice was being difficult, not that he expected any less from her, and fought what felt like every single line of the prenuptial agreement that she had drawn up herself during their engagement l. Ironically, she had refused to edit or re-word it after her father was arrested. While he was out on bail she continued with the wedding plans as if nothing had happened. Until the day he was convicted, they both believed he would be acquitted. All of the evidence didn't matter to Alice, she still believed in her father's innocence to this day.

The prenup was set up to protect her and it never occurred to her that she would have to sell almost everything of monetary value that she and her father owned to pay all of his fines. By the time it was over, all she had left was the apartment she shared with Greg, her car, and a few pieces of art and furniture. Greg had saved every penny he got from his inheritance, plus his share of the profit after they sold his parents' house and their life insurance, and his net worth was almost double hers. She was demanding alimony from him, even though she had her own practice, and half of the assets he had at the beginning of their marriage. Greg's lawyer assured him that it would not happen. The prenup really only covered Alice and in the event of a dissolution of marriage, neither would be forced to give up anything they had prior to the union.

"I don't have any meetings until after the first of the year," Annie explained, drawing Greg out of his daydream.

"We can head up tomorrow. Is that OK?" Greg held open the door for Annie and she beamed back at him.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: 9 years ago yesterday my husband asked me out on our first date. Since there's not many things to do around here besides eating and walking around department stores that's what we did. I knew he was The One the following Monday when I found out he went back to the store and bought me a book I'd wanted. We've been through so much the last 9 years but I wouldn't change a thing. Since it wss work day we went to the Steak 'n' Shake drive-thru after he got home. Got home and I went to the bedroom to put on my comfy clothes and there, in the middle of the bed, was my cat Flynn curled up next to a opossum. A freaking opossum! Laying next to my most territorial cat. The cat that will hiss and then give us the cold shoulder if we dare come home and smell like an unfamiliar cat or dog. Luckily we got it out pretty easy but still... Eek! We also had a wasp get in the house the other day. I'm severely allergic to bees and I've never been stung by a wasp but I wasn't going to chance it. It survived 3 whacks with a shoe so we decided to offer it clemency. It took longer to get the wasp out of the house than the opossum.**

 **A/N2: I know, I know... Updates are lacking. Late spring and summer are always my busiest times of the year. I'm also set to have surgery on my jaw in August. Fun fun. In case I can't update before next week, have a safe and happy Independence Day, my American readers.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(ProudToBeAnAmerican)Cake**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 47

"What the hell?" Derek grumbled when his phone kept ringing. He sighed and buried his face in his wife's hair when the ringing stopped. His eyelids just touched when Penelope's phone started ringing.

"I swear to God..." Penelope picked up her phone with her gloved hand and hit the button to accept the call, then the button for speakerphone. "What?" she snarled.

"Hey PG... I mean PM... Oh, hell..."

"Emily?" Penelope gasped, now wide awake. "Are you OK?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm great. I love Vegas!" Emily shouted into the receiver, making both Derek and Penelope flinch.

"I thought you hated Vegas," Derek pointed out.

"Are you kidding?" Emily laughed. "I just won ten grand! I love this town!"

"Wow, ten Gs...Congrats!" Penelope laughed. "Emily, what time do you call this?"

"It's...five in the morning!" Emily laughed.

"And it's two here. We had a long-ass flight after a long-ass day and we just want to sleep. Good night." Derek growled and hung up the phone, turned it off, turned his own phone off, and chucked both phones to the couch across the room. He gathered Penelope in his arms and kissed her head as she rested it on his chest. It wasn't long until she relaxed back into sleep. He gently eased himself away and walked out onto the balcony. The room was on the top floor of the four-story building. It was on the beach and had a stunning view to the west. He stared at the moon and listened to the waves and the rustling of the palm trees as the gentle sea breeze blew through them. He closed the sliding glass door and shut the vertical blinds.

Derek walked back to the bedroom and froze. He watched his wife sleep with the same sense of wonderment that he had just felt watching the moon and ocean waves. He smiled when she brought her hand up to caress her belly. Even in her sleep she wanted to protect their baby. He was not a man of faith by any means and there was a long time when he questioned God's very existence but as Derek crawled into the bed and cradled his wife and unborn child in his arms, he knew there had to be a higher power watching over them. "Thank you," he whispered as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"The little things you take for granted," Penelope sighed as she settled deeper into the huge tub. She had missed baths and even though she couldn't make the water hot, it was nice to not have to fight a huge cast to do the simplest of things, like clean herself properly. The tub's jets soothed her tense back and shoulder muscles and she sighed with bliss.

"Did you have fun today?" Derek asked as he stepped from the shower. Penelope stared at her husband while he wrapped a towel around his torso. "Baby Girl?" he grinned when he caught her ogling.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you had fun today."

"Oh, yeah! The hot-air balloon ride was amazing and the picnic..." she smiled when she remembered how exhilarating the balloon ride was.

The rest of the week went by quickly and Penelope was sad to leave the islands but she also missed her family. She stared out the plane's window until the ocean disappeared when they flew above the cloud bank. The flight to California was uneventful and the newlyweds slept for half of it. Penelope was craving apple juice again and drank so much of it that Derek teased her and suggested they invest in an apple orchard when they returned home.

* * *

When they arrived in San Francisco for their layover the newlyweds saw their connecting flight had been canceled due to a snowstorm in Chicago. The airline booked them for a flight the next evening, warning them that it was tentative at best and the weather would determine whether or not it would also be canceled. The couple got a hotel room close to the airport and after another short nap Penelope suggested they explore the city. Derek agreed. He'd been to San Francisco several times for cases but never as a visiting tourist.

They rode the streetcars and ate dim sum in Chinatown, she showed him her favorite places at Golden Gate State Park and on impulse, they rented a car and drove across the bridge to Sausalito. She pointed out her schools and where her friends? of her childhood home. The current owners had icicle lights hanging from the eaves and multicolored lights around every window, plus several spiral light trees around the yard and nets of colored lights draped over the perfectly trimmed bushes. She pointed out which windows belonged to her old bedroom and Derek made a mental note to have the local authorities take pictures of the house and trees for evidence. From what he remembered of Winstin's speech in the hospital, he could see how someone could climb one of the trees and the trellises and get to the roof to look through the windows. He laughed when she pointed out a large cherry blossom tree, explaining that she was in the third grade when she planted it and her dad was absolutely sure the scrawny twig would never grow.

"Can we go to the cemetery next?" Penelope asked as they drove off.

"Sure, Sweetness, whatever you want," Derek replied. He followed her directions but slowed when he saw a small flower stand close to the cemetery's entrance . Penelope looked from the car and Derek got the two pretty bouquets of snapdragons she saw and loved.

Derek pulled into the cemetery and drove down the narrow road until Penelope told him to stop. The terrain was kind of rough but Derek easily navigated Penelope's wheelchair to where she pointed. The double headstone was dark gray and slightly distressed. Derek knelt down and brushed the leaves and debris from the stone. "When was the last time you came up here, Baby Girl?" he asked as he placed the snapdragons in the twin vases that flanked the sides of the stone.

"Before I moved to Virginia," she replied. She gestured to the cemetery gates where a decorative bench sat. "I did my last illegal hack right over there on that bench." She pointed across the street. "There was a coffee shop there and I hijacked their Internet connection to do it."

"I remember going there," Derek grinned. "The barista gave us your description. We followed you from there to to San Jose."

"I made it easy for you," she shrugged. "I didn't want anyone around here to see me get arrested."

"I know. You could've disappeared. You could've covered your tracks and hacked anonymously, but you didn't. Recruiting you was one of the smartest things Hotch has ever done as the BAU's Unit Chief."

"I'm glad he did. I got a good job and new family from it." She stroked her belly lovingly. "And now I have this little one." She sighed as Derek placed his hands over hers, then kissed her bump.

"Can I be alone with them for a little bit, Hot Stuff?" she asked as she gazed over his head at the headstone.

"Sure." He glanced down at his watch. "I'll go for a walk. Text me when you're ready to leave."

"Ok. Thank you, Sugar." Penelope smiled adoringly when Derek leaned in and kissed her before walking away. She watched him until he was out of earshot before taking a deep, cleansing breath.

"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything," she whispered. "I hope you're proud of me. I know I wasn't the best daughter. I... I... guess I was so worried about not following in the boys' footsteps that I strayed so far away and became someone I never wanted to be. I know you didn't want me to go into the crime-fighting field but it's a good feeling, helping people and getting the worst of the worst off the streets. I don't break the law anymore and I'm happy to use my skills to help my team of superheros. Please continue to watch over them, all of them, even the ones that left us for greener pastures. I hope..." Penelope's musings trailed off as a shadow formed over the gravestone. She knew at once it was not Derek. He had understood right away, and without being told, not to sneak up on her, that her PTSD made her unknowingly afraid of sudden movements and sounds, and since they came home to Quantico he never approached her from behind without telling her he was there. The shadow stopped and she felt the person's presence behind her. She instinctively put her hands up to protect her belly and slowly turned her head and gasped.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

Penelope's mind recovered from the surprise of seeing her brother to annoyance. "It's a cemetery, Greg. Most people visit their dearly departed in these kinds of places."

"Baby Girl..." Derek ran up to her and the strangers standing behind her. "You," he snarled when Greg whipped around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just asking Penelope that very question," Greg replied. Annie saw the Glock on Derek's hip and hid behind Greg a little.

"We were in the neighborhood and I wanted to visit the folks," Penelope said. Derek walked past Greg and Annie and helped Penelope maneuver the wheelchair around to face them.

"Me, too," Greg confessed. He remembered his manners when Annie nudged him on the ribs. "Oh, Penelope, this is Annie, my girlfriend." He beamed with pride and pulled Annie to his side. "Annie, this is my baby sister, Penelope and her..." He grimaced as he couldn't remember Derek's name.

"Her husband," Derek finished. "SSA Derek Morgan, FBI." He profiled the couple and saw Annie visibly relax. Unlike the last time he saw him, Greg showed no outward signs of malice or arrogance. Instead he looked content, but sad. His face was filled with pride when he made the introductions but quickly turned to nervousness the longer Penelope stared at him.

"Hello, Penelope. It's so great to meet you," Annie said as she extended her hand. Penelope grasped it out of habit and she couldn't help but notice the other woman's grip was firm but no so much that it hurt her still-sensitive hands.

"Hi, Annie..." Penelope replied, looked up at Greg, one eyebrow raised. She never in a million years could've imagined her oldest brother showing interest in someone with pink hair and bohemian-style clothing.

"I'm divorcing Alice," Greg announced.

"OK..." Penelope didn't understand why her brother was so forthcoming. "Look, we're just getting ready to leave, so if you don't mind..." she explained and looked up and nodded at Derek, who pushed the wheelchair around the other couple.

"Penelope, wait!" Greg almost shouted in panic as they moved past.

"What do you want, Greg?" Penelope asked.

"I... I... want to apologize for everything... I said, I did..." he stuttered.

"Take me away from here, Derek, please," Penelope grimaced at her brother's words.

"Penny, please! A million apologies can't ever make up for what I've done to you, but let me at least try," Greg all but begged.

"'Try?'" Penelope repeated. "'Try?! Where were you all those years I was alone, afraid of letting anyone get close to me because I was afraid of getting hurt again? Where were you when I was homeless, injured, and sick after running away? Where were you when I was shot?" She started to cry. "Where were you when I was stuck in my room that last day? None of you checked on me, not once! I could barely move to relieve myself, let alone go downstairs to eat or get my medicine. I was physically sick from the pain, Greg! You forgot me, just like I always knew you would."

Greg paled more each time she asked a question. "Pen..."

"Where were you when I was almost raped on the beach?" she asked, now speaking so low they could barely hear her.

"Oh, my God, Penny... When...?"

"Remember that night I came home with the bloody lip? You didn't see the bruises he left when he punched me on the stomach."

"What can I do...?"

"There is nothing you can do, Greg. You took everything from me: Harvard, Caltech, my home, my life... and if some crazy stalker hadn't been hiding in my closet when you brought me home from the hospital, you would've taken my freedom and my sanity."

"What are you talking about?" Greg demanded. Annie was silent, too shocked to speak.

Derek knelt in front of Penelope and when she was trying get to regain her composure, he told them what happened in the Indianapolis hospital room and the conversation between them and Billy Winstin.

"I don't know what to say," Greg whispered.

Penelope shrugged. "I'm happy you finally wised up and ditched the hag but..." She looked up at Derek. "Can we go now, please?"

"Penelope..." Greg looked desperate and he gripped Annie's hand tighter.

"Good luck. I hope she makes you happy. Goodbye, Greggy." Penelope nodded at Derek and tried to ignore the look of heartbreak on her brother's face as they walked away.

Greg dropped to his knees. "I've lost her, Annie," he wept.

"Give her time, honey. She's especially vulnerable right now, recovering from what happened to her and being pregnant. And she's still hurt, both physically and emotionally."

"You're right," Greg looked up with determination.

"I know that look," Annie teased. "What are you up to?"

* * *

 **A/N: Penelope's cherry blossom tree is based on a real tree that I got from school on Earth Day 1994, except mine was a tulip tree. We were in the process of moving from the country to town at the time and I planted the tree in my new backyard since there were no trees there. My stepdad (this was before he and my mom got married) swore it would never grow. The poor twig was like the tulip-twin of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree. It did grow and even though my family no longer lives in that house, I still visit it every Earth Day and get some of its flowers (with permission) and I swear, it must be 50 feet tall now.**

 **A/N2: Thank you, my lovely readers, for sticking with me. I was invited to go to Cleveland last week and it was amazingly chaotic. Hubby drove up on Friday and we spent the weekend at Cedar Point. I was so sore but it was so fun. I also have the date for jaw surgery, August 5th. I'll be wired for a week and hopefully be fully healed in 6-8.**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	48. UPDATE

Hello,

I wanted to hop on here to say my stories will not be updating much for awhile. My town was struck by several tornadoes and my house was severely damaged. We are OK, physically, and no one was badly hurt or killed. Seeing the damage and pictures and videos, it really is a miracle. If you've seen the viral video of the Starbucks collapsing, I live across the highway and one block away from it.

I had never been more scared in my life. Even living in Tornado Alley all my life, I never expected to be homeless from the weather, let alone my neighbors having to dig through debris to get me and the furchildren out.

Anyway, I just wanted to let my readers know that we're ok and why I'll be barely here for awhile.

XOXO,

Pita(an EF-3 won't stop me)Cake


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 48

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl," Derek whispered as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

"I'll show you a 'Merry Christmas', Hot Stuff," she teased back sleepily.

"Come on, get up," he urged. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his his Christmas pajamas: a pair of green pajama pants with Santa Clauses all over them and a white t-shirt, while Penelope groaned and pulled the blanket over her face. "Hey, since when do you sleep in on Christmas?" he asked as he sat on the bed and pulled on his house shoes.

"Since now." Penelope's voice was muffled under the covers.

Derek frowned. No matter if they were together or not, she was always up at the pre-crack of dawn on Christmas morning, either trying to Skype him or banging on his bedroom door.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he crawled back into his bed- the same bed from his childhood that his mom still kept and refused to get rid of. He pulled the covers away from her face.

"Yes, dear," she replied. She didn't move or open her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. "Did we stay out too late last night?"

"Derek, I'm fine!" she snapped back. She huffed, rolled over, and turned her back to him. "I'm pregnant! Can't I just simply be tired?" She immediately felt guilty for losing her temper. She felt unwelcome tears well up as she thought about the day and night before...

* * *

Penelope kept a steady check on their flight and the couple didn't leave for the airport until the last possible minute. The plane was full but everyone was happy to be able to get to Chicago before Christmas. They sat in the back row of first class and the flight attendant cooed over Penelope's bump. When they reached altitude, some of the passengers in coach started singing a Christmas carol. Penelope grinned and opened her laptop. She clicked a few buttons and music started playing from it. The singing stopped for a few seconds and then the plane erupted in laughter as the singing passengers started the song over in time with the music. When it ended Derek got out of seat and opened the curtain separating first class and coach. His phone was recording and he yelled, "the DJ is taking requests!" Penelope laughed and picked a song she heard someone yell out. They sang together and played music throughout the flight. Even after Penelope had to stow away the computer for landing, the passengers continued to sing.

The other first class passengers were kind enough to allow Penelope and Derek to disembark first, once they saw that not only was she pregnant, she also had limited mobility. As they were leaving, the pilot stopped them at the cockpit.

"That was easily the best, most entertaining flight I've ever had the privilege of piloting," he beamed. He introduced himself and the co-pilot and Derek introduced himself and Penelope. They both noticed the co-pilot's amused expression at the mention of their names.

The co-pilot shrugged when Derek said something about it. "It's nothing," he explained. "My favorite author just released his newest book. I read most of it during the weather delay. He dedicated it to a 'Penelope' and 'Derek.'"

Penelope and Derek shared a knowing look. "Are you talking about the author David Rossi?" Penelope asked.

The co-pilot dropped his jaw. "No. Way. Shut up. You... you know David Rossi? You're..."

"Yep," Derek grinned. He pulled out his wallet and showed his credentials to the pilots. "SSA Derek Morgan, and this is my new bride, Agent Penelope Garcia Morgan."

"This is so cool!" the co-pilot gushed. "My wife won't believe this!"

"Merry Christmas," Penelope hugged the pilots as they finally left the plane. All the way to the luggage carousel passengers of the flight kept coming up and thanking the couple for the in-flight musical entertainment.

The couple finally left O'Hare in their rental car. The sun was low in the western sky and heavy snowfall started falling as soon as they merged onto I-90. They headed east and it was near fully dark when Derek pulled up in front of his childhood home. An inch of fresh snow was already coating the recently cleared sidewalk as he scooped Penelope out of the car. He ignored her protests that she could walk and climbed the front steps. He didn't want her walking on the slippery ground. He had called ahead and Fran was waiting at the door. She yelled for Sarah and Desiree and took Penelope's arm as soon as Derek set her down.

By the time Derek got their bags into the house and up to their room, Penelope had already taken off her coat and was ensconced in a comfortable chair, feet resting on an ottoman. Fran fussed over her and Sarah was handing her a cup of hot chocolate while Penelope passed the newest ultrasound picture to Desiree.

Fran made potato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner and the four women laughed and teased Derek mercilessly while they ate their meal at the table. It pleased Fran to see her only son so smitten with his wife. Even though they had just seen each other the week before at the wedding, Penelope's belly had visibly grown and she was glowing, and not just from the tan she had gotten in Hawaii, but from happiness and love. Derek doted on her and looked just as happy as she. Married life looked good on the couple.

The newlyweds went to bed early and by 10am Penelope was asking Derek to take her shopping. It was Christmas Eve and they knew the stores would be packed but between the surprise wedding and honeymoon, they had had no time to buy gifts.

Penelope already had ideas on what to get everyone and even with the long lines and crowds, the shopping trip didn't take as long as he expected.

Derek waited until his mother came back from the grocery store before leaving again. He left Penelope after helping her wrap most of the gifts with the pretense of taking the to The UPS Store to be shipped to the team, the children, Emily, Kevin and Amber, and Ellie. He did do that but first he stopped by a jewelry store. The clerk recognized him from when he and Penelope had stopped by before. The salesman was good at his job and knew exactly what Derek had returned for. He remembered what Penelope had stopped and looked at longest. He picked up the requested item and boxed it and wrapped it. As he was waiting, Derek looked around again. He stopped when something he hadn't seen before caught his eye. He grinned when he saw and asked for that as well.

The smell of baking was wafting through the door when Derek arrived back at his mother's. He heard laughing and was immediately bombarded upon entering the house. "Uncle Derek!" Anthony yelled.

"Hey, buddy!" Derek greeted the boy warmly. He laughed when the boy took off toward the kitchen when he heard his grandmother calling for him. Derek took off his coat and bolted upstairs, hiding his purchases in his room. He ran back down and hugged his aunt and cousin.

Fran had prepared chili. As they were finishing the meal, Penelope's phone rang and she excused herself so she could take it. She came back to the kitchen a short time later with a look of amusement on her face. She carried her laptop on her hip and set it up on the table.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Derek asked.

"That was Kevin," she explained as her hands zipped across the keys. Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Yvonne, Cindi, and Anthony all stared at her in wonder. They had never seen Penelope work a computer before. "He said he received this." She opened one of her social media pages, clicked on a link, and turned the computer around so they all could see the screen. It was a video someone took aboard an airplane. They could hear a Christmas song and then, "The DJ is taking requests!"

"Derek, that sounds like you," Yvonne said.

"It _is_ me," Derek laughed. "This is from our flight here."

"It's been viewed almost a million times already," Penelope beamed.

* * *

"Are you planning on going to mass?" Derek asked his mother. It was a rhetorical question. He knew she went to Midnight Mass every Christmas but couldn't think of another way to approach the topic.

"Yes, Baby Boy, of course," Fran replied.

"Would it be OK if I went with you?"

"Derek Morgan! You know better than to ask a question like that! Of course you can go! I didn't bring it up because I know how you feel about the church. I may not agree with it but and even though you are my baby boy, you're also a grown man who has the right to believe in whatever he wants. I am so proud of you, Derek. And I know your dad is also proud of the man you've become. Can I ask why this sudden change of heart?"

"It hasn't been sudden, Mama. The unit worked a very bad case back in '07. I won't go into details but it made me reevaluate my faith. When we got home, I went to church for the first time in twenty years. That was the night Penelope was shot. I wondered if it was my prayers that made God spare her. I sat there on that pew for hours and hours. When I finally left, I turned on my phone and had voicemails from Emily and Reid, telling me that Penelope had been shot and was in surgery. It was my fault she was there. If I would have just manned up and told her how I felt, she would never have gone on that date. I was so jealous. I hated the fact that someone else wanted her. And stupid! I wanted her but I didn't think... after Buford, I thought I was too damaged... too messed up, for a woman as pure and perfect as Penelope. I didn't think anyone was good enough for her, and instead of telling her how I felt, I made her feel like she wasn't good enough for a random good-looking stranger to ask out, when I actually meant the polar opposite. I learned so much about her after I brought her home. She sees and does so much and still counsels families of murder victims in her spare time. She lost so much herself and she uses that empathy to help others. I couldn't help myself, I told her that I loved her but she took it out of context and as much as I wanted to be honest, I knew she was an emotional mess and I didn't want to make it worse than it was. I fully intended on telling her everything once we caught the monster that shot her but then she met Kevin. I waited while she recovered and went back to work. I waited too long and Kevin made his move. I decided that I was right all along; I didn't deserve her. Kevin was nice enough and they had a lot in common. She was happy and I didn't want to ruin her happiness. So I stayed the best friend. When Kevin asked me for advice on proposing and then broke up with her when she said no, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him even more for flaunting his new girlfriend at JJ's wedding. She started seeing Sam and she said herself it wasn't very serious. When they did break up, I was tired of waiting. That's when the baby was conceived. She was still reeling from that when we got the invitations to Kevin's wedding. I had everything planned out. I was going to tell her how I felt, for real, and let the chips fall, after the wedding. Then everything happened. I almost lost her again and still didn't tell her how I felt. I prayed for hours again during her brain surgery. It worked when she was shot, so I figured, you know?

On our first night in Hawaii, I looked out on the balcony and just watched and listened. It was beautiful, Mama. I went back inside and saw Penelope in the bed sleeping. Her hand was on her belly. It was an even more beautiful sight than the ocean view. After everything that happened to us, I know there is a higher power. The sweetest, most beautiful woman I ever met married me and is having my baby. How could I deny it?"

"Oh, Derek..." Fran's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I just want to honor the reason for the season..."

* * *

"Do you want to come to mass tonight?" Derek asked.

"You want to go to church?" Penelope replied. She raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, I decided in Hawaii to not let what happen to me as a kid stand in the way of my faith anymore. I got the two greatest gifts of all this year." He cupped her cheek and leaned down and brushed his lips against Penelope's. He splayed his hand on her swollen belly.

"I'd love to go to mass with you," Penelope agreed when they finally broke apart. Derek nodded and kissed her again before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Derek put on his black suit jacket and pants and paired them with a dark red shirt and a black tie. Penelope wore a black cardigan over a pretty red dress and black sheer stockings and black flats. Anthony asked to ride to the church with them and asked Penelope what seemed like a million questions about computers and asked Derek just as many questions about the FBI. He didn't let up until the service started. Then he picked up right where he left off as soon at they left the church. He, Cindi, and Yvonne went home but promised to be back for Christmas dinner.

It was late by the time the newlyweds went to bed. Penelope remembered Derek giving her her nightly meds, then leaning over and putting her head on Derek's shoulder and resting her eyes. Next thing she knew she felt herself being rocked as he carried her up the stairs. He helped her take off her dress and undergarments before slipping a nightgown over her head...

* * *

Hey, none of that now," Derek soothed as he wiped away the escaped tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Derek," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Snapping at you. You've been so sweet and good to me and I'm being a total witch in return."

"I'm sorry, too. You're right. I didn't think that you might just be tired. I just worry so much. I don't know what I'd do if..." he trailed off, unable to voice his greatest fear.

"I'd tell you if I felt like something wasn't right. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Baby Girl. Wait, what are you doing?" His eyes widened when Penelope threw off the covers and sat up.

" _I_ may be tired but your child isn't." She grimaced as she slid her feet into her Clarice the Reindeer house shoes. She grabbed her flannel Christmas pajamas on her way out. "And neither is my bladder..."

The smell of bacon and cinnamon and coffee wafted upstairs and the newlyweds followed it to the kitchen, where Fran was taking something out of the oven.

"Merry Christmas, Mama," Derek engulfed his mother in a huge hug as soon as she set the pan down.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Boy," Fran replied. She looked over at Penelope who had settled into a kitchen chair. Her nurse instincts kicked in. "Penelope, dear, are you all right?"

Penelope grimaced as Derek whipped around to look at her. "Derek, can you run upstairs and get my pain meds from my purse?" she asked.

"Of course, Baby Girl." Derek kissed the top of his wife's head before going back upstairs.

"How are you, really?" Fran asked as she sat down. She pushed a cup of coffee in front of Penelope.

Penelope hesitated while putting cream and sugar in her coffee. "I'm OK. My leg hurts today. I'm only taking the meds when the pain gets bad. I don't want to be crabby from pain today. I've already gotten irritated at Derek." Penelope explained how and why she snapped at him. "I just feel like he's smothering me sometimes. I've been candid and honest with him about everything. It's... like he doesn't trust me. I don't want anything to happen to the baby, but..."

"I get it, I do," Fran patted Penelope's hand.

"I was going to tell Derek my leg hurt but you asked before I could," Penelope smiled. "He's probably mad that I didn't tell him but I didn't have a chance."

"Do you want me to talk with him?"

Penelope nodded as she heard footsteps come down stairs. Derek came back into the kitchen trailed by Sarah and Desiree.

"Well, since everyone is up, do you all want to eat or open presents first?" Fran asked as she got up from the table and took three mugs from the cabinet. Before anyone could answer, Penelope's stomach growled. She giggled and rubbed her bump lovingly. "Well, my grandchild has spoken," Fran beamed as she set the mugs down and poured coffee into them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the lovely thoughts and prayers. I cried my eyes out reading them. I'm still recovering from surgery and cleanup is taking up most of my time. I've actually been writing quite a bit at night.**

 **A/N2: I realized as I was proofreading that I wrote about food a lot in all my updates. You can tell what's been on my mind the last few weeks. I can't wait until I'm be able to eat whatever I want again.**

 **Thanks for the love,**

 **Pita(mending)Cake**


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 49

Fran Morgan made her famous tea ring every Christmas and Easter morning. It wasn't heavy and usually filled everyone up until dinner was ready. It was a tradition in her family. When she was pregnant with Sarah, her husband fried up bacon to go with the pastry. The combination was now a holiday breakfast tradition.

Penelope had never had Fran's tea ring fresh from the oven. It was amazing: the cinnamon and icing blended together with the warm pastry in perfect harmony. She ate two pieces before stopping herself she watched Derek wolf down his pieces and several strips of bacon.

When they were finished eating they went and and sat in the living room and opened their presents. They threw paper and bows and Penelope laughed so much she started to cough and couldn't catch her breath. Derek immediately ran to get her some water and talked to her soothingly until the coughing subsided. Fran, Sarah, and Desiree left them alone once they were assured Penelope was fine. They respected her privacy and knew she didn't want them to make a fuss over her.

* * *

Every Christmas he was home, Derek would buy gifts for the regular kids at the community center. He would call up Mrs. Walters and ask about the kids, what they liked and what they needed. While they were on their honeymoon, Penelope helped Derek order the gifts online. He called Mrs. Walters and informed her that the gifts would arrive via UPS but that she should expect him on Christmas anyway. He asked Penelope if she would like to go with him and she immediately accepted.

As Derek was helping Penelope into her wheelchair, he heard a voice shout his name. He looked up to see James Barfield waking across the street and pushing his little sister, Helena, in her wheelchair. James would also visit the center every Christmas he was able to. Derek introduced James and Helena to Penelope and the teenager beamed at seeing another woman in a wheelchair.

As soon as they were inside and their coats were hung up, Derek and James disappeared into Mrs. Walters' office. Helena told Penelope that she was eighteen, but she missed a year of school after she had been shot and paralyzed, and as a senior in high school, she was in the running for valedictorian of her class and had already been accepted to MIT. Penelope explained that she had been shot as well years before, but that she was in the wheelchair because with her injured leg and broken pelvis, and being pregnant, it was safer for both her and the baby to use the chair outside of the house. Helena was fascinated when Penelope explained that she was in the FBI with Derek, and was their team's computer expert.

The two women watched as Mrs. Walters passed out wrapped boxes to each of the kids. They opened the gifts and tried on their new hats and gloves. After the paper was cleaned up, Derek and James went back into the office. They came back out armed with a large box of more presents. They passed a gift to each kid but told them not to open them until every got theirs. Once James gave out the last box, and at Mrs. Walters' nod of approval, the kids ripped into their gifts. There were shouts of joy and there was an explosion of wrapping paper and ribbons as the kids showed each other their brand new tablets. Penelope watched as the kids embraced Derek, then ran over and hugged her.

The kids did not stick around long; most were eager to get home to charge and play with their new tablets. Derek and James helped clean up and after they were done, they ran around, tossing a football around, while Penelope chatted with Helena.

"Derek told me it was your idea to give the children the tablets," Mrs. Walters said as she sat down next to Penelope and Helena.

Penelope shrugged. "I made some calls. Once I explained who the tablets were for, the manufacturer gave me a really good deal."

"They also remembered you from when the director had you order that huge bulk of tablets for the FBI," Derek teased as he came over and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe Derek has finally found himself a wife and is starting a family," Mrs. Walters chuckled as James joined the group. "I think Fran had all but given hope."

"Aaaaand... I think that's our cue, Baby Girl," Derek laughed. They helped Mrs. Walters turn off the lights and lock up. They waited outside while Mrs. Walters locked the front doors and turned around to see Stan Gordinski walking up.

"I'll see you around, Derek," James said as he grabbed his sister's wheelchair.

"Bye, Mrs. Morgan," Helena waved as James pushed her away.

"'Mrs. Morgan?'" Gordinski repeated as he stopped in front of them. He looked first at Derek, then Penelope, who covered her belly protectively. He noticed their matching rose-gold wedding bands and Penelope's large diamond. Derek nodded tightly in response. "Well, congratulations, Agent Morgan and..."

"Penelope," Penelope answered.

"Penelope," Gordinski repeated. He offered his hand to Derek, who shook it briefly.

"Did you need something, Stan?" Mrs. Walters asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"Yes, ma'am," Gordinski cleared his throat nervously and pulled a paper from his pocket. "Some of us guys at the station, well, we took up a collection, and here it is." He gave the check to Mrs. Walters.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Stan," Mrs. Walters exclaimed as she read the amount written on the check. She walked over and gave the police captain a hug.

"You're welcome. Spend it on whatever the center needs." Gordinski replied. "How long are you in town?" he asked, looking at Derek again.

"A week," Derek replied, sounding suspicious. "Why?"

"Der... Agent Morgan, I heard your were home and I was hoping you'd come to the precinct and take a look at something for me," Gordinski looked nervous as he looked at the younger FBI agent.

"It's Christmas Day, man," Derek said, defensively.

"Oh, not now. Sorry, I mean, I wasn't talking about right now," the captain stuttered. "Just, whenever you have a spare minute..."

Derek spent a few seconds sizing the older man up. "All right, I'll stop by tomorrow or the day after."

"Great," the captain looked relieved.

"We really need to be going," Derek said.

"Merry Christmas, Derek and Penelope," Mrs. Walters hugged the newlyweds with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything." She and the police captain watched as Derek wheeled Penelope to their rental car and pick her up and put her in it.

"Wow. Derek Morgan, married with a kid on the way," Gordinski mused as he walked Mrs. Walters to her car.

"Yeah. Fran has been so happy."

"Do you know what happened to his wife?" he asked. He had noticed the scar on her cheek and the burn gloves on her hands and how protective Derek was of her.

"The day after she found out she was pregnant, she was kidnapped. They took a bat or something to her leg and broke it. I think she had a dozen or so breaks altogether. They busted her face and hit her over the head and tried to burn her alive. She's lucky to be alive and it's a miracle their baby survived."

"Wow." Gordinski watched the agents' car as it drove off.

"They've taken the last couple of months off. They got married and just got home from honeymooning in Hawaii. Fran told me they're supposed to return to work next week." Mrs. Walters continued. .

"'They?'"

Mrs. Walters nodded. "They're in the same FBI unit. She's a computer genius. They've worked together a long time." She told him about how they bought the tablets for the children.

Gordinski looked down the street at a couple of kids. He knew Derek's father would've been proud of the man Derek had become.

* * *

Derek ended up sitting on his mother's couch later that afternoon with Penelope leaning against him. She dozed off while he read one of the new books Sarah had given him for Christmas. He was really getting into the plot when Penelope startled awake. She placed her hand on her belly and frowned.

"Sweetness, what is it?" he asked. She didn't say a word but reached for his hand and placed it on her belly. "Baby Girl, you're sca..." He stared at his hand and then looked up at his wife in wonderment. "Was that...?"

"Yeah, it was. It woke me up. It wasn't like the others that I thought may have been gas or my stomach. That was definitely kicking," Penelope beamed back. She shifted so she was sitting up and Derek moved to kneel in front of her. They had their hands on the spot where they felt the kicking and just stared. They didn't feel anything else.

"Maybe they fell asleep," Derek sighed.

"What's going on in here?" Fran asked as she came in from the kitchen.

Derek looked at Penelope with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin. "Nothin', Mama. Just feeling the baby kick for the first time."

Fran squealed and knelt down next to Derek. "May I?" she asked Penelope, who nodded in assent. Penelope took her mother-in-law's hand and placed it next to Derek's, where her own hand had just been. They waited several minutes but didn't feel anything.

"I think the baby is asleep," Derek repeated. He moved to stand up but froze when he felt a tiny nudge.

"I felt it, I felt it!" Fran cried. "Oh!" She embraced her son and daughter-in-law.

"OK, guys, as fun as this is, I really have to _go_ ," Penelope giggled.

* * *

Fran refused to let Penelope help with Christmas dinner and after she dozed off on the couch again, Fran made Sarah and Desiree run out to the store for something she forgot to get. She popped two pies in the oven and sat down at the table next to to her son, whom she had set to work peeling potatoes.

"Derek, she's doing OK," she began. She knew he knew exactly who she was referring to, for he automatically shifted his haze to the living room, where his wife slept.

"I know, Mama," he replied.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, well..."

"You're smothering her, Baby Boy. She thinks you don't trust her. This morning was my fault. She was going to tell you about her pain but I asked before she could say anything."

"I almost lost her, Mama! " He raised his voice then flinched when his mom smacked him with a dish towel. "I almost lost her for the second time Mama," he replied, this time much softer. "I hadn't been so scared since Dad... I couldn't bare to lose her. I think about what all has happened to her and if I could take all of her pain away and give it to myself, I would. Plus the trial will be starting soon..."

"Have they set a trial date? Fran interrupted.

Derek shook his head. "No, but I expect a call any day. We're supposed to go back to work and I don't want the job to bring back painful memories. Mama, she cries out in her sleep every night. She cries for me and the baby and it's like a knife to my heart every time she does."

"Has she remembered anything else?"

"Nothing new. Just the same thing over and over. They burn her almost every night in her dreams and I can't stop it from happening. Her PTSD is getting better but she keeps having the nightmares. Sometimes she doesn't remember having them but I remember every single one. "

"Oh, Baby..."

"I do trust her but you're right. I'll give her some space. I know she'll tell me if she needs me."

"Good. Just keep her as relaxed as possible."

* * *

Penelope had taken a shower with the new body wash that Desiree gave her and was lying in bed while Derek massaged the matching lotion onto her back. He had already put the prescription scar cream on her cheek like he did every night. He closed the bottle's cap and set it aside, then helped her turn on her back. He got up and dug through the dresser, pulled out a couple of wrapped boxes, and put them in her lap.

"Derek, you sneak!" She tore open the first box and opened it to reveal the pretty charm bracelet she had admired at the jewelry store. She lifted it and saw several charms already on it: a TARDIS, a heart, a computer, and her birthstone. "It's so cute!" she gushed.

"Open your other one!" Derek prodded.

"OK." She opened the second box much more slowly, careful not to tear the paper more than necessary. She knew it drove Derek crazy and she looked up at him, feigning innocence, while he made a sound of annoyance. She laughed when she finally finished unwrapping it but gasped when she opened the box and saw what was inside. It was another charm, bigger than the others, too big for her bracelet. It was a rose-gold cat with blue sapphires for eyes and an emerald collar. It was gorgeous. "Oh, Derek! It's beautiful," she breathed.

"I missed you wearing this," he explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the rose-gold chain he gave her when he proposed. He took the cat from her and threaded the chain through it. He reclasped the chain and put it over her head. She picked it up again as it hung from her neck. "Do you like it, Baby Girl?"

"Like it? I _love_ it! I love _you_!" She pulled him with her as she laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and kissed him passionately.

* * *

 **A/N: Fran's tea ring is based my grandmother's tea ring. She would make one for each of her five kids' families for every Easter and Christmas. She is an amazing baker and she used to bake everything, including wedding cakes. She doesn't bake a lot anymore and I can't make the tea ring anywhere near as good as hers. My dad started the bacon tradition. He loved putting bacon between two pieces and eating it that way.**

 **A/N2: Thank you for reading.**

 **XOXO,**

 **PitaCake**


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 50

Penelope's hands shook. Derek saw and gently gripped them in his. He tried to smile at her reassuringly but it didn't help. He released her hands and pulled her from the exam table and onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried her best to remain calm while he fiddled with her cat pendant.

They both looked up at the knock on the door. "Hello, Penelope," Dr. Johansson greeted. "I hear you're having some pains and spotting."

Derek picked Penelope up and placed her back on the table. "Yes, Doctor. I was having some pains last night. I figured it was from the excitement of coming home from our honeymoon but when I woke up this morning I started spotting."

"Well, congratulations on your marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," the doctor smiled as she helped Penelope lay down. "I'm going to do a physical exam and then the tech will come in and we'll check the ultrasound together."

"Would you like to know what you're having?" Dr. Johansson asked as tech removed the probe from Penelope's belly and handed Derek some clean paper towels.

"Could you tell?" Penelope asked as she sat up.

"Mrs. Morgan, your baby is definitely not shy. I knew as soon as I saw."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Penelope asked Derek.

"Only if you do," he replied.

Penelope nodded. "Yes, we want to know."

Dr. Johansson handed Penelope one of the stills the tech had printed up. Penelope looked at it and tears immediately welled up.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. You're going to have a daughter."

"Oh... Oh... She's a girl?" Penelope looked up at Derek adoringly. "We're having a little girl." It was a question and statement all rolled into one. Derek grinned and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"A mini Baby Girl. " Derek couldn't stop grinning.

"Everything appears to be fine, Penelope," the doctor reassured the parents-to-be. "You're having Braxton-Hicks contractions, which are absolutely normal. You did the right thing by coming in. As a high-risk patient, you should definitely be paying attention to every sign your body gives. If you feel like something... anything... is wrong, you shouldn't hesitate coming in. There is a reason why my office is across the street from the hospital."

"What about the spotting?" Derek asked.

"Spotting is more common in pregnancies than people realize," the doctor explained. "I couldn't pinpoint an exact cause of the bleeding and it stopped quickly. The baby is fine, Mommy-to-be is doing fine. I am going to delay your return to work date by a week, Penelope. If you don't have any more bleeding, you can return a week from Monday."

* * *

"Hey, Bossman." Penelope greeted as Hotch answered his phone.

"Garcia... I mean, Penelope... What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong, Hotch?"

"Penelope, I've known you long enough to hear your tells over the phone."

"Well, it's not like it would do any good to hide them, anyway," Penelope chuckled. "I called to let you know... I went to the ER this morning."

"Are you all right? Is it the baby?" Penelope was no profiler but she knew whenever her boss sounded harsher than he should, it was a reaction to fear. It no longer made her nervous. It actually had the opposite effect now. It was soothing knowing that he cared so much.

"Yes, yes... we're both fine. Just some Braxton-Hicks and spotting. The doctor says everything looks good..."

"But..." Hotch prodded. He no longer sounded so stern.

"But she doesn't want me to come back to work for another week," Penelope blurted out. "Hotch, sir, I'm so sorry, I really, really wanted to come back tomorrow and..."

"Penelope."

"Sorry, sir," she apologized for her rambling.

"Penelope, your most important task is to take care of yourself and the baby. Your job will be here waiting whenever you come back. Take your time and don't rush."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do the others know?"

"No," Penelope admitted. "You're the first."

"Do you want me to let them know?"

"No, I'll do it."

The rest of the team was understanding and sympathetic. Like Hotch, they told her that her and the baby's health were most important. JJ and Kate offered to bring Henry and Michael and Bethany over during the week. Reid offered a Doctor Who marathon and Rossi said he'd teach her how to make lasagna "the right way." Penelope hoped the team wouldn't get a case. She was looking forward to seeing everyone.

* * *

Monday dawned bright and clear. It had snowed during the night and Penelope sighed as she looked out of one of the bedroom windows. The dusting of snow on the bare tree branches stood out beautifully against the cloudless, perfect blue sky. It was stunning. Penelope rubbed her bump as the baby kicked. She smiled when she felt a warm pair of arms envelop her and a pair of lips on her neck. Derek brought his hands down to cup her belly.

"How are my girls this morning?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Penelope's spine. The baby started kicking furiously, like she always did when Penelope shivered or her heart rate sped up.

"We're good. I slept really well," Penelope turned in his arms and he bent down to kiss her lips.

"I need to run to work for a few hours, Sweetheart. I have a bunch of paperwork to drop off and I need to talk to Hotch and Cruz about staying close to home until the baby comes. No..." He held his finger up to her lips. He knew she was about to protest. He rubbed her belly affectionately. "You may have convinced me years ago after you got shot, but do you have any idea how hard it was to focus on that case and not wondering if you were in pain, or needed something, or were afraid...? It's not just you anymore, Baby Girl. I... I know I can't leave you two. I refuse to be on the other side of the country if you need me."

* * *

Derek left around noon, promising to be back for dinner. Penelope read a little and watched some Netflix, then worked on her apps. She was pleased when she managed to iron out a bug for the newest update in record time an but decided to beta test the update first. She sent texts to JJ, Hotch, and Joy asking her favorite betas to provide feedback for the update, then sent the updates to the kids' tablets.

It was getting close to dinner time and Penelope knew Derek would be home soon. She flipped through her Spotify playlist and stopped at the one she wanted. She put her phone on the dock on the kitchen table and turned up the volume. She began humming as she opened the refrigerator and studied its contents. Someone -she guessed Rossi- had made sure their perishables had been replaced with fresh ones while they had been away. She grabbed some vegetables and tofu and put them in the bag attached to her walker. She took off her gloves, walked to the sink and washed the veggies before grabbing a knife and taking a seat at the table. She took her time, making sure she wasn't hurting her hands, and got up and grabbed a bowl once she was done. She then got out the electric wok and plugged it in, then found some pre-cooked chicken the fridge. She poured some oil into the wok and tossed the vegetables in. She spread them evenly and then went back to the table and chopped up the chicken. She put the chicken in with the veggies and let them cook. It was slow-going but she was determined to surprise Derek with dinner. Stir-fry certainly wasn't difficult to make and they both enjoyed it. Even though she cooked it all together, she knew Derek would end up putting his tofu in her bowl and she would do the same with the chicken.

Penelope fished a piece of carrot from the wok and tested it. She decided it needed a little longer and as she turned around to sit again, the door bell rang. She glanced out and saw it was close to dark. She grabbed her phone and muted it, then walked to the door. She checked the peephole and saw it was a courier holding an envelope and clipboard. She opened the door slightly.

"Is Penelope Garcia here?" the courier asked politely.

"I'm Penelope Garcia," Penelope replied as she opened the door more.

"Delivery for you ma'am. Can you please sign for it?"

Penelope nodded and set the clipboard on her walker while she wrote her signature. She handed the board back and the courier gave her the envelope. The courier nodded good-bye and jogged away.

Penelope walked back in and set the envelope down on the table, then checked the stir-fry. It was nearly done so she turned off the wok. The smell was making her stomach growl and she hoped Derek would be home soon. She didn't want to eat without him.

She sat down and opened the envelope. She smiled as the baby kicked hard and rubbed her belly. She giggled when the baby kicked her hand. She glanced down at the papers and her heart clenched. She read page after page, feeling sicker the more she read. After the fifth page, she closed her eyes tightly as memory after memory assaulted her. She barely made it to the sink before losing the contents of her stomach.

Penelope was still feeling sick as she walked slowly to the stairs and looked up in dismay. She couldn't go upstairs without help. She sat down on the second step and brought her knees up as far as her belly allowed. She put her head on her arms and shook as the memories kept coming back. She was numb, too afraid to cry. The most she could do was shake in fear.

* * *

Derek had stopped by a bakery and picked up a chocolate cheesecake, a surprise for his wife, on his way home from the office. The lights were off but he wasn't worried. He figured she had dozed off in front of the TV. He unlocked the door and looked around. He didn't see the TV on or her on the couch. He turned the light on and his heart dropped. He ran over to where his wife sat on the stairs, shaking. He dropped the bag and his keys on the floor and knelt down in front of her.

"Baby Girl... Penelope... Sweetness... What's wrong? Are you all right?" He gazed into her eyes as she finally looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Derek. I... I cooked us dinner and now I'm getting tired and I want to take a bath," she replied stoiclly.

"Oh, ok." Derek scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He set her down at the top and she took her walker and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked helplessly. He had no idea what was going on with his wife. He had studied up on pregnancy and knew from working closely with JJ and Kate that mood swings were normal, with the littlest of things causing happiness one minute and uncontrollable tears the next.

"I just want some privacy." Penelope looked back at him. Her normally vibrant face looked blank; emotionless. She normally couldn't control her feelings, not that he ever wanted her to, and another spasm of fear went through him.

"OK, Sweetheart. Whatever you want. But... just tell me... Are you OK? Is the baby... OK?"

Penelope's expression didn't change as she put her hand on his chest over his heart. "We're both fine, my love." She walked into the bathroom and turned around and gave him a tiny smile as she closed the door. A minute later he heard the water running.

Derek sighed and walked back downstairs. He was so tempted to call his mother but he also wanted to respect his wife's privacy. He then thought about calling JJ but decided to wait in case Penelope decided to call her first. He put the cheesecake in the fridge and looked around. He got out two bowls and two sets of chopsticks, plus a fork. He got out two glasses and poured some milk in one before drinking it down. He walked over to the counter where the wok was sitting. The stir-fry looked as delicious as it smelled and his stomach growled. Derek brought the bowls over and dished out the food. He made sure his had chicken and hers had tofu. He put the bowls back on the table and got the sauces out. He saw a bunch of papers on the table as he set the bowls down.

Derek's heart plummeted as he read the papers. He ran back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door before testing the knob. It was locked. He could hear his wife sobbing and saying, "I told them no," over and over.

He ran into the bedroom and grabbed his phone off the charger. He hit speed dial and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Hey, kid. It's Pen. She's having a flashback. She's scared and locked herself in the bathroom. I think she really needs you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Reid announced before hanging up.

* * *

Reid quickly donned on a pair of dark pants and a button down shirt. He threw on his coat and purple scarf before locking up his apartment and walking briskly down the stairs.

He closed the door to the building and almost ran into a courier. He offered a generic apology and the courier nodded, then did a double-take. "Dr. Spencer Reid?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Reid nodded.

"Good. This is for you." He held up a manilla envelope. "I just need you to sign here." He gave a clipboard and pen to the young doctor. Reid scribbled his signature. "You've been served," the courier announced as he thrust the envelope into Spencer's arms. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly.

Reid clutched the envelope as he made his way to his car. As soon as he got in he opened it. He scanned the first couple of pages in seconds. He swore as he tossed the packet of papers onto the passenger seat. He grabbed his phone and put it on speaker while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey, Morgan. Did you and Penelope get served today?"

Derek swore. "I didn't but I think Pen did. I found some papers saying that she's being named in a wrongful death suit."

"I just got served as I was leaving. If Penelope read what I just read..." Reid didn't need to continue. Both profilers knew how frightening flashbacks could be to victims.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill them," Derek growled.

"Not if I get to them first," Reid countered. "And wait until Hotch and Rossi find out. I'm almost to your house."

"Let yourself in. The alarm's not on. Just use your key," Derek said and hung up.

A few minutes later Reid ran up to his friends' front door and used his key to let himself in. He closed and locked the door and turned back around and met Derek at the bottom of the staircase.

"Any change?" the young doctor asked as the two profilers walked up the stairs. As much as Spencer wanted to fly up to help his friend, he knew the less noise they made, the safer Penelope would feel.

"She still won't come out," Derek sighed.

Reid pulled a multi-tool from his pocket and used the blade to pick the lock. It took a few seconds and the click of the lock's pins releasing made Reid flinch as it echoed in the silence. He looked over at his friend, who nodded his permission to the untold question. Reid nodded in reply, slipped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

The lights were dimmed but Reid could see his friend sitting unmoving in the tub. He walked over and checked the water. It was cold- too cold. He pulled the plug and turned on the towel warmer. He waited until the water was drained before gathering Penelope's hair in his hands and gently wringing it out. He took a now-warm towel and wrapped it around her hair, then took a second towel and wrapped it around his friend. She flinched and tensed up at his touch but when she looked up and saw who it was, she mumbled his name and reached out to him. She gripped his shirt and hugged him close. With surprising strength he picked her up and carried her to the vanity. He sat on the seat with her on his lap and gently patted her skin dry. He studied her scars and was pleased to see how well they were healing.

Once she was dry, Reid took a brush from the vanity and gently brushed the tangles from Penelope's hair. She looked up him with tear-filled eyes. "I didn't want it, Spencer," she mumbled. "I said no." She repeated it like a mantra and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered back.

Reid finished brushing her hair and picked her up again. He tapped the door with his foot and it immediately opened. Derek nodded and Reid followed him to the bedroom. Reid sat down on the bed and tried to lay Penelope down but she wouldn't let him go. He laid down with her while Derek took a nightgown from the closet and pulled two tubes of medication from the nightstand.

"We usually do the burn cream first, then the scar cream," he explained. He sat down next to his friend and wife.

"Penelope, you need to put on your medicine and clothes," Reid whispered to his friend. Penelope blinked and stared for a few seconds before nodding and releasing his shirt. He took the burn ointment and applied it to her burns. He picked up her hands and applied more of the cream to them. He picked up her gloves and put them on her hands. He then took her nightgown and put it over her head. He took the second tube and tilted her chin up a little before smoothing the cream over the scar on her cheek. He was surprised at how much the line had improved in the couple of weeks since he last saw her.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," she whispered.

"For what?" Reid frowned.

"I couldn't stop them. I... I tried. I stabbed one of them- Grant- when he tried to stick me. I tried, Reid..." She looked at him and tears fell from her eyes. Reid felt a surge of love and pulled his friend back into his arms.

"Penelope, you were in pain, far more than I ever was. You were hurt badly and you were amazing!" he soothed. "I know you why you fought, not just for the baby, but for me. You're her hero, you know, and mine."

"No... I was weak... wait. You said 'her'. How did you know the baby's a girl? Did Derek tell you?" Penelope looked from Reid to Derek and Reid again.

"What?! No, he didn't, I didn't... She's a girl?" Reid pulled back to study his friend's face as a radiant smile lit her face up.

"Yes, we found out this morning. We were going to wait until I came back to announce it." Penelope beamed.

"Wow, a girl," Reid mused. He grinned back and looked over at Derek, who looked every bit of the proud father-to-be he was. "Congratulations, you guys."

Penelope giggled suddenly and Reid couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" he asked.

"Here, feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her growing belly. She watched his face as the baby kicked.

Reid grinned as the baby kicked against his hand. He had felt Henry and Michael kick but this was different. He already felt an emotional attachment to the unborn baby, the child of his two best friends.

"Here, I have something for you." Reid dug into his pants pocket and placed the toy brain in Penelope's hand. Penelope looked up when she recognized the toy as one from her office. "I've kept this with me at all times since... Well, I was going to return it to your office before you came back. I know how you feel about people messing with the Batcave."

"It's OK, my fellow genius." Penelope gave the brain back to Reid. "Hang onto it for me until I come back."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated. I haven't been well. Ended up in the hospital again. I thought it was just a cold but I woke up one morning and my throat was closing up. I used my epipen but it didn't help. I ended up passing out in the car on the way to the hospital. I'm fine, ended up being admitted for a few days. I was severely anemic again and had to get a transfusion. They have no idea what happened but I'm on 2 new medications.**

 **We also had to say goodbye to our beloved Pita. He wasn't acting like himself so I took him to the vet. I was shocked when the vet said it. Cancer. We had to make the heartbreaking decision of ending his suffering. He passed away in my arms. I loved him so much. I raised him since birth. Before birth, actually. He was an amazingly smart and loving cat. I thought my muse died with him. I couldn't write anything besides poetry and even that was awful. I couldn't bring myself to put my stories on hiatus. I tried to several times but I just couldn't do it. A few weeks after Pita's death I saw an ad on fb about a big pet adoption event. I saw this picture of an adorable kitten. I wanted him and husband said OK. We went to meet him but when we got there he'd already been adopted. I was happy that the kitten found a home so fast but sad for me. We stayed and looked at some of the other kitties. Husband said, "what about that one?" and pointed to a kitten hiding behind a cat condo. He was scared; it was quite loud, but he was watching everything. The lady running the event picked him up and put him in my arms. I fell in love instantly. He was so cuddly and soft and he started to purr as soon as I touched him. He looked similar to Pita, which I hadn't wanted, but he was so special. We brought him home and he came out of his shell in less than 12 hours. He is very clingy and loves to be held. He is definitely a Mama's boy. His name is Oliver.**

 **Finally, I must be living under a rock because I had no idea the Profiler's Choice Awards were going on. I believe this fan base has some of the best writers in all of fanfiction. I adore so many stories and if it were up to me, everyone would win. Please vote for your favorites. Time is running out. December 31 is the last day to submit your nominations.**

 **Much love as always,**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(forever)Cake**


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on or named after people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places and events.**

* * *

Chapter 50

"You know, you're the only guy in the world I'd let see my wife naked," Derek joked as he handed Reid a pair of sweats and an FBI hoodie. He partially closed the bedroom door and waited for his friend to change into the dry clothes. Penelope had fallen asleep as the three of them had their hands on her belly as the baby kicked up a storm. She told them everything she remembered, which was everything they had seen on the streaming videos and then some. Both men had to put on their profiler's mask on to keep their anger in check. Almost as soon as she fell asleep, the baby did, too. Derek had already brought in Penelope's walker in case she woke up and needed to relieve herself and left her phone and the TV remote within reach.

"I didn't even notice," Reid admitted when he emerged from the bathroom. "All I saw was my best friend scared and hurting. I remember what that was like. I'd go through it all over again... and if I could've taken her place while they were hurting her, I would've in a heartbeat."

"You and me both," Derek replied. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping she'd never remember what all happened. I thought that once those first few flashbacks that started back in the hospital in Indianapolis never grew worse, that was it. The nightmares she gets from those are bad enough. If I would've been here when she was served, I would've tried to protect her from it."

"I know."

"And look at this!" Derek ranted. He and Reid had walked into the kitchen. "She worked hard to surprise me by cooking dinner while I was at work."

"You're a lucky man, Morgan," Reid said wistfully.

"Don't stop looking. One day you'll find someone who'll make your heart feel complete."

"I _did_ have that. I didn't even know what she looked like and I had fallen for her. I fell for her voice, her humor, and her intelligence."

"I know, Reid."

"I don't want to meet someone and forget about Maeve," the genius argued.

"Pretty Boy, you have an eidetic memory. I don't care what they say or the stats. You'll never forget Maeve."

"You can't possibly know that," Reid argued.

"Do you really think I'd let you forget Maeve, or the BAU, or anything else important to you? Do you think the team would let you forget? Do you honestly think _Penelope_ would let you forget?"

Reid smiled. "Of course not. I mainly meant I don't want someone to replace Maeve."

"Maeve will always have a special place in your heart. She was your first love. Nobody expects you to replace her and if someone asks you to, run for the hills, because if they won't respect her memory, they won't respect you."

Reid grinned. "This whole 'marriage and fatherhood' thing really suits you. You're not getting all soft on me, are you?"

Derek growled menacingly, then grinned back. "I'll be as soft a teddy bear as my Baby Girls need. That doesn't mean I won't kick ass at work." He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Do you want some stir-fry? It looks like Pen made more than enough."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Reid nodded. He thought about the spaghetti he was planning on making before Derek called him. It was still in its box on his kitchen counter along with a jar of Rossi's marinara sauce.

"She made it with both tofu and chicken," Derek explained as he got down two bowls from the cabinet. "Do you want me to take the tofu out of yours?"

"No, thanks. I'll take both."

Derek whipped around. "'Both'?" he echoed. "Since when do you eat tofu?"

"Since Penelope last cooked for me. It was a few days before Kevin's wedding. She made stew and used tofu instead of beef. It was really good."

"I'm still not a fan," Derek confessed. He dished out two servings and divided the chicken and tofu between the bowls and the wok. He put the two bowls in the microwave. He got the sauces out again while they were warming and retrieved a Tupperware and lid from a different cabinet. He dished out the rest of the vegetables and tofu into it. He put the lid on it and put it in the refrigerator. By the time he was finished, Reid had found the oven mitts and removed the hot bowls from the microwave. He also had gotten out a pair of chopsticks and a fork and put them on the table with the bowls of stir-fry.

The two men ate in comfortable silence, each enjoying their dinner and lost in their own thoughts. After they finished, Derek cleaned up their dishes and the wok while Reid retrieved his packet of papers from out of his Volvo. He sat down at the table and compared the two sets of papers. Aside from the names on the envelope and first page wherein the individual recipient was addressed formally, the papers were identical.

"We need to call the others," Reid announced when Derek rejoined him at the table. "All seven of us are listed in the lawsuit."

Derek looked down at his watch. "It's getting late."

"I know but I think they'd all appreciate a heads-up. I would've called you and Penelope right away in I had gotten served first."

"I'll text them," Derek compromised.

Within two minutes of Derek sending the text all four had responded. They all agreed to meet at the Morgans' first thing in the morning.

"Don't be stupid like I was," Derek announced. He had gotten up and pulled a bottle of beer and a bottle of soda from the fridge. He handed Reid the soda and opened the beer.

"Sorry?" Reid replied.

"Don't be stupid like me. Don't let your past dictate your future. If I had grown up and admitted my feelings years ago, I wouldn't have gone from woman to woman, even though what I wanted was right in front of me the whole time. I wanted a Penelope of my own." He paused. "I told her I loved her after she was shot."

"What?!"

"Yeah. The night I brought her home from the hospital. I thought I knew her. I saw her apartment for the first time and it was so her. Then I saw her counseling schedule. As much as the job affects her, she still takes part of her down time to help victims' families. That is... I couldn't do it."

"We all handle the job differently. I've seen the houses you've restored. I saw what this house looked like before you fixed it up. That's what you do. I just keep getting degrees and reading. Penelope has her survivors group," Reid explained.

"It was then I knew she was the perfect woman. Too perfect. I already knew I was not good enough for her but that... that proved it. I didn't care, though. I had to tell her. So I did," Derek explained.

"And...?"

"She took it so far out of context. I didn't pressure her because I knew she was still hurt by our fight and by what Battle did. She was actually suspicious of Battle because he was good-looking, as if she wasn't good enough. I couldn't believe it! She was sad that someone who looked like him... and me... would never go for someone like her. After we solved Rossi's cold case in Indianapolis, I knew I couldn't wait anymore. I spent the whole trip home planning a date. I made reservations, was going to get wine and sweets and candles for my place. Then Kevin was there, waiting in Rossi's office. I was crushed and pissed off. I got halfway to her office to confront her and stopped. I had _no_ right to be pissed off. She wasn't mine and she had every right to be happy. I had time to make my move and didn't. If Kevin made her happy, I was happy for her."

"What about when they broke up?"

"I was furious at Kevin. He actually thought about proposing to her over tacos and Red Bull! Over four years of dating and that's the best he had to offer? I bit my tongue because if he only knew I had thought about proposing and had the perfect idea for doing it he'd use it for himself. Then she rejected him and the idiot broke up with her. That was... it took everything to not destroy him. She said no to him and he cared more about his wants than her needs. He made her _cry_ , man. Made her question herself and her feelings. He had _no_ right to hurt her like that and he knew she didn't say no to him to hurt him.

But I wasn't perfect, either. I still wanted her. I wanted to marry her and have babies with her and grow old with her. But she didn't want that. I respected her for standing up for herself. I wanted the same things Kevin wanted and she didn't. Sam gave her what she needed. I was happy to still be her best friend, because the thought of her not being in my life at all..."

"I know. I couldn't live with myself. I wanted Dilaudid." Reid confessed. "When they were hurting her... I hadn't craved that hard since I was detoxing. That's why I left when they drugged her. I was already worried sick about my friend and the way she fought... I had to get away. I channeled everything on finding her and saving her."

"Derek?" a soft voice called from the top of the stairs. Derek bolted out of his chair and ran up the stairs to his wife.

Reid stayed back to give the newlyweds privacy. He gathered the papers and put them back into their envelopes. He heard Derek walk down the stairs and go into the family room. He walked in there and watched as Derek placed Penelope on the sectional sofa .

"Reid, you're still here," Penelope smiled shyly.

"Of course I am," Reid replied.

"I'll go warm up your dinner, ok, Princess?" Derek kissed the end of his wife's nose and she nodded.

Reid sat down gingerly on the other side of the sectional. "Reid, would you be a sweetie and grab the blanket behind you?" Penelope asked. Reid jumped up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. He shook it out and draped it over her lap. He went to sit back down but felt Penelope's hand close around his.

"Sit here." She tugged him down gently next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and started playing with his hair. She figured he'd be getting a haircut soon. He rarely let it grow longer than it was and the curls nearly reached his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Reid frowned. He had no idea why she would say that.

"For you coming here. Ruining your evening. For being a mess..." she rambled.

"Penelope, I'm here whenever you need me. If I'm away, I'm always just a phone call away. "You're more important to me than any case." The genius blushed. "I even updated my smart phone so I can FaceTime now."

Penelope squealed. "Oh...em... gee! Spencer Reid, FaceTime-ing. I'm so proud!"

Reid blushed even deeper. "You're worth it. Besides, I was able to look up some newspapers and subscribed to them."

"Actual newsprint newspapers?"

"Yeah. Kind of backwards, but with a lot of places now you have to order your physical copies online." He shrugged.

"Oh, hun. I've worked on computers since I was a kid. I still don't understand some of the things people do with technology."

"That's because you're too sweet and nice to think about doing them," Reid blurted out.

Penelope blushed. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say," she giggled.

"Hey, Pretty Boy... shove over some," Derek ordered. He balanced a tray in his hands and set it down over Penelope's lap when Reid moved over.

"Did you..." Penelope began.

"Yes, Baby Girl, I picked out all the chicken. It's just the veggies and tofu in there." Derek grinned. He walked over to the huge rack of movies. "Want to watch something?" he asked.

"Yeah, something funny," Penelope called out. She looked at the labels on the sauces and moved the napkin and large lidded tumbler, napkin, chopsticks, and fork. Reid watched as she added both teriyaki and sweet and sour sauce to her stir-fry. She picked up her fork and skewered a piece of red pepper and tofu. She closed her eyes and savored the food. She then picked up the big tumbler and took a drink from the straw. She looked up at Reid's stare. "What?" she asked when she swallowed the bite of food.

"Apple juice?" he smirked and gestured to the large cup.

Penelope narrowed her eyes, then smiled mischievously. "The baby loves it. She'll probably wake up soon after I drink it."

Derek put in the movie and Penelope and Reid both grinned when the opening credits of "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" started. Penelope ate her food and made Reid feel the baby kick after she woke up. They had bowls of ice cream halfway through the movie and when it was finished they started a new one. Derek helped Penelope lay down on her side and she fell asleep to him stroking her hair. She woke up suddenly to the second movie's end credits and looked around. She smiled when she saw her husband was cradling her head in his lap with one hand on her belly and looked up to see that Reid had put her feet in his lap. Both men were sound asleep. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she remembered being taken away. She snuggled deeper into her blanket and felt Derek tense up in his sleep. She smiled and she felt truly safe for the first time in weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a blessed Christmas. I tried to update on Christmas but I woke up not feeling well on Christmas Eve. I'm anemic yet again. Feeling better after sleeping about 15 hours on the 26th. My mother-in-law called on Christmas to report it was 80° at her place in Georgia. I looked out into the ice fog we had all day and shook my head. I know we can't spend every Christmas at the beach like last year but damn, it would've been nice.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Pita(MoreLikeMaxThePuppyThanTheGrinch)Cake**


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places.**.

* * *

Chapter 51

The sound of low voices drew Penelope from her slumber. She stretched and yawned and struggled to sit up. JJ had warned her that the baby would throw off her equilibrium and she was right. Penelope felt around the coffee table until she came across her glasses. She donned them and stood up. She eyed her robe draped over her walker and put it on. She used the facilities and when she was done she walked to the kitchen, where the voices were coming from.

As one the group looked up as she stood in the kitchen doorway. Their faces were full of concern and Penelope shifted uncomfortably. JJ stood up quickly and hugged her friend before guiding her to a vacant chair. "I brought donuts for everyone," she said as she placed a box on the table. Penelope peaked in and took out one with maple icing and rainbow sprinkles- her favorite. Derek placed a tumbler of milk in front of her while the others helped themselves to the pastries.

"Did you sleep well?" Rossi asked.

Penelope nodded. She knew they were seeing if she was fine without actually asking. "I did. No dreams."

"That's good, Kitten. Glad to hear it."

"You all are here because of the court papers, right?" Penelope asked when she finished her donut.

"Yes," Hotch began. "I got served this morning."

"So did I," Kate added.

"And I got served last night," Reid said. "Nobody else has... yet."

"I'm prepared to represent all of us in this if it's OK with the rest of you," Hotch said.

"Do you think it has any merit?" Penelope asked.

"No, I don't. The Bureau cleared both Morgan and me. They were clean shots. Alfie Jackson knew what he was doing. He chose suicide by cop and if we hadn't shot first, he would've shot one of us." He glanced quickly at Derek who stared back. The two profilers had discussed Alfie's last moments several times but neither could figure out why he had aimed for Hotch instead of Derek. Seeing the brothers' hatred towards Derek only made Alfie's final choice that much more bewildering. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to let just anyone represent us. I'm going to end it quickly."

"Why would Grant sue us for the wrongful death of his brother if he has no chance of winning?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe to help with his own trial," Derek said. "His lawyer is probably going to dreg up every thing we- the whole unit- have done. It isn't going to be pretty or nice and this will just be something going to try and use against us later."

"Will I have to testify?"

"Hopefully not," Reid said. "But maybe."

"Oh." Penelope's eyes filled with tears. She tried to blink them back but felt warm arms engulf her instantly. She sniffed and buried her face in Derek's shoulder.

"Talk to us, Garcia. Er, Penelope," Hotch said.

Penelope looked up from Derek's shoulder. Her team of superheroes each looked at her with concern. She straightened her posture but held on to Derek's hand.

"I'm scared, Bossman," she confessed.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Kitten," Rossi assured.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that, Papa Bear," she smiled sweetly at the man who had basically become a surrogate father to her. "It's just... I said a lot of things... before I was recruited by the FBI... that I'm not proud of." She looked back to Derek as understanding registered in his eyes. "Things that were recorded."

"Penelope, your reputation with the Bureau..." Hotch began.

"Is far from perfect," she finished. "Nobody else has been suspended as many..."

"I have," Hotch interrupted. "And I will not allow anyone to tarnish your good name. The Bureau respects you. You are just as much a BAU agent as the rest of us."

"I remember everything- except what happened when I was unconscious," she explained. "I remember them taking me. They hit me over the head and when I woke up I was blindfolded and gagged. They gave me water, but it was drugged. I woke up again still blindfolded and gagged, handcuffed to a bed in an RV. They gave me food and it was drugged, too. I heard a radio station when they stopped for gas. I didn't know what to do but I knew my general location." She looked over at Reid. "When they made me say goodbye, I remembered what you did... with Hankel. Dropped a subtle hint that only a specific person would know. I hoped that you would understand and figure it out, and you did!"

"It was brilliant, Penelope. You gave us the clues we needed. The brothers screwed up; they left your credentials in the van while switching vehicles. Kevin traced the owner of the van and had a description of the RV. We were already in Indiana by the time we got the video."

"What happened... I remember... I tried to fight Grant. He was the mean one. The other one... Alfie... he seemed to care more. He cleaned me up and talked to me. He stopped Grant from hurting me a few times... but he wasn't there... after the goodbye video. I... I tried to fight. I hid the pen they gave me to write my goodbyes. I tried to stab Grant in the neck with it. He moved and I hit his shoulder instead. That's when... that's when he hit me and I fell over the chair. I think that's when my pelvis broke. I heard a crack as I fell. It hurt bad and I could barely move. But then... he climbed on top of me and..." She shuddered and unconsciously put her hand on her chest. "He pulled my dress down and... and... he burned me, over and over... on my chest and arms. I blacked out from the pain."

"Oh, Pen..." JJ whispered and hugged her friend tightly. She sat back in her chair while Penelope sniffed and smiled tightly.

"It's OK. We're fine. Grant and Winstin are in jail and Alfie... he chose his own fate. There's no point in worrying about the lawsuit now." Penelope sighed as she helped herself to another donut. She looked up as her family stared at her. She shrugged. "I was going to wait until I came back to work but I think we need some good news right now." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced at Derek, then Reid.

"What do you mean, Pen?" JJ asked.

Penelope shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, not much. When I went to the doctor we kinda found out we're having a girl and..." She was cut off by JJ and Kate squealing.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, kids... I had a dumbass attack. I meant to post this chapter on Friday and then post the next one as a surprise Friday night or Saturday. Hubby went to the eye doctor Friday and turns out he has a eye infection. Plus it seemed like everyone there and at the pharmacy was coughing up a lung so when we got home I cleaned and Lysoled like crazy. The flu is a crazy epidemic here and has killed two people I went to school with. My immune system has never been strong so I definitely don't want it. Then I passed out because I hadn't slept since Thursday afternoon. When I woke up I got busy with work and by the time I sat down to read reviews and PMs, I was like "wha...?" because for some reason chapter 51 and 52 got mixed up. I write from both my phone and tablet and I did the final edit of 51 on the tablet. It ended up disappearing from the cloud. I posted the chapter via my phone while at the eye doctor. I saw chapter 52 as the last work edited and thought it was 51. Oops. So, I'm removing the last chapter. I'm going to post this one (the correct chapter 51), then repost chapter 52. Sorry for the confusion and thanks for the love and support,**

 **Pita(dodo)Cake**


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Some "guest stars" are based on people in my life while others are totally made up, as are some places.**

* * *

Chapter 52

Monday morning dawned cloudy and damp but that did not dampen Penelope's spirits. She was finally going to return to work. She carefully picked out her clothes and accessories, opting for a fuchsia and plum-colored patterned dress and with her cat pendant and pink glasses. She straightened her hair and added her pink cat ears. She finally slipped on her fuchsia Tieks flats, deciding that she wouldn't be outside long enough to get them wet. She also packed a fresh go-bag, making sure she had an extra pair of fuzzy socks in case she got cold, plus her medications and gloves.

Derek was quiet as he got ready for work as well. She knew he was nervous about her returning. She was nervous, too. She had some idea about the cases the team was consulting on but had no idea how the substitute tech treated her Batcave. The team was purposely vague whenever she had asked and she wasn't sure if that meant a good thing for her lair.

Derek had, of course, picked her up and put her in the SUV, stowing her wheelchair and walker in the back. He had stopped at the coffee shop and she had won the argument about whether or not to go in, saying she missed the baristas. She was allowed, with doctor's permission, one coffee a day, and she was going to order it herself. She conceded the secondary argument over whether or not to use the wheelchair and let Derek lift her out and put her in it instead of using the walker. After ordering coffees and pastries, they were finally on their way to work.

"Derek..." she began as soon as they merged onto the highway.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" Derek glanced over and laced his fingers with hers.

"Derek, I... do me a favor, please."

"Anything."

"Don't... When we get to to the office, don't push my wheelchair for me."

"What? I don't..." Derek frowned.

"I don't want everyone to think I'm not capable or not ready to be back or something."

"Nobody will think that," Derek said firmly.

"They won't?" Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Everytime I go into the office, at least two people ask when you're coming back. Not to mention Jack Garrett and Sam Cooper's weekly calls. You have been missed, and not just by the BAU." Derek grinned as he brought her hand up to his lips. "I'll help you get into your chair but I'll let you push yourself. If you get tired, let me know."

"Thanks, Sugar Shack."

* * *

Just like he promised, Derek got her wheelchair out of the back and helped her sit, then allowed her to push herself away before closing the door. He kept pace with her, all the way up to the 6th floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, a roar of applause greeted them.

It seemed like the entire sixth floor- and most of the tech pool from the fourth floor- had come out to welcome her back. She lost count of the hugs she received, not to mention the handshakes and back-slaps and fist bumps Derek got. The women cooed over her belly and admired her rings.

The crowd quieted when Penelope's phone chirped, then before she knew it they were scattering off to their own offices. She looked at her phone and saw that Hotch had texted, asking her to see him in his office. She looked up at Derek, who shrugged innocently. He bowed as he opened the door for her, then followed her in.

Penelope froze as she gazed at the re-arranged bullpen. File cabinets and desks had been moved to accommodate the pair of ramps that replaced the stairs that led to Hotch and Rossi's offices. The steps that led from the glass doors to the bullpen had also been replaced with a ramp.

Derek grinned, then kissed her hand gently and walked down the ramp. He plopped down onto Reid's desk, giving the younger man a playful slug on the shoulder, and leaving her alone to wheel to Hotch's office. She knew they were all going to profile them from the bullpen but she was used to it and didn't care.

"Welcome back, Penelope," Hotch nodded as she knocked on the door and wheeled herself in. He was back in Unit Chief mode, although his gaze softened at her approach.

"I see you all have been redecorating," Penelope grinned as she stopped in front of his desk.

"A little," Hotch offered a tiny smile as he made his way around his desk. He sat down on one of the guest chairs. Penelope figured he did that to make her more comfortable.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she replied. Her throat tightened when she thought of the efforts the Bureau made to accommodate her.

"Yes, we did," Hotch argued. "Morgan brought up a lot of key points. None of us realized how difficult it is for people in wheelchairs to get around. Making the unit wheelchair-friendly is the first step in making the whole building handicap accessible."

"But Bossman, I'm not going to be in this chair forever," she reminded him.

"I know, but what about those that are stuck in wheelchairs forever, Penelope? You're the inspiration for this, but this is also for every person- victims, families, visitors- who need them, to use. It really should have been done years ago."

"Thanks, Hotch. That means a lot. You're right. As a government building, this should be more handicap accessible," Penelope agreed.

"Good. Now," he reached behind him and grabbed a file. He flipped through it briefly. "You have been cleared to return to work. Does that include traveling?"

Penelope nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "Yes, Sir. I am cleared for flying and driving as a passenger, but I have doctor's appointments every two weeks. I may be put on travel restrictions at any time, though."

Hotch nodded. "I'll do my best to keep us all close to home, especially as your due date approaches, but you know how it is. Morgan has been approved to stay here if the unit is requested to travel and be gone overnight. We'll make it work out."

"Great," Penelope nodded. "Are there any new cases we need to go over?

"No, just some profile consults and profile evals. JJ and Rossi have a custodial this afternoon but it's only to Baltimore. Also, Cooper's team is getting their own analyst. Aside from occasionally helping Monty, you'll only be working with my team from now on."

"Sir, I'm more than capable..."

"You work harder than anyone. You've logged in more hours than any of us. From now on, you only work when we do," Hotch looked up from the file after he added the travel clearance paper to it. "It's not a punishment or a demotion, and your salary increase begins today."

"Thanks a lot, Sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, for now. Thank you, Penelope."

Penelope wheeled herself out and down the ramp on Hotch's side. Derek stood up from his spot on Reid's desk.

"Everything go all right , Baby Girl?"

"Of course, hon. Hotch just had to go over some stuff." She looked at the ramps. "I heard you were the one who instrumented this."

Derek grinned his megawatt smile. "Yep. My design and I helped build them."

"They're perfect," she beamed.

"Ready to get to work, Princess?" he asked as he opened the glass doors for her.

"You bet!" She smiled as she wheeled herself down the hall. "You don't need to go with me," she said as Derek walked past his office, ignoring it.

"Can't a guy walk his lady to her door?" he replied.

"Wha...? Penelope gasped as both doors swung open automatically as soon as she typed in the passcode. She looked up at Derek's grinning face.

"I found a way to always open your office doors for you," he explained.

"Oh, sug..." she shifted as she wheeled herself in.

"There's two buttons here," he explained as they walked into the main office. He gestured to a small panel to the right of the inside door's frame. "Left is for the outside door and the right, inside."

"Cool." She wheeled over and pressed the left button. The outside door slowly closed itself. She did the same to the right button. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Sweetness." He glanced at his watch. "We have ten minutes until morning briefing. There's one more thing I want to show you."

"Oh?" Penelope parked her chair in the corner and set the brakes. She got up and walked the few steps to her office chair. It felt comfortable but different. She looked up at Derek. "You got me a new chair?"

Derek held up his hands innocently. "Hey, don't look at me. The new chair was Hotch's idea. The director's the one who said to get you anything to make you comfortable. Hotch suggested a better chair. I suggested this." He pressed on something on the left arm's side. Penelope gasped slightly as her chair rose. He pressed another bottom and the chair sank back down. He pressed another button and the chair spun itself.

"Oh. Emm. Gee...! Derek, you got me a Dr. Evil chair!" She laughed. "Thank you. It'll make getting in and out easier."

"You're welcome. Besides, you needed a new chair." He chuckled as she started up her system, then stood up to turn on her top monitors.

Penelope stopped and turned around after she turned on the last screen. "What do you mean, I 'needed a new chair'?"

Derek blanched. "Well, um..." He cleared his throat. "Hotch and I kinda broke your old one."

"You and Hotch broke my chair?! How does one 'kinda'' break a chair?! Did you slam it into the wall or something?"

"It was still usable!" Derek argued. "We just broke the arms off."

"Wait... you... and Hotch... broke the arms off my chair? Why?"

Derek sighed and guided her back down to her new chair. He knelt down in front of her. "It was when they shared the video of them breaking your leg. We were all upset and worried about you, that's all. I thought I was the only one who broke your chair. Hotch broke the other arm."

Penelope gulped as she remembered the feeling of the bat breaking her bones. She remembered being so scared for JJ when she was abducted and not knowing what was happening to her... And imagining got her family actually knowing parts of what happened... Her heart broke for her family having to see her being hurt and being just as helpless to stop it. But they did stop it. They saved her. And the thought of her stoic and serious Unit Chief... She never in a million years could've predicted that the stiff man in the nice suit who offered her a job instead of sending her to prison would be caring and protective enough to lose his self-control over her being hurt. She was not surprised at Derek's visceral reaction... but she was in awe of Hotch's.

Penelope beamed. "It's OK, Derek, besides, I really like my new chair," she beamed and gave him a hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I am back. It has been over a year since I updated my three TBC stories. When I posted that little one-shot a week and half ago, I said I may talk about why I have been gone so long and why I almost abandoned fanfiction altogether. One year ago next week my 13 year-old cousin and her friend were murdered while hiking on a trail in the country. There are/have been a few suspects but as of now the case is unsolved. Murders are rare here and even more rare in the rural areas. That is why I had so much trouble writing my stories, especially this one. Twenty years ago, I was the 13 year-old hiking the rural areas, usually with my best friend or cousin, both of whom are my age. Twenty years ago, I WAS those girls. I know the rural areas well and incorporated several places I explored into this story. I just never thought real FBI profilers would come to my stomping grounds, let alone to investigate the murder of little girls, one of whom was family. I can no longer watch a few episodes because of this.**

 **In late March, my dad had a stroke. It was scary for awhile but he recovered quickly. He has had a ton of therapy but had to retire. I spent most of last summer helping him sell his business although I think I spent most of it bashing my head on walls and desks. He's doing well now but hates retirement.**

 **Finally, I am still as infertile as ever. We were chosen by a lady to adopt her baby but she changed her mind and decided to keep her. I thought about adding a chapter to my Morcia infertility story about it but I still can't write about it. It was the biggest fear I had and why I balked at adoption for so long.**

 **So yeah, 2017 officially sucked. I can't and won't make any promises that I will update regularly again but I will try.**

 **Until then,**

 **Pita(still kickin' tail)Cake**


End file.
